Poor Unfortunate Souls
by CarVie16
Summary: Part 4 of "Forever Wicked". Uma has a new evil plan that will literally change everything in her favor. Once again, it is up to the Core Four VKs - Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos - to save Auradon, with help from their AK companions. Mal, however, has to first battle her personal demons and her own heart in order to face what is ahead of her. (Sequel to "Ways To Be Wicked")
1. Pulling the Strings

**Welcome to Part 4 of my "Forever Wicked" series. Out with the high school drama and back to the old good vs. evil stuff. If you read Part 3 ("Ways To Be Wicked") and remembered Uma's plan, well, then you know that there is much more to go through, not to mention something else I left behind in Part 2 ("Long Live Evil").**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the final chapter of "Ways To Be Wicked": CarvieCamfia, MaliceMalAmyMalevFaery, DragonEmperor999, EroSlackerMicha, Quartz Rider, Mustang52, xez2003**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Descendants**

 **WARNING: Rated T for themes and violence**

The school year is over, meaning that it was time for the seniors of Auradon Prep to graduate and move on to the next stage of their lives. But the buzz surrounding the end of the school year is caused by one thing. The Trial of Mal. Snow White is live on the Auradon News Network, reminding the people of Auradon of the judgment of the daughter of Maleficent.

 _"Only three days until the big day. The trial that will determine if Mal is welcome here in Auradon or is doomed to eternal imprisonment on the Isle of the Lost. The trial will take place in Auradon City's courthouse, which hasn't really been used since its construction for obvious reasons. The first trial in Auradon history is going to be one for the history books. Has Mal's final year in Auradon Prep redeemed her, or is she still the bad girl from the war? Tune in next week on..."_

Harry shuts off the TV as he turns his attention back to the twelve hostages that he and and his fellow crew members have captured. The twelve hostages just happen to be the citizens selected to be the jury for Mal's trial. They were held in the basement of a cafe somewhere in Auradon City. The owner and employees are knocked unconscious and locked in the supply closet.

"Oh, I have a feeling the dark waters will be washing over poor ol' Mal," said Harry, shining his hook. "All it takes is for someone to begin the storm."

"Oh, goblins! Would you stop speaking in metaphors?" Ginny pleaded, annoyed.

"Not my fault you can't handle a little poetry, my dear Ginny," said Harry.

"Touch me with that hook and I'll use my mother's dagger on you," Ginny threatened.

"Um, guys. Uma's here," Gil said, interrupting the fight.

Uma has arrived. She picked up a cookie on the way in. The sweet stuff in Auradon may have softened her taste buds, but not her heart. What she is planning to do right now proves that.

"Well done, boys... and Ginny," said Uma.

"What do you want with us?" asked a middle-aged woman.

"Did you watch the news?" Uma asked. "Mal's trial is coming up. She is gonna try and persuade the people that she's re-reformed. I can't let that happen. You, the jury, are the ones who are responsible for making the final judgment."

"Yeah, so?" An elderly man asked.

"I can't have Mal here in Auradon while I carry out what I want to do. I need her back on the Isle," Uma continued.

"And you lot are going to make it happen for us," Harry added.

"No way we're helping you," said one of the hostages.

"You better, for your families' sakes," Uma threatened.

"What are you talking about?" asked another hostage.

"We looked you all of you up. Learned your names, addresses, and relatives," said Uma. "My demand is simple. No matter what happens at that trial, I want all of you to vote her as guilty."

"If you double-cross us, we will be happy to drop off your families' corpses at the bottom of the seas," Harry threatened, holding his hook close to a young woman's face.

"But why are you doing this?" asked the young woman. "You all graduated from Auradon Prep. Doesn't that mean you passed Goodness class?"

"Oh, trust me. We're still as bad as bad as can be," said Uma. "Now, do we have an agreement?"

"Remember. The lives of your spouses, siblings, children, grandchildren, et cetera are at stake here," Ginny reminded them.

"Just, please, agree. We really don't want to hurt any of you," Gil said sincerely.

"Oh, I believe we do. I am dying to hook someone," Harry said menacingly.

"You heard how he said _dying_. You may really want to cancel any plans of resistance," said Ginny.

"And what's to keep us from telling anyone the truth eventually?" asked the elderly man.

"If you blab a word to anyone, not only will your families pay with their lives but also the entire kingdom," Uma threatened. "We prefer Auradon to stay in pristine condition for the time being. I'd honestly hate to have to try and top Mal's kill count from the war. How many, was it? 25 in Neverland. 88 in Auroria. 3 of the king's guards. What's the sum of that?"

"106," Harry said.

"It's 116, actually," Gil corrected.

Uma, Harry, and Ginny stared at Gil, surprised that he could count.

"What? I pay attention in Math class," said Gil.

The hostages exchanged looks, wondering what to do. In the end, they nodded at the villain kids, agreeing to do what they want them to do.

"Good," said Uma. "Gil, Ginny, you two take these guys to the nearest hotel, and try to stay out of sight. We don't want them anywhere near their families unless they try to get any funny ideas."

"Don't worry, Uma. I'll be as conspishous as the wind," Gil said.

"And I thought Zevon was quite the illiterate," Ginny muttered.

* * *

At the nearest hotel, Gil and Ginny dropped off their hostages in separate rooms. As they walked back to the cafe, Gil asked Ginny a pretty significant question, one that he was certain would not sit well with her. Yet, he asked anyway.

"Do we really have to hurt their families?" asked Gil. "We could just kidnap them..."

"Oh, we're gonna do so much more than hurt them," said Ginny. "And we need to so they can cooperate."

"Still, we just want the kingdom to ourselves," said Gil. "It doesn't have to get ugly..."

"Aren't you supposed to be a pirate?" Ginny questioned him. "You have really gone soft."

"Uh, I seem to remember seeing you saving Lonnie on the night we found the secret cave," said Gil.

Ginny punches Gil in the face. Gil falls down with a slightly bruised cheek bone.

"Ow," Gil cried in pain.

"We're villain kids, Gil. Don't forget that," said Ginny. "We're doing this because we need this. We chose to betray CJ to join Uma, which means we follow one simple rule. Uma knows best."

Gil laughed a bit. Ginny threatened to punch him again, forcing the son of Gaston to silence himself.

* * *

While Gil and Ginny work on getting the hostages to the next hotel, Uma and Harry stayed at the cafe to have a free meal. Uma made two cups of hot chocolate. Harry waited by the counter like a customer. After she was finished boiling, Uma grabbed a couple of muffins. They playfully fed the other with their own muffins.

Harry poked Uma on the nose with his hook after she fed him some of her cake.

"It is truly exhilarating for us to finally be able to express and share our feelings to the fullest," said Harry.

"Same here," said Uma. "The whole playing-hard-to-get thing was fun while it lasted, though."

"But we both knew you would accept my love one day," said Harry. "It was inevitable."

"Yeah, I don't know about _love_ yet, Harry," Uma said doubtfully. "The only reason we're even in this position is because I was at my weakest. I needed you to anchor me to safe waters."

"Regrets?" Harry guessed.

"No. No regrets," Uma replied. "It's just... love is a source of goodness. It's one of the reasons why I wanted to keep our relationship strictly professional all this time."

"That's why our love is called evil love," said Harry. "We do not let it soften us. We let it strengthen us."

"Evil love, huh? I like the sound of that," said Uma.

"And what of the trident?" asked Harry. "Do you have a plan to steal it from Triton?"

"Oh, we're not gonna steal it," said Uma.

"Then who is the poor unfortunate soul who we have to coerce then?" Harry asked curiously.

"Very funny," Uma said as she laughed, amused that Harry used the three words her mother is famous for. "As for the trident, my plan on getting possession of it involves adding several more pairs of hands on deck."

"You want to release your crew from the Isle," Harry guessed. "Good thing no one has tightened security on the limo. The remote to turn off the barrier is ours for the taking."

"Auradon is full of fools," said Uma. "The sunshine and rainbows in this place, it makes them blind."

"And they will not see the truth until it's too late," said Harry.

"It won't be long until we have everything we ever want," said Uma. "The people of this kingdom will rot like we did. The villain kids will take over. I will be their queen and you, you will be my king."

"Oh, I like the sound of that," Harry said, dreaming of the day their reign begins.

"We will be remembered as the ones who saved our people from misery, and you will rule by my side as we see it blossom into darkness," Uma said passionately, holding Harry's hand as well.

"Whatever comes our way, you will always be my captain, Uma," Harry said lovingly, kissing her hand.

"Then you might as well be my servant instead of my king," Uma joked.

Harry leans in for a kiss, but Uma blocks his lips with a muffin. Instead of questioning Uma, Harry just takes a bite out of the muffin, all the while wondering why Uma would turn down a kiss from him. She kissed him on the lips just a few weeks, yet she has shied away whenever he tried to make the first move.

 **I thought it would be fitting to begin the story by focusing on Uma and her crew, considering what the title is. Mal's trial will begin in the next chapter. Although, just so you know, I don't fully understand how court works. I've seen trials on TV, both the serious kind and parody kind, so the writing of the trial will not be perfect. But hey, I chose to go with the trial. That's on me.**


	2. The Trial of Mal

**Mal's trial begins in this chapter, but it will not end here. It'll last for a few chapters. Enjoy.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the first chapter: DragonEmperor999, CarvieCamfia, Eli201, ChordOverstreetFan, xez2003, EroSlackerMicha, Quartz Rider**

 ** _To Eli201 and ChordOverstreetFan_: Yes, Bal is coming back. So, it's okay to get your hopes up. I just need you to be patient.**

 ** _To EroSlackerMicha_: Yeah, well, it's hard to establish a series in FanFiction. I can only really emphasize it in the summary that there's more.**

 _Eight months ago..._

 _Mal was at a little girl's birthday party, entertaining the children of the Isle with a little magic show, using whatever magic she could conjure under the barrier over the Isle. It started as a light show, and then it became more. She sends tiny little sparkles at the kids to touch as if they were popping bubbles. She then creates a majestic wave that circled around them, giving the party a beautiful purplish lighting._

 _"My queen!"_

 _Mal stopped the light show when someone called her name. It was Sophie, giving her a scroll._

 _"It's a message from King Ben," said Sophie._

 _Mal unrolls the scroll and reads the message. A subtly surprised look showed up on her face after she read the whole text. She could not believe what she was reading. Ben wants her back in Auradon Prep? But why? This has got to be a dream, she thought. After closing her eyes for a few seconds, she opens them and sees that the scroll this says that Ben wants her back in Auradon Prep to complete her education. She gives the scroll back to Sophie as she walks away from the party to digest the information she has been given._

 _"Hey, are you okay?" Sophie asked._

 _"Read it," Mal ordered._

 _Sophie did as Mal said and read the scroll. Now, she too was shocked by the message._

 _"Ben banishes me for life to protect his people, but now he's inviting me back. He truly is a smart idiot," Mal commented._

 _"But hey, this is a good opportunity," said Sophie. "Maybe you can win your place back in Auradon..."_

 _"By what? By being good?" Mal questioned. "Sophie, I didn't refuse to fight Ben's decision to banish me because he's the King. I refused because I knew I had to embrace the image I made for myself. A villain."_

 _"So, you're just gonna act like that during the school year?" Sophie questioned._

 _"It's not acting if it's who I am," said Mal._

 _"But don't you miss your friends?" asked Sophie._

 _"Sophie..." Mal sighs as she shakes her head. It hurt to miss someone. "Of course, I miss them. But I want to be true to myself when I try to win their trust back."_

 _"How is behaving the way that led your here going to help?" asked Sophie._

 _"By being the person everyone wants or expects me to be, they fall right into my hands," said Mal. "They'll hate me, but hopefully, they'll accept me. It's a win-win, lose-lose situation. Risky for my case, but it could be beneficial in an unexpected way."_

* * *

The day of Mal's trial has come. Now that she has completed her Senior Year education, it is time for her to be judged in court. The students of Auradon Prep have spoken, and it is up to the rest of the people to determine her date.

First things first, she had to meet up with her friends at the castle to talk about the trial. The trial doesn't start until 11, so she had time to discuss and prepare, not that she wanted to but her friends insisted it. She hasn't said a word about the trial since she returned to school from her brief break on the Isle of the Lost. She has been quiet, distant, and surprisingly well-behaved. She had even ditched the snow white hair and changed it back to purple, especially since she and Carlos are no longer dating.

She took her scooter to Beast Castle, preferring to travel in style. When she showed up, there were reporters all over the place, snapping their cameras at her and asking questions.

"Mal, what are you gonna say in court?"

"Do you believe you have been truly reformed?"

"Carlos De Vil's relationship status was changed to single a few weeks ago. Can you comment on that?"

"Why are you here at the castle? Are you going to ask the king for a favor?"

"What do you plan to do if you're found innocent?"

Mal ignores these questions as she enters the door. Lumiere and Cogsworth were there to make sure no reporter gets inside. She enters the conference room and finds Ben, Evie, Jay, and Carlos inside. Awkward stares were exchanged as she took her seat. It was certainly the most awkward for Carlos, especially since he and Mal haven't spoke about the breakup since she came back.

"Shall we get down to business?" Mal asked, preferring to skip the pleasantries and small talk.

Ben clear his throat and says, "Yes, well, the court beings in three hours..."

"I'm aware," said Mal.

"The court will call you to the stand first and ask you to testify," Ben continued. "They'll ask questions, very serious and sensitive questions. Before that, you will be asked to swear to tell truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth."

"Meaning I can't lie," Mal knew.

"You can plead the Fifth," Carlos suggested.

"No, that'll only make things worse for her," said Evie. "It'll force the prosecutor to go even harder on her."

"The Fifth?" Jay asked, confused.

"Protection from self-incrimination," Carlos explained. "Okay, but every truth is only going to make Mal look just as bad as the people already think she is, if not worse."

"By telling the truth, it'll prove Mal has the capacity for good," said Evie. "Honesty is the best policy. That cannot be any more the truth in court."

"Does that include us?" Jay asked with his hand raised. "I mean, I've seen some trials on TV. Don't they call some people to the stand to testify against the guilty?"

"That's usually how it works," Ben answered. "Most likely all VKs will be called to testify, especially since all of you have lived with Mal on the Isle for years."

"What about our AK friends?" asked Jay. "Lonnie? Jane? Doug? Do you think they'll be called, too?"

"Well, the jury would need perspective from both sides, so maybe yeah," said Ben.

"Who's the judge?" asked Jay.

"My father," Ben answered. "He insisted and I gave him the job."

"Who better to yell, _order in the court_ , than the Beast?" Carlos commented.

"That's what mom said," Ben said with a little chuckle. "Only she tried to mimic dad's voice."

"Tell the truth. Don't plead the Fifth. Don't make your dad angry," Mal recapped. "Got it."

"And definitely don't put your feet up on the stand," Ben added.

"I wasn't planning to," said Mal.

"You're not really nervous, are you?" Carlos asked. "I mean, you're just sitting there acting like this trial is just an everyday topic of discussion in a conference room, which we are in right now."

"I just want to get this over with," said Mal. "Once it's done, no matter what happens to me, I just want to live in peace."

"And living on the Isle forever is a peaceful life?" Jay questioned.

Mal responded by glaring at Jay with crossed arms. The ex-thief puts his hands up, promising he won't say anything else.

"Ben, I assume you fixed my lawyer problem," Mal hoped.

"Claudine spent one day in law school and I had her legalized as junior lawyer," Ben answered.

"Better hope those 24 hours has helped Claudine enough," said Carlos.

"I kinda expected her to be the judge, being judgmental and all," Jay joked.

Mal glared at Jay again to silence him.

* * *

Mal makes her way to the guest room that used to be her room before she was banished. She needed a quiet place to think and relax until she was ready to hop on her purple scooter and drive to court. She stopped, however, when she sensed someone behind her. Carlos. It's obvious he wants to talk to her. She knew that's all he wanted to do since she gave him the letter. She chose to distance herself from him for the rest of the school year.

"You really want to do this now, Snowball?" Mal asked.

"I might not get the chance later," said Carlos.

"I thought I made it clear that you have to stay away from me," said Mal. "Or did you not get the letter?"

"I read it," said Carlos. "But that doesn't mean that letter has to be what ends our relationship. I'm not trying to win you back, Mal. I understand you reasons, and I have to respect that, no matter how hard. I just want to understand."

"I said stay away," Mal said, stepping back.

"Mal, it's okay," said Carlos. "I don't have magic anymore."

"W-What?" Mal asked, surprised.

"A few days after you... broke up with me... I asked Fairy God Mother to arrange a meeting with Zeus himself on Olympus," said Carlos. "And yes, that meant I had to tell Fairy God Mother the truth, but I asked her to promise me to keep it a secret. Zeus couldn't destroy my magic, since magic can't be destroyed. So, he pulled the magic out of me and kept it in this urn. He said I can have it back anytime I want, but I don't. Point is, I can't hurt anyone anymore."

"It's not you hurting me that scares me," said Mal. "It's me hurting you."

"If you hurt me, it's only because you left without saying goodbye or that you didn't break up with me by talking to me face-to-face," said Carlos.

"Carlos, don't you understand? I'm poison," said Mal. "I thought I wrote this down. I can't be near you or anyone. Why do you think I'm so lax about this trial?"

"So, you're gonna break up with me because you believe you're responsible for me going nuts?" Carlos questioned.

"If you can't see it, then I don't have to explain myself," said Mal. "I'm sorry, Carlos, I really am, but regardless whether or not you have your magic, I still rubbed off on you and I can't allow that to happen again."

"Mal, I'll respect your wishes if I have to. All I want is for you to tell me what you wrote on the letter to me, to my face," said Carlos. "I know you meant every word you wrote down, but I want to hear you say it."

Carlos walks closer to Mal, who chose to stand still this time. They look at each other in the eye as they both waited.

"I love you," Mal said sincerely. "Despite all the reasons we couldn't be together, I wanted to be with you. I loved every minute of our relationship. You helped me see something different in myself, and... thank you. From the bottom of my heart."

Carlos smiled, happy to hear her say these to him. Mal kissed Carlos on the cheek as she hugged him. He hugged her back as a tear fell from his eye.

"So, are we good?" asked Mal.

"First, let me say..." Carlos paused for a moment as he wiped the tear away. "I love you, too. But I want this is to be the only tie between us that we sever. I want to keep the rest."

"We'll always be tight, Snowball, no matter what happens to me," Mal promised.

Carlos smiles and says, "Now we're good."

Carlos steps aside and allows Mal to proceed to the guest room. Just as she was about to enter, she remembered something. She faces Carlos again and tells him something important.

"If you want to fill that hole in your heart, Snowball, then you should find that special someone I mentioned," she said. "You don't have to wait to heal. Trust me. It'll be worth it. Besides, we both know she's available."

* * *

A couple hours later, Mal leaves the castle and gets on her scooter. The reporters have left a while ago to get to the courthouse. Mal will be in for another ambush of lights and questions when she gets to the city. No matter how many times she refuses to comment, they'll always bombard her with questions. Just before she could put her helmet on, she heard footsteps heading towards her.

"Here to wish me good luck, Ben?" Mal asked.

"You can say that," said Ben.

"I suppose I could use some," said Mal. "Then again, I just want to let things play out on their own."

"You've really come a long way," said Ben. "Seems like only yesterday, you changed yourself, both looks and personality, because you wanted the people to see you as someone fitting to be the king's girlfriend. And now, you don't care what anyone thinks as long as you're proud of who you are."

"I guess you're finally starting to understand me," said Mal. "Anything else you want to say? It's never been just one thing between you and me."

"If you do win this trial, emphasis on if, what would you do?" asked Ben.

"Asking me a question that the media already has, huh?" Mal replied. "And why is it so important for you to know?"

"We're still friends, Mal," said Ben. "Not to mention rulers of our own lands. You've counted on me to provide for the Isle and I haven't disappointed you..."

"Yet," said Mal.

"But what do you want to do after the trial, assuming you come out victorious?" asked Ben. "Will our professional relationship remain the same, or do you want to make an additional demand?"

"Is this another invitation to the royal court, your highness?" Mal assumed as she smirked at him.

"Not really, but it could be," said Ben. "You may be a self-appointed monarch, but you have conviction and I admire that."

"Ben, I know what this is really about," said Mal. "And to be honest, I've been thinking about it too."

"You... you have?" asked Ben.

"But I don't have time to think about it now," said Mal. "I'm not sure if I will win this trial, but even if I do, what'll happen to you?"

"You don't have to worry about me, but I'm glad you still care," said Ben.

"Ben, I will always care," said Mal. "You've done too much for me. I can't not care for you even if I wanted to, and I wanted to when you banished me. But I still care."

"I just miss you so much," said Ben. "I know that nostalgia for the old days is a sad thing at this point, but I hope you understand why I wish for those day to come back."

"But what about Evie?" asked Mal.

"It was never gonna work out," said Ben. "She has other needs in life and I respect that. Me, well, I don't know if I could love her like I loved you."

"I loved Carlos," Mal said. "I would spend my entire life with him if I could, but I'm just not the girl for him. I let him go because he deserved better."

"I guess both our journeys of love have not gone smoothly," said Ben.

"Ben, I'm not sure what'll happen today, but I can tell you this..." Mal puts a hand on Ben's cheek as she said what she wanted to say. "I also wish for the old days to come back."

To prove her words, Mal gives Ben a brief kiss on the lips. Ben's surprise was all over his face, which amused Mal a little bit.

"You didn't have to do that, really," said Ben.

"Don't you know, Ben..."

Mal puts on her helmet, hops on her scooter, and starts it.

"I do whatever I want," she finished.

Mal takes off. Her rapid departure sent dirt and dust flying towards Ben's face. He coughs a bit as he watches Mal ride off to the city.

* * *

Mal arrived at the courthouse only to see a crowd of reporters waiting for her. Instead of slowing down, however, she sped up and rode around the crowd. She took the scooter up the stairs and braked by the front door with style, skidding on the pavement. She dismounts from her ride and enters the courthouse.

"Don't touch my ride," she told a guard. "She's like a sister to me."

The reporters follow Mal as she walks to the courtroom. All of her friends, sort-of friends, and enemies are there. Jay. Carlos. Freddie. Audrey. Chad. Lonnie. Jane. Doug. Uma. Harry. Gil. Ginny. The Anti-Heroes, however, returned to the Isle to help Yen Sid, so they can't be here. Only Claudine was there, since she is Mal's lawyer.

There were a few cameramen in the room, who were broadcasting the trial on live TV. Mal smiled at waved at the camera, knowing Ben is watching right now. She sits down on her table and looks at Beast, who sat there on the judge's chair with a mildly nervous look on his face. It was odd, but maybe the fact that one of his son's ex-girlfriends is the one on trial should be enough of a reason.

"I'm glad you agreed to this, Claudine," said Mal.

"Anything for my queen and my friend," said Claudine.

"Hey, have you seen Evie?" asked Mal. "I don't see her here, and all the chairs have been taken."

"Wait, you don't know?" Claudine replied.

Before Mal can respond, the doors were opened. Coming into the courtroom is Evie, dressed in a blue leather business suit. She sat down on the prosecutor's table, which could only mean one thing. Every one of her friends and enemies in the room were shocked upon realization.

"All rise!" The bailiff ordered. "Docket no. 10-16-23-16. The People vs. Mal of the Isle. The honorable Judge Adam now presiding."

"Councilor Evie, if I may ask, who gave the authority to prosecute the guilty today?" Beast asked, as he too was surprised by the blue-haired narcissist's position in the trial.

"King Ben himself," Evie answered.

Mal looks at Claudine and asks, "You knew?"

"Well, yeah," said Claudine. "I just didn't know that she and Ben were gonna keep it a secret from everyone."

"'Cause those two damn well know how I would react," Mal said as she glared at the prosecutor.

Evie stands up to make an opening statement to the jury. Evie exchanged stares with Mal as she walked up to the jury. She could tell that Mal was furious. The discovery of her best friend being the prosecutor of her trial was, without a doubt, gonna trigger some negative emotions.

"Once upon a time, Auradon was a peaceful kingdom," Evie started. "After 20 years of peace, our young king invited me and my fellow villain kids to this fine kingdom. We wanted nothing more than a new, stable life. Yet, Mal decided that walking back to the dark side was a better life choice. She claims it was all for some journey to self-discovery, but that journey only lead to the death and suffering of countless people. She was given a second chance to redeem herself, yet all she has done is complete her education. You have to ask yourself, _Has she purposely wasted her chance because she loves being bad_?"

Evie sits back down as Claudine takes her to turn to give an opening statement.

"Look, I know Mal's image is stained in so much blood right now," Claudine started. "There's no way to unsee that. But what you need to see is that there was once a time that she wasn't the monster you think she is. She had everything. Friends. Family. The man she loves. She truly loved all that. No matter the reasons behind her betrayal, she is capable of good. She has shown you that before. I believe it. Some people here do. And you have to believe too. We live in a land where hope and faith fill every day with light. Have hope. Have faith."

As Claudine sat down, Mal studied the faces of the jury. Something about doesn't seem right. They seemed... scared? One thing's for sure is that they're not scared of her. It's something else.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Evie had called Mal to the stand. The purple-haired sorceress kept her eyes on Evie as she walked up to the stand. The bailiff approaches her with the Bible in hand. Mal places her hand on the Bible and recited the sworn testimony.

"I swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth."

Mal sat down, ready to defend herself. Evie kept a professional look on her face as she stood up and faces the defendant.

"What are you doing?" Mal whispered.

"Don't talk to me," Evie whispered back.

Evie clears her throat and begins to speak like a prosecutor.

"Ms... Mal, is it?" She started. "As you know, you are on trial for committing several crimes against the kingdom. Arson, kidnapping, allying with villains, attacking the king, and, worst of all, murder. We can add attempted murder into that list too."

"Point, councilor?" Mal asked, speaking through her teeth as she tried to contain her anger.

"Do you have any regrets? Any at all?" Evie asked.

Jay and Carlos exchanged nervous looks as Mal balled one of her hands into a fist. She had been asked this question before, by Eleanor when she posed as the priestess at her confession. Evie crossed her arms and remained professional as she waited for Mal to answer. All Mal can do is give the same answer she gave Eleanor.

"I have no regrets," said Mal.

The jury started murmuring to each other, horrified by Mal's answer.

"For the people I have killed," Mal continued. "I only regret how killing those people made those that I love look at me."

"Interesting," said Evie. "So, you don't care about the deaths you caused, but you do care about what your friends think of you because of these deaths. I must say, you have a peculiar, if rather disturbing, mindset."

"Objection, your honor!" Claudine exclaimed as she stood up. "We are here to discuss my defendant's crimes, not give her a psychic evaluation."

"It just speaks to the people about how they should see her," said Evie. "If Mal can take the life of an innocent civilian and feel no remorse, are we safe at all?"

"Claudine, please, sit down," Beast ordered.

Claudine sat back down as Mal glared at Evie, who refused to drop the professional look on her face, even if she did feel intimidated.

"Your honor, I think I'm gonna need five minutes," said Mal. "I have to go use the restroom."

"Well, if you must, you must," Beast replied.

Mal's glare hardened. Evie started to feel like Mal's bathroom break request was just a front for what she really wanted to do.

 **Notes:**

 **\- I'm pretty sure Evie being the prosecutor might raise some questions, especially since she has a close relationship with Mal. But that'll be explained in the next chapter, I promise.**

 **\- As for Carlos' magic, I know it seems a little odd for me to throw it away after making it so crucial in the last story. But do you really think Carlos wants all that magic after what happened? Besides, he's better off using his own two hands and his brilliant mind. One thing's for sure, his magic will not be ignored. Maybe one day I'll bring it back into the picture. But for now, Carlos is just Carlos now. Isn't that why we love his character?**

 **\- I know I promised to bring back Bal in this story, but I thought that maybe Mal and Carlos needed actual closure before it was truly over between them. And now it's over, which means I can now focus on Mal and Ben more.**


	3. Friends and Enemies

**Part 2 of Mal's trial, although that's not exactly how I'll be naming the chapters.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the previous chapter: TheGreatGodzilla, DragonEmperor999, EroSlackerMicha, ChordOverstreetFan, xez2003, CarvieCamfia, Quartz Rider, gregoryeatsdonuts, Mustang52**

 ** _To TheGreatGodzilla_: It's okay. It's up to the readers on whether or not they want to review. I'm just asking for opinions, not demanding them. As for the other original couples (Evie/Doug, Carlos/Jane), oh, they're done for good. I know everyone loves those two pairings (which is why I wrote "The Kids From The Isle"), but in my series, both of those couples are history.**

 ** _To ChordOverstreetFan_: I guess I wanted to try if any two of the Rotten Four can still fall in love even if they're not trapped in the Isle. Something about the whole "falling in love while trapped forever" doesn't sit well with me.**

The ladies' room was empty, until the door opened and Evie was pushed inside. She was dragged there by Mal, who she was supposed to be prosecuting. As it turns out, Evie was right. Mal's request for a bathroom break was just a disguise for her true intention. She wanted the two of them to talk somewhere private. Evie can tell that she pushed Mal out there. She was supposed to because she's the prosecutor, but being the defendant's best friend was bound to make said defendant feel angry about

"Look, Mal. I can..."

Mal grabs Evie by the collar and drags her to a wall, making sure she can't escape from their conversation.

"You got some grit taking this position, Evie," Mal started.

"You know, assaulting a prosecutor is a serious offense," Evie said.

"Stop talking like that!" Mal yelled.

"I'm just saying. If anyone finds out, then this case is going to be worse for you," said Evie.

Mal kicks a stall door open and lowers Evie towards the toilet. The tips of her blue hair were inches from being drenched in toilet water, which she definitely doesn't want to happen.

"Okay! Okay! Okay! I'll stop with the prosecutor talk," Evie promised.

Mal lets Evie go and walks out of the stall to wash her face. Now that Evie is finally gonna talk like a normal person, Mal wants to calm herself down a bit. Evie closes the toilet and the stall door as she keeps her distance.

"You have no inhibitions, don't you?" Evie questioned.

"That's the beauty about death and resurrection. You think about what went wrong and then you correct those wrongs," said Mal.

"Yet, in some ways, still the same old Mal," said Evie.

"And that's what I want the people to see," said Mal. "Now, you know what I want. Answers."

"All yours," Evie replied, agreeing to cooperate.

"Who's idea was it from the start? Yours or Ben's?" Mal asked.

"Mine," Evie answered.

"And why is that?" Mal asked.

"Mal, most, if not all, the kingdom wants to bury you," said Evie. "It may be a prosecutor's job to try and bury you, but I wanted to be sure that whoever held that position was going be objective rather than biased. Plus, I've seen the two sides in you. The good and the bad. Only I can truly show the jury just how bad you are without looking like it's personal."

"Evie, you're my best friend. You have a personal connection with the defendant, who is me," Mal pointed out. "Isn't this gonna draw suspicion?"

"Not if I don't hold back," said Evie. "Understand that I'm coming at you with all the fire I can bring, but I have faith Claudine can help you win this trial."

"Just so we're clear, we're still BFFFs, right?" Mal asked.

"Of course we are," said Evie. "It's because of that I'm doing this. I'm really sorry I didn't tell you, but I hope you can understand."

"I don't have to understand," said Mal. "Like I said, I don't care what happens to me. I want to stay here with you and Jay and Carlos, but the people don't want me to stay here and that's on me."

"You know, Mal, you keep saying you don't want to fight. I guess I understand why, but what I don't understand is why you lack hope," said Evie.

"Evie, you're the prosecutor. You are the one who is going to tell the jury every single bad thing I have ever done," said Mal. "Hope is in short supply right now, but all I have now is the truth."

"No lies?" Evie asked, making sure.

"No lies," Mal promised. "Now, go. It'll be less suspicious if I came back minutes after you did."

As soon as Evie left, Mal stared at herself in the mirror again. She started waving her hand, as if conjuring magic. Poofing into her hand is her phone, which she had to give up before entering the courtroom. She calls a certain ex-boyfriend of hers.

 _"Mal?" Ben answered. "How are you calling right now? Not that I don't enjoy talking to you, but you're not allowed to have your phone in court."_

"Ben, something is wrong with the jury," Mal said, getting straight to the point.

 _"What do you mean?" asked Ben._

"You know I can read faces, right?" asked Mal.

 _"Yeah, it's hard to lie to you," said Ben._

"The jury is on the edge, and it's not because of me," said Mal. "I have a hunch, but I need you to prove it. I need you to find a way in here and confront the jury should we ever get a break."

 _"Can I at least know what this hunch is?" asked Ben._

"I think someone is trying to sabotage my trial, most probably Uma," said Mal. "Whatever she has against the jury, you can't let them. If I'm gonna lose this case, I'm gonna lose because I'm what the people think I am, not because of blackmail."

 _"Mal, I'm the King of Auradon. Asking me for a favor and people finding out will make things even worse," said Ben._

"Ben, I'm not asking you as my king. I'm asking you as my friend," said Mal. "Every one else is in the courtroom as either my lawyer, prosecutor, or a civilian who has to testify for/against me. Please, Ben. I..." She paused for a moment. "I need you."

 _"At least you said please," Ben replied._

"Thank you," said Mal.

Mal ends the call and teleports the phone back to where it should be. She looks into the mirror again to see a small smile on her own face. She was feeling a little hopeful now.

* * *

Back at the courtroom, it was time for Claudine and Evie to call for witnesses to step forth to the stand and testify for/against Mal. First, Claudine calls for Jay, who happens to be one of Mal's closest friends.

"Mr... Jay, you and Mal have been friends for a long time, correct?" Claudine started.

"More like frenemies since childhood, but I guess it's the thought that counts," said Jay.

"Can you tell the ladies and gentlemen of the jury all the good that she's done for you?" asked Claudine.

"Well, if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be living her in Auradon. And it's the best thing that's happened in my life," said Jay. "She's like that annoying sister, but I wouldn't have it any other way. She cares for me. She helps me at times. We do favors for each other. She threatens me a lot, but it's all just joking with me. Point is, as bad as she is, Mal is a good friend. If she'd lose this trial, I'd miss her a lot."

"So, you treasure your friendship with her?" asked Claudine.

"Our friendship is worth more than any piece of gold," said Jay. "If it weren't for her, I wouldn't have learned that."

Mal smiled. Jay has really learned a lot about friendship and compassion since he moved into Auradon, just like most of the other villain kids. It makes her feel like a proud mother. Being the leader of her gang gives her that feeling. The gang either pleases the mother or disappoints her.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

It was Councilor Evie's turn. She called Audrey, the daughter of Sleeping Beauty, to sit in the stand and testify. This made Mal a bit nervous, considering how biased Audrey can be when it comes to VKs. Still, she had her reasons.

"Audrey, can you describe your friendship with the defendant?" Evie started.

"Oh, there's no friendship at all," said Audrey.

Evie raises an eyebrow, expecting her to tell the whole truth.

"Well, there was a friendship. It was actually a very nice friendship," Audrey confessed. "But after putting my real friends in danger during the war, I changed my mind."

"Has she changed your mind since she's come back?" asked Evie.

"More like tried and succeeded to prove me right," said Audrey. "She's been mean and evil all year. She's a thousand times worse than your local school bully. And do I have to bring up the disaster at the school last month?"

Mal facepalms and sighs, fed up with Audrey's attitude.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Claudine had to bring up the kindest, most honest person in the room to the stand. Lonnie. Who better to be truthful than the writer of the School of Secrets video blog? Mal told Claudine about this, but made her promise not to tell the jury. It was just to give Claudine a reason to trust Lonnie's judgment.

"Lonnie, you're dating Jay, right? said Claudine.

"Indeed I am," Lonnie said.

Lonnie smiled and waved at Jay. Jay winked at her. Mal sighs and blows her hair off her face.

"I assume you had to earn Mal's blessing for that," Claudine guessed.

"She approves of me," Lonnie answered. "She says I keep Jay grounded and out of trouble. Plus, I don't get on her bad side."

"And why is that?" asked Claudine. "Judging from your reputation, you're one of the kindest students in the school. My client isn't exactly fond of people who are too nice."

"Maybe it's the fact that I'm too nice that I get on her good side," said Lonnie. "I mean, sure, too much kindness is too much for her. But I learn to walk on the wild side a few times. Helps me get on her good side."

"No further questions," said Claudine.

"Your honor, I have a question," Evie said, standing up.

"Your honor!" Claudine exclaimed.

"That's okay, Ms. Frollo," said Beast. "Councilor, you may ask your question."

Evie stood up and asked, "Lonnie, are you saying that Mal is a bad influence? Walking on the wild side is basically a metaphor for being bad. Has Mal's friendship taught you about being bad?"

"Objection!" Claudine exclaimed.

"No, I'll answer," said Lonnie. "Yes, Mal may have awoken a little bit of bad in me. Worst I've ever done is fight my friend... in a real fight. But I'm okay with that. At first, I thought the VKs were more or less like us, raised by loving parents. Mal and her friends taught me that the world can be grey in some areas. And I accept that. I thank her for waking me up into reality."

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Evie was now bringing out the big guns. She called for Carlos De Vil, who is one of Mal's ex-boyfriends. The two ex-lovers exchanged worried looks as Carlos walked up to the stand.

"Mr. De Vil, you and Mal were involved in a romantic relationship, am I correct?" Evie started.

"That is true," Carlos answered.

"And the one question that everyone has been asking since the public discovery of his romance is why," said Evie. "School of Secrets revealed that Mal put you through some serious trauma. If I have to be specific, you were kidnapped and tortured physically. Why would you date her in the first place?"

"I suppose true love is not gonna be a sufficient answer," Carlos guessed.

"And what kind of girlfriend was she?" asked Evie. "The loving, supportive kind? Or the controlling kind?"

"How could you ask me that?" Carlos replied, shocked that Evie would ask him this.

"Just answer the question, Mr. De Vil," said Evie.

"I'd go out with her again if I could. That's how much our relationship meant to me," said Carlos.

Mal smiled a little upon hearing those words. Even thought she is trying to move on from Carlos, it touched her that their relationship still mattered to him.

"So, why did you two break up?" asked Evie. "Is it something you did? Or is it something she did?"

"Uh..." Carlos paused.

Carlos knew that if he told the truth, Evie would ask him for the specific details. He didn't want to reveal to anyone that he has, or had, magic. Sure, it would tell the people that the rage-filled chaos in Auradon Prep wasn't Mal's fault. On the other hand, he will never be looked at the same way again, with or without magic. He knew he couldn't be selfish, so he had to tell the truth. Mal, however, nodded at him in a way that begged him to lie.

"I'm exercising my right of the Fifth Amendment and refusing to answer your question," Carlos pleaded.

Everyone but Mal gasped. Carlos shrinks back on his chair as he tries to ignore the reactions. Mal knew this was going to make things worse, but she didn't want him to sacrifice his secret for her sake. She would rather be the monster than him.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Things just keep getting worse. Claudine tried the counterproductive approach by calling for Chad. She thought that if the defendant's lawyer can get through someone who blatantly despises the defendant could turn the tides in their favor. She was wrong.

"I don't even know why we're even having this trial. I didn't even vote for a trial," Chad started.

"Mr. Charming," Claudine raised her voice. "If you would just listen instead of interr..."

"That witch set the school on fire, turned everyone into monsters, and used the Friday the 13th curse to ruin my favorite uniform," Chad accused.

Mal buries her face in her hands, starting to lose hope.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Evie strikes again by bringing it her ex-boyfriend Doug. The young dwarf avoided eye contact with the defendant. Simply put, Mal scares Doug.

"Mal and I barely interacted at all during her two years in Auradon," said Doug. "I only know her through observation and through you, councilor."

"Has she ever done anything terrible to you?" asked Evie.

"Well, when you and I were on a break, she did barge into my room and threatened me," said Doug. "Her exact words were, _If you hurt Evie again, I'm gonna light your bed on fire while you sleep_."

"Is this true, Mal?" asked Evie.

Mal groans as she leans her head back, which pretty much confirms Doug's claims.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Up next is the daughter of Fairy God Mother, Jane, who was called to the stand by Claudine.

"She's been, uh... rude," Jane said vaguely.

"Is that all you have to say, Jane?" asked Claudine. "How about the fact that she managed to help your ex-boyfriend Carlos become the man you fell in love with?"

"Well, I appreciate it a lot," Jane said nervously.

"Doesn't it say anything to her goodness capabilities?" Claudine asked. "She went through so much trouble to make amends with the one she hurt the most?"

"She, um, she..." Jane gulped nervously before she blurted out what she needed to say. "She didn't exactly care about any of us. She only cared about you, Jay, and Carlos and nobody else."

The jury gasped as Mal banged her head on the table, losing faith in not just her chances but in Claudine's lawyer-ing skills.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

If Carlos testifying wasn't Mal's biggest concern, it would be Uma being on the stand that concerns her the most. She smirked evilly at Mal as she was questioned.

"Uma, your rivalry with Mal is publicly known thanks to last year's Cotillion incident," Evie started. "I assume she has done some awful things to you."

"Like you would not believe," Uma replied.

"I suppose she has never once done anything kind for you," said Evie.

"Actually, she did something nice for me," said Uma.

Everyone seemed shock to hear this from the young sea witch, especially Mal.

"Which is?" asked Evie.

"In spite of my crimes against the school and the times I tried to frame her, she gave me a second chance," said Uma. "She let me explore the wonders of being good. Helped me find love."

Uma smiled at Harry, who smiled back at her. Mal looked at both of them with suspicion.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Harry was asked forward to the stand by Claudine. Mal seems to be the only one who noticed Harry and Uma exchange evil smiles as they walked past in opposite directions.

"It is true," Harry confirmed. "Were it not for Mal, Uma and I would still be trapped in an endless game of courting."

"And how do you feel about Mal's role in your relationship with Uma?" asked Claudine.

"Grateful," Harry answered. "The love of my life is finally mine. Anyone who has assisted in that accomplishment, I extend my gratitude towards her for eternity."

"See, ladies and gentlemen of the jury? Uma and Harry were two of Mal's greatest enemies, and yet she chose to help them come together as a couple," said Claudine. "Even if she's picky with who she chooses to help, it's her intentions that count."

Mal was suspicious once again. If Uma was behind the jury's fear, why is she being honest? Unless, of course, Uma knew that it wouldn't matter because the jury is going to see Mal as guilty either way.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Evil called Gil to the stand. Evie asked him a question, but Gil seems too mentally occupied to answer. He just sat there, humming to himself, and staring at the ceiling for a long time. He was taking so long that Mal fell asleep. Arms crossed on the table with her face resting on top.

"Uh... what was the question again?" asked Gil.

"Can you describe Mal's actions to you this past school year?" Evie asked again.

"Uh..." Gil stared at the ceiling against as he kept saying uh. "Pass."

Evie turns around and facepalms, sighing because of the feeling of irritation. Now she knows how Mal feels when someone tries her patience.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

There was only one more member of Uma's crew who hasn't testified. That was Ginny Gothel, who seemed extremely uninterested sitting down to speak in front of everyone.

"Would you care to tell us how Mal acts towards you?" asked Claudine.

"No," Ginny answered.

"Can you tell us how you perceive her actions?" asked Claudine.

"No," Ginny answered.

"Has she helped you in any way this past year?" asked Claudine.

"No," Ginny answered. "Can I sit down now?"

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

The trial only had time for one more person to testify before lunch. It was Freddie, daughter of Dr. Facilier. Evie took a deep breath as she prepared to unleash every nerve-racking question in her mind.

"Freddie, you were an accomplice of CJ Hook before you turned, correct?" Evie started.

"Yeah," Freddie answered. "So?"

"Well, Mal left CJ to die on a ship that sank into a maelstrom," Evie reminded. "Don't you feel the least bit angry with her?"

"I'm not angry," said Freddie. "I just wish she was still alive. There's a difference."

"But do you think that Mal's decision to let an unarmed person sink to the bottom of the ocean is a clear representation of her mental state?" Evie questioned.

"Objection!" Claudine shouted.

"Overruled," said Beast.

"Answer the question, Ms. Facilier," Evie insisted.

"You honor, I state my objection as relevant," said Claudine. "My client's mental state is not the topic of discussion in this trial."

"And why not, Ms. Frollo?" Evie questioned. "Her mental state determines the motives behind her actions."

"Motivations are not determined by mind alone," Claudine argued. "My client has made actions based on emotional reasons, not just thoughts."

"Just kick me back to the Isle already," Mal complained.

"ORDER IN THE COURT! ORDER IN THE COURT!" Beast roared as he used his gravel.

Everyone silenced themselves due to the ex-king's beastly voice. Mal, on the other hand, just nonchalantly drinks her coffee, unfazed by Beast's yelling.

"We will take a one hour break," Beast declared. "Please use this time to consider how you execute your arguments in a civil manner."

Beast slammed his grovel down one more time.

 **That ends the second part of the trial. The next chapter will be entirely focused on the one hour break. Just remember, I can't write a perfectly written trial. I just write this based on trials I've seen in serious TV shows, sitcoms, and cartoons. Let me know what you think of the trial so far, please. I'd appreciate it very much.**


	4. Looking for the Best Option

**Mal's trial is gonna have to wait to continue because we are on a one hour break. Enjoy.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the previous chapter: DragonEmperor999, xez2003, CarvieCamfia, EroSlackerMicha, Quartz Rider, Eli201, danifan3000**

 ** _To danifan3000_: Yes, Audrey is mad at Mal only. Although, I guess I need to show more moments of her just to prove it.**

In the defendant's room, Carlos was getting berated by Jay, Freddie, and Claudine for pleading the Fifth during his testimony. Everyone is suspicious of his refusal to reveal the details behind his breakup with Mal, which will only have people pointing fingers. At Mal, of course. Given her reputation, no one would be surprised if Mal's nature caused the breakup.

"You said it yourself, man. You don't plead the Fifth," Jay said to Carlos.

"Hey, I wanted to tell everyone, but she wouldn't let me," said Carlos.

"Did you have to listen?" Claudine questioned.

"No, but... I don't know. It just slipped," said Carlos.

"Now what are we gonna do?" asked Jay.

"Leave things to me," said Claudine. "You two have done enough. Jay did a better job, though."

"Hey, I was just telling them the truth," said Jay. "Right, Mal?"

Mal wasn't paying attention, apparently. She was just sitting down, facing the wall, arms crossed, and wearing a dark expression on her face. You never like it when Mal looks like she's ticked off. She wiped some dust off her nails, scratched an itch on her scalp, and hugged herself like she was getting cold.

"Hey, is something wrong?" asked Carlos.

"Why wouldn't there be anything wrong?" Mal questioned. "You heard what everyone said back there. The bad I've done outweighs the good. It is 100% not looking good for me."

"More like 65," said Carlos.

"I mean, Carlos, you heard what I said before. I can't stop hurting the people around me. I'm human poison," said Mal. "How can I possibly think the people are gonna let me have another chance? What was I thinking?"

"I thought you didn't care what would happen," said Jay.

"That was until..." Mal silenced herself. She didn't want to tell anyone about Ben, yet. "Look, guys, things have changed. I can't tell you how or why, but I need to win this trial. Impossible as it might seem, I have to. This isn't just about me or you. It's bigger than this."

"Like I said, Auradon is a place of hope and faith. That is how we're going to win this trial," said Claudine. "We have to give the people hope that you can still be good. We have to give them a reason to have faith in you. The bad may outweigh the good, but at least there is some good. We just have to show the people that the good upstages the bad."

"But Evie's the prosecutor, and she's not even taking it easy," said Jay. "If she keeps pouring it on, we're doomed."

"No, I'm the one who will be doomed," said Mal. "But the only way I can save myself is if Evie calls me to the stand again. I'll commit politic suicide if it means giving them all they want to know... except Carlos' magic."

"He has magic?" Claudine asked, surprised.

"Used to, but not anymore," said Carlos.

"Mal, I know you're not gonna like this, but why not just lie?" Jay suggested. "Stretch the truth, not too far if you don't want to, and get the jury on your side in an instant. You're a convincing liar, most of the time. I'm sure you can persuade the jury to think you're reformed. I mean, you are sort of reformed, but not enough to their eyes..."

"No, Jay," said Mal. "I'm not gonna lie to save myself. I win this trial through honesty, humility, and honor."

"The VKs Guide to Winning Court Trials. Lesson 1: The 3Hs," Jay joked.

Mal was having none of Jay's humor, as shown by her scowl. Carlos escorted Jay out the room before he could worsen her mood.

"Okay, I have one gamble I like to play," Mal said.

"What do you need?" asked Claudine.

"A loophole," Mal answered.

* * *

After pushing Jay towards Lonnie, Carlos decided to head to the prosecutor's room to confront Evie. She was just reviewing her notes while drinking coffee. She even takes the time to look at herself in her Magic Mirror. _Typical Evie_ , Carlos thought. No matter how many life lessons you teach her, she will always and forever look into a mirror.

"Hey, Carlos," Evie greeted.

"How could you?" Carlos asked, skipping the greetings.

"How could I what?" Evie replied, not knowing what he's talking about.

"Ask me to divulge every single detail of my breakup with Mal," Carlos clarified. "Is this all part of your plan to help Mal?"

"Yes," Evie confessed. "If the people know that it was you who was responsible for the Auradon Prep rage party and not Mal, they will not only stop blaming her but they will also see that she did something good for you. She kept your secret and put herself in the media's line of fire to protect you. That will help Mal's case."

"Still, now it's gotten a whole lot worse," said Carlos. "Believe me, I wanted to answer your question, but Mal looked at me and told me no. I didn't know what to do. I had to do the thing that you told Mal not to do because I was afraid. That's who I've always been. A boy who is afraid of everything."

"Carlos, you're not that boy anymore," Evie said as she stood up and walked up to him. "Mal helped you become who Auradon turned you into again... in spite of the circumstances surrounding your decent to cowardice."

"We can talk all day about why Mal and I weren't supposed to be together in the first pace, but now we need to come up with a new strategy," said Carlos.

"I can't talk to you, Carlos. This could be seen as manipulating the prosecutor," said Evie.

"Evie, we're not talking here as witness and prosecutor. We're here talking as friends who just want to help another friend," said Carlos.

"Carlos, I have to go as hard as I can on everyone who testifies. It's my job," said Evie. "But I try to play it safe a few times to give Mal a chance."

"Well, here's an idea. Mal wants you to call her to the stand again," said Carlos. "You have to let her."

"I suppose we could get another testimony from her," said Evie. "I haven't asked all the questions yet. But I have to ask her about the breakup. With any luck, Mal will tell the jury a version of the truth without having to tell them everything about the breakup."

"Thank you, Evie," said Carlos. "It means a lot you're doing this."

Evie smiles and as she touches his white locks with her hand. She fondles with his hair and caresses his cheek in a gentle manner, like she usually does. Their friendship has been often touchy, mostly from Evie's side. The intimacy of their relationship has always made Carlos blush and it made Evie laugh every time his cheeks turned red. What she doesn't know, however, is that the red glow in his cheeks mean more than just feeling awkward when she touches him.

For reasons unknown, Carlos held her hand, which was still caressing his cheek. Evie's smile dropped and as a confused expression shows up on her face. Since she's the one who is always initiates the first move, it surprises her when he responds. She still remembers that dance they shared during the war. Just the two of them holding on to each other with the song "Can I Have This Dance?" playing through the speakers.

"Um..." Evie didn't know what to say.

"So..." Carlos too was lost for words.

Evie takes Carlos' hand into hers and kisses him on the cheek.

"See you back at the courtroom," said Evie.

Evie returns to work while Carlos leaves. He glances at her one more time, thinking about the postscript of Mal's letter to him, before closing the door behind him.

* * *

In the meeting room where the jury discusses the trial, eleven of the twelve members were just waiting for the trial to continue. The youngest member, a girl who recently graduated from college named Vivian, however, was looking over her notes from the trial.

"What's the point? We're gonna declare her guilty anyway," said the elderly Mal.

"Well, I don't believe in surrender," said Vivian.

"It's our families' lives at stake here," an adult woman reminded her.

"I love my parents so much, but we can't just let Uma win," said Vivian.

The door opens and in comes the King of Auradon himself, Ben. The jury was complete surprised since he was not expected to here at all. Ben smiled at Vivian, having heard her words just as he came in.

"And I appreciate that kind of mindset," he said.

"Oh, your majesty," the adult woman greeted him politely. "What are you doing here?"

"Shh," Ben replied as he locked the doors. "No one should know I was here. I'm here in secret."

"How could you have gotten in here without anyone seeing you?" asked Vivian.

"A couple of bodyguards who agreed to keep my presence confidential," Ben answered. "Mal sent me here. She told me that the jury could've been tampered with."

"And you're not wrong," said Vivian.

"Ursua's daughter?" Ben guessed.

"She threatened our families," said Vivian. "Everyone here is already giving up, but I'm not."

"What's your name?" Ben asked.

"Vivian, your highness," Vivian answered.

"Well, Vivian, I came here to make things right," said Ben. "I don't want you to judge Mal the way Uma wants you to. Now, I'm not gonna ask you to tell the people that Mal is innocent for my sake. I'm asking you to do what you feel is right. It's your choice. If you really believe Mal is a monster, then she is guilty. If you think there is a chance for her here in Auradon, then she's innocent. Whatever the result may be, it will be by your decision, not Uma's. We are supposed to listen to our hearts, not let others rule our lives. That's the biggest lesson I've learned in my life preparing to be king. It applies to everyone, no matter who you are."

"But what about our families?" asked the elderly man.

"Give me their addresses and I will ensure their protection. As your king, I promise you this. No harm will come to them," Ben promised.

"I am so glad you are our king," said Vivian.

"Glad to know my rule has not been disastrous," Ben said with relief.

* * *

Mal was about to go to the restroom to wash her face again as she was on the verge of another emotional breakdown. Safe to say, the whole "gamble" discussion with Claudine made her feel on the edge. She needed to calm down and she thought washing her face would do just that. Staring into fire made from her own magic and a glass of cider were not advisable at the moment.

To her surprise, she runs into someone she didn't expect to see today. A familiar blonde sitting on a wheelchair.

"Eleanor?" Mal asked.

"Hi," Eleanor greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Mal asked.

"I'm here to testify," said Eleanor. "I would've showed up earlier but I had things to take care of back at the orphanage."

Mal crossed her arms and asked, "What are planning on saying?"

"Just whatever is relevant to the question," said Eleanor. "You think I'm here to ruin you, aren't you?"

"I don't know. You're a complete mystery. You may be a good person, but your perception on VKs, especially me, is unclear," said Mal.

"You haven't told anyone about my secret, have you?" asked Eleanor.

"That the whole wheelchair thing is an act, no, I haven't," said Mal. "Lucky for you, because I've been itching to share it with someone. Probably Ben."

"You have to be patient, Mal," said Eleanor. "Once I tell you everything, you'll know why it was necessary for me to do all this."

"Just be completely honest at the trial and I'll give you a chance," Mal said darkly. "We're not friends, Eleanor. We're not even acquaintances. To me, you're just the girl who befriended Snowball when he was suffering. You're seemingly altruistic and unusually wise, from what Ben told me, but that's just a simple background. It means nothing to me."

"You want no stone unturned. I can respect that," said Eleanor. "But right now, you focus on saving yourself and I'll focus on being honest for the cameras."

"Just remember, Eleanor. You're on my watch list, and I'm not talking about movies," Mal said. "Just so we're clear, Uma is on that list."

Mal proceeds to the ladies' room. Eleanor couldn't help but feel a little afraid by her warning. With or without the magic restrictions, Mal is dangerous and that scares her.

 **I did promise in "Ways To Be Wicked" that the mystery of Eleanor will be revealed in this story. The revelation will still have to wait, but it will happen in this story. I just need to establish a clear visual on Mal and Eleanor's dynamic. I mean, you've read about Eleanor's relationship with Carlos and Ben (if not, you can go back if you want). Time to see how Eleanor and Mal's sort-of rivalry progress.**


	5. Mal's Gambit

**Now, we continue the courtroom drama. Time to see how Eleanor's testimony and Mal's loophole gamble plays out. Enjoy.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the previous chapter: DragonEmperor999, CarvieCamfia, xez2003, EroSlackerMicha, Quartz Rider, Galvatron II**

 ** _To EroSlackerMicha_: When you say "clear as mud" does that mean some things are not clear? Well, I leave room for interpretation sometimes.**

 ** _To Galvatron II_: A CJ/Carlos story, well, there's always plenty to think about.**

Everyone returned to the courtroom as soon as the one hour break was over. It was time for a new witness to testify. Eleanor. The paraplegic orphan readies herself to answer any question that comes at her. Mal couldn't stop glaring at her, however, which is only making her a little more nervous about testifying. Evie stands up from her chair to ask the first question.

"Eleanor, can you first describe to the jury your relationship with the defendant?" Evie started.

"Mal and I had very little interaction since we've known each other," said Eleanor. "The only reason we ever talked was because I was close with one of his friends. Carlos."

"And why were you close with Mr. De Vil?" asked Evie.

"He was in pain. I only wanted to give him company," Eleanor answered.

"And can you state any specific details about your little interaction with the defendant?" Evie asked.

"She did barge into my dorm once, but it was because I did something to make her angry," said Eleanor.

Mal tensed. If Eleanor was going to tell everyone that she attacked her that day, this case will be a whole lot worse for her. Not knowing much about Eleanor has just become even more frustrating for Mal.

"I may have stolen something valuable from her," Eleanor continued, knowing Evie wants all the details. "Her spell book."

Mal's eyes widened, surprised by what she has heart. Eleanor lied. She didn't steal Mal's spell book. She kept her mother Maleficent locked up in an anti-magic box.

"I thought that as long as she had possession of it, we wouldn't be safe," said Eleanor. "She confronted me about it."

"And did she harm you?" asked Evie.

"No, she didn't," said Eleanor. "Believe it or not, she asked for it back nicely. She knew that it's not nice to hurt someone who is sitting on a wheelchair, so she actually tried the nicer approach. I wouldn't have given her spell book back if she wasn't being serious with that approach."

Once again, Mal was surprised. Eleanor is lying right through her teeth... for the benefit of the defendant? So, Eleanor doesn't want Mal to help her mother, but she seemed like she was trying to help Mal stay in Auradon. The mystery surrounding this girl is infuriating. To Mal.

"But given her confession on casting a curse on the school, do you have any regrets for what you did?" asked Evie.

"No, I don't," said Eleanor. "She was being cautious and I respect that."

"So, you are content with what happened at Auradon Prep?" asked Evie.

"Of course not," said Eleanor. "But if Mal wanted to use that curse on any possible evil coming for us, then she's smart for doing that."

"One more thing," said Evie. "During the curse, you were the only student unaccounted for. Where were you?"

"I was at the orphanage," said Eleanor. "Good thing too. I can only dread what would have happened to me if was at Auradon Prep at the time of the curse."

"No more questions, your honor," said Evie.

"Ms. Frollo, would you like the question the witness?" asked Beast.

"No, your honor," said Claudine.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

The next witness Claudine called to the stand is Fairy God Mother, headmistress of Auradon Prep. Claudine asked for a monitor to be brought to the court so Mal's confession about her role in the rage-filled chaos at Auradon Prep can be played to the jury and to the witness.

"Fairy God Mother, what was your reaction to this confession?" asked Claudine.

"Just the same as the rest of the kingdom. Shocked," said Fairy God Mother.

"Did this have any effect on her Goodness grade?" asked Claudine.

"I thought about bumping down her grade for this secret act of evil, but then her confession had me thinking," said Fairy God Mother. "The fact that she was willing to tell the truth and own up to her misdeed, it amazed me. So, her grade remained the same. B+."

"I'm surprised her grade was that high," Gil whispered to Harry. "She was so mean."

"It's Mal, Gil. She's always like that," Harry whispered.

"Shut up, both of you," Uma whisper-shouted.

"What are you guys whispering about?" Lonnie asked, having heard them, sort of.

Harry grabs Gil's bandanna and uses it to cover his mouth.

"Would you say Mal has, in a way, gotten better since the beginning of the school year?" Claudine asked.

"I... don't know what to say," said Fairy God Mother. "All she cared about was graduating and reconnecting with her three closest friends. I can't exactly say she is reformed, but I do believe that she has indeed gotten better."

"No further questions, your honor," said Claudine.

Evie, however, was not gonna let Fairy God Mother off the stand just yet.

"Headmistress, I received word that you gave Mal a pass to use magic, correct?" asked Evie.

"I, um, asked her to help discipline the new villain kids, and she wanted payment for her favor," said Fairy God Mother.

"Well, it seems obvious that this curse she conjured must be what she planned to use with that pass," said Evie. "Did you revoke that pass?"

"Uh, actually, I gave her a second pass... for saving me and my daughter from her own curse. I didn't know at the time," said Fairy God Mother.

"And what did she use those passes for, exactly?" asked Evie.

"The first one was to protect Dizzy Tremaine from the curse. The second one was to end the curse," Fairy God Mother answered.

"And how did she exactly end the curse?" asked Evie.

"She never told me exactly told me. But the curse was lifted and the school was safe again. That's all I care about," said Fairy God Mother.

Whoa, is what popped into Mal and Carlos' minds. Fairy God Mother may be keeping her promise about hiding the fact that Carlos has magic, but to lie on live TV was quite a reach in commitment to a promise.

* * *

After her testimony, Fairy God Mother leaves the courtroom to process the whole lying-through-her-teeth thing back there. Carlos went after her to make sure she was okay.

"Are you okay, Ms. God Mother?" asked Carlos.

"I'll be fine," Fairy God Mother assured him. "I never told a big lie like that before. The only times I ever lied was when Jane was little and I was just trying to keep her away from danger. But this is a big white lie."

"But thank you," said Carlos.

"Still, I feel proud and disappointed at myself at the same time," said Fairy God Mother. "Is this how the grey area of the world feels like? It's horrible."

"I'm afraid it is," said Carlos. "But I guess it's a good thing. The world isn't black and white like we used to believe. Mal's evil transformation had one benefit at least. There's good in the world, there's bad in the world, and then there's the area where the two sides of the coin merge."

"Well, aren't you a wise young man?" Fairy God Mother replied, impressed by Carlos' wisdom.

"Honestly, I think some of us are acting a little too mature for our age," said Carlos.

"But that's a good thing. Maturity is always a good thing in every young person," said Fairy God Mother.

* * *

Back in the courtroom, Evie did exactly as Carlos asked and called Mal to the stand to testify again. Mal knew this was the big one. Her earlier testimony was cut short when she had asked to go to the bathroom just to interrogate Evie about her position as prosecutor. This where her true testimony begins. She was nervous, but on the inside. On the outside, she is as stoic as she can be. Jay is getting "zombie Mal" vibes just seeing the grave look on Mal's face.

"During the start of this trial, you confessed that you have no regret for the deaths you caused, just the image you created for yourself by these actions and shown to your friends and family," said Evie. "It begs the question, would you do it all over again given the opportunity?"

Mal responds with a light but sinister-sounding chuckle, making everyone in the courthouse a bit nervous.

"What's the point, councilor?" Mal asked. "What is the point of doing all of it again? Spill some blood. Light a few buildings on fire. Carve some scars. What's the point? Maybe I am that kind of person, I'm not afraid to admit that, but I have no reason to do it again."

"Care to elucidate?" asked Evie.

"When I did all those horrible things, I was in a very dark place," Mal continued. "Being the king's girlfriend and living in a land full of sparkles and butterflies just wasn't enough for me. I wanted more. I wanted to know what I really want."

"And you would pursue that goal at the expense of every person in this kingdom?" Evie questioned.

"Yes," Mal answered. "But that was last year. I sank to the bottom of the ocean, bleeding out, wondering how it all went south. When I woke up, all I wanted to do was figure out exactly who I am. Despite the carnage and broken trust I caused along the way, I did find my answers. I took my mother's title as Queen of the Isle. I turned my birth place into an island where the people can actually live peacefully until they are ready to move here to Auradon. I've done my best to be what mother is not. True, I don't care about the welfare of others who are not the people I love, but that is only because I hate myself as much as they hate me. Would I do it all over again? I don't see the point other than proving I am exactly who this entire kingdom thinks I am. They can think that way about me, but all I care about now is moving forward. Just because I don't want restrictions, rules, authorities, or to put it basically, _strings_ to pull me back, it doesn't mean I want to be some evil monster. They say I'm trouble. They say I'm bad. They say I'm evil. And that makes me glad. But what makes me even gladder is being a good person to those I hold close to my heart."

No matter how professional she tried to be, Evie couldn't stop herself from shedding a tear. She had to wipe it off, but the jury saw it. Still, no one would blame her. She is, after all, a close friend of the defendant. Carlos felt the same way, as he wipes his eyes dry the second they started to water. Jay may not have felt like crying, but he was moved, as shown by the smile on his face.

"Any more questions, councilor?" Mal asked.

"Just one," said Evie. "What if your journey led you down a darker path, would you act the way that path would tell you to?"

"Truthfully, councilor, I would," Mal answered. "Because that's who I am. I may do whatever I want to do, but even I hold myself to certain standard based on what my heart tells me to do. I may be a villain, but I have a heart. I listen to it. I can care about others and fall in love. And my dating profile is pretty much public, so... you can tell. No matter what you see in me, no matter what I do, I do what I have to do. I don't expect anyone to understand, because I myself can't fully understand it. I just accept it."

Mal stood up and sat back down next to Claudine. Evie stood there for a few more seconds, astonished by everything Mal has said. Snapping herself out of it, she sits backs down.

Judge Beast spoke. "Assuming there are no more witnesses to call..."

"Actually, your honor, my client would like to call Prosecutor Evie to the stand," said Claudine.

The entire room gasped and murmured to each other. Is this even possible? The prosecutor is not allowed to testify, only prosecute.

"That is against the rules, Ms. Frollo," said Beast.

"Actually, your honor, I reviewed the book of rules on the court of trial and I found something interesting," said Claudine.

Claudine takes out the book itself, the one she kept from law school, turned to the right page, and gave it to the judge.

"According to the rules, the lawyer or defense attorney should call for any witnesses to testify for the defendant, while the prosecutor's job is to prove the defendant guilty," Claudine continued. "When you look at it from a technical standpoint, it never said that the prosecutor cannot testify. It also never said that the defendant's lawyer is not allowed to call the prosecutor to the stand. So, in that logic, the prosecutor has to testify."

"I... see," said Beast. "Well, in that case, councilor, take a seat in the witness box."

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

And so, Evie sits down inside the witness box, preparing to be questioned. Beast made a mental reminder to talk to Ben about changing a small rule in Auradon's court of law. This kind of technicality can't happen again.

"Evie, would care to begin by telling us what is your relationship with the defendant?" asked Claudine.

"I'm her best friend," Evie answered.

"And what does your friendship with her mean to you?" asked Claudine.

"The world," Evie answered.

"But that wasn't always the case," said Claudine. "You ended your friendship with Mal during the war because of what she did. The horrible things she has done to you and to others, I cannot imagine how you must have felt. But I ask you this one question. How did you find it in yourself to forgive her?"

"A part of me will always want Mal in my life," said Evie. "I wanted to hate her, and I did. So much. But I couldn't hate her completely. A part of me kept yelling at me to reconnect with her. To be her friend again. Then she asked me, will my life be better without her in it?"

"And what was your answer?" asked Claudine.

"I told her, I'm gonna miss you forever," said Evie.

"But personal connections aside, would you say that Mal is ready to walk this great land freely once again?" asked Claudine. "Based on her testimony, do you believe that she should be welcomed back here to Auradon forever?"

"I do believe she is ready," said Evie. "Despite her mistakes, all she wants is a family. I'm her family. Jay is her family. Carlos is her family. And what better way to keep her grounded than for her to be with her family. Lifetime incarceration, while a fitting punishment for her crimes, will only destroy the progress she's made into becoming a better person. Not a good person, just better."

"No further questions, your honor," said Claudine.

"Councilor, are there any more witnesses you want to call?" Beast asked.

"No, your honor," said Evie.

Evie sits back down on the prosecutor's table as she tries to recover from the emotional toll her testimony had on her. She had tried to keep personal feelings aside for the whole trial, even if she was secretly helping Mal, but she had to let her heart speak for her when she sat there in the witness box. She turns and looks at Mal, who had a little smile on her face. Leave it to her to try something so rash during a serious situation.

Claudine delivered the defense's final statement.

"Mal's crimes are atrocious, that we can all admit, but in spite of all of her evil, she strove to make amends to the people she love the most. She has come so far, and submitting her to an eternity of imprisonment will only waste all her hard work. As Lady Evie said, she doesn't have to be a good person to be trusted. She just has to be a better person. And I'm sure some of us here believe that she is a better person. She can keep becoming an ever better person, but she can only be that here in Auradon with the people she loves. Don't take that away from her."

Evie stands up to give the prosecution's final statement.

"Auradon has lived in peace for over 20 years. No crime. No fear. Just love. Then Mal injected fear and evil into our lives all for some foolish vendetta. 116 lives were lost just so she could complete her selfish goal. 118 if you count the two villain kids who died by her hand in cold blood. The fact that she's willing do anything to anyone no matter if they're Auradonian or from the Isle should tell you that she is worse than a villain. Worse than her mother. Why should you welcome her back to this fair land of yours?"

"It is time for the jury to make the final decision," said Beast. "We will take a thirty minute break. Once we return, the jury will reveal to us the verdict."

Beast slammed his grovel down, beginning the wait for Mal's judgment.

* * *

Uma, Harry, Gil, and Ginny leave the courtroom and head straight for the exit. They're not gonna stay for the final verdict because they have to make sure that the jury does what they were forced to do.

"We split up and guard one area," said Uma. "We know where their families live, so we have to stay very close. Without 12 of us, we have to watch over more than one each. If they even

"Do you actually think Mal has a chance of winning?" asked Gil.

"Based on all the testimonies, there's a 50-50 chance," said Uma. "We can't just sit here and wait. We have to be ready to take action. VKs don't just make threats, Gil. We act on them."

"Maybe you and Harry shouldn't have lied," said Ginny.

"We didn't lie, Gothel dear. Uma and I are truly are grateful for her part in our love," said Harry.

"Correction, you two should've said bad things about her," said Ginny.

"Yo, Shrimpy!"

The four VKs stopped when Mal's voice startled them. They turned around to see Mal looking at them with that near-emotionless expression that strikes fear into the hearts of children and adolescents, maybe adults too if she tried this look on them.

"Pirate, emo, dummy, can you three give us some space?" Mal asked in a demanding way.

"Who's the dummy?" asked Gil.

Ginny pushes Gil away as Harry follows the two of them. Uma is left with the Queen of the Isle of the Lost.

"I know what you've done, Uma, and I know your slimy tentacles are just aching to finish it," Mal said.

"And you're gonna try and stop us?" Uma asked. "You can't leave the courthouse."

"No, but I will make you pay if you go through with what you're up to," said Mal. "Remember. Even if I'm found guilty, I have enough time between now and going home to come after you."

 **The next chapter is the last part of Mal's trial. Her verdict will be carried out, and we'll see how Uma and her crew handle with act on their threat. After this, we can move on to the better part of the story.**

 **I just have one question:** **What did you think of Mal's testimony?**

 **Notes:**

 **\- I know the whole prosecutor-testifying thing is unrealistic, but let me remind you that this is a fictional world. Auradon's rules in court are a bit different, therefore allowing Mal and Claudine to find some loopholes that will benefit them.**

 **\- Yup, Mal did quote some of her lyrics from "Rotten to the Core" for her testimony.**


	6. Verdict

**This is the final part of Mal's courtroom drama. After this, we can move on to the actual good vs. evil stuff. I hope the courtroom stuff was not a waste of time, but then again, as the writer, I had to choose how Mal was gonna be judged. Anyways, enjoy.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **I'd like to thank the following users for the most recent reviews: DragonEmperor999, xez2003, EroSlackerMicha, Quartz Rider, Mustang52, Eli201, CarvieCamfia**

 ** _To Eli201_: Be ready. Your Bal heart will be feeling more. And as for Mal's identity crisis, it was sort of over when she became Queen of the Isle, but I guess you have your own interpretation of her journey, and that's okay. Oh, and thanks for your review on Mal's testimony. Much appreciated.**

Uma was headed towards Vivian's house to watch the outcome of the trial with her parents. If the jury goes against her demands, Uma was going to make sure Vivian comes home to find two dead bodies on the floor. Keeping her hand on her scabbard where her sword is sheathed, Uma strolls down the streets with a determined look on her face. Determined to make sure everything goes her way.

Unfortunately, when she arrived at Vivian's house, she had to hide from plain sight quickly. There were two guards posted at the front door. Judging by the color of their uniforms, they were King Ben's guards.

"But how?" Uma wondered. "How could he have known..." She then realized why. "Mal. Of course. She's the only one who knows. But how could she have told him? She can't use her phone in the courthouse..."

As if by coincidence, Uma's phone rang. It was Harry.

"What is it, Harry?" Uma asked after answering.

 _"I'm in a pickle here, luv," Harry said, breathing at a fast rate._

"Are you... running?" Uma guessed.

 _"Ben's soldiers knew I was coming. They're pursuing me right now," Harry informed._

"I got two guards on the front of every house in my area," said Uma. "I'm guessing Gil and Ginny are both in for a surprise."

"Hey! You!"

Uma turned around to see a guard looking directly at her.

"My king told me to patrol mother nature just in case," said the guard. "Come quietly and this won't get ugly."

"Back away. I don't have to be in the water to turn into my true form," said Uma.

"There is no point in resisting. Your friends are either being chased or captured by my fellow guards as we speak," said the guard. "You want to watch the trial, right? Then come with me."

Uma stands down and follows the guard inside Vivian's house. Both her necklace and sword are confiscated before she was allowed inside. The guard who busted her stayed close as they made it to the living room, where Vivian's parents are, watching the trial on TV. It was time for the jury to return with a verdict.

"Oh, there's our dear Vivian," said the mother, pointing at the screen.

"Worried she'd vote for Mal to stay?" Uma questioned.

"She's our daughter, and she's an adult. We will support whatever decision she makes," said the father.

Another thing about Auradon that disgusts Uma is loving, supportive parents. It only reminds her that she can't have the same thing with her own mother. Ursula treated her like an employee instead of a daughter. She would slap her with her tentacles if something went wrong at the chip shop. This is one of the reasons why Uma wants revenge on Auradon.

* * *

Back at the courthouse, everyone sat with anticipation as the jury gives the bailiff the paper containing the verdict. The bailiff gives the paper to Judge Beast. He reads it and then faces the people, preparing to reveal the jury's decision.

"The jury has reached a verdict," Beast started. "For her crimes against the kingdom, the defendant is found... not guilty."

All the AKs and VKs in the room gasped with shocked.

"Mal's banishment is hereby revoked and she is now welcome to walk the grounds of Auradon whenever she pleases," Beast continued.

With one slam of Judge Beast's grovel, Mal is now officially a free woman, free from lifetime imprisonment. Carlos quickly rushed towards Mal, followed by Jay. Carlos gives Mal a big hug. Jay joins in, turning it into a group hug. Mal sees Evie just standing and staring at them. She asks her to come and join them. Evie puts her arms around her friends.

"I expected you to hug her first," Jay said to Evie.

"Be quiet and just enjoy the moment," said Evie.

"Thank you, guys," Mal said happily. "For everything."

"We're your family, Mal. We'd do anything for family," said Evie. "We love you."

"Well, Evie and I love you in a friend kind of way. Carlos, on the other hand..." Jay teased.

"Can you just stop ruining these precious moments, man?" Carlos complained.

"Let's just get out of here," said Mal.

Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos walk out of the courthouse together. On the way, Mal exchanged glares with Eleanor, still suspicious of her intentions. Reporters outside started bombarding the VKs with questions, which they refused to answer. Mal boards her scooter (which hasn't been touched since she arrived) and starts it. She starts driving doughnuts, trying to scare the reporters away from her. As soon as she cleared a path through the reporters for herself, she rode down the stairs and sped up back to the castle.

"Hey, Mal! What about us?!" Jay shouted.

"Uh, the royal limo over there?" Carlos said, pointing at the limo.

Ben had sent the limo to pick up Mal and her friends after the trial. Looks like there's room for one extra since Mal just rode off in her scooter.

"Should we be worried about Mal breaking the rules of the road?" Evie asked.

"Evie, it's Mal. She's gonna do whatever she wants," said Jay. "She's always been like that."

"Yeah, but this time, she has no inhibitions," said Evie.

"I guess the freedom is getting to her head," said Carlos.

* * *

Back in Vivian's house, Uma was beginning to boil with anger after the jury had declared Mal innocent. She kicked the wall just to clarify how angry she is. Vivian's parents ran upstairs while the guard inside keeps an eye on the young sea witch. Once again, Uma had a plan and Mal ruined it. Uma was beyond tired of losing to Mal and the anger in her face is a clear sign of that.

"Alright, let's go. The king wants a word with you and your friends," said the guard.

"You know, just because you took my necklace, it doesn't mean I can't fight," said Uma. "All of us villain kids, we've done nothing but fight for years."

Uma grabs the guard's spear, hits him in the stomach with the other end, takes it from him, and then holds the pointy end near his nose. The two guards guarding the door enter when they hear the commotion. Uma holds the guard hostage with her sword pressed against his neck. Uma and the other guards circled around each other until it was Uma who was nearest to the front door.

"Listen here, you idiots. If you don't give me back my sword and my necklace, then your comrade here loses his life," Uma threatened.

"Please, no. I have a wife and kid," the guard in Uma's grasp pleaded.

"And if you want to see them again, you tell your buddies to give me what I want," said Uma.

The guard hesitated at first, but in the end, he gave in.

"Do it," the guard told his friends.

The two guards guarding the door gave up Uma's sword and necklace. Uma quickly stabs her hostage in the foot, causing him to scream in pain. Uma grabs her sword and necklace and runs out of the house. After putting her necklace back on and attaching her scabbard to her belt, Uma calls Harry again.

"Harry, where are you?" She asked.

 _"I evaded from their sight," said Harry. "But Gil and Ginny have been caught. I can see them right now. Just outside the laundromat."_

"I'm on my way," said Uma. "Stay hidden and don't lose them."

 _"No problem, luv," said Harry._

It didn't take long until Uma found Harry hiding in an alleyway overlooking the guards who are holding Gil and Ginny prisoner. She pokes her first mate on the shoulder. He jumped a little, but was relieved to see the face of his beloved.

"The trial?" Harry asked.

"Mal won," Uma informed him. "Mal must've asked her precious King Ben for a favor. He probably promised them that he'd protect their family in exchange for voting Mal as innocent."

Harry's grip on his hook tightened. "When I get my hands on that honey-dipped hair of his..."

"Another time, Harry," said Uma. "Right now, we have to run. Ben will likely out us as criminals, so we can't stay in the school. We have to find some place to hide to prepare for our next move."

"Well, there's only six of them. No problem for us," Harry said, preparing to draw his sword.

"Or we could just end this quickly," Uma suggested.

Uma holds her seashell necklace in one hand and holds out the other, performing some magic. The ground started to shake all of a sudden. Then in an instant, a large amount of water out of the laundromat. Uma redirects the wave towards the guards, knocking them away from Gil and Ginny. Seeing Uma and Harry hiding in the alleyway, Gil and Ginny run towards them.

"Thanks, Uma," Gil thanked.

"Don't do that, you idiot," Ginny said, kicking Gil in the shin.

Harry uses his hook to free Gil and Ginny from their chains.

"Thanks, man. They were tight," Gil said, massaging his wrists.

"There you go again with the thanks," said Ginny.

"No time for that," said Uma. "It won't be long until they find us."

"Do not worry, my captain," Harry said comfortingly. He lifted Uma's chin with his hook so she can look at him. "Maybe not today, but one day, all of this will be ours."

"As long as we're together through it all," Uma said as she smiled at her first mate lovingly.

"Are you guys gonna make out or run?" Ginny interrupted.

Uma and her crew make a run for it before anyone sees them. Their priority right now is getting out of the city. It won't be long until their faces are all over the news as wanted criminals.

* * *

Mal had just arrived at Beast Castle. Fueled by adrenaline and joy, Mal makes a stylish entrance by drifting across the road. She takes off her helmet, removes the dust caused by her drifting with her magic, and then walks through the front door. Mrs. Potts escorted her to the king's office, where Ben and his mother Belle are having a discussion. When Mal opened the door and entered, they stopped and looked at her.

Ben stood up from his chair as his eyes met Mal's. Belle felt awkward being in the same room with them.

"I'm, uh, gonna leave now," she said awkwardly.

Belle makes her way out of the office, leaving Mal and Ben alone.

They just stood there, frozen. Their eyes remain fixated on each other. Ben wanted to say something, but couldn't. A subtle look of desire showed up on Mal's face. After a long time of staring, they both rushed towards each other and put their arms one another. Ben kissed Mal on the forehead, feeling extremely happy right now. Mal hugged him even tighter, feeling just as happy as Ben is right now. Instead of sitting down in her rusty castle back on the Isle, she's here with Ben.

"Thank you," Mal said. "You looked out for me, like you always did."

"I'm never gonna stop doing that for you, Mal," Ben promised. "Because you mean so much to me."

"I feel the same way about you," said Mal. "If you know what I mean."

"I know what you mean," Ben replied.

"Do you?" Mal asked, wanting to be sure.

"We'll, um, talk about that later," said Ben. "Right now, we should celebrate. I asked Lumiere, Cogsworth, and Mrs. Potts to prepare for a small welcome-back-for-good party."

"Really? Right now?" Mal questioned. "But Uma is..."

"I have my guards looking for them. They're probably bringing them here right now," said Ben.

Ben receives a call from Deborah. He pushes the speaker phone button on his phone to hear her message.

 _"Your majesty? I'm sorry to tell you, but the guards just came back, drenched in water and empty-handed," said Deborah. "According to them, a giant wave literally flooded out of the laundromat and sent them floating away from their prisoners."_

"Thanks for the report, Deborah," Ben said before ending the call.

"We have to go after her," said Mal.

"And we will," said Ben. "But right now, enjoy your victory. You earned it."

"Well, it always feels good to revel in Shrimpy's defeat," said Mal.

 **And the courtroom drama finally ends. I hope it was a good way to start this story. But now, we can finally focus more on the Mal vs. Uma story. But first, Mal and friends have to celebrate, so the battle won't start until much later. Hey, what's wrong with a little celebration?**


	7. Party Time!

**Before we really get to the main plot of the story, let's just sit down, relax, and read about Mal celebrating her freedom with her friends and family. Enjoy.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the previous chapter: DragonEmperor999, CarvieCamfia, EroSlackerMicha, MaliceMalAmyMalevFaery, xez2003, Mustang52, Eli201, Quartz Rider**

 ** _To Eli201_: You can pretend. It's gonna be a bumpy ride, though. But given how Bal has happened in my series, it's inevitable.**

 ** _To EroSlackerMicha_: P-A-R-T-Y Time!**

 _One year ago..._

 _Go to the Isle. Find Mal. Get Ben to convince her to come back to Auradon. Get out of the Isle. It should be as simple as that. Unfortunately, things are never easy. Uma has captured Ben and sends Harry to send a message to Mal about coming to meet her at the chip shop. Evie, Jay, and Carlos stay in Mal's bedroom at Bargain Castle while Mal is out to see Uma at Ursula's Fish and Chips Shop. Jay lies down on the couch. Evie was taking a look at the rest of Mal's clothes. Carlos was pacing around, mumbling to himself._

 _"No, no, no. That's stupid. Maybe I could... no... that would be embarrassing. Maybe I should... no... she'd probably hate that," Carlos mumbled._

 _"Dude, you've been walking back and forth telling yourself how stupid your asking-a-girl-out methods are for five minutes," Jay complained._

 _"Well, unless you got some other advice besides just being you, I have to keep thinking," said Carlos._

 _"Think somewhere else," said Jay._

 _Carlos walks to next area of the room where Mal's bed is to think in peace. Evie was there, sorting out Mal's clothing. She seemed awed by the little purple leather jacket that Mal wore when she was 6._

 _"Seems like only yesterday she was looking down on me from balcony with hatred," said Evie._

 _"Nostalgic?" asked Carlos._

 _"Hell no," said Evie. "Oops. Ha, I forgot to watch my language. Being back here sure does reignite old habits."_

 _"Goshdarn right," Carlos replied._

 _"So, how is the whole finding-a-way-to-ask-Jane-out going?" asked Evie. "And yes, I can hear you from here. You were mumbling pretty loudly. And yes, I know Jane is the girl you like. The whole carrot-cake, pumpkin-pie talk with her, I can tell you're smitten."_

 _"Heh, you got me," Carlos admitted. "I just don't know what to do. Just walking up to her and asking her is hard enough. I don't know what to do."_

 _"Have you thought of any other methods?" asked Evie._

 _"Well, I was thinking about doing one of those cheesy romantic things on TV. Maybe a kiss. I mean, a kiss is a clear sign you like someone," said Carlos. "But she'd probably be mad at me if I do that."_

 _"Actually, I think you should go for it," said Evie._

 _"But how do you even kiss someone?" asked Carlos. "I mean, I've never kissed a girl before. Do I need practice? Or do I just wing it?"_

 _"Well, maybe I can help," said Evie._

 _Evie sits down on Mal's bed and asks Carlos to sit next to her. Despite feeling scared about what this might be about, Carlos sits down next to the blue-haired narcissist._

 _"Kiss me," Evie said._

 _"W-Wh-Wh-What?!" Carlos reacted._

 _"You heard me. Kiss me," Evie repeated._

 _"Whoa, hold on a minute. Don't you have a boyfriend?" Carlos said._

 _"Doug's not here," said Evie. "And you know the saying. What happens on the Isle, stays on the Isle."_

 _"But you're like my sister. That would make this very weird," said Carlos._

 _"Well, we're not biologically related, so it won't be that weird," said Evie._

 _"But you're gonna be wasting your first kiss," said Carlos. "I mean, you and Doug haven't kissed yet, right?"_

 _"Carlos, any girl would be lucky to have you as their first kiss. Yes, even this girl," Evie said, gesturing to herself. "Besides, this is just me helping a friend. My best friend."_

 _Carlos sighs, finally agreeing to this. "Any pointers?"_

 _"Just close your eyes and lean in slowly," said Evie. "Let your heart help you find my lips."_

 _After gulping nervously, Carlos slowly leans in and closes his eyes. Way too slowly, unfortunately. So, Evie leans in herself and plants her lips on his. The kiss was soft and simple. Once their lips parted, they stared at each other with different expressions on their faces. Evie was smiling while Carlos was stunned._

 _"I guess you don't need practice," Evie complimented._

 _"I'm still not sure about trying this with Jane," said Carlos_

 _"Well, even if not, at least you have this to look back to," said Evie._

 _"You mean kissing my best friend is a memory sufficient for a kissing training video?" Carlos questioned._

 _Evie laughed a little._

 _She nudges him on the shoulder and says, "Just let your heart tell you when the right time is. You'll know it when you get there."_

* * *

PARTY TIME!

Ben throws a party in the castle to celebrate Mal's freedom. All the students of Auradon Prep were. Ben's parents, Fairy God Mother, and the Anti-Heroes were there as well. A five-layer strawberry cake was made. A banner saying "WELCOME HOME FOREVER, MAL" was raised. Purple, black, and green streamers decorated the ballroom. Lonnie set up a DJ station to play some music. Everyone dressed up normally, however, since this is just a normal party and not some ball.

"It feels like a birthday party," Mal commented.

"Well, we never really got to celebrate your birthday, so consider this as practice for the big thing," said Evie. "If you still want one, that is."

"As long as I don't have to wear a dress, I'll consider it," Mal agreed.

The sound of someone tapping the microphone echoed through the speakers. Ben was up front, trying to get everyone's attention. As soon as all eyes were on him, he speaks.

"Before we get this party started, let's first hear from the Isle's Queen," said Ben. "Come up here, Mal."

Mal gets behind the microphone and faces the crowd.

"Um... hi," Mal started.

"Hi!" Everyone greeted her.

"First of all, I'd like to say, I hate all of you for making me go through trial. It was boring, humiliating, and just exhausting," Mal started in Mal fashion.

"I don't think I can be surprised by her anymore," Evie whispered to Jay and Carlos.

"But now that I'm here, I guess I can say I'm thankful," Mal continued. "What I just went through, it helped me get some things off my chest. Things that I've been holding in for a long time. It honestly made me feel a little bit better. I was glad and mad to hear what some of you had to say about me, but I've made it clear from the start of Senior Year that I don't care what anyone thinks about me. What matters is that I care about what I think. And I think... this party is a little too quiet. Yo, Lonnie! Crank up the beat!"

"You got it, Mal," Lonnie replied.

Lonnie gets behind the DJ Station and playing some hip hop music. Mal runs towards Evie, Jay, and Carlos and started dancing with them. Everyone started dancing to the music. Soon enough, Carlos started breakdancing. Everyone watched in awe as he danced every dance move in the book, from hand hopping to spin moves on the floor. He even pulled his friends to the center of the dance floor to join in. He twirls Evie, jumps off Jay's shoulders for a flip, and engages in high-speed ballroom dancing with Mal. He finishes by twirling Mal towards Ben, who caught her before she fell.

Lonnie asks Freddie to take care of the DJ Station while she dances with Jay. Carlos holds Evie's hand and they danced together. Everyone else danced with either their lovers or friends.

"Happy?" Ben asked his ex-girlfriend.

"Depends," said Mal. "The night is still young."

Ben chuckled. "Good one."

"But hey, however this night goes, it starts with you and me," Mal quipped.

"Are you done?" asked Ben.

"Not on your life," Mal said playfully.

* * *

As soon as the dancing stopped, everyone started eating from the buffet table. It had everything you'd expect for a party, from pastries to fruits, except for one unusual sighting. An enormous punch bowl filled with strawberries. Mal loves strawberries, so Ben thought they were gonna need a lot of it. All the strawberries in the bowl were the last of the castle's supply. But hey, anything to keep Mal happy, right?

Well, she looked happy right now. All she's eaten so far is strawberries and nothing else. She's eaten about a dozen already and she's not stopping. Well, she stopped when she heard someone whispering about her. It was Audrey. When Audrey saw Mal looking at her, she turns around and focuses on Chad. Mal thought that now she's back for good, she might as well clear the air with her.

"Does she even know how she looks when she eats like that?" Audrey whispered to Chad.

"Uh, Audrey," said Chad.

"What?" asked Audrey.

Chad points behind her. Audrey turns and sees Mal. The smirk on the purple-haired sorceress' face means that she heard what she said.

"Chad, leave us alone, please," said Mal.

"Wow. Didn't know you still use the magic word," said Chad.

"Just go," said Mal.

"No, don't leave," Audrey begged.

Too late. Chad had walked away, leaving the daughter of Sleeping Beauty with the daughter of Maleficent.

"Some boyfriend," Audrey muttered sarcastically.

"Now that it's just you and me," said Mal.

Audrey closed her eyes and braced herself for what's coming. When she opened her eyes, all she saw was Mal giving her a strawberry. She slowly grabbed it, still being cautious with Mal.

"Look, Audrey, I know you hate me. You have every right to," said Mal. "But this isn't about me. It's about the other VKs."

"What are you saying?" asked Audrey.

"Ever since the war, you've been avoiding anyone who is a VK," said Mal. "Now, I don't blame you. If I can descend back into villainy, then maybe the others can. But I can blame you for your judgment. You can hate me for the rest of your life. I don't care. But I do care if you hate the rest of my friends. They've done nothing wrong to you."

"No, I guess... not," said Audrey, realizing one error of her behavior.

"You're going to college, Audrey, which means you only have an entire summer to get what you want," said Mal. "You wanted the VKs to be brothers and sisters, right? I can still remember the Jewel-bilee. Seeing you accept us fully was odd, but a nice thing."

"I guess it was," Audrey admitted. "Liking you guys felt better than hating you."

"But hating us is so much easier," Mal guessed.

"Well, you have to admit, you're quite the evil diva," Audrey said in a way that sounded like complimented.

"And you're quite the prissy pink princess," Mal insulted her playfully.

The two laughed together, followed by an awkward sigh in the end, just like when they first met.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

On the other side of the buffet table, Jay was pouring Lonnie a glass of punch. As they drank, they looked at Freddie, who was still behind the DJ Station, drinking punch while playing music.

"You taught her how to DJ, didn't you?" Jay asked.

"We got bored after a few singing lessons, so I thought I'd teach her how to DJ," said Lonnie. "Lessons seem to be paying off."

"I take it she's warming up to you," said Jay.

"Oh, we're still rivals," said Lonnie. "But she doesn't mind behaving like a friend around me."

"Seriously, did you guys have to be rivals over spilled pie?" asked Jay.

"Well, she was rude to me and I just scoffed," said Lonnie. "But hey, it's the best way for us to be friends, so might as well roll with it."

"So, where are you planning to go for college?" asked Jay.

"I'm thinking about going home. To Northern Wei University," said Lonnie. "What about you?"

"Well, I got a scholarship to Agrabah University," Jay answered.

"That's awesome. We'll just be one Great Wall away from each other," said Lonnie. "More opportunities for frequent visits."

"You read my mind, baby," Jay replied.

"Oh, Jay. You are such the charmer," Lonnie complimented.

"It's just what I do," Jay replied in his own charming way.

The two laugh, amused with each other.

"You sure you're ready for an even tougher R.O.A.R. and Tourney league

"I fought pirates and ran around on rooftops for my whole life. I think I can play professional sports right now if I want," Jay said confidently.

"Never change, Jay. Never change," Lonnie said with a smile.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Mal had just finished her twenty-fourth strawberry. She was about to eat her twenty-fifth when she saw someone from her peripheral vision. It was Eleanor, talking to Ben. Of course Eleanor would be at this party. The entire school is. Mal eats her twenty-fifth strawberry and approaches the wheelchair-bound girl.

"I am so proud of you, Ben," said Eleanor. "What you said to the jury, that was truly inspiring."

"I just wanted them to judge Mal fairly," said Ben. "But I did my best to make sure she deserved a proper trial. You helped too. I'm glad she took my word and you two got along well."

"Yeah, we sure did," Eleanor lied.

"Hey, Benny Bear," Mal greeted, putting an arm Ben in a flirtatious way. "You two, uh, talking about something I should be worried about?"

"She's just telling me about how you two bonded," said Ben.

"Oh, is she now?" Mal questioned, smiling at Ben while glaring at Eleanor.

"I promised to tell the truth in court, and that's what I did," Eleanor lied. "You deserve this."

"Ben, how 'bout you let me and Eleanor have a moment?" Mal asked with a fake sweet tone in her voice. "I promised her we'd hang out again some time, and now seems like the right time."

"Sure," Ben agreed.

Mal pushes Eleanor's chair somewhere where they can talk where no one can eavesdrop. Eleanor couldn't hide how nervous she felt. She never thought she had to fear Mal until she had to look at her in the face. If the fake smile on the purple-haired sorceress' face meant something,

"I assume you want to discuss why I lied to the jury?" Eleanor assumed.

"You want me to stay here," Mal guessed.

"You're good. I'll give you that," Eleanor complimented her.

"The question is, why?" Mal asked.

"It seems obvious. Uma," Eleanor answered.

Mal read Eleanor's face carefully. Not even a mysterious someone like Eleanor is immune from feeling intimidated by Mal's glares.

"That's a lie," said Mal. "And even if there is some truth to that, if you knew that Uma was up to something, there is something more to this story."

"Well, my story is under lock and key," said Eleanor. "But I am truly concerned about Uma's plans for this kingdom. I did you a favor."

"But I don't owe you anything," said Mal. "You kept my mom prisoner and hid your true nature from me. Let's not forget you sort of sabotaged my confession. I hate to ask what you even did to the real priestess."

"But what I said was true," said Eleanor. "You truly want to feel like you're worth a second chance, then you have to forgive yourself."

"Don't try to distract me," said Mal. "Look, thanks for lying for me, but once I'm done with Uma, we are going to have a serious talk."

"You think of me as a threat, don't you?" Eleanor guessed.

"I think what you did to my mother is a sign that you're not as good as you portray yourself to be," Mal said.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Up the staircase overlooking the party, Carlos leaned on the railing drinking a glass of the special strawberry-flavored concoction he made for Mal. He was feeling a little down right now so he needed a little time for himself. As he looked down below, some sights caught his attention.

His cousin Diego teaching Jane how to play a guitar.

Claudine and Tyler drinking punch together.

Doug and Yzla holding hands while spending time with Ally, Jordan, and Freddie.

It made Carlos happy that his cousin and the other Anti-Heroes could find love in Auradon, yet at the same time, the sight of this brings a frown on his face. Turning his head to the left, he can see Evie coming up the stairs to join him. She too was drinking a glass of his special cider.

"I found the bottle of Malice you hid under the buffet table," said Evie.

"I figured Mal would love some since this is her big moment," said Carlos.

"Just be sure she drinks only one glass," said Evie. "I'd hate to see how she would act around Ben given how they've been behaving around each other since the trial."

"I'll keep that in mind," said Carlos.

"So, any reason why you're here all alone?" asked Evie.

"Just thinking," said Carlos.

"About Mal?" Evie guessed.

"What are you? A mind reader?" Carlos asked jokingly.

Evie nudges him on the shoulder and says, "You're my very first friend. Of course I can read your mind."

"Well, let's just say my love life has been a train wreck," said Carlos.

"No kidding," Evie replied. "I mean, you've been in love with Jane. You've been in love with Mal. I'm pretty sure Eleanor has a thing for you. You can have pretty much any girl you want."

"I'm not Jay, Evie," said Carlos.

"I know," Evie said, nudging him again. "But if it makes you feel any better, my love life has been as disastrous. Doug and I went from perfect couple to a dysfunctional one. Ben and I went from a sailing ship to a sinking ship after hitting an iceberg."

"At least both of you survived," Carlos joked.

Evie and Carlos laughed together.

"I guess we're seeds in the same apple core, aren't we?" Carlos said.

"Single, but we still have each other," said Evie. "But don't worry, Carlos. I'm sure the right girl for you is out there somewhere."

"I feel like I already found her," Carlos said, subtly glancing at her. "But I don't know about going after her. I don't even know if she'll feel the same way."

Evie slips her fingers through her friend's and holds his hand tenderly.

"You remember what I told you last year?" Evie asked. "Let your heart tell you when the moment is right."

Carlos faced Evie as he smiled a little bit at her, telling her that he remembered what she told him. Keeping her fingers curled around his, she raised both their hands so they can see them clearly, as a reminder that he is not alone. Carlos blushed as he looked back and forth between his hand and Evie's beautiful face. He took a sip of his cider to calm himself before the red in his cheeks become too red.

"I know you feel hopeless right now, Carlos," Evie continued. "But you can never give up on love. It's just a matter of... well... being brave, have the will to act. If you think this girl is the one, then you have to seize your moment. Maybe a little patience is called for, but if you really want her so bad, then you have to go for it. When your heart thinks it's time, then you have to just..."

Evie was interrupted when Carlos leaned forward and kissed her... right on the lips. For some reason, Evie puts her glass down on top of the railing and caresses his cheek with her empty hand. Carlos soon pulled away, but Evie kissed him again half a second later. Now, Carlos is the one who puts his glass down and his empty hand finds itself wrapped around Evie's waist, pulling her closer.

After the kiss was over, Carlos gasped upon realization of what happened while Evie stared at him with confusion and awe. Carlos suddenly turned around and ran away. Evie chased after him, but stopped after a few seconds.

"What did I just do?" Evie wondered.

* * *

After the party was over, Mal retreated to the living room to think to herself. She stared out the window as she shook her head multiple times, trying to shake off the fuzzy feeling in her head. As always, just when she thought she would be alone, someone would show up to keep her company. The door opens and in comes Ben, holding a bowl of strawberries in his hand.

"I thought maybe you wanted more," said Ben.

"You r-really mow how to flatter me, Ben," Mal replied in an awkward way.

"You look a little funny," Ben said, noticing how Mal is slurring of her words.

"Evie wouldn't let me have more than one glass of Carlos' cider, but one glass of that stuff feels like five," said Mal. "You should try it some time."

"I think I'd rather wait until I'm 21," said Ben.

"Your loss, your majesty," Mal said as she ate a strawberry. "So, why are you here? Like I said, it's never just one thing between us."

"Well, now that the party's over and you're finally free, I thought we could talk about this morning," said Ben.

"Oh, you mean _that_ ," Mal said, remembering the kiss.

"Mal, I don't want to rush anything, but I think it's clear that there's still something between us," Ben said, holding her hand lovingly. "After all this time, it's still there."

"Ben..." Mal sighed and paused for a moment. "That thing between us will always exist, no matter what, but..."

"Too soon?" Ben guessed.

"No," said Mal. "It's just that I don't think I can ever confront these feelings again, because I shouldn't."

"Why not?" asked Ben.

"Ben, we already tried this. It ended in disaster... twice," said Mal.

"I know that," said Ben. "But I'm sensing there's more to it than just our complicated history."

"Ben, just because I was found innocent in court, it doesn't mean the people view me as a hero," said Mal. "If we do this again, it will be at the cost of your kingly reputation."

"And I don't care. Mal, we make our choices regardless of what people think," said Ben. "I love you and I want to be with you and that is enough for me."

"Even if I could feel that way, Ben, I just can't go through this again," said Mal.

"Mal, please, just tell me what is really wrong?" asked Ben. "Together or not, you know I'll always be there for you, no matter..."

"You can't, Ben!" Mal shouted suddenly.

Mal gasped, surprised that she would burst out in anger like that. Ben just stood there, frozen and unsure of how to responsive to his ex-girlfriend's sudden outburst. Mal eats another strawberry before continuing.

"Ben, you remember what I said about me being a bad influence?" Mal asked. "That's what I'm worried about. And not just to you, but to everyone I come in contact with. Have you ever wondered why I broke up with Carlos? I can't tell you every detail, but it's because I was rubbing off on him in a bad way. My curse just made it all the more clear. You don't want to know what Carlos was like that day."

"Yeah, but it was a curse. How does that ruin everything for you two?" asked Ben.

"Ben, it's not just about Carlos. It's about everyone in my life and how I affect them," said Mal. "I mean, you were willing to break the rules for my sake. Evie, Jay, Carlos, Uma, Harry, Lonnie, they've all, in a way, gotten worse because of me. At first, I didn't care about what would happen to me at the trial because I didn't want to be around anyone I love. Then Uma wanted to sabotage me, and I decided I wanted to stay because I needed to be here. But that's it. I wanted to stay to save the world. Nothing more."

"Are you sure?" Ben asked.

"I am positively sure," Mal answered. "Ben, I just want to stop Uma so I can finally live my life in peace. As much as I want to spend my whole life with you, I just can't. This is the one thing I want that I can't have because I poison everyone I touch."

"You're not poisonous, Mal," Ben said positively.

"That's just what you and everyone wants to believe," said Mal. "But I can see it and I have to respond to that. I'll fight with you, Ben, but that's as far as we can go. I'm sorry."

Mal turns her back on Ben and stares out the window. Ben knew talking to her further about their feelings for each other would only provoke her, so he did the wise thing and walked out of the door. He stares at her for a few more seconds with worried look on his face before closing the door.

Not feeling like eating more strawberries, Mal just stands there with a grave expression on her face. Balling her hands into fists, Mal lets out a rage-filled scream that causes a brief outburst of fire. Her fiery aura disappeared, but the flames around her remained.

"Born by fire, raised by fire, now source of fire," Mal said to herself. "I may be a changed girl, Ben, but you can't stop me from setting this kingdom on fire to win this war. If it means to extinguish my flaming heart that beats for you non-stop, then so be it."

 **Well, that ends that party. Sorry, Bal fans, but it's gonna take some time before the ship sails again in my series. I hope you can be patient. After all, there is too much damage in Mal and Ben's relationship for it to be fixed immediately.**


	8. Ride with the Tide!

**The previous chapter focused entirely on the heroes of the story. For this chapter, we're going to focus entirely on the villains of the story. Uma and company. Enjoy.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the previous chapter: DragonEmperor999, CarvieCamfia, TheLifeStruggleIsREAL, MaliceMalAmyMalevFaery, xez2003, Quartz Rider, Mustang52, EroSlackerMicha**

 ** _To EroSlackerMicha_: Well said.**

 ** _To MaliceMalAmyMalevFaery_: Ooh, that's one way of saying what Mal will do to Uma.**

 _Seven years ago..._

 _11-year-old Uma is ticked. Just yesterday, Mal dumped a bucket full of shrimp on her hair just because she let the daughter of Maleficent fall off the docks and into the water. Uma spent hours trying to wash the smell off her hair, to no avail. She couldn't sleep because her hair stinks so bad. The customers at the chip shop noticed as they closed their knows, fanned the air, and kept their distance from the daughter of Ursula._

 _"Hey, what smells in here?" An 11-year-old Gil wondered as he walked into the chip shop._

 _"Uma," one pirate answered. "Her hair smells like, oh, pee-ew!"_

 _"I heard that!" The young sea witch shouted. "Hey, Gil! Get over here and help me!"_

 _"But I don't work here," said Gil._

 _"Don't make me use the spatula!" Uma threatened._

 _"On my way," said Gil._

 _Gil jumped behind the counter just as Uma gave him a tray of food to serve to a customer._

 _"Wow! Your hair really stinks," said Gil, covering his nose._

 _"Yeah, I noticed," Uma said sarcastically._

 _"Do not worry, my lovely Uma. I shall avenge you," An 11-year-old Harry promised._

 _"Avenge you for what?" Gil wondered._

 _"Mal," Uma growled. "She dumped shrimp all over my hair. She even called me Shrimpy."_

 _Gil giggled, amused by the nickname._

 _"Shrimpy? That's a good one," Gil said, still laughing._

 _Uma takes the tray back and snaps her fingers. On cue, Harry smacks Gil in the head with his hook. Gil lies down with a small bump on his head._

 _"Hey, that hurt," Gil whined._

 _"And I'm gonna keep telling him to do that if you don't shut up," Uma threatened. She slammed the tray on the counter and growled angrily again. "That Mal... first, she messes up my hair, and then she decides that we're not partners anymore. I'm so mad I could just... just..."_

 _Harry grabs Gil's hand and places it on the counter, Uma slams her fist down in anger, right on top of Gil's hand. It hurt, but not so much, being the son of Gaston and all. Last time Uma lost her temper, she cracked the wood on the counter and her mom was furious. Harry had to use Gil's hand to prevent damage._

 _"You just can't trust anyone on this island," said Uma._

 _"Not true, my lady," Harry said, touching Uma's face with his hook. "You have me. I will never betray you. Never."_

 _"I know, you dirty little pirate," Uma said with a smirk, playfully poking Harry's nose._

 _"Aren't you guys too young to be a couple?" Gil asked._

 _Uma looks at Harry with a specific look on her face, giving him a command. Harry obeys that command. He throws Gil out of the chip shop. Gil wanted to go back in, but Harry threatened him with his hook. Gil just sat outside, pouting._

 _"I guess I do have someone on this island to trust," said Uma._

 _"You can count on me to do anything, my beautiful sea witch," Harry said flirtatiously._

 _"Aren't you too young to be flirting?" Uma asked._

 _"We live on the Isle. Rules don't matter here," said Harry._

 _"Okay, I'll let it slide," said Uma. "Besides, I don't want you to stop."_

 _"I'll do whatever you say, my lady," Harry promised. "You're no pirate, but you are my captain."_

* * *

While Mal parties with her family and friends, Uma and her crew are sailing the seas on a sailboat they stole. The real owner of the boat is gonna be waking up with a bump on his head. Gil wanted to paint a pirate's symbol on the sail, but Uma wanted to stay hidden, which meant the sail stays white. As they sailed away from Auradon, Gil falls asleep, Ginny shines her mother's dagger, Harry dips his hook in the water lazily as if he was rowing, and Uma was staring at Auradon from the distance with an angry look on her face.

"What if your crew softened up because of the changes Mal made?" Ginny wondered.

"We won't know until we get there," said Uma. "No way everyone just turned their backs on evil just because Mal brightened things up."

"No... no, mom. I didn't... I didn't put goo in the pickle jar... I swear," Gil babbled as he snored.

"Can we just throw him overboard?" Ginny asked jokingly.

"He's not just useful, Ginny. He's a member of our crew," said Uma. "And he's like family."

"You just used the F word," said Ginny.

"Well, what else am I gonna say? Friend?" Uma questioned. "I don't know. It just slipped out."

"We have been pilfering and plundering together since we were little," said Harry. "I guess you get the feeling of closeness in the family kind."

"For the record, I was never with you people," said Ginny. "I'm just stuck with all of you."

"What? You want to abandon ship?" Uma accused.

"I want Auradon at my feet as much as you do, but this pirate lifestyle isn't my thing," said Ginny.

"Yet, you joined the all-girls R.O.A.R. team," Harry reminded.

"Only because I actually get to hurt people. Much more fun compared to studying and fake-smiling," said Ginny.

"You don't have to act like a pirate, Ginny. You can just be you," said Uma. "Or would you rather sit back and wait until we get the job done?"

"No," Ginny replied. "I want my role in this takeover to be recognized."

"Then stop whining," said Uma.

"You're starting to sound like CJ," said Ginny.

"I may be your equal, but I am still your captain," said Uma. "Don't worry. You know I know better than her."

"Yeah... you do," Harry said sadly, once again grieving his deceased sister.

"Oh, great. Please don't start," Ginny pleaded, not wanting to hear Harry whine about his sister.

"You never had a sibling, Ginny. You would not know what it feels like," said Harry.

"You're right. I don't," said Ginny. "But seriously, get over it. She's dead. You're alive. You have the love of your life. Happy evil life. The end."

Harry really wanted to hurt Ginny, but Uma grabbed his hook and pulled him away from the daughter of Mother Gothel.

"We can't afford to be fighting amongst ourselves," said Uma. "On the one hand, Ginny is right, Harry. I know you miss CJ, but you need to put that aside for the sake of our goal. And Ginny, back off. You don't want to be on the receiving end of his hook."

"Warning heard," Ginny said in a deadpan tone, acting disinterested.

"CUDDLEFISH!" Gil shouted as he woke up all of a sudden.

"It's pronounced cuttle-fish," Harry corrected him.

"Uh, where are we?" Gil asked.

"We're here," Ginny said, pointing at the Isle.

Uma takes out the remote that she stole from the royal limo. Just like with the map to the Wishing Well, they replaced the remote with a fake one so no one would notice. Uma pushes the button and opens the barrier so the boat can dock at the Isle. She then re-activates the barrier as soon as they were inside it.

"Okay, I understood CJ's reason for not just freeing everyone from the Isle when she had the chance, but I don't understand why you're not just leaving the barrier off permanently," said Ginny.

"The last thing I want is unwanted chaos," said Uma. "Sure, maybe it'd be good distraction for Mal and her friends, but I prefer to do this my way. Everyone will be free eventually. I just need them to wait. Besides, Mal is keeping half of them happy. So, it's not so much as torture to just leave them here a little longer. What matters now is the trident."

"Well, let's go," Gil said, eager to get started.

"Hold it," Uma interrupted. "This is Mal's territory, remember? She's got eyes everywhere here. We can't afford to be spotted."

"So, we're fugitives in our own land as well?" Harry asked.

"Afraid so," said Uma.

"Do we have to bring our resident dum-dum with us?" Ginny questioned. "Stealth isn't exactly his specialty."

"Gil, stay here and stay hidden," Uma ordered. "Find a tarp and cover yourself. You never know who's wondering in these areas."

Uma, Harry, and Ginny head out to find the rest of Uma's crew. Gil stayed by the boat and did as he was told. He found a tarp and covered himself with it. He couldn't see anything, however.

* * *

Conveniently, only the rest of Uma's crew were present at Ursula's Fish n' Chips. This made things easier for Uma, Harry, and Ginny. Sneaking around the Isle was the hard part, though, trying to remain unseen. They even stole some hats and robes just to be unrecognized. They ditched the disguises as soon as they saw that the chip shop was a safe space. Safe to be seen, that is.

It surprised the three VKs how not-so-dirty the place is. The pirates, however, didn't seem happy at all. In fact, they looked miserable... that was until they saw the face of their captain.

"Captain, you have returned!" Jonas exclaimed.

"We're back in business, boys and girls," said Uma. "And I see everyone here is still together."

"We have not abandoned you, captain," said Desiree. "While life is better here, we are still loyal to you, and only you."

"What is our goal now?" asked Gonzo.

"Same. World domination," said Uma. "But the way we're going to accomplish it is going to be different."

"Whatever it is, we will follow you to the deepest, darkest depths of the ocean," said Bonny.

"Now, _that_ is loyalty," Uma said proudly, glad to see that she is surrounded by loyal pirates.

"More scurvy. Great," Ginny complained.

"Okay, we got the crew, but we need to get out of here," said Uma. "The rowboat isn't going to fit all of us, and The Lost Revenge can never sail again."

"Actually, captain, we used the supplies transported from Auradon resources to repair the ship," said Desiree.

"Haha!" Harry laughed evilly and joyfully. "The Lost Revenge will sail once again!"

"But what about Gil?" asked Ginny.

"Go get him," Uma ordered.

"Why am I always stuck with that dimwit?" Ginny complained.

"'Cause a captain needs her first mate by her side, and also because your the best babysitter he's ever had," said Uma.

"Now, get to it, lassie," Harry said to the daughter of Gothel.

Ginny steals a brine ball from a pirate before walking out the door. She had to wear the hat and robe again to hide from the people on the Isle. Uma, meanwhile, eyes the handmade throne she loved to sit on so much. Harry offers his hand and helps her to the chair. All of the pirates look at her as she enjoys herself. It's been a year since she sat on this thing, and she missed it.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Carry me to the ship!" Uma ordered.

"You heard the captain, lads. Let's go!" Harry said.

Four of the pirates lift Uma's chair and carry it to The Lost Revenge. Harry, however, was left behind because he was frozen in place. He was staring at the rope dangling from a hole in the ceiling. He remembered it as the very rope that CJ used to swing into the restaurant last year when she wanted to recruit him to her cause. Once again, the grief for his sister took over his heart, causing him to not think of anything except his deceased sibling.

"Harry!" Uma called.

Harry snaps out of his grief-stricken trance by Uma's call. He felt a little ashamed for this moment, but he still has not moved on from his sister's death.

"On my way, luv," Harry said, running out of the chip shop.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

The pirates carry Uma's throne to The Lost Revenge while cheering like, well, pirates. They were all clearly excited to finally sail the ship after so long. Uma "throne" was placed on the quarterdeck, just in front of the steering wheel.

"Feels good to be back," Uma said happily (the evil kind of happy). "Harry, mind taking my throne to the captain's quarters?"

"Right away, captain," Harry obeyed.

"And the rest of you, get this ship sailing!" Uma commanded.

"Aye aye, captain!" All the pirates said.

All of the pirates prepare for their adventure, stocking food, water, weapons, and other equipment onto the ship, as well as preparing the sails. Harry returns from the captain's quarters after fulfilling the order he was given and stands right beside his captain as they watch the crew work hard.

"Evil still lives within the Isle of the Lost," Harry said.

"To think, I actually had some doubt," Uma admitted. "But only a little. I knew my crew would never turn on me."

"We are all loyal to you, Uma," Harry said, touching Uma's chin flirtatiously with his hook. "Someday soon, all will be loyal to you."

"One wish is all it would take," Uma added.

Uma wraps her pinky around Harry's hook and leans closer so she can really look at him in the eyes. Harry had hoped for a kiss, but eye contact is more than enough for him. The two smile evil smiles at each other with "evil" love in their eyes.

"I am so glad you could be here with me," said Uma. "I questioned your loyalty before, but I'm not making that mistake again."

"The real mistake would be me questioning my own loyalty," said Harry. "But you have no worries, my luv. I am committed to you for eternity."

Uma swipes Harry's hook from his hand and pokes him on the nose with it in a playful way.

"I like the sound of that," said Uma. "Now, I'm gonna go to the captain's quarters and do a little thinking. I'm trusting you to oversee preparations. Can I trust you?"

"Always and forever, captain," Harry replied.

Uma gives Harry his hook back, caresses his cheek, and then walks to the captain's quarters. Harry stayed on the quarterdeck to make sure The Lost Revenge is ready for sailing.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ginny made it back to the rowboat to fetch Gil. Unfortunately, he was occupied. Ginny hid behind a crate to see what is happening. Gil is talking with Yen Sid's apprentice, Sophie, who happens to be his love interest.

"You're wearing the bandanna I made you," Sophie noticed.

"Yeah, I like it a lot," Gil said as he blushed. "You're really good at making this stuff."

"Well, thank you," Sophie said, blushing as well.

"So, um..." Gil fake-coughs due to awkwardness. "H-H-How are things?"

"Honestly, it's been great," said Sophie. "Life here on the Isle has been pleasant thanks to Mal. Yen Sid appreciates my work a lot. And I actually made some friends. One of Madame Mim's granddaughters, Mariana, she's actually really nice. You can say she's my BFF."

"People say BFF a lot. What does that even mean?" Gil asked, confused.

"It means best friend forever," said Sophie.

"Well, then I guess Harry is my BFF," said Gil.

"Doesn't he hit you a lot?" Sophie questioned.

"Hey, friends fight all the time," said Gil.

"So, what are you doing here?" asked Sophie. "Are you visiting your father and brothers?"

"Uh... yes," Gil answered nervously.

"Okay, you're lying," Sophie knew. "Why are you really here?"

"I, uh, came here to see you," Gil lied.

"You're still lying, but I can tell you _are_ happy to see me," said Sophie.

"Hey, we're boyfriend-and-girlfriend, aren't we?" Gil replied.

"We never actually called each other that," said Sophie.

"Well, kiss me and tell me I'm not your boyfriend," Gil dared.

"That's cute, Gil," Sophie said, blushing again. "But if you don't tell me why you're really here, I'm gonna tell..."

Sophie was interrupted when she gets hit in the back of the head with a frying pan. Sophie falls down with eyes closed, unconscious.

"Rapunzel was right. These are effective," Ginny said, fooling around with the frying pan.

"You hit my girlfriend and knocked her out!" Gil exclaimed, feeling mad.

"She's not your girlfriend and we are wasting time," said Ginny. "Don't make me hit you. I don't want to drag your heavy body across this island to The Lost Revenge."

"Wait, what's The Lost Revenge got to do with all this?" Gil asked.

Ginny hits Gil on the hip with the frying pan.

"Ow!" Gil cried. "What's wrong with you?"

"Just get your butt on that ship," Ginny said angrily.

* * *

As soon as Gil and Ginny boarded The Lost Revenge, Uma and her crew sail away. She opens the barrier, allowing the ship to sail the waters beyond the Isle, and then closes the barrier. She then explains to the crew what they're looking for.

"A wishing well that will grant us ultimate conquest of Auradon? Wow," Desiree reacted.

"We won't need to wage an all-out war on Auradon. We can have what we want in a quick and easy way," said Uma.

"Except that getting to that well won't be quick and easy," Ginny pointed out.

"You're starting to sound like Mal," Gil commented.

"Hey, she's the worst influence ever," said Ginny. "And I mean that as both a compliment and an insult."

"We need Triton's trident, but to get to it, we need to cause a little bit of chaos," said Uma.

"So, it's _wanted_ chaos you want?" asked Gil, referring to Uma's previous statement about trying to prevent _unwanted_ chaos.

Uma sighs, trying to contain her anger, and says, "Yes, Gil. Wanted chaos is what I want."

"We need two things. Someone to steal the trident and a distraction," said Uma. "It won't be hard trying to force one of Atlantica's citizens to steal it for us, but the distraction is the harder part."

"What do you have in mind, captain?" Harry asked.

"War," Uma answered. "And it will be ugly, but the ugly game is how we are going to win this. We will not rest until Auradon is finally ours." She draws her sword and shouts, "We ride with the tide!"

"We ride with the tide!" Harry shouted as he drew his sword.

"We ride with the tide!" Every pirate shouted as they drew their swords.

"We ride with the tide," Ginny said in an uninterested tone, not even bothering to draw her sword.

 **Uma and Harry sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G... well, not yet. But you get the point. I'm trying my best to write Uma and Harry's romance. Making them official was pretty daring move in my part since their relationship should be mostly flirting. But hey, Ways To Be Wicked was really tricky and all I could do was accelerate the romance between Uma and Harry instead of waiting to do it in this story.**


	9. The Tide Rises

**Courtroom drama, done. Celebrating Mal's freedom, done. A villain-centered chapter, done. Now, it's time to really get started. Enjoy.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **I'd like to thanks the following users for reviewing the previous chapter: DragonEmperor999, ChordOverstreetFan, EroSlackerMicha, Quartz Rider, CarvieCamfia, xez2003**

 ** _To EroSlackerMicha_: Agreed.**

Deja vu, am I right? The school year is over and about a dozen of Auradon Prep's students are fighting a war against villain kids who seek to conquer Auradon. This time, however, they're not on their own. All of Auradon has their back. The Anti-Heroes Club returned to the Isle of the Lost just in case Uma and her crew get any ideas. Every kingdom is on high alert after Uma's crew have been outed as wanted criminals.

While Ben is discussing his next move with Evie and his parents, Mal was taking advantage of her freedom. She was not up to any mischief whatsoever... well, unless she's planning to set a building on fire or steal candy from a baby. But fortunately for Auradon, Mal was not in no mood for any kind of mischief. She was just visiting Auroria's graveyard. 88 people who lived in this kingdom died by her hand. And she felt nothing. Just hatred for herself. For how her loved ones looked at her for her evil actions.

"The dead rest only to rise or fall. In life, they persevered, but death has brought the end to it all. Preventing it is impossible, but with effort, I can stall," Mal rhymed. "Air or ground, Uma. Your choice. I may have changed, but I am still from the Isle of the Lost."

"Excuse me, miss?"

Mal turned around to see a little girl, probably 6 or 7 years old, with a doll in her hands looking at her.

"Can I help you, little one?" Mal asked.

"You're standing on my friend's grave," said the little girl.

"Oh, sorry," Mal said, stepping aside. "Hey, what are you doing here all alone?"

"My parents are talking with their adult friends. I promised her I'd stay here," said the little girl.

"What's your name?" asked Mal.

"Regina. But everyone calls me Gina," said the little girl.

Mal takes a look at the gravestone with the name of Gina's friend. Rosalinda Ember. Only 7 years old when she passed. Mal knows her. She is the little girl that CJ dropped into the ocean last year.

"I've met her," said Mal.

"Yeah, my parents and I saw you and Rose on TV last year," said Gina.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save her," said Mal. "I think about it all the time. She was so young. Just robbed from her parents and friends. Kept from having a beautiful future. I promised her everything would be fine. That turned into a lie."

"Is that why you turned evil?" Gina asked. "Because you didn't think you could save anyone?"

"Not exactly, little one," said Mal. "You're too young to understand."

"Are you going to stop Ursula's daughter?" asked Gina.

"I will," Mal promised. "Rose was my first failure as a hero. I will not fail again. On her grave, I will end all evil in Auradon."

"So, you're really good now?" Gina asked.

"Good. Bad. I'm both of those things," Mal answered.

"And that's a good thing?" asked Gina, who is confused.

Mal gently pats Gina on the head and says, "You'll understand when you're older."

Mal then noticed the Mal-themed backpack that Gina is wearing.

"I'm a big fan. Well, again, at least," said Gina. "My parents told me to get rid of my backpack last year, but I kept it because, well, money issues. But then I saw you on TV playing R.O.A.R. and I found another reason to keep it."

"What would you say if I tell you that I can make you look like me? Hair and all?" Mal asked.

"Really?" Gina replied excitedly.

Mal waves her finger around and says, "Beware, for swear, replace the old hair with my hair."

With four more waves of her finger, Mal changes Gina's hair from brown to purple. She even gave her the wavy style that she herself wears. Mal poofs up a mirror in her hand and shows Gina how she looks.

"Wow! I look like... you," Gina reacted. "But my parents will be really angry."

"Hey, don't let them tell you what hairstyle to wear," Mal advised. "If you love it, keep it. I know you should listen to your parents, but there are some things they can't control."

"Thank you," said Gina. "I wish I could see how Rose would look like with this hair. She's been wanting to make it look like yours."

"Well, I'm sure Rose would be happy to see you like this," Mal said positively.

"Gina!" Gina's mother called.

"I gotta go," said Mal. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but... be good, Gina."

Mal snaps her fingers and disappears magically.

"Whoa!" Gina reacted, awed.

* * *

Back in Auradon Prep, Evie and Jay are just chilling in Jay's dorm. School's over. Trial's over. All they want to do now is just relax. They have an entire summer to do just that until they go to college. Jay was watching professional Tourney on TV with Dude, while Evie was taking selfies of herself. Carlos came in carrying a big box. The box says, "FutureTech."

When Evie and Carlos made eye contact, it got awkward.

"Um, h-hi," Evie greeted him nervously.

"Uh..." Carlos fake-coughed and then said, "H-H-Hi, uh, Evie."

"Awkward," Dude commented.

"So, um, last night was, well... uh... fun," Evie said awkwardly.

"All of it, right?" Carlos asked nervously.

"Um... yeah, I-I-I guess," Evie stuttered, blushing.

"Is something going on that I don't know about?" Jay asked, suspicious.

"Nope," Evie replied.

"Nothing going on," Carlos said quickly.

Jay shrugs his shoulders and says, "Okay."

Evie and Carlos sighed with relief.

"Something smells fishy, and I'm not talking about the fish commercial on TV," said Dude.

"What's that?" asked Jay, looking at the box.

"Delivery from FutureTech," Carlos answered as he dropped the box.

"FutureTech? Isn't that the most advanced technological company in Auradon?" Evie asked.

"Where do you think I get all the supplies for my inventions?" Carlos replied.

"And why are they giving you their stuff?" asked Jay.

"You guys wondered where I spent our first summer break here, right? Well, here's your answer," Carlos said, gesturing to the box. "I was an intern there. They loved my inventions. I asked them if I they could provide supplies so I can continue my work here at the school. I just call and they'll deliver."

"Cool," Evie responded.

"So, what's the next thingamajig you're gonna make?" asked Jay.

"That so-called _thingamajig_ is already in progress. Everything I need to complete it is in this box," Carlos answered.

Just as Carlos started unpacking the, Mal entered the room with a half-eaten apple in her hand. After taking one more bite, she throws it towards the trash can... without even looking. The apple falls into the can cleanly. No bouncing off the wall. No bouncing on the rim before dropping. Just pinpoint accuracy.

Jay applauds.

"Where were you, M?" Evie asked.

"Being free to go anywhere I want," Mal answered.

"And where'd you go?" asked Jay. "The lake? A club? If so, why didn't you invite us?"

"I'm not telling," said Mal. "But to tell you, where I went was more or less a therapeutic exercise."

"Well, skip therapy. You're a free woman and you need to enjoy it," said Evie.

"Uh, Uma is still out there," Mal reminded her.

"And Ben is working on it," said Evie. "He has patrols on land and on the water. Uma has nowhere to hide. Well, unless she plans to hide at the Sea of Storms, but we all know that the chances of Uma choosing to sail there are as low as Jay getting an A+ in Mathematics fairly."

"Hey!" Jay reacted, offended. "It was one time. And it was an A-, Evie."

"Exactly," Evie dissed him further.

"If we're gonna find Uma, we're gonna need to know what she's planning," said Carlos.

"I know what she is planning," said Mal.

"What?!" Evie, Jay, and Carlos asked loudly, shocked.

"I know I promised you guys no more secrets, but I didn't think I'd have to tell you until now," said Mal.

Mal takes out her diary, unlocks it, and opens it. She moves to the page where she kept the folded map of the Enchanted Wood. She unfolds it as Evie, Jay and Carlos look over her shoulder. Suddenly, Mal started strangling the map with her hands. And then, she burns it to ashes, scaring her friends. Mal walks over to the trashcan and kicks it across the room. Carlos ducked to avoid getting hit.

"Ooh! Ooh! Do it again," Dude pleaded. "But this time, hit him in the face."

"That no-good, tentacle-faced double-crosser!" Mal cursed.

"Mal, please. There's a puppy in the room," Carlos said, covering Dude's ears.

"What's wrong, M?" Evie asked.

"She opened my diary and stole the real map!" Mal continued, still angry. "And replaced it with a poorly-written copy that looks like a child's drawing. Gil's work, I'm guessing."

"Wait, does that mean..." Carlos wondered.

"No, she didn't read anything. I put a protection spell on my diary to blind anyone who reads it," said Mal. "They probably just flipped through the pages and let gravity give them the real map."

"You're scaring me, Mal. A map to what?" asked Jay.

The four VKs huddled together as Mal whispered to them what the map leads to.

"What?!" Evie, Jay, and Carlos exclaimed again.

"A secret underground cave?" Jay asked.

"To a wishing well?" Carlos asked.

"That can change reality itself?" Evie asked.

"Yes, yes, and yes," Mal answered.

"So, with one wish, she can just become queen of all?" asked Jay.

"Or turn us into obedient slaves?" Carlos added fearfully.

"Or turn me into an ugly old hag?" Evie added worriedly.

Everyone glared at Evie, who still cares about her beauty in spite of all the life lessons she has learned.

"Yes, she can do all that with just one carefully organized wish," said Mal. "But what she probably knows now is that there is a magical gate that needs to unlocked before she can get to the well. To open the gate, she needs a magical object that has great power."

"Fairy God Mother's wand," Jay guessed.

"If that was true, Uma would have stolen it already," said Mal. "She's after something else."

"Whatever it is, she's not getting it. The museum is locked down tight," said Evie. "My idea, by the way."

"But we have to go down there and make sure," said Mal.

"So... Core Four on another adventure?" Jay asked.

"Core Four? I like it," said Mal. "And yes, Jay. We're going on another adventure."

"I'll pack up my beauty kit," said Evie.

Once again, everyone glares at Evie.

"What? Cave travel could ruin my face and hair," said Evie.

Mal chuckles in amusement and says, "Never change, Evie. Never change."

"I know I'm a bit self-interested, but it's not we all have shaken off our own old habits," said Evie. "I mean, Jay stole Chad's wallet at the party last night. And Carlos made the punch blow up in Freddie's face."

"And I can still feel where she slapped me," Carlos said, massaging his cheek.

"We get it. We're all still rotten to the core," said Mal. "Now, let's go."

"Wait," said Carlos. "This is the perfect opportunity to test out my newest gadget."

Carlos opens his bag and takes out a small container. He opens it and inside are contact lenses.

Jay started laughing.

"You newest invention is contact lenses?" Jay questioned, laughing. "News flash, dude. They've already been invented."

"It's nanotechnology," said Carlos. "Look, I just need to make a few adjustments."

Carlos looks into the box and takes out what he needs. A writing compass, some wire, and a button cell. He wraps the wire around the compass and slowly moves the tip end of the wire towards the button cell while keeping the two sharp ends of the compass close to the contact lenses. Once the wire picked up electricity from the button cell and the compass zaps a tiny bolt of that electricity to the contact lenses. Carlos waits for a minute before picking them up. He puts one of the lenses on the stage clip of his microscope. He looks at the circuitry in the lenses. After making sure that everything is fine, he holds the lenses close to his eye. Fortunately, it didn't electrocute him. The nano-circuitry made sure the electricity remained within the lining of the lenses.

"I think the Micro-Surveillance Contacts are ready to go," said Carlos. "Or MSC, for short."

"What does it do?" asked Jay. "Is it some special kind of hidden camera?"

"Does it give you heat vision like on TV?" Dude asked.

"Not exactly," said Carlos. "Anyone care to volunteer?"

"I do," Evie said, raising her hand. "Just one question. Are they spotless?"

"Shiny as a nickel," Carlos assured her.

And so, Evie puts on the contact lenses. Carlos turns on the new app on his phone, which is linked to the lenses. The app is simply an on-off switch. Once he pushes the on button, the lenses activate. Evie begins to see colorful lights. The lights disappear and Evie then sees a red circle around Mal's face, linked to a digital label that says "Mal." Below the name is a list of Mal's biographical information and list of social media contacts.

"Whoa," Evie said.

Evie looks at Jay and the lenses show her both his name and information about him. She looks at Carlos and digital boxes of his name and personal information pop up in her sight. She then looks out the window and more boxes pop up labeling what she is seeing. Tree. Bush. Hummingbird. Daffodils. The lenses also show Evie the details about each of these things, scientific ones even.

"Carlos, this is amazing," said Evie.

"Uh, what exactly is amazing?" Jay asked, confused as to why Evie is looking around like she has an imaginary friend.

"I think the contacts are making her crazy," Dude whispered.

"The lenses can give you detailed information on anything you see," Carlos explained. "For instance, just by looking at one of us, the contacts will not only describe our physical appearance but also give Evie info on us based on our social media accounts or just by simply scanning us."

"So, it's like a computer built into your eyes and only the wearer can see what's on the tiny CPU," Mal summarized.

"You can say that," said Carlos.

"What else can it do, Carlos?" asked Evie.

"The contacts come with files where you can store info, photos, videos, and you can transfer them to an actual computer to share with us, like a wireless USB," said Carlos.

"So, I can just touch what I see?" asked Evie.

"Oh, yeah," Carlos replied.

"Carlos De Vil, I could kiss you," said Mal, feeling impressed.

"Letting you do that is tempting, but I'll pass," Carlos said, backing away from Mal.

"Don't worry. I got you covered," said Evie.

Evie plants a quick kiss on Carlos' cheek. He blushed. She giggled.

"Be glad he's not my BF anymore, E," said Mal. "Now, let's go!"

* * *

Once again, the royal limousine has been hijacked. The culprits are the Core Four. Carlos was on the driver's seat, since he's the best driver out of the four of them. Having a mother who owns a car made him a skilled driver even before his first driving test at Auradon Prep. He became the first student in Auradon history to receive a grade of A+ on his first (and only) try. And to think, on the Isle, you ignore the rules of the road.

Evie sat on the passenger seat, while Mal and Jay sat in the back. While Jay is helping himself to some sweets, Mal is busy looking at her phone.

Unbeknownst to Evie and Carlos, someone saw what happened between them at the party last night. Mal took a picture of their kiss with her phone. And now, she can't stop laughing to herself just looking at the picture. She even did some photo editing, such as putting hearts around them or some romantic-looking lighting.

"What's so funny?" Jay asked, wanting a peek at the phone.

"Nothing that concerns you, Street Snake," Mal said, turning off her phone.

"Hey, Jay. Can you pass me a blue lollipop?" Evie asked.

Jay tosses a blue lollipop to Evie. She loves this stuff. She ate so many of them when she first boarded this limo. Her tongue was so blue that it took until the next day for it to wash off.

"Won't Ben be angry that we stole the limo... again?" Carlos asked.

"Hey, we're gonna tell him the truth when we get back, if Dude doesn't keep his mouth shut that is," said Mal. "We just have to know how far Uma has gone."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I hope you give Uma a hard time when we kick her back to the Isle," said Jay.

"Me too," said Evie. "After all this time, she still won't change."

"She's changed. She just hasn't changed her path," said Mal.

"She still looks like the same old Uma. How could she have changed?" asked Jay.

"For one thing, she's finally opening up. She and Harry, they're closer than ever," said Mal. "I want to throw up, but I'm actually kinda proud of her."

"For rivals, you two really respect each other," said Evie. "Well, to an extent."

"Yo, Carlos. You got that urn somewhere in the trunk?" asked Jay. "We could really use another magic user in this fight."

"No magic from me for this one, Jay," said Carlos. "I'm sticking with what I do best."

"And the contacts I'm wearing say enough what he can do best," said Evie.

"You know, those contacts were meant for underground traveling. Good to know they can be put to good use," said Carlos.

Evie continued playing around with the contacts. She recorded footage of their journey to the Enchanted Wood. She even tested some of the other features. Zoom-in and zoom-out. Audio-visual functions from the distance, allowing her to hear the chirping of birds from far up in the sky. She saved some files about interesting facts about some flowers.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

The Core Four arrive at the Enchanted Wood. Mal didn't need the real map to remember where the secret entrance was located. She has seen the map many times, which is enough to remember where it leads to. The four VKs arrive at the pond only to see that the secret entrance has been opened. There was also a big hole in between two trees. It looked like as if someone dug up the tree where the hole was.

"Jay, go and check it out," Mal ordered. "Evie, Carlos, let's take a look at what's below the pond."

Jay jumps into the hole between two trees. Mal, Evie, and Carlos look down at the hole in the middle of the empty pond. Down there was another pond. A tree was planted in the middle.

"Guess that explains where the tree went," said Evie.

Mal picks up her phone and calls Jay.

"Tell me you're seeing tree roots down there," said Mal.

 _"Yup," said Jay. "Ow! Sorry. My back hurts a bit. Rough landing. It was a long fall."_

"About 50.86 feet, to be precise," said Evie, using the contacts to measure the distance between the entrance and the ground below. "Are you sure you're okay, Jay?"

 _"Scratched the walls a few times on the way down. Helped soften the fall," Jay explained, grunting due to his backache._

Mal sighs and says, "I'll get him."

Mal teleports to where Jay is and returns to Evie and Carlos a few seconds later with the slightly injured ex-thief. She then teleports them into the cave below to spare them from the trouble of jumping down, especially since Jay isn't in the shape for any dare-defying stunts.

"You okay, man?" Carlos asked his roommate.

"I'm fine, dude," said Jay. "Just like when I sprained my ankle at Tourney. Just walk it off."

"We lost that game because of your stubbornness," Carlos reminded him.

"And we still placed 1st by the end of the regular season," Jay added.

"Shh!" Mal shushed them. "Uma and her underlings are down here. We don't want to alert them."

And so, they proceeded. There were three passages ahead, but Mal knew where to go. She just needed to sense Uma's magical energy. After walking through the middle passage, the four find themselves at a dead end. Fortunately, there was a hole in the ground to tell them where to go. Evie, Jay, and Carlos were ready to jump, but Mal stood in their way.

Mal closed her eyes and reaches out her hand, sensing Uma's magic in order to know what she'll find.

"It's a slide," said Mal. "If we just leap before we look, we could alert Uma of our presence just by reaching the end."

"Then how are we going to get down there and spy on them?" asked Jay. "Oh, wait. I forgot. You can do that poofing thing. Can you try that?"

"I can't just poof anywhere without knowing where to go," said Mal. "Besides, poofing in is also an easy way to be spotted."

"So, how do we barge in silently?" Evie wondered.

"Evie, the contacts," Carlos answered. "See if there's a secret passage Uma might now have found."

Evie turns on the x-ray vision function of the contacts. She looked at the wall of muddy rock up ahead that is blocking their way. As it turns out, there was a passage on the other side of the wall.

"I found a way," said Evie. "We just have to get to the other side of this wall."

"I can't teleport us to the other side if I can't see it," Mal said. "But you can see it, E. I hope you don't mind if I pry into your head."

"Please, pry away," said Evie.

Mal places her hand on Evie's head, allowing Mal to magically see what she sees. Mal snaps her fingers and teleports herself and her gang to the other side of the wall.

"I have to admit. Those contacts rock," said Jay.

The Core Four follow the cavern, jumping over puddles, avoiding bats, and admiring gems that the Seven Dwarfs would love to mine. They walked up to what appears to be another dead end, but it wasn't. There was a small hole they could use to peek at what's at the end of the slide and the wall was weak enough to break with just a magic blast.

"Evie, start recording this," Mal ordered.

Evie "reaches out" for the recording button and videotapes the conversation between Uma and her crew. Thanks to the zoom-and-enhance, audio-visual functions of Carlos' contacts, it'll be just like watching TV. Seen and heard clearly.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Uma and her crew needed a place to hide since the waters are not safe, what with all of Auradon patrolling the waters. So, they hid The Lost Revenge somewhere safe and snuck to the Enchanted Wood. They even set up camp, since they're gonna be staying here for a while.

"Are you sure no one is going to find out that we hid The Lost Revenge near the Lost Keep?" Gil asked his captain.

"With that illusion spell covering the cave entrance, no one," Uma said, feeling so sure. "What matters is that we hide here until we are ready to make our next move."

"And what is our next move?" asked Ginny. "You want to start a war within the war, but you haven't been upfront with us."

"Sounds like my sister," said Harry.

"I want the trident, remember?" Uma reminded. "It's at Atlantica with King Triton, which means it's impossible for us to just walk up to his castle and take it. I can try growing into a giant, eight-legged monster like my mother, but that would be too risky. We need a full-proof plan."

"Just tell us already," said Ginny.

"We use someone from Atlantica," said Uma. "That someone will steal the trident for us. We let Triton send out patrols, and then we reveal to him that we stole it. We start a battle at the seas, which will be the perfect distraction to keep Mal and her friends occupied."

"Sounds brilliant, my cap'n," said Harry. "But how will we get out of the firefight to do what we need to do?"

"Leave that to me," said Uma. "I prefer to work it out as we go along. Can't be too sure until we're ready feel too sure of ourselves."

"They will never know what hit them," Harry said deviously. "We will catch them unawares and when they realize the truth, they will already be victims to our one wish."

"But who are we gonna force to steal the trident?" asked Gil.

"You'll know when I show you," said Uma. "Now, you guys help the others finish setting up camp. It's gonna be a long day. We need all the energy we need to finally win this war."

"Our objective, just beyond his accursed door. So close, yet so far," Harry commented.

"Patience, Harry," said Ginny. "Mother knows best."

* * *

After Evie was done recording, Mal teleported herself and her friends back to the surface. They immediately return to the limo and drive back to Auradon Prep. Evie had transferred the video file in the contacts to Carlos' phone, which will allow him to show everyone.

"Man, Uma is going big with this one. And I thought Zevon thinks too big," said Jay.

"But we still don't know who Uma is planning to frame for grand theft trident and how she plans to survive this war at the seas," said Evie.

"Uma's clearly been taking lessons from me and CJ," said Mal. "But she's still too arrogant for her own good. We'll use that to our advantage."

"So, we're gonna tell Ben, right?" Carlos asked.

Mal didn't answer.

"Mal, what are you thinking?" Evie asked suspiciously.

"I know we have to tell Ben, but he'll probably insist on engaging Uma head on at the caverns," said Mal. "Uma doesn't know we're onto her, but if she does know, it'll be worse. For Ben. For us. For Auradon."

"How are you gonna convince your boyfriend to let Uma think her secret's safe?" Jay asked.

"He's not my boyfriend, Jay," said Mal. "Usually, I'd just keep this to myself, but I know we can't. I just have to convince him to give us more time. I can be persuasive, you know."

"What are you gonna do? Kiss him to submission?" Jay teased.

"Don't make me bruise your spine," Mal threatened.

 **Sometimes, too much time off doesn't do wonders for me. Too many real life events to attend to and I just didn't know what to do with this chapter. But I tried my best. Hope it was worth the wait.**


	10. Taking Risks

**Mal and her closest friends have found out where Uma is hiding. Now, it's time to find out how she's going to discuss this situation with Ben. Enjoy.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the previous chapter: DragonEmperor999, Quartz Rider, EroSlackerMicha, Mustang52, xez2003**

 ** _To xez2003_: Yup, Jay's onto something, alright.**

Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos returned to Auradon Prep and immediately showed Ben, Audrey, Chad, Lonnie, Jane, Doug, and Freddie the video of Uma telling her crew what the next phase of her plan is. One thing's for sure. Everyone is wowed by Carlos' special contacts. Doug wanted to try them out, but Carlos denied his request. Chad had only wished these were a thing sooner so he could use them to help with his homework.

"This is not good. This is not good. This is definitely not good," Jane rambled.

"Yeah, no kidding," said Freddie. "She's almost as crazy as CJ."

"I don't get it, though," said Doug. "Why go after the trident instead of Fairy God Mother's wand?"

"Uma went after the trident once. Long story," Mal answered. "Point is, she doesn't just want it as a key. She wants to wield its power, just like her mother did. Only, she wants to surpass her."

"She doesn't care about her mother, yet she surely doesn't care if she's doing the same things her mother does. Interesting," Lonnie commented.

"Not really. She's just evil like her mother. No need to think about it," Chad replied.

"Leave it to you to think that," Freddie remarked.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm shocked she is still doing this," said Audrey. "To think, I let her borrow my shampoo once."

"But we have the advantage. Uma doesn't know that we know where she is," said Ben. "Mal, you take Evie, Jay, Carlos, Freddie, Lonnie, and Chad with you to the Enchanted Wood and bring Uma in. I'll contact Queen Elsa, King Arthur, and Robin Hood. They're the closest to the Lone Keep and they can search for The Lost Revenge..."

"No," Mal interrupted him. "We can't make a move on Uma. Not yet."

"But we have the opportunity to end this war before it starts," said Ben.

"I'm sorry, Ben, but this war has to start," said Mal.

"What do you want, Mal? An excuse to settle your score with Uma?" Ben questioned.

"No, I want you to listen to me," said Mal. "Uma may not know about us knowing her hiding spots, but she always makes sure she has the advantage. We barge into that cave blindly, she'll be ready."

"That's a risk we have to take," said Ben.

"I'm always down for a fight, but this is a risk we can't afford to take," said Mal.

"Yes, we can," Ben argued.

"No, we can't," Mal retorted.

"Can!" Ben replied.

"Can't!" Mal shouted.

"Can!" Ben yelled.

"Can't!" Mal shouted again.

The two ex-lovers stare at one another with disagreement, while everyone stares at them with awkwardness. Jay started whistling and Doug covered his ears.

"Let's get out of here, your majesty," Mal said.

Mal grabs Ben by the arm and drags him out of the living room. The others just exchanged awkward looks and raised their eyebrows in confusion.

"I'm surprised they're not a married couple, because they sure know how to fight like one," Audrey commented.

"Good thing we don't fight like that," Chad said smoothly to his girlfriend.

"No, you two fight like 5-year-olds," Evie insulted them.

* * *

Mal and Ben take their argument to the library. Oh, the irony. Mal wants to continue yelling at Ben in a room where silence must be observed at all times. Knowing Mal, she probably saw the irony and didn't care.

"Why here?" Ben asked.

"I'd take this discussion to your bedroom, but I don't want anyone thinking that I'm getting any ideas," Mal said with a sly tone in her voice.

"Funny," Ben replied. "But, Mal, I'm just wondering why you're avoiding this. You've always been the one to make the risky decisions. What makes this different now?"

"Ben, I know you have your duties as king to protect this kingdom from dire threats, but this my war," said Mal.

"So, you want to take charge of this war because you feel that Uma is your responsibility?" Ben questioned in a criticizing way.

"Yes!" Mal exclaimed. "Uma is one of my people, and that makes her my responsibility. Believe it or not, I tried to help her move on and find a new life. She didn't. That's on me. I have to correct this."

"Mal, is this about what you told me last night? About poisoning the lives of the people around you?" Ben wondered.

"Ben, you can never understand how I feel about all this," said Mal. "We're not going after Uma now and that's final. I don't care if you're the king. And if you guys are planning on going behind my back again... you know how that turned out."

"Mal, you know I can't just do nothing with the information you gave me," said Ben. "No offense, but I was surprised you shared this with me."

"Yeah, me too," Mal agreed. "But I wanted to be upfront with you for a change. That doesn't mean I'm gonna stop doing what's necessary."

"So, you want Uma to start a war across the oceans and risk more innocent lives?" Ben questioned.

Mal felt her muscles tense because of Ben's sensitive question. Ben braced himself for a verbal explosion, but it didn't come. Mal takes a deep breath before speaking.

"You're wrong, Ben. I still make the risky decisions. I know my way is risky, but I'm taking it," said Mal. "It's better to wait until Uma leaves the cave and then we attack her in the open... or someone finds her and then reports back to us. Either way, this ends at the seas, not at the cave."

"Do you really expect me to sit down with my hands tied, Mal?" Ben asked.

"C'mon, baby. Do it for me," Mal said flirtatiously, pouting as well. She even rubbed his golden-brown hair in a flirty way.

Ben, however, was not falling for it, as seen by the serious look on his face.

"Well, I tried," Mal said, bummed.

"I'm sending a patrol unit to the Enchanted Wood and a search team to find The Lost Revenge. That's my final decision," Ben said seriously.

"You will regret this," said Mal.

"Don't tell me you're planning on interfering," Ben replied, hoping he's wrong.

"Oh, I won't interfere," Mal said with crossed arms. "But I will be baking an _I told you so_ cake when this fails."

Mal pats Ben on the cheek before walking to the door.

"Mal, you have to understand that I'm doing this for my people," said Ben. "Every choice I make, I do it for those who trust me to protect them."

"You don't have to tell me twice. Lifetime banishment made that message 110% clear," Mal said bitterly.

Ben felt like someone just grabbed his heart and twisted it. He had thought that the whole banishment thing between him and Mal was water under the bridge. Unfortunately, it seems that there is still lingering hatred within Mal about his bold decision one year ago.

* * *

Back in the living room, the teenagers were just chilling while they wait for Mal and Ben to return. Jay, Lonnie, and Chad were talking about moves they could use in their upcoming sword fight versus Uma's crew. Freddie was showing Carlos, Jane, and Doug some magic tricks that she might use against Uma. Evie approached Audrey to talk to her about her reason for staying.

"What do you have in mind, captain?" Jay asked his girlfriend.

"I was thinking a triangular offensive formation," said Lonnie. "That way, we can back up each other and stay

"What's wrong with one-on-one match-ups?" asked Chad.

"Chad, you fought with us last year. You know how to fight against one, but you have to be ready to fight more than one when we get out there," said Lonnie. "Jay, let's demonstrate."

Luckily, Lonnie brought their swords to the castle in case they were gonna train.

Jay and Lonnie gang up on Chad, who tried to keep his eyes on both. They played it safe since it's not the real thing. Chad blocks Jay's swing, but Lonnie tags him from behind. Chad tries to tag Lonnie on the shoulder, but she deflects his swing. Seeing Jay coming from behind, Chad kicks him in the shin. But in the end, Jay and Lonnie have Chad corned with the ends of both their swords pointed at him, forcing him to stand down.

"If you don't drop the ego and focus, you're gonna end up dead," said Lonnie.

"Okay, okay, captain," Chad said sarcastically. "I'll learn a few pointers if you want."

"That's a good prince," Jay said in a teasing way.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Carlos, Jane, and Doug were enjoying Freddie's magic show so far. She performed some card tricks that could prove effective on the battlefield, especially since the cards are powered with magic. Her next trick was making a card vanish and then making it reappear behind Carlos, hitting him in the back, if gently since he's a friend.

"Amazing," Jane reacted.

"What the enemy can't see will definitely hurt him. Clever," Doug commented.

"You haven't seen my best trick," said Freddie.

Freddie picks up another magically-charged playing card. She throws it towards the floor. It bounces off the floor, then off the wall, and then hits Lonnie in the back.

"Ow," Lonnie said.

"Sorry, Lonnie," Freddie said playfully and insincerely.

"Tell me again why you two are rivals," Doug said, annoyed and confused.

"Two words. Spilled pie," Carlos answered.

"Lonnie's been nothing but nice to you," Jane said to the young voodoo magician. "Why do you have to keep fueling your feud?"

"Because it's fun," Freddie answered bluntly.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

"It's nice to have you around, Audrey, but why are you really here?" Evie asked.

"I missed last year's war, remember?" Audrey reminded her. "I may not go out there and fight, but I want to be here to support you all. You're my friends and friends stick together. Besides, with Dizzy out on summer camp, someone needs to keep an close eye on Chad."

"So, about you and Chad, aren't you worried he's gonna be back in the flirting game when you two go to college?" asked Evie.

"Maybe, but I guess that's a fitting test," said Audrey.

"Planning on going home for college?" asked Evie. "I mean, Lonnie is."

"Yeah, I'm thinking about going to Auroria University," said Audrey. "My parents and grandparents will be very happy if I made it."

"Be sure to give your grandma some lessons on fair judgment," said Evie.

"I'll try," said Audrey. "What about you? What are your plans for college?"

"I'm still thinking about it. It's either Charmington University or stay here as Lady of the Court," said Evie.

"You should really find a new special someone," said Audrey. "You're almost an adult, Evie. You should really be thinking about this."

Evie laughs nervously and says, "Well, it's all about finding the right..."

Evie stops when she sees Carlos leaving the room. It only made her think about what happened last night at the party. They never talked about it, but she really wanted to, no matter how awkward it would be.

"I'm sorry, Evie. I didn't mean to make you upset," Audrey apologized, thinking Evie's silence was her fault.

"No, no, I'm not upset," Evie assured her. "I just... I need to go and freshen up. You know me. No matter where I go or what I do, I want to do it in style."

"Something we have in common," Audrey replied.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Carlos was headed for the bathroom to wash off some dirt on his jacket left by a small magical explosion from Freddie's card tricks. He heard footsteps following him from behind, so he stopped and turned around. Once again, he and the blue-haired narcissist known as Evie shared some awkward glances.

"Evie, if this is about last night, I'm really sorry," Carlos started.

"Don't be," said Evie. "For what it's worth, it was... nice."

"Look, let's just try to forget about it and let things get back to the way they should be," Carlos suggested, if awkwardly since he's blushing.

"And what if I don't want to forget?" Evie replied.

Evie walked closer towards Carlos and looked at him in the eye to really know how he feels.

"You don't just kiss someone like that unless it means something. Something deep. Something from your heart," said Evie.

"And what if it does?" Carlos asked. "Does it even matter?"

"I think we both know this does matter," Evie said.

Carlos felt Evie's hand wrap around his. As if his cheeks and chest didn't feel hot enough already, Evie is making him feel like he has a fever. Evie playfully avoided eye contact with a small smile on her face. Carlos moves Evie's hair so her eyes aren't covered. Evie felt his fingers touch her blue locks and now she feels like she is about to have a fever... positively speaking.

"You two are adorable."

Evie and Carlos stopped and turned their heads at the sound of the familiar sarcastic voice. Mal stood around the corner with a smirk on her face.

"Sorry to interrupt your _hot_ moment," Mal started. "As much as I'd love to see you two _go for it_ , we have to get to the amphitheater to start training. We need to be battle ready when we take on Uma. Ben's idea, not mine. We know we don't need training."

"We'll be there," Evie promised.

"I just gotta wash my jacket," said Carlos, showing the stain on said jacket.

"And I gotta, uh, straighten my eyelashes," Evie lied.

Mal raises an eyebrow before walking away. Evie and Carlos simultaneously sight with relief as soon as Mal was out of sight. Mal looks at the video she recorded on her phone. A video of Evie and Carlos' most recent moment.

"The first scene of my brand new holiday movie. Perfect," Mal said to herself.

* * *

Ben returns to his office to start sending contacting Queen Elsa, King Arthur, and Robin Hood about assisting with the search for The Lost Revenge. Just as he was about to ask Deborah to organize something, a call came in. He answers it and the voice on the other end shocks him.

 _"Hey, King Beasty Boy," Uma greeted._

"Hi," Ben replied politely. "What do you want?"

 _"I want a negotiation," said Uma. "And yes, I know that sounds like my mother, but you get the point."_

"While I would love a pleasant negotiation, I'm not gonna grant any of your demands, especially if they threaten my people," said Ben.

 _"Would you agree if it meant Arabella's life will be spared?" Uma replied._

Ben now looked horrified by the sound of this. His breathing gave Uma the clear sign that he is worried.

 _"Yes, we have Ariel's precious niece," Uma said, chuckling evilly. "Although, honestly, I can't even remember or identify the mother. Point is, unless you want me to turn Arabella into fried fish, we're gonna have a private meeting. The woods, north of the castle, at the spot that looks like an incomplete Stonehenge. Midnight. And if you're thinking about bringing anyone, bring Mal. And only Mal. Bring anyone else and you'll be responsible for whatever happens to Arabella."_

Uma hangs up, leaving Ben to wonder about his next move.

 **Ben has a plan, but Uma's call might just call for a change of plans. For the next chapter, we'll see how this whole negotiation work out, as well as see how Mal and Uma handle seeing each other again after the whole trial thing.**


	11. Peace vs War

**Uma wants to negotiate with the king. Mal is coming along, which is a big uh-oh. Let's see how this turns out. Enjoy.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the previous chapter: DragonEmperor999, Quartz Rider, Mustang52, CarvieCamfia, EroSlackerMicha, xez2003**

 ** _To Mustang52_: Agreed. They really do.**

As promised, Ben is on his way to meet with Uma for negotiations. As promised, he only brought one person with Mal. Per Mal's instructions, Ben brought his sword with him. Mal brought her own sword as well. Just in case Uma might try to pull a fast one, they needed to be prepared. Mal, however, prepared a little too much for this. She has her spell book, a mini-bomb lent to her by Carlos, and a dagger with a golden handle disguised as an ornament on her boot.

"Don't you think that's a little over the top?" Ben questioned.

"Can't be too careful, especially with Uma," said Mal.

"You're up to something, aren't you?" Ben suspected.

"Well, aren't I always?" Mal replied casually.

"Bad enough you hid a sword in the back of your dress for Cotillion. Now you're hiding a dagger on your shoe?" Ben complained.

"I know it's excessive, but it's pretty cool," said Mal. "Makes me wish I could've done this back on the Isle. I always had to use resources around me to inflict pain."

"Just because I accept that you've changed, it doesn't mean you have to describe your villainous passions so casually to me," said Ben.

"I know, but it's so much fun to see the look on your face," said Mal. "And do you really mean what you said about accepting who I am now?"

"It's not like I can change you. You don't want to be changed. It's best to just accept you for who you are," said Ben.

"We'll see about that. Words don't mean that much sometimes," said Mal.

"You don't think I'm being honest?" Ben asked.

"No, I know you are being honest. But you don't know yet if you truly accept me for who I am," said Mal. "Hell, no one has ever said that they accept my new self. Evie, Jay, Carlos, they just go with the flow."

"I'm guessing it bothers you that they haven't fully adjusted to who you are," said Ben.

"Well, I try to be the best me I can be," said Mal. "With Carlos, I feel vulnerable. With Evie, I just let my emotions act depending on what she does. With Jay, well, not much has changed except that I scare him more than before."

"And with me?" asked Ben.

"Well, you drive me crazy, both the good and the bad way," Mal answered.

"I don't know whether to be delighted or offended," said Ben.

"Be both. It's much simpler that way," said Mal.

"You are putting way too much emphasis on the grey side of things," said Ben. "Not that I mean to judge you, but..."

Mal puts her finger on Ben's lips, silencing him.

"Ben, shut up," Mal said gently. "We have a sea witch to gut and I don't want her to be eavesdropping on us."

After his lips were freed, Ben asked, "Well, is she eavesdropping?"

"No, but you get the point," said Mal.

"Okay, but remember. We're here to talk, not to fight. Let me take charge of this," said Ben.

"So, you want me to stay silent?" asked Mal.

"No, but try not to start a battle. I would really prefer to end this quarrel in a peaceful way," said Ben.

"Well, at least you didn't ask me to promise," said Mal. "Not to sound ironic, but did you do what you promised you'd do when came to me about this?"

"The search for The Lost Revenge and the confrontation with Uma's crew at the cave have to wait until after this private meeting," said Ben.

Mal responds by patting Ben on the head and saying, "Good king."

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

After a few more minutes of walking, Mal and Ben arrived at the spot that looked like an incomplete version of Stonehenge. Sitting on top of the tallest rock is the captain of the crew of The Lost Revenge, Uma. Arabella was there too, watched closely by Uma's second mate, Harry. The sight of Harry threatening Arabella with his hook made Ben very nervous about all this.

"Welcome, your highness," Uma greeted. Seeing Mal, she adds, "And Mrs. Highness."

"Shrimpy," Mal greeted her with disdain. She looks at Harry and says, "And Mr. Shrimpy."

Arabella giggled, amused by Uma's nickname. Harry silences her by pressing his hook against her neck.

"Harry, please, don't," Ben pleaded.

"Just do what the captain says and the little mermaid here will be unharmed," said Harry.

"Please, sit down," Uma said with fake politeness.

"Way ahead of you," said Mal, who has already sat down on a cube-shaped rock.

Ben sits down on the rectangular-shaped rock next to Mal as Uma jumps down from her rock to begin the negotiation.

"So, your highness, you just had your kingdom on high-alert, looking for me and my crew," Uma started. "Well, we can't have that.

"Which reminds me, how were you able to hide out here, so close to the castle?" Mal asked.

"We just took out every single guard in the area," said Uma.

"Are they...?" Ben paused, afraid to finished.

"Alive," Uma answered. "We don't want unnecessary casualties. That's CJ's way."

"May not want to mention you-know-who when _you-know-who_ is in the room," said Gil, not wanting to provoke Harry with memories of CJ.

"We're not in a room, dummy," Ginny said as she kicked Gil on the calf.

"Ow!" Gil cried. "You know, we really need to talk about this whole hitting stuff. I've visited the school nurse more times than I can count."

"13," said Ginny.

"Ahem!" Uma fake-couged.

"Please, continue," Mal said.

"Thank you," Uma replied.

"I was talking to Ginny," said Mal.

Gil takes three steps to the right, away from Ginny, not wanting to be smacked or kicked again.

Uma sighs, irritated.

"Why do I put up with those two?" She asked herself quietly.

"Because Gil has muscles and Ginny is a useful ally with four useful skills. Attitude, passion, expert Gil-sitter, and stabbing people with her mother's dagger," Mal answered bluntly, having heard Uma.

"Gee, thanks, Mal," Ginny sassed.

"No problem, Frizzy," Mal replied.

"But my hair isn't frizzy anymore," said Ginny. In fact, it was smooth and wavy, like Lonnie's.

"And my hair doesn't smell anymore, but she still calls me Shrimpy," said Uma.

Ben fake-coughed this time. "Uh, are we actually gonna get down to business or do we proceed with sharing insulting nicknames?"

"Go on, Bennyboo," Mal said playfully.

"As I was trying to say, we can't have this entire kingdom hunting us," Uma continued. "I have two demands. One, call off the ocean patrol. Two, an exchange. I'll release Arabella, but only if the humble king himself would take her place."

Mal was now confused. She had thought that Arabella would be the one Uma would use to frame for the trident theft. Mal gripped her sword hard just in case action is required... or if she wants to use action.

"So, you'll let Arabella go if I tell the ocean patrol to stand down and if I turn myself over?" Ben asked.

"Just cooperate and we won't have to make the kingdom's death toll 117," said Uma.

"Is this necessary?" Arabella asked, scared.

"Oh, it is, luv," said Harry.

"Don't call me that," said Arabella. "You lied to me. To think, I gave you my favorite seashell. Hey, where is that?"

"It's a part of Uma's throne now," Harry answered. "The shining jewel of a symbol of her power."

"You're insane, Harry," said Arabella.

"Understatement," Mal commented.

"Well, if I am deranged, it's only because I spent a lifetime cleaning after my father and older sister on a forsaken island," said Harry.

"So, your majesty, do we have a deal?" Uma asked.

"How can I be certain you will release Arabella?" asked Ben.

"Just walk up to Harry and he will let her go," said Uma.

"Uma, it doesn't have to be like this," said Ben. "I get that you're angry, but you've had an entire year to think about a new life. We gave you so much to help you adjust to Auradon. Is conquest of my kingdom really what you want? Is it what you need?"

"Look, Beasty Boy, I did not call this private meeting to talk about my needs. We are here to make a deal," said Uma. "No ocean patrol. You taking Arabella's place as The Lost Revenge's prisoner. You so much as reject one of my conditions, then one of Ariel's sisters, whoever Arabella's mother is, is going to be in tears once she hears the terrible news about her daughter. I am not kidding, Ben. Harry, show him."

Harry slashes Arabella's cheek, leaving a nasty cut, much to Ben's horror. Arabella cried in pain as she could do nothing to stop the bleeding, since her arms are tied up.

"Make a choice now, your highness," Uma said. Her anger is increasing by the second. "I'm not messing around."

"Uma, please, reconsider," Ben pleaded.

"Ten seconds," Uma warned him.

"Alright, that's it. I'm done sitting around," said Mal.

Mal grabs the mini-bomb, activates it, and throws it at the very center of the area. Mal ducks behind the rock she was sitting on as the mini-bomb prepares to do its work. She, however, turns on her camera and starts recording. The mini-bomb spins and then explodes, spreading whipped cream everywhere. After wiping the cream off the lens of her phone and then eating the cream on her finger, Mal magically teleports to another spot.

By the time everyone wiped the cream off their eyes, they saw that the ties that were wrapped around Arabella's wrists have been untied. Arabella was right next to Ben, who offered her a handkerchief to cover the cut on her cheek. Mal holds Harry hostage and points his own hook against his own neck.

"Mm! Creamy," Gil said, tasting the whipped cream.

Gil started licking the cream off the ground, much to Ginny's annoyance.

"Okay, new terms, Uma," Mal said. "Go back to your slime-infested ship or Harry here loses a hand. He may like it, but you won't."

"Mal, put the hook down," Uma insisted.

"Yes, Mal. Put it down," Ben concurred.

"Down where? His heart? His foot? There are just so many options," Mal replied, trying to scare the young sea witch.

And it worked.

"Mal, please, don't," Uma begged, not being able to appear strong anymore. "I... I... I need him."

"I know, and that's why this is gonna be so worth it," said Mal.

Mal slashes Harry's cheek, just like he did with Arabella. The fear on Uma's face becomes even more clear as a drop of blood from Harry's cheek cut fell from his face and to the ground.

"Y-Y-You wouldn't," Uma hoped.

"Depends on you, Shrimpy," said Mal. "Now, I know how much Harry means to you, so let's just be civil here. Leave now or I'm reopening that X-shaped wound on his chest."

"So much for being declared innocent," Ginny remarked.

"Don't push me, Ginny," Mal threatened. "Or your captain may have to punish you for me punishing Harry."

"Uma, it's okay," said Harry. "Let 'em have this one. I know you'll come for me."

"I can't. I-I-I can't," Uma said fearfully. "I won't let her."

Uma touches her necklace, but Mal presses the hook on Harry's chest, threatening to reopen the wound she gave him last year. Harry shakes his head at Uma, telling her not to do it.

"If you love me, cap'n, let me go," Harry said dramatically.

"That's so cheesy. I won't do it," said Uma.

"You have to. It's the only way our future will be secured," said Harry.

"I won't let her make you suffer. You've suffered enough for one lifetime," Uma said dramatically.

"Okay, this is getting corny," Mal commented. "Just get out of here, Shrimpy. I'd hate to get blood on my favorite jacket."

"Just go, luv," Harry pleaded his captain.

Uma looked like she was about to cry. Harry looked so determined to sacrifice himself for her sake. She had to respect his wishes.

"Crew, back to the ship," Uma ordered reluctantly.

Gil, Ginny, and the rest of the crew depart. Uma follows them. She looks at Harry one more time. He blows a kiss at her, which makes Mal fake-gag. Uma wipes the water from her eyes and leaves. A few seconds later, a bright glow shined within the trees, meaning Uma must've used magic to transport herself and her crew away so they can't be followed.

"You two are sickeningly beautiful," Mal complimented with sarcasm.

She then hits Harry hard in the head with his own hook, knocking him out. She then magically seals the wound she cut on his cheek, leaving behind a scar.

"Mal, pardon my French, but have you lost your mind?" Ben asked.

"You suspected I was up to something, and this is what I had in mind," Mal said, gesturing to the unconscious pirate.

"Mal, I told you I wanted to end this peacefully. Uma and I could've found another way to resolve this," said Ben.

"Okay, first of all, I'm a little surprised you're still this naive. Uma would've killed Arabella and forced you to be their prisoner," said Mal. "Second, I did this because it's time I revealed a big secret I've been hiding from you and everyone for a long time."

"What is it?" asked Ben.

"I'd rather do it back at the castle," said Mal.

"But you heard Harry. Uma will come for him. That's a certainty," said Ben.

"Just relax, Ben," said Mal. "But I told you this was my war. I'm gonna do what I have to do even if you don't agree with me."

"Mal, I know the bridge between us is far from repaired, but we can't keep being at odds with each other, especially during a crisis," said Ben. "You realize what you've done, right? You started a war."

"War started when she tried to sabotage my trial," Mal argued.

"Um, Ben," Arabella called. She was still wiping blood off her cheek. "Can we save this argument for another time? I really need a doctor."

"I'm sorry, Arabella," Ben apologized.

"I hate to be insensitive, but any chances you heard Uma planning anything else?" asked Mal. "Are you the one who was supposed to steal Triton's trident?"

"Yes," said Arabella. "But she said something about needing Ben for something. I don't know what. They were talking too far from where I was. It was hard to hear. I was lucky to understand what they're saying at all."

"Let's just get you back to the castle," said Ben. "By the way, Mal, why whipped cream?"

After eating more whipped cream, Mal says, "Three words: girl's night out."

* * *

On The Lost Revenge at a cave somewhere near the Lost Keep, Uma throws a mug across the deck in anger. Gil managed to dodge it before it hit his face. Uma paced back and forth while breathing angrily.

"Hey, we'll get him back," Gil said positively.

"Oh, we're not just gonna get him back," said Uma. "We're gonna get Arabella back. We're gonna get King Beasty Boy on this ship. And we're gonna make Mal regret what she did and will do to Harry."

"So, now what?" asked Ginny.

"Get the sails up and sail for the open seas," Uma ordered.

"Aye-aye, captain," said Desiree.

"But I thought Ben was keeping an eye on the ocean," said Gil.

"Trust me, Gil. Mal may be the master of being one step ahead, but I've made sure we're prepared for everything," said Uma. "Whether or not Mal has figured out that the map in her diary is a fake, we have to be ready in case she's onto us."

"Tell me why we needed King Bennyboo here," Ginny said curiously.

"Our plan to ignite war on the seas will involve him," said Uma. "You'll know the rest when after we invade the castle."

"How are we even gonna get in there?" asked Ginny.

"We don't. We lure them out," said Uma.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Isle of the Lost, Sophie has been in bed ever since she got a nasty bump on her head last night. Besides a bruise on the back on her head, she has lost memory of what happened last night. Yen Sid has been serving her breakfast, lunch, and dinner in bed, and lots of nuts. The Anti-Heroes Club even visited to help with her recovery.

It's midnight, so she was asleep. But she's been having trouble doing that because of strange images in her head.

She remembered seeing Gil last night and something she said to him. _"You're wearing the bandanna I made you."_

 _"So, what are you doing here?" she asked him. "Are you visiting your father and brothers?"_

 _"Uh... yes," he said, but he sounded like he was lying._

Then she remembered being hit in the noggin. Everything went black. But then she remembered regaining consciousness. Her eyes opened for a few seconds and she saw something. Three unknown figures boarding a rowboat. They said some things.

 _"Why are we doing what Uma says?"_

 _"Because she wants all of us to be free and whatever."_

 _"I hate to leave my crew behind, but if this is how we win, so be it."_

And then Sophie remembered losing consciousness again after that. She wakes up when she realizes who the three people were last night.

"I have to tell Ben," said Sophie.

 **Mal has taken Harry hostage. Uma is very angry. Sophie remembers something. What's next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter. Honestly, I am so excited for the next one.**

 **Note:**

 **\- To avoid confusion, when Ben reminded Mal that "she brought her sword to Cotillion", I'm talking about the second Cotillion, the one from my previous story, "Ways To Be Wicked".**


	12. Family Reunion

**Ooh, here we go. I've been waiting for this moment since Long Live Evil. Enjoy.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the previous chapters: DragonEmperor999, EroSlackerMicha, Mustang52, Quartz Rider, xez2003, CarvieCamfia**

Evie, Jay, and Carlos wake up early in the morning only to be summoned to Beast Castle by Mal and Ben. They were escorted to the living room where Mal and Ben currently are, including a big surprise. Harry Hook. Lying down on a couch, tied up and asleep. The sight of this made the three VKs confused and a little unsettled. They even noticed the scar on Harry's cheek.

"Okay, three questions. It would be four, but I already know the mark on Harry's face is your work, Mal," said Evie. "One, what did you two do? Two, why is this flag-waving marauder here? Three, why does he have whipped cream on his coat?"

"Oh, that would be me," said Carlos. "But I didn't know what she was gonna use the whipped cream bomb for, I swear. She just asked for it."

"Well, it worked," Mal informed him. "And as for your questions, Evie... one, Ben and I were called to a private meeting in the woods by none other than our tentacle-braided enchantress..."

"What?!" Evie, Jay, and Carlos shouted, now feeling very confused.

"You guys saw Arabella earlier, right? Well, Uma kidnapped her, planned to use her as her puppet to execute Operation: Grant Theft Trident," said Mal.

"Honestly, not so surprising. She did steal the trident one time," Jay replied.

"Moving on," Mal growled through her teeth. "Thanks to Carlos' whipped cream bomb, I saved Arabella and took a prisoner for good measure. And two, this _flag-waving marauder_ , as you so put it, is here because I need him to do something for me."

"More information on Uma's plan?" Jay guessed.

"Yes, but that's not all," Mal responded. "There's... something I want to show you all."

Mal reaches into her jacket and takes out a tiny box. She puts it on the floor and removes the spells she cast on it. The tiny box grew larger. It was a coffin, and inside the coffin was CJ Hook. Sleeping and breathing.

Ben, Evie, Jay, and Carlos were beyond shocked by what they are seeing.

"Did you know about this?" Jay asked the king.

"No," Ben answered honestly.

"I didn't leave CJ to die in the Sea of Storms. I shrunk her and buried her," Mal explained.

"But why?" asked Evie. "I mean, I'm sorta glad you didn't leave her to die, but... why?"

"Because I've been saving her for this special occasion," said Mal.

Mal takes out a small strip of scented paper and uses it to wake Harry up. His vision was a little blurry when his eyes opened. He could barely see Mal's face, but his mind was a little scrambled upon awakening.

"Beautiful," Harry mumbled senselessly.

Mal slaps Harry in the face, which helped clear his head and vision, allowing him to see who he called beautiful.

"Where am I? Where have you taken me?" Harry demanded answers.

"You're in the castle," Mal answered.

"Uma will come for me. You know she will," said Harry.

"Oh, we know," said Mal. "But first, I need you for something."

"I will never assist you, not after what you've taken away from me," Harry said angrily. "You can torture me in any way you wish, but you can never force me to betray my captain."

"To think, he used to be attracted to Mal," Jay whispered to Carlos.

"I'm surprised he never hit on Evie," Carlos whispered.

"Well, I'm kinda glad for that," Evie whispered, telling the boys that she could hear them.

"I'm not asking you to betray Uma," Mal said to the young pirate.

Mal uses Harry's hook to cut the chains wrapped around the pirate's wrists and legs. Harry tried to swipe his hook back, but Mal kept it away from him. Harry would've tried again if he hadn't caught a sight in the corner of his eye.

His younger sister, CJ, sleeping inside a coffin.

He stood there, frozen, struggling to process what he is seeing. Am I dreaming, he asked himself. He wiped his eyes and, yet, he could still see her. He walks up to her coffin and touches the glass, desperate to be near her. The son of Captain Hook is feeling all kinds of messy emotions right now. But one thing is for sure, a part of him is glad to see that his sister is not resting in Davy Jones' Locker.

"Why did you lie to me, Mal? Why?" Harry asked. "I was destroyed. Broken. Almost lost my way."

"It doesn't matter what I've done. What matters now is waking her up," said Mal.

"Then get on with it," Harry insisted, desperate to see his sister open her eyes.

"I can't," said Mal. "I cast a sleeping spell on her. She can only be woken up by true love's kiss."

"Well, in that case, CJ's a goner," Jay said casually.

"But no one loves her," Harry said sadly to the purple-haired sorceress.

"Harry, _you_ love her," said Mal. "You're the only person in this world who does. She's your sister and the time you two spent together during the war last year strengthened your bond. I was part of your crew, remember? I've seen how close you two are. I watched her patch that wound I gave you and saw how grateful you looked. You love her, Harry, because she's your family."

"Are you sure of that?" Harry asked, looking like he felt offended.

"Harry, love isn't just about romance. Love can apply to family and friendship," said Mal.

Mal smiled at Evie, Jay, and Carlos, who smiled back at her. They knew how much Mal treasured them in her life. It made the three of them feel proud to be there for her.

"Just kiss her, Harry," said Mal.

"Uh, Mal, she's Harry's sister," Jay pointed out.

"Not on the lips, Bean Bag," Mal said as she smacked Jay across the arm. "The cheek or the forehead would work just as well."

Mal uses magic to open the coffin. The first thing Harry did was hold his sister's hand. He looked at her sleeping face. He noticed a scar on her left cheek. Considering Mal is the last person to see her alive, it's obvious it was Mal's work. Harry touched the scar on his own cheek, laughing at the thought that their scars help identify them as siblings. He was, however, worried that a kiss won't work. If it doesn't, not only will she not wake up but also prove to Harry that he does not love his sister. He hesitated for an awfully long time. But if there was any chance he can wake her up, he had to go for it.

Harry slowly leans down and kisses CJ on the forehead. It seemed, however, that it didn't work. CJ was still asleep.

Just as Harry was about to let go of his sister's hand, a hand prevented him from doing so. That hand was CJ's other hand.

"A-A-Ahoy," she mumbled.

That word triggered a flashback in Harry's mind. That word was the exact same word that CJ uttered when she swung into Ursula's Fish and Chips to recruit him to her evil cause. That was the beginning of the evolution of their brother-sister relationship.

CJ's eyes open as she yawns. The first thing she sees is the face of her brother. She was still holding his hand, like he was holding hers. Harry cracked a smile, feeling happy to see her finally awake. Evie, Jay, Carlos, and Ben took a step back as they readied themselves for a fight. Evie had her sleeping perfume. Jay has his fists. Carlos has a mini-bomb he keeps in his person at all times. Ben has his sword.

Suddenly, CJ punches Harry in the face, much to the shock of everyone... except for Mal, who looked nonchalant.

"Traitor!" CJ shouted.

CJ kicks Harry in the stomach and then pushes him to the wall. Noticing she doesn't have a sword, she steals Ben's and hits him in the head with the butt end of it. She approaches Harry with an angry look on her face.

"So much for a family reunion," Jay remarked casually.

"CJ! Stop!" Mal shouted.

Mal grabs CJ's arm, disarms her, and then pushes her towards the couch. Ben and Evie held her back to prevent her from hurting her brother.

"I'm gonna make you both pay!" CJ shouted, looking at both Mal and Harry.

"CJ, calm down," Ben pleaded. "You're safe. You're okay. Just calm down. Please."

"Carlos, my perfume," said Evie.

Carlos takes Evie's sleeping perfume and uses it on CJ, putting her to sleep. Evie and Ben gently lay her down on the couch.

"What has gotten into her?" Harry wondered.

"Uh, the last thing she remembers is being betrayed by her own brother, duh?" Mal replied.

"Oh, right," Harry remembered.

Mal magically cuffs Harry again and forces him down on a couch separate from his slumbering sister.

"Mal, can we talk for a minute?" Evie asked.

"I have a prisoner to interrogate here," said Mal.

Evie grabs Mal's arm and drags her out of the room, followed by Jay and Carlos. This leaves Ben alone in the living room with the two Hook siblings. Harry stared non-stop at his sister, still trying to convince himself completely that she is right there, alive and well.

"I can't believe she is alive," said Harry.

"So do I," said Ben.

"So, Mal kept my sister's survival a secret from you?" Harry guessed. "Interesting."

"Mal is who she is," said Ben. "I don't condone her actions all the time, but I know she has her reasons."

"Maybe you should consider fighting for the beauty queen's heart again, because your chances with Mal are as slim as a piece of a sewing string," Harry mocked.

Ben just ignored Harry as he waited for the other VKs to return.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Evie takes Mal outside the castle so no one can hear them talk. Mal knew this was coming, but she wasn't expecting to be dragged somewhere else to discuss the matter at hand. Evie, Jay, and Carlos were both confused and miffed, she could tell.

"What are you thinking, Mal?" Evie questioned.

"Do you know what you just brought back to this kingdom?" Carlos questioned.

"I think I prefer CJ sleeping forever," said Jay.

"Believe me, so do I," said Mal. "But I need her."

"For what?" asked Evie.

"Remember last year with Uma?" Mal replied.

Evie, Jay, and Carlos immediately guess what Mal meant. Unfortunately, it still didn't stop them from feeling disappointed in her.

"Are you serious, Mal?" Evie questioned her again. "I understand getting Uma's help to fight CJ, but using CJ in our war against Uma... I can't even begin to explain how wrong this is."

"You saw how she attacked Harry for betraying her, right? Doesn't that raise a red flag the size of a mountain?" Jay said.

"CJ is dangerous and that's what we need," said Mal.

"CJ is ten different kinds of crazy," said Evie.

"Oh, and I'm not?" Mal replied.

"No, that's... you're... you're not... I mean..." Evie juggled her words pathetically.

"You know what I'm capable of. You know that I'm dangerous. You know _how_ dangerous I am," Mal emphasized. "Yet, here I am with you guys because you trust me to fight for the side of good."

"You're different, Mal. You have goodness in your heart," said Evie.

"And CJ has a heart full of evil and a brain full of nuts. The kind that make her, well, nuts," said Jay, doing the cuckoo gesture to emphasize how messed up CJ is.

"She may have been the playful kind of crazy before, but you and Harry really drove her to the edge," said Carlos.

"And need I remind you that Uma betrayed you last year?" Evie reminded.

"Guys, I know this is one of the riskiest decisions I've ever made, but I have to give this a shot," said Mal. "I let her live for a reason. This is it."

"In case Uma would still plan something big to take over Auradon, you would need an ace in the hole," Evie guessed.

"And mine is CJ," said Mal. "One person can change everything."

"Well, we did almost lose the war with you on the wrong side," said Jay.

Mal, Evie, and Carlos glare at Jay like he's an insensitive moron who isn't careful with his words. Jay just shrugs his shoulders and goes back inside the castle.

"Okay, fine, we'll go through this, but CJ is your responsibility, Mal," said Evie.

"This entire war is my responsibility," said Mal.

"You don't have to take on all your responsibilities by yourself, Mal," said Carlos. "And not everything is your responsibility."

Evie and Carlos follow Jay back inside the castle. Mal stayed outside for a while to ponder about what she has done and how it will affect the tides of the war moving forward.

* * *

At Auradon Prep, Arabella was in her old dorm with her roommate Eleanor, who also stayed behind to keep an eye on Ben during the war. Arabella's wound has been healed, but she needs a lot of rest. She's still emotionally troubled from the kidnapping and suffering.

"I made you some hot soup," said Eleanor, giving her roommate a bowl of soup.

"I have a cut on my face, not a fever, Eleanor," said Arabella. "But thanks."

Arabella accepted the soup.

"So, they were really gonna use you to steal your grandfather's trident... again?" asked Eleanor.

"Believe me, that only made me wish even more that I never stole it the first time," said Arabella.

"I'm pretty sure she would've used you anyway," said Eleanor. "You're the youngest of King Triton's granddaughters."

"You don't need to remind me," said Arabella. "What about you? Are you sure you want to stay here just to take care of Ben? He's fighting a war and you're on a wheelchair. I mean, it's not like Carlos built self-defense mechanisms in that chair."

"Ben is like family to me. Of course, I'm gonna stay," said Eleanor. "Besides, I have my mother's necklace. She'll protect me."

"That sounds nice," said Arabella.

"Wait here. I'm gonna go get some chocolate from Carlos," said Eleanor.

"Are you sure that's the _only_ sweet stuff you want from him?" Arabella teased.

Eleanor giggled, embarrassed, and said, "I know about that rumor, Arabella. I'm just being a supportive friend. That cheek kiss at Cotillion was just a friendly act."

"Sure. Whatever you say," Arabella said, still teasing her friend.

Eleanor ignored Arabella and left the room. Instead of going to Carlos' dorm for chocolate like said, the "paraplegic" teenage girl headed outside and hid somewhere she can't be seen. Holding her necklace in her hand, Eleanor closes her eyes as she uses her magic to see what is happening up at Beast Castle. She can see the living room and in the living room are Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Ben, Harry (still chained), and, much Eleanor's horror, the dangerous and unpredictable pirate villainess, CJ Hook.

The revelation that the youngest child of Captain Hook has been alive all this time is more than shocking, that's for sure.

Unfortunately, Eleanor had to stop using her Omni-Sight because it drains her magically every time she uses it. But her temporary state of weakness could not make her forget how shocked she was by her latest discovery.

"Mal, what have you done?" Eleanor wondered with fear.

 **This may be a little short, but don't worry. More of CJ in the next chapter, I promise. But now you know why Mal needed Harry. So, what do you think? Do you like it that CJ's back?**

 **Note:**

 **\- To avoid confusion, the Cotillion that Eleanor mentioned is the one in my previous story, "Ways To Be Wicked". (And I left the same reminder in the last chapter, because someone mistook what Cotillion was being mentioned)**


	13. The Effects of Rage and Hate

**CJ is back. She's loco (for clear reasons, if you read "Long Live Evil"). Mal is responsible for her. What could go wrong? The answer to that question is... everything! Anyways, enjoy.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the previous chapter: DragonEmperor999, Mustang52, Quartz Rider, xez2003, CarvieCamfia**

 ** _To xez2003_: Yep, that family reunion was cr-a-zy lol. Oh, and thanks for sharing perspective on CJ's return. I've been waiting for this moment and I will try my best to make sure it's worth it.**

CJ wakes up only to smell something fresh. It smelled like perfume. Her eyes opened fully only to find her wrists cuffed by magical chains. As she tries to break free, she sees her brother along with Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Ben, and Freddie. The daughter of Dr. Facilier had the same reaction as the rest in the room (minus Mal) on the revelation that the youngest daughter of Captain Hook is still alive.

"Hey, CJ," Freddie greeted her casually. "Long time no see."

"Yeah, same," CJ said with contempt. "Can someone get me out of these chains?"

"No," said Mal. "You're not going anywhere until we talk."

"Talk, Mal? Talk? Last time we did that, you almost got us killed," said CJ.

"Hey, you threw that potion overboard," Mal reminded her.

"Because you, my brother, and my brother's _girlfriend_ forced me," CJ said angrily.

"Oh, Jay was right. You are nuts," Mal retorted.

"Says you," CJ replied disrespectfully.

"Ouch," Jay commented. He felt that Mal got _burned_ on that one.

Mal wanted this to be a civil conversation, but it was quickly evolving into a potential showdown. Controlling her temper is something Mal has been struggling with for the past couple of years. More often than not, she succeeds in doing so, like now.

"Not gonna light me on fire, Mal? I'm disappointed," CJ sassed.

"So am I," Freddie muttered.

"That's surprising. I thought you'd be all soft, Freddie," said CJ.

"Well, I still have my voodoo dolls, FYI," said Freddie.

"But I'm guessing you just play with them like a little girl's doll," CJ teased.

"Harry, please get your sister under control," Freddie replied.

"I want those restraints off her wrists," Harry demanded.

"Not gonna happen, Harry," said Evie.

"This is becoming a recurring theme in our lives," Mal mumbled as she pinched the ridged her nose in frustration.

"You betrayed me, Harry!" CJ shouted. "Me! Your own flesh and blood! Do you even feel any sense of remorse?"

"Every single day, sis," Harry said with regret.

"Oh, stop being dramatic, Harry," CJ replied, believing Harry's dramatic tone is just him being, well, dramatic. "Did you even once care about what we had, what we could have accomplished together?"

"We could have accomplished everything had you not been so stubborn," Harry argued.

"We could have accomplished everything had you not been so obsessed with that shrimp-smelling vixen," CJ argued.

"Do not call her that," Harry growled.

"Or what? You'll hook me? Why don't you get out of those cuffs of yours and try?" CJ provoked him.

"Well, you're certainly tempting me to," Harry replied.

"Shut it! Just shut it, both of you!" Mal shouted.

Mal grabs CJ's arm and starts burning it slowly with her fire magic. CJ cries out in pain as everyone in the room watches in horror, especially Harry. Nobody dared tried to stop her because, well, it's Mal.

"No! Stop! Please!" Harry begged.

Mal lets go of CJ, who whines and shouts due to pain.

"No more sibling squabbles. No more nonsense. No more silly side comments," said Mal.

Jay was about to speak, until Mal interrupted him with a raised finger.

"Especially from you, Jay," Mal said angrily.

Jay shuts himself up.

"Mal," Ben called. "I though..."

Mal raises her hand, silencing Ben. Ben didn't know how much longer he could keep up with Mal's self-appointed position as the heroes' leader of this war. She has challenged his authority and just showed the audacity to silence him while he attempted to speak.

"Alright, Harry, unless you want your sister to suffer, you will tell me everything you know," Mal threatened. "And be honest, because you know I can tell."

Harry would've protested, but with his sister's life in Mal's hands, he had no choice but to stay silent until she would ask him a question.

"So much for the court letting her walk off scot-free," Jay whispered to Evie and Carlos.

"I don't like it, but she's... Mal," Evie said quietly.

"Should I get the anti-magic bracelet?" Carlos asked in a whispering tone.

"Unless you want a third scar, you may want to keep it for now," Jay replied quietly.

Mal could hear her friends, but decided not to let them know that. Instead, she kept her focus on the Hook siblings. Mal holds Harry's hook close to CJ's face as she begins to ask questions.

"Why did Uma need Ben?" Mal asked.

"I can't tell you that," said Harry.

"Do you want a second scar on your sister's face?" Mal threatened.

"I can't tell you because I do not know," said Harry. "Uma only told us that she had no intention is giving up Arabella. The plan was to keep her and take the king."

"Well, what do you know? Uma really did take lessons from me and your sister," Mal replied.

"Guess she's not as stupid as her hair stinks," CJ commented.

"Uh, her hair doesn't stink anymore actually," Freddie informed her. "My Christmas present helped a lot."

"Really? So what's her nickname now, Malsy? Tentacles?" CJ asked.

"How about shut up before I gut you open like I originally wanted to do?" Mal said threateningly.

"Ooh, do it. I dare you," CJ dared.

"Mal, no. Gut me, but leave her alone," Harry begged.

To everyone's horror, Mal started laughing. It says a lot when Mal's mildly soft, sinister laughter is more terrifying than any villain's over-the-top evil laugh. In the end, she throws the hook across the room. It hits the wall and the sharp point of the hook digs into the wall, leaving itself stuck on the wall.

"Oh, this is precious. Harry Hook, one of the fiercest young pirates on the Isle of the Lost, begging for his sister's life like a weakling," Mal insulted him. "I thought watching Uma make such a drama queen of herself back in the woods was precious, but you make yourself a crying baby in comparison to her, Harry boy."

"The jury made a mistake," said Harry. "You are still the sadistic witch you've always been. You don't deserve your freedom."

Mal laughs again as she grabs Harry by the coat, pulling him closer so she can look at him in the eye.

"You're right. I don't, but here I am," she said.

"Mal, stop," Ben said as he pulled Mal away from Harry.

"Don't you do that again," Mal warned.

"All this malice is unnecessary. We just want answers from Harry," said Ben.

"You want answers from Harry, Bennyboo? _This_ is how you do it," said Mal.

Mal holds her hand out and magically brings Harry's hook back to her. Ben, however, grabs Mal's arm and takes the hook away from her. He throws it on the ground just close to Evie, Jay, Carlos, and Freddie. Freddie picks it up and toys with it.

"We need to talk," said Ben. "Evie, you and the rest can take a breather in the guest room with the others. I'll send guards over to keep an eye two."

* * *

In one of Beast Castle's guest rooms, the AKs were just relaxing until Ben calls them for something. Audrey and Chad are discussing about their romantic summer plans. Lonnie and Jane are comforting Arabelle, who has already recovered from her cheek wound. Eleanor is just rolling circles around the room. Evie, Jay, Carlos, and Freddie entered the room, attracting everyone's attention.

"So, how'd it go with Harry?" asked Jane.

The four VKs exchanged looks as Freddie took out her phone. She gives to Audrey, who shows everyone the picture she wanted them to see. They all gasped with shock.

Freddie had taken a picture of CJ and Harry back at the living room, only to make it clear that CJ is, in fact, alive.

"But... but how?" asked Chad.

"Mal's been keeping her alive this whole time," Evie explained. "She wanted to use her in case Uma would come up with another evil plan to take over the kingdom."

"Who knew about this?" asked Audrey.

"No one," Carlos answered. "She kept this to herself."

"So much for the no-more-secrets promise," said Jay. "Who knows what else she's keeping from us?"

"Please no more secrets," Evie hoped.

"I'm surprised School of Secrets missed this," Lonnie said. She still hid the fact that she was the creator of that blog from the people who did not know. "But hey, it only proves my point. We don't keep secrets from each other or it'll only drive us apart."

"Yeah, you and Ms. School of Secrets could be besties," Freddie commented sarcastically. She reluctantly agreed to keep Lonnie's secret a secret.

"If you were Ms. School of Secrets, Lonnie, would you do such a horrible thing to me?" Jay asked his girlfriend hypothetically.

"Pfft! _If_ I were Ms. School of Secrets," Lonnie dismissed the fact. "Of course I wouldn't do such a horrible thing to you."

Lonnie puts an arm around Jay and kissed him on the cheek. Jay knew this was just playful banter, but he was still a little mad about her revealing some of his secrets. But he loves her too much to stay mad.

"Okay, look, I was on board for the letting her lead us since she knows how evil works, but she just crossed a line," said Chad.

"CJ tried to kill all of us," Jane reminded them. "Well, not Audrey. She wasn't there."

"Are you guys gonna keep reminding me of that?" Audrey questioned.

"Hey, while we were on a pirate ship in the middle of a storm, you were at home pampering yourself like the princess you are," said Freddie.

"Well, I'm here now," said Audrey.

"You're right. It's Dizzy who's not here," said Freddie.

"She's 12, Freddie," said Evie. "She should be playing with her friends and exploring new things at her age, not fighting pirates."

"You don't suppose her latest InstaRoyal post saying that she's taking fencing class may be her response to us not inviting her over?" Chad wondered, looking at Dizzy's InstaRoyal account.

"She's brave, I'll give her that. But no way are we letting this post change our minds," said Evie.

"So, what are we gonna do about Mal?" asked Chad.

"Nothing," said Evie.

"Are you sure, Evie?" asked Doug. "If we don't approach this situation sooner, we'll lose control of this war and become Uma's slaves. Mal is, no offense, too reckless for her own good."

"Do you want to tell that to Mal's face?" Jay questioned.

"Uh... no," Doug answered nervously.

"Doug's kinda right, though," Audrey said as she looked at the photo of CJ and Harry again. "I mean, do you see that scar on CJ's face and that burn mark on her arm?"

"It really terrifies me that anyone could be so unabashedly cruel," said Lonnie. "We gotta do something."

"Guys, last time we tried to restrain Mal, she killed a hundred plus people, kidnapped us, and tortured us," Evie reminded her. "As much as I hate to say this, we have to let her do her own thing."

"And what if her recklessness leads to our defeat?" asked Doug.

"Ben will be there for her," said Carlos.

The room as silent now. Everyone just exchanged strange looks. The tension between Mal and Ben lately has them all concerned. They knew Ben can handle Mal, but her post-death attitude has made her more difficult to be around. If Ben can get Mal to lighten up a bit, then it would be better for them and for the kingdom, If not, then they're in for a literal firefight.

"We're all gonna die," Jane said, worried.

Carlos noticed that Eleanor was sitting by herself on the other side of the room, looking like something was bothering her. He decided to confront her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Carlos.

"Nothing," Eleanor lied. "Just worried for Ben. He's like a brother to me."

"He'll be fine. He and Mal can protect each other," said Carlos.

"What about you? Are you all right?" asked Eleanor.

"If this is about Mal, then everything is fine. The breakup still hurts, but... I'm just glad she and I can still be best friends," said Carlos.

"You ever planning on looking for someone else special?" asked Eleanor.

"Like you?" Carlos teased.

The two started laughing together. They were well aware of the popular rumor that they were in love. High school, am I right?

"As a matter of fact, I do have an eye on a special someone," said Carlos. "I just don't know how to approach her."

Carlos looked directly at Evie. Just looking at her was giving him a funny feeling in his chest.

* * *

At Ben's office, Mal sits down behind the king's desk with her feet up as she bites down on an apple. Ben paced back and forth, trying to keep his own temper in check. What Mal did back at the living room, it was too much for him to tolerate. He even tried to intervene, but she still insisted on being difficult. Maybe she was right. Maybe he hasn't fully accepted who she is now. Mal, on the other hand, just spun the apple core on her finger like a basketball before tossing it into the trashcan.

"I can't believe you," said Ben.

"Pretty much everyone's thought about me," Mal commented.

"We were repelled when we believed you left CJ to die in that maelstrom," Ben started. "But now, I'm disappointed that you kept such a big secret from us. This isn't just some little white lie, Mal. This is huge."

"I know," said Mal.

"But why keep it hidden from us?" Ben asked. "You knew I wanted to help CJ. I offered her a place in my kingdom. You didn't have to hide her. You could've escaped The Lost Pearl with her alive and normal-sized."

Mal stood up, slammed both her hands on the table, and glared daggers at the 17-year-old king.

"You know why I did that, Ben?" Mal asked angrily. "I did it because I lost my faith in you like you did in me. I knew that it didn't matter whether or not I told you that I let her live. I burned over a hundred of your precious subjects to the ground. I killed two of my own people because of petty hatred. Why would sparing CJ and showing you that I did change anything?"

"Then maybe I wouldn't have had to banish you," said Ben.

Mal would've assumed he was lying, but he wasn't. She was riling him up, but he seemed so sure of what he said.

"Believe it or not, Mal, I was gonna let you stay here in Auradon in spite of everything you did," said Ben. "What you did to CJ, or what you led me to believe you did to her, made me think about if you could still be redeemed. CJ was the one who started the war last year and she had proven herself dangerous and unpredictable. You two had history and I had hoped that wouldn't get in the way of your priorities. I knew you'd be ticked when she kidnapped me and your friends and planned to drop us into a gigantic maelstrom. I feared you would let your emotions get in the way, but you lead me to believe that you let her die because you could not hate her more than you did before."

Mal couldn't think of a comeback. Ben's words hit her like a soccer ball to the stomach.

"Yes, you took the lives of innocent people. My people," Ben continued. "And I know that should be enough reason for me to banish you, but it wasn't. Why? Because even though that was your choice, we were the ones who pushed you to make that choice. We locked you up in the library because we thought we couldn't trust you. But you made me believe that you abandoned CJ on her ship because you let your anger and animosity towards her get the best of you. I knew you could be redeemed, but I thought that someone who puts her grudges ahead of what is right is someone I couldn't afford to let wander around Auradon. Who I saw back in the living room with CJ and Harry, that's the exact person I saw escape The Lost Pearl and let it sink to the bottom of the sea."

Mal's hands were beginning to burn Ben's desk, so she immediately lifted her hands off the wooden piece of furniture.

"Well, what are you gonna do about it? Lock me up? Throw me in a dungeon? Put me back on the Isle until you finish this war yourself?" Mal questioned with subtle bitterness ins her voice. "I know I've made my mistakes, and I try to own up to them. Maybe what I will never be enough for you or for anyone, but like I said, nobody tells me what to do. Whether or not I can prove myself, it doesn't matter. I just need to do what I have to do. You want to interrogate Harry like a civilized person, be my guest. As for me, I'm staying the hell away from you."

Mal's words made Ben feel scared and perturbed. The soulless dark tone in her voice left him at lost for words.

The daughter of Maleficent puts out the flames on the table as she walks out of the office. Deja vu, Ben thought. Once again, Mal storms out of his of his office after they have a fight. The first time was during her banishment. Now, it was in the middle of a war.

* * *

Back in the living room, two soldiers watched over the Hook siblings. Two other soldiers were stationed outside the door just in case. CJ and Harry, still chained, just look at one another with different expressions on their faces. CJ looked at her brother with hatred. Harry looked at her with regret in his eyes.

"Talk to me," Harry pleaded.

"What's there to talk about?" CJ asked bitterly. "You chose that sea witch over your own sister. The only thing left is me using your own hook to cut the wound I patched up for you."

"CJ, you have to understand. I did not betray you because I wanted to sacrifice my allegiance to you," said Harry. "I only did it because..."

"You love Uma. Blah, blah, blah. Spare me the romantic poetry, Harry," said CJ. "You think your love for her is pure?"

"Uma would've fought to prevent Mal from taking me in. I told her to let me go. I was willing to sacrifice myself for her sake," said Harry.

"Maybe you do _love_ her, Harry, but that doesn't mean this is no longer an obsession," said CJ. "You pick Uma all the time. Your entire life is defined because of her. You can't live your life without her."

"I can't live my life without you, sis," Harry said dramatically.

"I'm not your sister," CJ growled. "I may be your half-sister, but you're not family. Not anymore. Oh, wait. Let me correct. I mean, that you _never_ were my family."

"Is that all you have to say?" asked Harry.

"Again, what else is left to say?" CJ responded. "I believed in you, Harry. I thought you could finally find a life outside of Uma. But I should've known better. You will always come running to her. You will never change your path, because people don't change."

Harry would've denied that, but he knew there was no point in going on. CJ is too angry at him to believe that he cares about her. The youngest daughter of Captain Hook has truly lost her mind, and it seemed that a whole year of sleeping has not abated some of her hate.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere at the coast of History Island, Uma and her crew continue to hide from the patrols all over the kingdom and all over the ocean. All islands have patrol outposts, the Sea of Storms is definitely not an option, and Skull Island is infested with crocodiles. So, they had to find some place to lay low for a while until they can make a move on Mal and her friends.

Uma was standing close to the waters, staring into space, thinking about her first mate and lover. Just the thought of Mal torturing him right now was frightening her.

"Uh, Uma?" Gil called. "The crew has some good news and bad news."

"Okay," said Uma.

Uma walked towards to the other side of the coast where her crew was hiding. Gil noticed that the frown on Uma's face is different from her usual frown.

"You okay, captain?" asked Gil.

"Harry is a prisoner of the enemy. Does that sound like something I would feel okay about?" Uma sassed.

"Okay, I get it. You're worried your boyfriend," said Gil.

"Boyfriend," Uma muttered under her breath.

"Isn't that what he is to you?" asked Gil. "Well, besides being your first mate."

Uma didn't respond to the question.

"You haven't called him boyfriend yet?" Gil guessed. "I mean, all the cooing, lovey talking, and touching each other... isn't that what boyfriends and girlfriends do to each other?"

"I haven't... exactly... called him the B word yet, Gil," said Uma.

"But you like him," said Gil.

"I have a distinct fond of him, yes," Uma replied. "But to call him the B word... I don't know. He says what we have is evil love, but lately I've been wondering if there is such a thing."

"Well, you're both villains and you're in love, so yeah, I guess there is such a thing," said Gil.

"He gave himself up just to keep me safe," said Uma. "He said, if you love something, let it go."

Gil laughed a little. Uma glared at him.

"Sorry. It's just... let it go. That song is pretty catchy," said Gil. He then hummed the song sung by Queen Elsa.

As they made it to the other side, Gil was hit in the back of the head by Ginny. He stopped humming and rubbed the spot where he got smacked.

"Cut that out. I hate that song," said Ginny.

"I thought you hated _When My Life Will Begin_ ," said Gil.

"You can hate more than one song, moron," said Ginny.

"Someone's a grumpy guppy today," said Uma.

"The crew is driving me nuts," said Ginny. "With you sulking and thinking about your boyfriend, I have to keep things organized. Everyone is too busy shouting argh, swinging on vines, and losing our food to a bunch of darn animals. I really can't deal with this whole pirate gig."

"You're still here, right?" Uma replied.

Uma, Ginny, and Gil have stopped at the spot where the crew set up camp. To Uma's surprise, they have a prisoner. Sophie. A few of Uma's crew found her sailing towards Auradon and intercepted her boat. They brought here straight to History Island to show her to their captain.

"Hi, Sophie," Gil greeted, waving at her with a smile on his face.

"Don't _Hi Sophie_ me, Gil," Sophie said, sounding ticked. "You lied to me. You came to the Isle to free Harriet, Anthony, and Clay."

"Uh... I didn't know about that," said Gil. It was the truth. He didn't know.

Uma takes out her sword and points it at Sophie threateningly. Gil was a little scared, since the prisoner is his not-yet girlfriend.

"How did you know they escaped?" asked Uma.

"Ginny didn't hit me hard enough in the head, apparently," said Sophie. "I saw those three get on Gil's rowboat before I passed out again."

"Well, we can't have you telling Mal and her friends that we have three wild cards in play," said Uma. "Fortunately, now that you're here, this calls for a change of plans."

"So, we won't be blasting cannonballs all over Auradon City?" Ginny asked. The cannonball thing was the original plan. "Honestly, I'm surprised you wanted unnecessary chaos. Losing Harry has really riled you up, hasn't it?"

"Well, now that I have the time to think clearly, we're gonna set up yet another hostage exchange," said Uma. "Only this time, we need something extra just in case Mal tries to do something stupid again."

"Well, what is this something extra?" asked Ginny.

"Where exactly are Harriet, Anthony, and Clay right now?" Uma wondered.

 **Well, there you have it. The three shadowy figures that Sophie saw were Harriet Hook, Anthony Tremaine, and Clay Clayton. Unfortunately, Sophie may not be able to share that information given the current circumstances. What will Uma do to get Harry back? Find out in the next chapter.**

 **By the way, I love _Let It Go_. Just letting you know.**


	14. The Tide Rises Again

**I think it's time for Mal and CJ to really get some time to talk. Enjoy.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the previous chapter: DragonEmperor999, Galvatron II, EroSlackerMicha, CarvieCamfia, Mustang52, xez2003**

 ** _To DragonEmperor999_: First, thanks for sharing your opinion on Let It Go. And I suppose I can't blame you for being angry at Mal. She was very intense and very cruel. Mal may be the hero of the story, but her dark side still dominates her to an extent.**

 ** _To CarvieCamfia_: Yup, Mal is pretty scary. An evil glare may be enough, but if that's not enough, she has to do more.**

CJ, still chained, was being escorted by two soldiers to Auradon City to be hidden somewhere Uma won't even think to look. It was Ben's idea. After trying and failing to get answers out of Harry, Ben decided the next best course of action is to relocate CJ to a safe place. Harry too was also being taken somewhere else outside of the castle, only somewhere away from CJ, considering how their reunion went.

"Wherever we're going, can I at least get a drink? Something cold, perhaps. It's hot out here," said CJ.

One of the soldiers sighs, annoyed, and says, "Fine. We'll go get a smoothie, but that's it."

Suddenly, the two soldiers fall down to the ground and lie unconscious. Judging by the purple sparkles surrounding them, CJ knew who put the guards to sleep.

"I assume this is no rescue mission, Mal," said CJ.

Mal comes out of hiding.

"No, it's not," said Mal. "You and me, we need to chat."

"Can we do this somewhere away from these two brainless stick figures?" asked CJ.

Mal snaps her fingers and teleports herself and CJ to Auradon Prep. In her old dorm, to be specific. CJ gestured to her cuffs, but Mal refused to take them off. Mal poofs up a chocolate smoothie and gives it to young pirate. CJ, however, was hesitant to take it.

"Don't worry. It's not poisoned," Mal assured her.

Mal opens the top and drinks it. Nothing happened to her. She puts the top back on the cup and gives it to CJ. CJ drinks the smoothie and, to her surprise, she's fine.

"So, to what do I owe this pleasure?" CJ started.

"I talked to Harry earlier, and he told me everything you said to him," said Mal. "Harsh."

"He deserves to hear every single word," said CJ.

"Maybe, but he truly cares about you," said Mal. "Yes, he betrayed you, but he still wanted you by his side."

"Ugh! Why would he want that? Why would he care?" CJ asked angrily.

"Because he loves you," Mal answered.

"Pfft! Preposterous," CJ scoffed.

"CJ, I cast a sleeping spell on you. You know the rules. Only true love's kiss can break the spell," said Mal.

"Nobody loves me, least of all Harry," CJ denied.

"I told Harry to kiss you. If he doesn't love you, then you wouldn't be awake," said Mal.

CJ didn't have anything to say. That's because she was starting to believe that her brother truly loves her. The fact that she woke up from a sleeping spell cast by the daughter of Maleficent was too much to deny that it is the truth. CJ just drank her smoothie and avoided eye contact with the purple-haired sorceress.

"CJ, take a look around. You're still alive. No matter how much I wanted to just leave you on that ship, I let you live," said Mal.

"To use me against Uma," CJ muttered.

"True," Mal replied. "Even though you life is in my hands, you still have a little bit of room to do something yourself, like reconcile with Harry."

"He still turned his back on me," CJ reminded her. "He'll never give up this stupid obsession with Uma."

"Oh, ain't that the truth," Mal agreed. "But still, he wants you back in his life. You don't have to forgive him, because let's face it, what he did would win him the worst-brother-of-the-century award. But my point is, even if you're not the most important person in his life, you're still important to him."

"Why do care so much about fixing my relationship with Harry?" asked CJ.

"Because he was so broken without you, and it was all because I didn't tell him you survived," said Mal.

"Redemption, huh?" CJ asked with a raised eyebrow. "Considering the burn mark on my arm, you're way too far from it."

"Too far, that's true," Mal agreed. "But I just have to do it. As fun it was setting things on fire, it's just not what I really want for myself."

"Heard you're the new head of the Isle," CJ mentioned. "But instead of taking advantage of that power, you're turning the Isle into a mini version of Auradon."

"You don't believe in good, but I do. That's the difference between us," said Mal.

"And what about Uma?" asked CJ. "What makes you two different?"

"That's something I prefer to tell to her face," said Mal. "Now, let's get you to wherever you're going before Ben catches on."

Mal snaps her fingers and takes CJ back to the two unconscious soldiers.

* * *

Jay and Lonnie were sparring in the school gardens, preferring to get some real fresh air to really help them prepare for future battles. Jay has proven himself better than Chad, but Lonnie is fierce and swift, just like her mother. Jay and Lonnie toy with each other, smiling and flirting while swinging. After a brief lock, Lonnie trips Jay and then points her sword at his nose.

"Lucky," Jay commented.

"There's no luck in battle, just skill," said Lonnie.

Lonnie helps Jay back up.

"You don't think this is gonna be a tradition, is it?" Jay wondered. "A war every time the school year ends?"

"I hope not," Lonnie said, sounding concerned. "Fighting villains is a lot of fun, but I prefer to live in peace."

"You okay, babe?" Jay asked, noticing his girlfriend not sounding like herself.

"I almost died last year, Jay," Lonnie reminded him. "Just because we're the good guys, we're not immune to losing... and losing..."

"Hey, don't talk like that. Where's the optimist that I fell in love with?" Jay replied. "We're gonna win this without any casualties. I'm sure of it."

"I just wish Uma and her friends can see the benefits of being good," said Lonnie. "Especially Ginny."

"She's the one who stabbed you," Jay reminded her.

"But I forgave her. And she actually apologized for it. Not the sarcastic kind of apology. The sincere, guilt-filled kind of apology," said Lonnie. "Yet, she's still fighting for the wrong side."

"Hey, don't worry. I can get through to her," Jay said confidently.

"You know, I'm surprised you never showed anger towards her for almost killing me," said Lonnie. "I mean, I probably would've hated her if she did it to you."

"I know, right?" Jay replied. "I guess... I just stayed away from her and stayed out of her business. But I wouldn't say I hated her. I'm mad, yes. But _hate_ is too strong a word."

Lonnie gives Jay a quick kiss.

"From selfish thief to selfless hero," Lonnie said happily.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Evie was at her guest room, cuddling a stuffed toy in her arms. A stuffed doll version of Carlos. As much as she hated herself for this, Evie had to use Mal's unusual method for coping with her feelings. Evie had considered dressing up a dalmatian doll to look like Carlos, but decided to order the toy that looks exactly like the white-haired tech prodigy.

"Oh, Carlos. Why must I be such-eth a coward-eth to tell-eth you the truth?" Evie said in a Shakespearean way. "I have face-eth the greatest of evil, yet my heart be-eth my toughest challenge."

Evie kisses the doll on the head before hugging it close to her chest again.

"Oh, I can't speak to the real him like that," she said to herself. "Oh, how must-eth I say-eth what I have-eth to say-eth to him?" Smacking herself in the head, she says, "Okay, I got to stop talking like that. And what am I even thinking? We are in the middle of a war. Why am I wasting my time with this... this..."

Evie had to hide the toy when Carlos entered the room. Apparently, she wasn't the only one who seemed troubled. Carlos looked like someone who had just been rejected by his crush.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked him.

Carlos just walked up to Evie and hugged her. Despite her confusion, Evie hugged him back.

"What is this for?" asked Evie.

"I'm just happy that you're here," Carlos said softly.

"Well, I'm happy too," Evie said, hugging him tighter.

"I'm here, too," Dude said.

Evie pets the campus mutt, who replies by licking her nose. Evie giggled, and so did Carlos.

Suddenly, Dude started to smell something.

"Hey, something smells funny," said Dude.

Dude looks under the bed, causing Evie to panic. Dude comes out with the stuffed Carlos doll.

"It looks you," Dude said to his owner.

"Yeah, it does," Carlos replied, looking at Evie suspiciously.

Evie just hugged Carlos again, hoping this will make him forget about the toy. Unfortunately, it didn't. Carlos, unexpectedly, dropped the suspicious look on his face. Instead, he looked ashamed. He sat down on Evie's bed with a frown on his face.

"What's wrong?" Evie asked as she sat next to him.

"I... ordered an Evie doll earlier. I've been talking to her for a while now," Carlos confessed.

"Oh," Evie replied, not sure how to fell about it. "And where is the doll now?"

"Doesn't matter," said Carlos. "I hate to sound like a psychic, but are you by any chance using my toy to tell me something?"

"Actually, I am," Evie admitted.

"Well, I have to tell you something too," said Carlos.

"Well, since we're both here, we might as well talk right now," said Evie.

Evie holds Carlos' hand, making him blush. He tried to look less flustered as he prepared himself to tell her what he needs to tell her.

"Um, Dude, can you give us a moment?" Carlos asked. "I heard Ms. Belle's in the dining room. Maybe she can spare you a biscuit or two."

"But I want to stay and listen," said Dude.

"Dude, please. Respect people's privacy," Evie pleaded.

Dude groaned as he walked out the door. This means Evie and Carlos can talk without any witnesses. Evie kept her fingers wrapped around Carlos' hand in a very affectionate way. Carlos felt very awkward just holding her hand, which is odd since they've held each other's hands before.

"Ladies first," said Carlos.

"Oh, aren't you so sweet?" Evie said, flattered. "So, uh, Carlos... I've been meaning to tell you... ever since you kissed me a couple days ago... I've been thinking... maybe I..."

"GUYS!"

Audrey comes barging in along with Chad and Jane, causing Evie and Carlos to let go of each other. Evie quickly kicked the Carlos doll back under the bed.

"Auradon City is under attack," said Audrey.

"It's Uma," said Chad.

"We're doomed. Doomed," Jane said dramatically.

"Get a hold of yourself," Audrey said to her former roommate.

* * *

Cannonballs were raining all over Auradon City. All that has been destroyed so far are fruit stands, ice cream stands, tables outside of restaurants, and the largest fountain in the city. Uma and her crew were in the very heart of the city with a hostage. Sophie. Her hands and legs were tied and her mouth was taped shut. The citizens kept their distance, afraid of being a target.

It didn't take long until Mal and her friends arrived (except for Arabella, for obvious reasons). Even Audrey, Jane, Doug, and Dude came along. Dude stowed away in the trunk of the limo... again.

"Are you gonna keep doing this?" Carlos asked his pet dog.

"If you keep leaving me at home," Dude replied.

Mal stares down Uma as she observes the destruction around her. Mal can only smirk and shake her head, seemingly disappointed at her rival.

"I didn't think you as the kind to want random chaos, Uma," said Mal.

"Well, sometimes, a little bit of random chaos is called for," said Uma, glaring at Mal with hatred.

"You're losing it, aren't you?" Mal guessed. "You want Harry back so much, you've resorted to doing something reckless."

"If I was being reckless, I would've targeted for the buildings instead of fruit stands and fountains," said Uma.

"She's got a good point," said Jay.

"Who's the girl dressed as a wizard?" Dude asked, noticing Sophie.

"Sophie? What is she doing here?" Mal wondered.

"Uma, let her go," Ben demanded. "There is no need for violence."

"Oh, on the contrary, there is a need for violence, your majesty," said Uma. "Unless you surrender Harry, Arabella, and yourself, Sophie here is gonna be in a world of pain."

"Uh, how about a world of hugs?" Gil pleaded. Sophie is his crush, after all.

"Another hostage exchange, Shrimpy?" Mal questioned. "You tried this before, and you lost your first mate. Maybe I'll take your muscle this time."

"You're gonna cut her arm off?" Gil asked, horrified by the thought.

"She's talking about you," said Ginny.

"Well, you can't have my muscles," said Gil, putting his arms behind his back.

Mal shakes her head, amused and irritated by Gil's lack of intelligence. What does Sophie see in him, she wondered. Maybe she has a thing for the stupid, she thought.

"Where's Harry?" asked Uma.

"Why would we tell you that?" Mal replied. "You want him, you're gonna have to fight me for him."

"Mal, please, there's no need for that," said Ben. "Let me take care of this."

Ben steps forward. Uma moves her sword closer and closer to Sophie's face with each step Ben takes. So, the king stops just a dozen feet away from the aqua-haired sea witch.

"Uma, we don't need all this conflict," said Ben. "I've given you a chance, and you do this. What do I have to do to get you to give yourself another chance at a new life?"

"Give up the throne," Uma said.

"You know I can't do that," said Ben.

"I know," said Uma. "But what I have in mind is far more than just seizing the throne with you as a prisoner."

"If that's what you want, then you can take me. Just let Sophie go," said Ben.

"Not just you, your highness," said Uma. "I want my first mate and that half-mermaid right here right now."

"Even if we wanted to, we can't," said Evie. "Ben sent them somewhere even we don't know where."

"Smart," Ginny complimented.

"If that's so, then I guess we'll have to do this the old-fashioned way," said Uma. She readied her sword for battle.

"Can we just keep talking, please?" Jane pleaded.

"Why are you even here, Jane?" asked Chad.

"Support from the sidelines," Jane said nervously.

"I guess this fight won't be as fair as I hoped. Eleven against ten," said Uma.

"Get your phones out, ladies and gentlemen. You're in for a show," Mal said, talking to the nearby citizens like a TV reporter.

And with that, a fight breaks out. The good guys draw their swords (or in Freddie's case, magical cards). Jane stayed behind the limo, watching the fight from the distance with Dude.

"Twenty cans say Doug loses his sword on the first swing," Dude bet.

"Shouldn't you be rooting for the good guys?" Jane questioned.

Dude called it. Doug gets his sword struck off his hand by his opponent's first swing. He is forced backwards as the pirate in front of him kept his sword close to his face.

"You owe me twenty cans," Dude reminded the daughter of Fairy God Mother.

Audrey faced off against Desiree. Training with Chad has helped with her sword skills, but not with her confidence. She tries to stay away from Desiree's sword as she tried to block her swings.

Surprisingly, Ben is the one fighting Uma, not Mal. It makes sense in terms of leader versus leader, so there's that. Ben and Uma were evenly matched, since Ben has been training all his life while Uma has been fighting to survive all her life. Uma was swinging hard while Ben was more focused on staying on his feet.

With Uma occupied with Ben, Mal fought Gil one-on-one. Mal wasn't taking it seriously. Gil was a good swordsman, but Mal treated him like an amateur. She dodges his swings nonchalantly, tags him on the butt, and then kicks him in the back. Mal grabs his head and slams it to the pavement, knocking him out.

"There. Now it's a fair fight," said Mal.

Jay was fighting Jonas and Gonzo at the same time, since the good guys were outnumbered by one to start the fight. He was handling it well, but it was only a matter of time until he becomes overwhelmed, even for a pro like him. Mal helped him make the fight even more fair by knocking out Gonzo from behind with the other end of her sword.

"I had that," Jay said as he got caught in the lock with Jonas.

"Hey, friends help each other, right?" Mal replied.

Chad fought one pirate who seemed keen on using speed to his advantage. Chad tumbles to the left and strikes. His swing was blocked, but Chad counters with quicker swings.

Carlos fought Bonny. She was relentless and a growling type. Carlos dodges his low swing by raising his foot before tapping her on the shoulder. Bonny tries a strong hammer-like string, but Carlos blocks it and then kicks her down to the ground.

Evie and Ginny faced-off. Ginny used her mother's dagger instead of a sword. Despite the size difference of their weapons, Ginny was keeping the fight evenly-matched. Evie was graceful, but Ginny was fierce.

"Yo, Evie. Mind changing dance partners?" Jay offered.

"Well, I wouldn't mind stealing another scarf from him," said Evie. The pirate that Jay is fighting is the one whom Evie stole a scarf from last year.

Evie lets Jay fight Ginny while she fights Jonas.

"Listen to me, Ginny," Jay pleaded as he swung his sword. "Is this really what you want?"

"I've been looking down at poor fools from my bedroom balcony my whole life. I want to be looking down on the people of Auradon this time," said Ginny.

"Yeah, yeah, you wanna look down on people like ants. I get it," said Jay. "But Lonnie's forgiven you even after you tried to kill her. Don't you think that tells you there's hope for you?"

Evie keeps things clean against Jonas, until she decided to get dirty. She steps on his foot and then steals his new scarf, spinning him around in circles. She then kicks him in the side of the head, knocking him out.

"Thank you," Evie teased.

Lonnie spins and swings swiftly as she keeps her opponent guessing. She slashes his pirate hat in half and then hits him in the chest with a roundhouse kick.

Freddie just throws magically-charged cards at her opponent. Her cards slashed his clothing so much, his sleeves fell off. She decided to try out a new trick. She throws a card through his legs. It bounces off the ground, off Lonnie's back, and then it hits the pirate behind his head. The card explodes and the pirate falls down, unconscious.

"Thanks for the assist," Freddie said to the daughter of Mulan.

"Yeah, glad I could help," Lonnie said with sarcasm as she rubbed the spot in her back where the card hit her.

Mal and Ben fought Uma together. The young sea witch was overwhelmed by the speed and skill of the two ex-loves. Ben catches Uma in a lock, and Mal uses this opportunity to make her move. She spins around Ben and then kicks Uma down to the ground. Uma reached for her sword, but Mal stepped on her wrist, keeping her from trying to reach for her weapon.

"I changed. I inspired others to change. Why can't you do the same?" Mal asked her rival.

"I _am_ inspiring people to change," said Uma. "I'm trying to inspire our kind to step up and rise like the tide that will wash over this kingdom."

Mal grabs Uma by the collar and holds her sword against her throat, trying to force her to stand down. Ben rushes towards Sophie and unties her. He carefully removes the duct tape from her mouth, allowing her to speak.

"Harriet Hook. Anthony Tremaine. Clay Clayton. They're here!" Sophie exclaimed.

Mal's head turned due to feeling surprised by this revelation. Uma took this opportunity. She used her braids to grab Mal's arm and pull them off her. She then used her braids to push Mal down to the ground.

"A new magic trick I learned," said Uma. "My hair's now as functional as an octopus' tentacles."

Uma grabs a nearby citizen, a father of a little girl, and holds her sword close to his face threateningly.

"Not one step closer, Mal," Uma threatened. "You so much as look like you're about to try something funny, then this innocent man's death is on your hands."

"Oh, but wait, Uma. Do you think she cares?" Ginny asked, teasing Mal.

"Good point, Ginny," Uma said sarcastically. "What's one more innocent death for you, Mal? I bet you're just gonna let me kill this man because you don't care who gets in the way between you and me."

Mal can see the worried looks on the faces of every civilian watching. Like Mal needed another reminder that she claimed the lives of hundreds and didn't even care. She grunted in anger as she fought the urge to do something.

"Uma, stop this, please," Ben begged.

"Yeah, please stop," Jane pleaded. "What's the point of all this anyway?"

"The point, Fairy God Daughter, is that I want to show these people that they made a huge mistake calling Mal innocent of her heinous crimes," said Uma. "You hear me, Mal. You don't care for these people. You're not fighting for them. You fight for yourself."

"You're right," Mal admitted. "I don't fight for them. I'm fighting this war for myself. This war is between you and me. Anyone who gets in my way will regret it."

Uma's hostage was becoming even more scared after hearing these words.

"Daddy!" The father's daughter cried. Her mother held her back to keep her from interfering.

"Even if you have no qualms about burning Mr. Scaredy-Pants here just to get to me, how do you think is this gonna make you look in front of your friends and all these people?" Uma questioned. "Give me Harry right now or I end this pathetic man's life. Even better, you'll be the one to blame."

Mal growled in anger again. Uma was trying to push her buttons, and it's working so far.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Meanwhile, at Auradon Cathedral, Harry is inside being guarded by a soldier. Five soldiers are posted outside to keep an eye out for any intruders. Harry was getting sleepy from just doing nothing. All he can do is wait and hope that Uma can find him. Suddenly, commotion was heard outside.

"What the...?" The soldier guarding Harry wondered.

An explosion was heard. A cannonball goes through the wall and hits the floor, creating a mini-crater.

"What is this?" The soldier asked.

"The cavalry," Harry said with an evil smile.

Two unexpected visitors show up. One is a teenage girl with dark brown hair that waves like the ocean itself, beauty that would make even a mermaid jealous, and a relentless attitude that would make the baddest villain kids fear her. Sporting a distinctive scarlet pirate coat, dark grey leggings, shiny black boots, and torn fingerless gloves, anyone living on the Isle of the Lost would recognize her as Harriet Hook, the oldest daughter of Captain Hook.

Harriet Hook draws her sword and throw it at the soldier like a spear. The sword goes through his chest, killing him instantly. Harriet retrieves her sword and uses the dead body to clean up the blood.

"Oh, that was exhilarating," said Harriet. "Isn't it, Anthony dear?"

Entering the cathedral after making sure all the soldiers outside are unconscious is Anthony Tremaine, the son of Anastasia Tremaine. With the face and hair of a handsome prince, a black leather coat, and a baritone voice that make him sound disinterested every time, only this boy is capable of attracting Harriet's attention.

"Whatever," Anthony said in a monotonous voice.

Harriet catches Anthony in a kiss. A very deep one. Harry looked away in disgust.

"Meh. You can do better," Anthony said, still speaking in his uninterested tone.

"Repulsive brat," Harry muttered, referring to Anthony.

"Harry," Harriet greeted her brother with politeness.

"Harriet," Harry greeted his older sister with contempt. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Your captain asked us to come and rescue you," Harriet answered. "Well, us and Clay. We split up because we didn't know where they were keeping you."

"Well, I'm here now."

Clay Clayton showed up, armed with his trusty shotgun. Unfortunately (for him), it was only for tranquilizer darts. He has yet to get his hands on a real gun like his father had. With his combed blackish brown hair, yellowish coat, red-ish ascot, an attempts to grow facial hair, one can say Clay is trying too much to look like his father, from hair to mustache.

"I see you've found the only Hook brother," said Clay.

"And now we just gotta call Uma and let her know," Harriet said as she took out her new phone.

"Since when do you take orders?" asked Harry.

"Since she told me what she had planned," Harriet answered. "Once we change the world, then I won't have to take orders from her anymore. I will be free to captain the seas."

"Oh, and guess what I found," said Clay.

Clay pulls in an unconscious body. It was CJ, with a tranquilizer dart on her neck. Harriet and Anthony, just like everyone else who isn't Mal, are shocked to see that the youngest Hook sister is not dead like she was presumed to be.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Back at the heart of Auradon City, Uma had just received a call from Harriet. She told the sea witch that they have found Harry and that Clay has a "surprise" waiting for her. After ending the call, Uma looks back at the still enraged Mal, who is still struggling to figure out what to do.

"Well, I think it's time for us to go," said Uma.

Uma runs the sword right through her hostage's back, shocking everyone watching. The wife of the hostage covered her daughter's eyes.

All pirates, and Ginny, ran towards their captain. Ginny had to pull the still unconscious Gil towards Uma. To Mal's frustration, Desiree and Bonny grabbed Ben and drag him with them. Thanks to Yzla's (note)book of potions, Uma and her crew created more teleportation potions.

"See you under the seas, Mal," Uma taunted.

And with that, they were gone, along with the King of Auradon.

While people mourn for the deceased hostage, Mal was beginning to lose her cool. Carlos grabbed a nearby bouquet of flowers and gives it to Mal. Mal squeezed the bouquet in her hand until she burned it to ash. Unfortunately, it was not enough to diminish her anger. Mal lets out a loud, frustrated scream, breathing fire into the air like a dragon.

Chad hid behind his girlfriend. Jay wiped the sweat off his forehead. Evie took a picture, just in case.

"That's hot," Dude commented.

"Literally," said Audrey.

Mal finally "cooled down," but she drops to her knees as her eyes started to water with tears. Evie, Jay, and Carlos approach her to comfort her.

"I let this happen," Mal cried. "I didn't do anything, and now..."

"Hey, don't punish yourself," said Evie.

"We'll get Ben back," Carlos promised.

"And after we do, we kick some pirate booty," said Jay. He then chuckled at his wordplay.

"Uma wants a war on the seas, right? Then we know where to go next," said Carlos.

"But they don't have Arabella," said Evie. "Uma's plan can't start without her."

Carlos' phone rang. Eleanor was calling him. Considering that Eleanor is Arabella's high school roommate and that she was watching over the young mermaid, Carlos had a bad feeling about this.

"Don't tell me. Arabella's gone?" Carlos guessed.

 _"Uh, yeah," Eleanor confirmed. "Uma and her friends just poofed in and took her. I couldn't do a thing."_

"Don't worry. We'll get her back," Carlos promised.

"That's it!" Mal shouted angrily. "This ends at the waters. Uma goes down. Down for the count or down with her ship, it all ends now."

Mal's fist catches fire, meaning she means real business now.

 **Uma finally has everything she needs to start her ocean war. How will Mal and friends stop her? How will the reunion of all three Hook siblings turn out? Why couldn't Eleanor save Arabella if she's not really paralyzed? What were Evie and Carlos going to say to each other? Will Ginny listen to Jay? There are just so many questions. I hope I can answer all of them. Ciao!**


	15. The Tide Roars

**I still need to plan for the "ocean war," so I thought it'd be more appropriate to explore the fallout of the Auradon City battle. After all, there is the Hook sibling reunion (all 3 siblings, this time) and Uma's reaction to seeing the supposed dead CJ. Grab some popcorn and enjoy.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the previous chapter: CarvieCamfia, EroSlackerMicha, DragonEmperor999, xez2003, Quartz Rider, The 007**

 ** _To The 007:_ CJ is one of my favorites too. And I'm glad you're enjoying this story. Yeah, Mal is still a bad girl, but that's part of the point of her personal story.**

 _Eleven months ago..._

 _Progress on the Isle of the Lost is going smoothly. Since Mal took over as Queen of the Isle, she has been working on making changes to the island. Good changes, in fact. She's serving healthy food, supplies for poor homes, and offering good education for the children. However, there were some who don't care about the changes she was making._

 _Uma is definitely not happy, having lost her title as leader of the island to the purple-haired sorceress. But even worse, Harry was more than down in the dumps. He's down in the seas._

 _He's all alone in Ursula's Fish and Chips, endlessly drinking cider to deal with his pain. The cause of his pain is the death of his younger sister, CJ. Mal had left her on board The Lost Pearl as it sank into a maelstrom at the Sea of Storms. And that was right after he betrayed her to rejoin his love interest, Uma. The crazed look on CJ's face as she processed betrayal by her own brother, it's a look that is glued to Harry's mind forever._

 _"Well, this is sad."_

 _Harry's older sister, Harriet Hook, just entered the chip shop._

 _"One of the toughest young pirates on the Isle, wasting his time wallowing over the loss of his dear beloved sister," Harriet teased._

 _"She was your sister too, Harriet," said Harry._

 _"Half-sister," Harriet reminded him._

 _"Whatever!" Harry yelled as he slammed his hook on the table._

 _"What happened between you two?" Harriet asked. "You two had this love-hate relationship that leaned more towards hate for your entire lives. Why are sobbing over her death like she mattered to you?"_

 _"And you don't sob for her? She was blood, Harriet," Harry said, sounding very broken._

 _"True, but she's a failure. The biggest one in our family," said Harriet. "And she's dead, Harry. She led herself to her own demise."_

 _"Not true!" Harry yelled. "Mal killed her."_

 _"Then why don't you make a move on her? Get vengeance?" asked Harriet._

 _Harry just slumped on his seat, drinking another mug full of cider._

 _"You really cared about her, didn't you?" asked Harriet._

 _"Our bond was odd, but it made me..." Harry paused for a moment, unable to say the word._

 _"Happy?" Harriet asked._

 _"In a way," said Harry. "You wouldn't understand. I had only agreed to join her cause because of the opportunity to make Bore-adon pay for sentencing us to lifetime suffering. But I gained more than I bargained. I gained her respect, her affection, her... her compassion. I know we are villains, but she was right. Family is just as valuable as treasure. But now... she is gone. I gained my dear Uma's trust back, but lost someone dear to me in the process."_

 _"And you blame yourself," Harriet guessed. "Oh, Harry. CJ has made you such a sap. You're a fool to think even family matters in this island. You let her fill your head with ludicrous ideas of compassion and sentiment. You let Uma treat you like her personal boy toy. When are you gonna grow up and stand up for yourself?"_

 _Harry points his hook at Harriet threateningly, having had enough of her attitude._

 _"Never speak of Uma or my sister like that ever again," Harry warned her._

 _"I thought I was your sister too," Harriet said with a fake pout._

 _"A true sister looks out for her own kin. CJ did that for me. You never did," said Harry._

 _Harriet just leaves the chip shop so Harry can wallow in sorrow on his own. No matter how much cider he drinks, Harry will never feel full. He may be loyal to Uma once again, but without his younger sister by his side, he can't move forward._

* * *

Hours have passed since the awful battle at the heart of Auradon City. Hours since that poor man, who is a father and a husband, was killed by Uma in front of everyone. Hours since Ben and Arabella have been abducted by Uma and her crew. Hours since Mal suffered an emotional breakdown in front of the people of Auradon. All that could be done now is hope the ocean patrols can find Uma and her crew.

But Uma and her crew of young pirates and villain kids are hiding too well to be caught. They were currently in an underground lake underneath the Lost Keep. Just in case anyone knew about the cave near the keep, they had to hide the ship somewhere else.

"Seriously, this is one cool cave," said Gil, eyeing his surroundings. "Look at all the water dripping from the spikes on the ceiling. Drip. Drip. Drip."

"You say _drip_ one more time," Ginny and Harriet warned him at the same time.

"I take it you're used to this," Harriet said to the daughter of Mother Gothel.

"No. No, I'm not," Ginny grunted.

"Been busy looking down at fish and bugs throughout this whole journey?" Harriet teased.

Ginny just ignored the oldest daughter of Captain Hook.

"This cave is boring," said Anthony. "How long must we endure in this filthy place?"

"Until Uma tells us to move," said Gil.

"This is humiliating," said Harriet. "Me, a captain with a crew, having to play second fiddle to the daughter of an old sea witch."

"Boom!"

The "boom" came from Clay Clayton, who was being dared by the other pirates to shoot glass bottles from a distance. Once again, instead of the real deal ammo, Clay only has coins, bolts, and ordinary darts to load into his shotgun.

"C'mon, people. I can do better than just twelve feet away. My dad taught me how to shoot, remember?" Clay said arrogantly.

"Okay. How about you shoot from the quarterdeck?" Desiree dared.

"To make it more challenging, we'll put the bottle on the very edge of the ship," said Gonzo.

Clay gets up on the quarterdeck as Desiree puts a glass bottle of the other side of the ship. Clay raises his shotgun and takes his time to aim, with one eye closed. After adjusting his aim, he pulls the trigger. The coin blasted out of the shotgun hits the glass bottle, shattering it to pieces. The pirates cheered.

Clay blows away the smoke coming from his shotgun and says, "I can do this all day."

"At least someone is having fun here," said Gil.

"How do you think the captain is doing?" Ginny wondered.

"CJ is alive. I think we're all feelings the same way about it. Shocked," said Harriet.

"Aren't you gonna give your little sister a hug?" asked Gil.

"Oh, I'm going in to see her, but I'm not giving her a hug," said Harriet.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Harriet enters the captain's quarters. It is where Uma and Harry are along with CJ, who is now a prisoner on the ship. The Lost Revenge only had one cell and it was pretty small. Good thing they only have three prisoners on board. Ben and Arabella were in the cell, while CJ is tied up on a chair in the captain's quarters.

"Does it hurt?" Uma asked, gesturing to the scar on Harry's cheek.

"You saw the scar on my chest. I can take any punishment," said Harry.

Uma caresses Harry's cheek and says, "Good to have you back."

"You were very worried about me, weren't you?" Harry teased as he stroked Uma's chin with his hook (which Uma stole back from Mal with her tentacles).

"You're my first mate, Harry," said Uma.

"We both know our relationship goes further than that, luv," said Harry.

"You're still not getting a second kiss," Uma replied with a smirk.

"Can't blame me for tryin'," said Harry.

Harriet fake-coughed, capturing her attention.

"Came here to see your baby sister?" Uma guessed.

"As a matter of fact, yes," said Harriet.

"I still can't believe it," Uma said as she looked at the still unconscious CJ. "Never thought Mal would do something like this. With everything CJ did, I thought Mal had enough reason to leave her to die."

"You remember your promise, captain?" asked Harry.

"No harm will come to her," said Uma. "As much as I want to toss her overboard, she's your responsibility, Harry. If she won't cooperate, be sure she stays locked up. Understood?"

"Understood, captain," said Harry.

"I guess I should leave you two to your family reunion, huh?" Uma guessed.

"Clay said the effects of the tranquilizer dart should be wearing off by now," said Harriet.

"Just be sure she stays here," Uma ordered.

"Yes, boss," Harriet said sarcastically.

"I know you don't like being under my command. But I promised you the seas. Keep that in mind before you decide to double-cross me," said Uma. "That goes for you too, Harry."

Uma leaves the room so the Hook siblings can speak by themselves. She wanted to eavesdrop, but she knew Harry's undying loyalty to her made her worry less.

"Still anchored to her charms, huh, Harry?" Harriet questioned.

"Still sucking on the Tremaine boy's teeth, Harriet?" Harry retorted.

"Still letting your hearts be stolen by moronic delinquents?" CJ teased. She's finally awake.

"If Anthony's a moron, then he's my moron," said Harriet.

CJ gagged, disgusted.

"Welcome back from the dead, sister," said Harriet.

"You haven't called me sister for 10 years," said CJ.

"11 years," Harriet corrected her. "You missed an entire year, remember?"

"Ah, yes. An entire year of nothing but darkness," said CJ. "But it's good to be alive. Makes you think about all the bad things you want to do to the people who did bad things to you."

"Yeah, I can guess. Revenge against me for our childhood. Revenge against Harry for his betrayal," said Harriet. "Are you still happy that she's alive, Harry?"

"I've told you how much she means to me," said Harry.

"I'm not listening to your lies, Harry," said CJ. "When I get out of these ropes, I'm gonna make both of you walk the plank."

"Oh, I'd like to see you try," said Harriet. "Because I want to make you regret leaving me on the Isle while you and Harry had fun."

"After everything you did to me growing up, I had no reason to recruit you," said CJ.

"Right. Because I'm a disgrace of a sister," Harriet said sarcastically. "Well, so are you. Let's see. You go on worthless journeys around the Isle. You sabotage the Neon Lights Ball with childish pranks. You failed to take over Auradon. You got bested by Mal. And worst of all, you turned Harry, one of the most ruthless pirates of our generation, into a cute little teddy bear desperate for hugs."

"I'm warning you, Harriet," Harry growled, holding his hook in front of Harriet's face. "Back off, or you'll be needing an eyepatch."

Harriet looked at Harry's belt to see another hook. It was CJ's hook. Clay stole it back when he found CJ, but Uma ordered to have it kept away from the blonde pirate to deprive her any means of escape.

"Cute, Harry. You and CJ share a love for hooks. Maybe I'll cut off both your hands so you two can bond over having only one hand," said Harriet, toying with Harry.

"Oh, the only hand getting cut off here is yours," CJ said insanely. "Better yet, I'll cut off both your hands, then I'll tape them back to your wrists so I can cut them off again."

"Wow. Gil wasn't kidding when he said you've gone cuckoo crazy," said Harriet. "Well, even more cuckoo crazy."

CJ squirmed in her seat, desperate to break free to get her hands on Harriet and make her pay for insulting her. Harry moves his hook closer to Harriet's eye, daring her to proceed asserting her attitude on him and CJ. All three Hook siblings just stared at one another, waiting for each other to say or do something.

"Like it or not, Harry, we're on the same team now," Harriet said as she moved his hook away from her face. "And your sister is our prisoner. As long as she hates everyone on this ship, she can't be trusted. Don't let your emotions cloud your judgment. Then again, when you have Uma to script out your whole life, you managing your emotions is impossible."

"You accuse me of being a submissive servant, but you fail to see the truth," said Harry. "Uma and I are equals. We treat each other with utmost respect. Our love binds us for eternity. Nothing will change that, but only because she and I want to follow each other to the ends of the earth."

"Even if Uma cares about you, you let her captain your every decision," said Harriet. "If it were up to you, CJ wouldn't be tied up to this chair."

"Get out," Harry growled. "Now!"

"You're right. I shouldn't be in the way of you two bonding over hatred for me," Harriet teased.

Harriet left the room. There were now only two Hook siblings in the captain's quarters. CJ was, for some reason, quiet. Harry was waiting for her to say something, because he didn't know what to say. The conversation they had in the castle still had him rattled. He knew how betrayed she feels, but he didn't know how bad she took it until she called him "not her brother."

"Uh... let me know if you need something. Water or an apple, perhaps," said Harry.

CJ was still silent.

* * *

Meanwhile, the AKs and the VKs return to the castle. Mal, however, was not content with just sitting around and doing nothing after Ben had just been kidnapped. In fact, as soon as she was back in the castle, her footsteps were creating fiery footprints on the floor. Touch her and you get burned, as evidenced by Jay's burning hand.

"Are you guys serious?!" Mal shouted. "Ben is out there, about to be tortured and forced to do whatever the hell Uma wants him to do, and we're here _relaxing_?"

"Hey, you're not the only one who wants to get out there and find Ben," said Evie.

"You're his ex-girlfriend, E. You should be as worried as I am," said Mal.

"I am just as worried as you," said Evie. "But my relationship with Ben does not matter right now."

"Well, maybe it should. You're the Lady of the Court, remember? That practically makes you the king's partner," said Mal. "Without Ben, the fate of the throne is in your hands."

"If I recall correctly, you still challenge Ben's authority in spite of his position," said Evie. "Why should it matter that I'm acting queen of this kingdom?"

"Because... because... AH!" Mal didn't know what to say. She just grunted and shouted in anger.

Mal walked away.

"Should we follow her?" asked Chad.

The second Mal entered the guest room, yelling and breaking glass can be heard inside.

"Unless you want bleeding scars and burning skin, it's best we leave her alone," said Jay.

"Some things never change, huh?" Audrey said.

"Mal's evolved, but she's still the same old Mal," said Carlos.

"Hard to call her that when she's edgier and angrier than before," said Jay.

"Are we really just gonna relax and leave it to the ocean patrol to find Ben?" asked Lonnie. "I hate to say it, but Mal's right. We should be out there looking for him. We're his friends. Family, even."

"You heard Mal. The fate of the throne is my hands now," said Evie. "I will get Ben back, but we have to be careful about this."

"We'll follow your lead, Evie, but I don't think Mal will," said Audrey.

"Maybe Carlos can use his charms to talk her into listening," Jay teased, elbowing Carlos on the shoulder.

Carlos punches Jay on the shoulder in response.

"What? I'm just trying to help," said Jay.

"Well, stop helping," said Carlos. "I can't use Mal's feelings against her. She has to find out how to handle them herself."

"Why is leaving her alone always the best move?" Evie muttered.

"Because she'll turn into a dragon and feed on us if we provoke her to her boiling point," Doug replied.

"I didn't need an answer, Doug, but thanks for stating the obvious," said Evie.

"I know this seems like the wrong time, but thanks, guys," said Sophie. "I was really scared about what would happen to me. I didn't think I was gonna survive."

"That's what heroes do, right, Sophie? We save each other. We protect each other," said Evie.

"I just can't believe Gil is still in on this madness," Sophie said sadly. "And I still can't believe he's still wearing that bandanna I gave him."

"He likes evil just as much as he likes you. Weird, but sort of touching," Audrey commented.

"Um, I'm really sorry, guys," said Jane. "I should've helped. I could've used my magic... but I didn't."

"We're all to blame, Jane," said Carlos. "I can only imagine how Eleanor feels right now. Sometimes, people blame themselves for things that aren't really their fault."

"Yeah, I mean... she was on a wheelchair. She couldn't really do anything to stop Uma from taking Arabella," said Chad, trying to sympathize.

Everyone just glares at Chad.

"Hey, Carlos made her that chair," Chad said, pointing at Carlos. "He should've built some weapons or something."

"I'm gonna go see Eleanor," said Carlos.

"Uh, can I come with you?" Evie asked suddenly.

"No, I think I'll go see her alone," said Carlos.

"Oh... okay," Evie said sadly.

Carlos walks away to the guest room where Eleanor is. Evie hangs her head as she thinks about Carlos going to see someone he was rumored to be interested in. It just got awkward now with the silence.

"So, can we eat now? I'm hungry," said Freddie.

* * *

In another guest room, Eleanor was lying down on the couch, thinking about Arabella. Her roommate was the target and she did nothing but sit in her wheelchair. Arabella is in the hands of the enemy, and all she could do was act like the paraplegic she has been passing herself off as.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door.

"Eleanor? It's me. Carlos."

Eleanor sits back down on her wheelchair and transfers her magic back to her necklace. She unlocks the door and lets Carlos in.

"How're you doing?" asked Carlos.

"About as fine as I can try to be," Eleanor said sadly.

"Hey, it's not your fault Arabella got taken," said Carlos.

"It's this stupid paralysis. I can't do a thing on this dang chair," Eleanor said, acting ticked off.

"Wow. I didn't know you could lose it like that," said Carlos.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me," said Eleanor. "But enough about me. What about you?"

"Trying to decide if I should talk to Mal or not," said Carlos. "Ben got kidnapped... again. She's really losing it."

Suddenly, a hand touches the top of Carlos' head and he falls down to the ground, asleep. That hand that touched him belonged to Mal. She did not look happy. Not happy at all. In fact, she looked furious. It's amazing how a subtle emotional expression on Mal's face can make it clear how she's feeling.

"That was unnecessary," said Eleanor.

"Yes, it is," said Mal. "You and I need to talk. But first..."

Mal shuts the door and locks it.

"Get off that stupid wheelchair," said Mal. "Don't worry. Carlos won't be awake for another hour. He won't see or hear a thing."

Eleanor transfers her magic back to her body and stands up. Mal crossed her arms and glared even harder at the mysterious girl.

"You're mad about Arabella, aren't you?" Eleanor guessed.

Mal puts her hand around Eleanor's neck and pushes her towards the wall, glaring at her with a green glow in her eyes. Eleanor tried to fight the fear overtaking her mind and heart, to no avail. Mal was too strong, even for her.

"Why did you just sit on that wheelchair and do nothing?" asked Mal. "Arabella is a key piece in Uma's evil plan, and you did nothing to stop it."

"I couldn't reveal myself," said Eleanor.

"Not even for your so-called friend?" Mal questioned. "What is your deal, Eleanor? You put on this paralyzed act. You hide your true self from your friends."

"I'm not the only one," said Eleanor.

Aggravated, Mal starts choking Eleanor. Eleanor tries to pry Mal's arm off her, but she couldn't.

"Say that one more time. I dare you," Mal growled.

Mal loosens her grip so Eleanor can speak.

"I'm sorry," said Eleanor.

"You should be. Ben is kidnapped by Shimpy... again," said Mal. "He could be suffering for all we know. Uma has been acting reckless lately and... and... it's my fault."

Mal releases Eleanor and sits down on the couch, sulking. Eleanor massages her throat before turning her attention to the purple-haired sorceress.

"What do you mean it's your fault?" asked Eleanor.

"I told him. I tried to get him to believe me. But he had to be kidnapped in order to prove my point," Mal muttered.

"You're not making any sense," said Eleanor.

"You've been watching me this whole time, Eleanor. Do you think I'm a poison to everyone I come in contact with?" Mal asked.

"Well... I wouldn't say you're poison, but... you don't exactly have a positive effect on people," said Eleanor.

"But that doesn't excuse you from just sitting down and doing nothing while there's a war going on out there," said Mal.

"Mal, do you remember when I asked Ben to take me to the Enchanted Wood so he I can talk about something private?" Eleanor reminded her. "I wanted him to keep you here in Auradon. No poll. No trial. Just full pardon."

"Why?" asked Mal.

"Because this kingdom needs you. Darkness is coming and only you can stop it. I have seen it," said Eleanor.

"But that darkness is not Uma, is it?" Mal guessed.

Eleanor didn't say anything.

"Ben said your mother is someone who teaches people to correct themselves, to do the right thing," said Mal. "Isn't helping your friends the right thing to do?"

"If you knew who my mother is, you'd know why I stayed on the wheelchair," said Eleanor.

"You say you're on our side. You stayed here to look after Ben, but now that he's kidnapped, you plan on doing nothing?" Mal said furiously. "I don't know you, Eleanor, but I do know one thing. You would rather stay in the shadows rather than come into the light. Take it from someone who is a master at that, it's not healthy."

Mal was about to snap her fingers and vanish, only to remember the slumbering dog lover on the floor.

"When Carlos wakes up, tell him he passed out from dehydration," said Mal.

* * *

Back on The Lost Revenge, CJ was locked up in the ship's only cell with Ben and Arabella, who were both still unconscious. CJ couldn't sleep. She had an itch she needed to scratch. That itch involved the person who came by to see her.

Harry.

He had a plate of sea fries and a mug of cider in his hands. He placed both of them inside the cell.

"Feeding your prisoner, just like you did with Uma. I guess I did turn you into a cuddly teddy bear," CJ commented humorously.

"Even if you despise me, I don't despise you. You may be The Lost Revenge's prisoner, but you're my sister," said Harry.

"So you keep saying," said CJ.

"Well, goodnight," said Harry.

Harry turns around to leave, until CJ spoke.

"Harry," she called him. "Mal told me only true love's kiss could wake me up. Were you the one who..."

"Yes," Harry answered.

"Putting your lips on your own sister's lips? That's insane, even for you," CJ laughed.

Harry laughed as well. Any Auradonian would find the humor in this joke inappropriate, but the most messed up kids on the Isle would find humor in a bunch of sick jokes.

"I wish I can say I did what you believed I did, but apparently a kiss on the temple works just as well," said Harry. "Besides, what do you take me for, sis?"

"We're children of Captain Hook. We're no strangers to crazy," said CJ. "Plus, you have little to no control of yourself around girls."

"You are my flesh and blood, CJ," Harry reminded her. "But I do admit, you have the glamour and the pluck to die for."

"Careful, Harry. You don't want Uma to hear you saying these kinds of things to your own sister," CJ said playfully.

The two were amusing each other. Harry's chortle and CJ's chuckle complimented each other.

"Well, it's all fun and games until someone gets hooked," said Harry. "Maybe now you understand how much you matter to me, regardless of what I have done."

"Harry!"

That was Ginny, calling him.

"Your girlfriend/captain wants us all on deck," said Ginny.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Harry and Ginny return to the main deck where all VKs are gathered. Their captain, Uma, was behind the wheel, steering the ship towards the exit of the cave. As soon as she steadied the ship, she went down to the main deck and stood in the very center, preparing to give a speech.

"This may be only the first step of our plan, but it's the toughest part of our plan," she said. "A war will be coming for us out there in the ocean, and it will be ugly. But wars are meant to be that way. Mal knows how I think, so we have to be expecting her to show up when we sail for Atlantica. But we have the numbers and the skills we need to win this round."

"Don't forget firepower," said Clay, gesturing to his shotgun.

"And muscles," said Gil, flexing his muscles.

"And idiocy," Ginny remarked, punching Gil on the shoulder.

"And immaturity," Anthony said in a low, annoyed tone.

"We get it," said Harriet. "We're all special in our own way." She pinches Anthony's cheek and flirtatiously says, "Especially you, handsome."

"This won't be an easy fight," Uma continued. "Then again, it never was easy for us. Abandoned. Unloved. Left behind. Auradon turned its back on us just because we were born with evil blood. Well, as soon as we survive what comes next, we will be closer to achieving our dream. A world remade in our image." She raises her sword and shouts, "We ride with the tide!"

"WE RIDE WITH THE TIDE!" The entire crew shouted.

* * *

Back at Beast Castle, Evie was about to go see when she saw Carlos exit the guest room where Eleanor was staying in. Carlos looked like he had a headache, but he was fine. She wanted to turn around and wait until he was out of sight, but she froze.

"Hey, Evie," Carlos greeted her.

"H-Hey," Evie greeted. "You feeling okay?"

"Eleanor said I passed out from dehydration," said Carlos. "Which is weird, but I really have no idea what happened."

"Well, go to the kitchen and get yourself some water," said Evie.

"Wait," Carlos called. "I know this isn't the right time, but... earlier today, you were gonna tell me something. What was it?"

Evie froze again. She wasn't expecting this to be brought up. With Ben being captured and Mal reacting violently to the situation, she really hadn't had the time to think about what she wanted to say to the white-haired tech prodigy.

"Um, it's not really the best time," said Evie.

"Evie, please," Carlos pleaded. "I can't help but feel that it is something very important. And there is this old saying. Make every second of your life count."

Evie knew he was right. This is war and no one knows if they'll live to see the end, so they might as well make the most of their free time outside of fighting. She wanted to tell him the truth, but something else came out of her mouth.

"Do you remember when you asked me why I came back to Dragon Hall after being bullied by Mal on my first day?"

"Yeah," said Carlos. "You said you wanted to really show your beauty to the entire island. Couldn't do that cooped up in a castle, so you came back."

"That was a lie," Evie admitted.

"Huh?" Carlos was confused. "I mean, I knew you were lying, but... huh?"

"I came back because of you," Evie confessed. "The day we met, it was the best day of my life. Yes, I mean it. Despite all the happy memories I have living her in Auradon, none of them compare to when I met the boy who stole my heart and opened my mind to new feelings."

Carlos blushed. He blushed even harder when Evie touched his cheek with her hand. Evie planted a kiss on his forehead before she walked away.

"Oh, and one more thing," said Evie. "Thank you."

"For what?" asked Carlos.

"For saving me from your mother's closet," Evie answered. "You have no idea how much that meant to me. I wouldn't have survived that day if it wasn't for you."

Carlos was shocked. He knew back then that she would never have thanked him for saving her life because, just like another VK, she refused to show gratitude as it is a sign of compassion which is a sign of goodness. Still, he never needed a thank you. He saved her and that's all he cared about. He didn't expect her to bring it up again, much less actually thank him for it.

Evie, meanwhile, slapped herself because what she just said isn't what she wanted to say. True, that "thank you" was long overdue, but it wasn't what she wanted to confess.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Evie knocked on the door to the guest room where Mal stormed into. She was a little hesitant to knock, but she did anyway because she really needed to talk to her. Mal opened the door and lets Evie inside. It was dark inside because the lights were off. When Mal turned on the lights, Evie saw the damage that Mal caused during her emotional breakdown.

Three broken vases.

A shattered mirror.

A half-burned couch.

Torn curtains.

"Okay, I take it back. I think I prefer if you used strawberry cider to deal with your emotions. At least then you'll be too torpid to break anything," Evie joked.

"What do you want, _milady_?" Mal asked bitterly.

"I have good news and bad news," said Evie. "I'll start with the bad news. King Arthur and Robin Hood couldn't find The Lost Revenge in the cave where Uma said she hid it. I even tried my Magic Mirror, but Uma must be hiding it in another one of my mirror's blind spots."

"And the good news?" asked Mal.

"Before I tell, I need to ask you something," Evie replied. "Ben told me that you wanted to, and I quote, stay the hell away from him. What did you mean by that?"

"He didn't tell you why? Look, he was getting tired of how I'm handling things. I'm tired of him questioning my every move. Simple as that," said Mal.

"Is it?" Evie questioned.

"Ben will never accept me for who I am," said Mal. "He's accepted that I've changed, but that's not the same thing. I know you'd be taking his side when it comes to my methods, but I am not having any of it. I am who I am because I am who I need to be. I can't change that because I have to be what my heart tells me I am."

"A violent, malignant vixen?" Evie joked.

Mal takes a deep breath, trying not to let that insult anger her, and says, "Yes, Evie. A violent, malignant vixen is who I am. A _part_ of who I am. I know the way I act seems to define me, but it doesn't. You guys are not giving me the chance to show it, because you judge me too quickly. Then again, I can't blame you."

"You are so self-aware of who you are, yet you don't act on that self-awareness," said Evie. "Just another layer in your already tremendously complex post-death persona."

"I'm still the same Mal, E. I just went through an evolutionary stage in my life," said Mal. "So, what's the good news?"

"You wanted to get out there and fight, right?" Evie replied. "Well, tomorrow morning, we set sail for Atlantica. We'll be waiting for Uma. We're gonna stop her from using Arabella. And we're gonna save Ben."

 **That's right, folks. For the next chapter, it'll be the war on the seas. I may need time to plan it, but I'm gonna try my best.**

 **By the way, what did you think about the Hook sibling reunion? I tried my best to make it popcorn worthy, as I can.**

 **Note:**

 **\- Evie said that Carlos once asked her why she continued to attend Dragon Hall after her disastrous first day thanks to Mal's villainy. That wasn't in the first book, but it was in my story inspired by the book ("You and Me", which is the prologue of my _Forever Wicked_ series).**


	16. The Tides of War

**Sorry if I've been gone too long. I was in the hospital, so... you get the point. But I'm okay now (more or less) and I'm ready to write again.**

 **Anyways, it's time for this story to get crazy-er (Yes, I know how to spell the word, but this story is already crazy). Enjoy.**

 **A/N: In case you're re-reading this, I may a little re-edit to CJ's part in this chapter. I was in such a hurry that I forgot one crucial part that I've always been planning for this chapter.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the previous chapter: DragonEmperor999, CarvieCamfia, Mustang52, xez2003, CC**

 ** _To CC_: Yeah, CJ is awesome. That's why I made her a big part of my stories. As for what Harriet did to CJ, it was explained in my other story linked to this one ("Long Live Evil"). I don't know if you read it or not, but you should read Chapters 10, 21, and 26.**

 _Ten months ago..._

 _It's been over a month since Mal took over the Isle of the Lost as queen. The lives of half the island have gotten better since. Other villains and villain kids were disgusted by the changes. One of them being the daughter of Ursula, who's name is Uma. While the food was better, Uma felt even worse than before. There's getting pushed around by her mother at the chip shop, and then there's being under Mal's rule. It's different this time because this time, Mal is not taking orders from her mother. Mal calls all the shots now. And Uma is still extremely bitter about losing the fight that lost her the position that Mal holds right now.  
_

 _Right now, Uma is at the docks, taking a break from work. Gil is covering for her at the chip shop. The aqua-haired sea witch is so mad right now that she knocked a bucket of fish over, tossing the fish that a fisherman caught back to the water, much to the fisherman's disdain._

 _"Hey!" The fisherman shouted._

 _"Oh, get over it!" Uma said angrily._

 _The fisherman takes his fishing rod and leaves to fish somewhere else. Uma just stood there and wished she had tossed him into the water._

 _"Taking your anger out on customers is one thing, but taking it out on poor folks just minding their business is another."_

 _That infuriating voice came from none other than the villain kid who runs the Isle now._

 _"Don't you have other queenly duties to attend to?" Uma asked angrily._

 _"Well, I do have to approve fifteen requests for a playhouse, sign hundreds of papers concerning my partnership with the other kingdoms, and make sure Clay doesn't try to interfere with the weekly soccer match in the square, again, but I think I have time to make sure you don't get into any trouble," said Mal._

 _"We live on an island. Trouble matters as much as a rat stealing your apple around here," Uma said bitterly._

 _"Okay, someone needs an attitude adjustment," Mal said jokingly._

 _"Leave me alone," Uma growled._

 _"You don't tell me what to do, Shrimpy," said Mal. "I think you're forgetting who's in charge..."_

 _"Oh, we both know you've always been in charge," Uma snapped. "The only difference now is that it's official."_

 _"Yeah, I guess you're right about that," Mal said with a smirk. "Although, I question if you ever were really officially in charge before."_

 _Peeved to the max, Uma draws her sword and lunges at Mal. Mal draws her sword immediately and blocks Uma's swings. Uma swings as fast and hard as she can, but Mal blocks her swings with ease. Just like their big fight at Dragon Point, it looked like Mal wasn't even trying. Mal punches Uma and then takes a swing, but Uma dodges it and Mal ends up slicing a wooden pole in half. Mal dodges Uma's next swing and then kicks her in the stomach, causing the young sea witch to stumble backwards._

 _"Had enough, Shrimpy?" Mal taunted._

 _Uma takes another swing, but Mal leans back to dodge it. Mal spin-strikes Uma's sword off her hand, and then points her blade at the sea witch's face in style._

 _"Maybe now we can talk," said Mal._

 _"That's up to you," said Uma._

 _"Me? You're the one who attacked first," said Mal._

 _"Eh, details," Uma retorted._

 _Mal sheaths her sword and says, "I know you're angry, Shrimpy. You're angry that your plan of turning CJ's crew against her was all for nothing. You're angry that I beat you for the crown of the Isle. You're angry that Harry hasn't been paying you much attention lately."_

 _"Hey, if he wants to grieve for that nutcase of a sister, let him," Uma said bitterly._

 _"Yikes, Shrimpy. I knew you could lose your cool, but this is a whole new level," said Mal._

 _"I guess you just have that kind of effect on people," said Uma._

 _"Well, if that's the case, I'm glad I have that kind of effect on people," Mal said proudly._

 _"Leave it to you to not care," said Uma. "I may be the villain of your story, Mal, but you're the villain of everyone's story. You hurt people and you don't even care. Does that sound like a hero?"_

 _"I'm no hero, Uma," Mal said darkly. "I'm just a girl who has to do what my heart tells me to do. I know it sounds cliche, but my journey is anything but."_

 _Uma growled. "I just don't get you!"_

 _"And you never will. No one will," said Mal. "Why do you care so much about who I am?"_

 _"Because I can't beat someone I don't know," Uma said furiously. "Look at yourself. One minute, you're a hero, and the next you try to burn Neverland to the ground. You join CJ only to betray her for... reasons... and then you join the heroes again. What is the point of being this... this..."_

 _"Enigma?" Mal finished the sentence for her. "What about you, Uma? You're no enigma, but you can be a mystery at times. You want to help the people of this island by taking over Auradon. You're ruthless, but you have a heart. You want to force the king off the plank, but you help Harry when he's hanging off a ledge. This isn't just some bias, Uma. This is about heart."_

 _"Oh, and now you're gonna give me a lecture about having a heart," Uma said in an annoyed way. "I made my intentions clear, but now they don't matter. You rule the Isle and you run everything."_

 _"Oh, really. What about requesting an invite to Auradon Prep?" Mal reminded her. Pretending not to know Uma's true intentions, she adds, "You can get away from me and live a new life."_

 _Uma now becomes a sarcasm bomb. "Oh, sure. I go to Auradon. I go to school. I get A's in Goodness Class. I graduate a good girl. I fall in love. I get married."_

 _Uma stops being sarcastic and kicks a crate in anger. Mal just rolls her eyes._

 _"Uma, I get you're angry about being left behind," said Mal. "But there's no point in being angry about all the time. You want to be angry, be angry at me. But leave the past alone."  
_

 _"Is this why you wanted to see me? To try and turn me into a goody-two-shoes princess type?" Uma questioned. "Because if it is, you're doing a poor job at it."_

 _"I like to think I'm doing a subpar job, which is saying a lot considering I'm talking to you," said Mal. "Look, Shrimpy, I may be question mark on everyone's heads and you may be a complicated villain in terms of emotion, but I think we can agree on one thing. I hate you..."_

 _"And you hate me," Uma agreed._

 _"Well, I think I'm finished here. Good luck throwing tantrums," Mal said as she walked away._

* * *

Mal believes that she is poisonous to the people around her, that so much as being a part of their lives will make them suffer. If she could see what is happening to Ben right now, she would only encourage this belief until everyone would believe her. Ben has been kidnapped by Uma before, but this time, she was not being gentle with her hostage. Uma would keep her hostage in one piece until it was time to threaten him or her.

Ben was tied up in a chair in the captain's quarters, being whacked in the face by Harry's hook repeatedly.

"You are testing my patience, your highness," said Uma.

"Whatever happened to not harming the hostage until it's time?" asked Ben.

"Let's just say I learned a thing or two from Mal. If you want to get something done right, you gotta do whatever it takes," said Uma.

"I won't do it Uma," Ben said again. "I'm not gonna help you."

"Harry," Uma called as she snapped her fingers.

Harry hits Ben in the face with his hook again. So far, Ben has a bruised cheek, a cut on his lip, and a blackening eye. Yet, he remains strong and refuses to give in to Uma's demands.

"You're having fun, aren't you?" Ginny asked the young pirate.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Harry replied.

"This isn't that hard at all, your majesty," said Uma. "All I'm asking for you to do is to tell King Triton that we come in peace, that I want to make amends for the time I tried to pit him against King Arthur in a civil war. That way, Arabella can sneak into the castle and steal the Trident."

"What makes you so sure Triton would leave his trident in the throne room?" asked Ben.

"Because you're gonna tell him to leave the trident behind. He'll do what you say because, well, you're the king of all," said Uma.

"For Arabella's sake, you really want to agree," said Harry.

"Did you ever care for her at all, Harry?" asked Ben.

"She's a bright seashell, I admit, but she was nothing more than a means to an end," said Harry.

"We know you, Beasty Boy. You care about everyone," Uma continued. "You're not gonna let anything happen to anyone. You would rather take the punishment to spare them of any. That is why you have no choice. I just want to hear you tell me that you'll cooperate."

Ben knew he had no way out, because Uma was right. No matter what, he would always put his people first. A king's job is to his people. Unless he wants Arabella to be given another scar, he had to assist Uma with her plans.

"No one gets hurt," said Ben. "We get the trident, and then we take off. No war necessary."

"That depends," said Uma.

"On what?" asked Ben.

"If your ex and the rest of your pals will make a mess of things," said Uma.

"They don't even know you're attacking Atlantica today," said Ben.

"True, but I know Mal. She won't take any chances," said Uma.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Ben is thrown back in the cell with CJ and Arabella. Arabella was visibly concerned about the state of Ben's face. She quickly rushed to help him in any way she can. Good thing there was a rag left on the floor near the cell. Arabella quickly used that to wipe the blood off Ben's lip. As she did, both she and the king stared at the young blonde pirate just sulking in the corner.

CJ sighs and sarcastically says, "I get it. I'm alive. Big surprise."

"Well, discovering that someone who has been presumed dead has been alive this whole time is not exactly easy to digest," said Arabella.

"Just accept it and move on," said CJ.

"Oddly enough, I am glad to see you alive and well, CJ," said Ben.

"You mean after I pushed your ex's buttons, destroyed a big part of the Enchanted Wood, killed innocent people and animals, kidnapped you, and tried to push you down into a maelstrom along with your friends?" CJ questioned with a smirk on her face.

"As I said, oddly enough," said Ben.

"You never think anyone is out of reach, huh?" asked CJ.

"If Mal can be redeemed, I believe anyone can," said Ben.

"You are such a sappy dolt," CJ insulted him.

"If sappy means someone who shows sentiment and compassion, then I take it as a compliment," said Ben.

"Like I said, a sappy dolt," CJ repeated.

"Well, this sappy dolt is the reason we're still alive," said Arabella.

"Not true. I'm alive because of Harry," said CJ. "Well, I woke up from an eternal nap _because_ of Harry, and I'm being kept alive by Uma _because_ of Harry."

"He didn't kiss you on the... you know?" asked Arabella.

"I'm surprised he didn't," CJ joked.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the seas is the royal yacht, which is sailing for Atlantica, same as The Lost Revenge. Mal was on the main deck, resting her arms on the railing and looking straight at the horizon. Being on this yacht was a bit unsettling for her, considering it is the very yacht where 7-year-old Rose Ember died at the hands of CJ Hook.

Evie wanted to take another boat to Atlantica, knowing how the yacht made Mal feel. Mal, however, insisted on taking the yacht. She told everyone that she's okay, but in reality, she thought being on this boat can help her deal with her inner demons. A therapist may say that it is an unhealthy thought, but Mal never went to a therapist, so...

"You know, a therapist would say that you're forcing your healing process in a dangerous way by being on this boat."

Speaking of VKs who never go to therapy, Carlos De Vil approached his ex-girlfriend. Instead of talking about his feelings to an expert, the white-haired tech prodigy fell in love with the purple-haired sorceress and that somehow healed his trauma.

"Well, you know as well as I do why VKs don't go to therapy," said Mal.

"Ben will be home soon. We're so close," Carlos assured her.

"I know, and we will get him back," Mal said confidently, although still sounding gloom.

"But you're still not sure if you want him back, back with you," Carlos guessed.

"You and the others have been gossiping, haven't you?" Mal replied.

"It's super obvious that underneath the not-so-friendly stares you and Ben share is the love you two still have for each other," said Carlos.

"And I'm hearing this from my ex-boyfriend," Mal said mirthfully.

"Well, it's not like I have anything to do on the other side of this boat. Everyone's just gossiping until we get to Atlantica," said Carlos. "Audrey still wanted a sword with a glitter-covered handle. Jane is rambling non-stop about what kind of spells she could use, mostly because she's still afraid of using it. Oh, and Jay stole Chad's wallet... again."

"Tell me you tried talking sense into Sophie," Mal pleaded.

"We all did. She still insists on staying with us," said Carlos. "She must really like Gil for her to risk her life like this."

"But would she be doing this if I hadn't set her up with him at Cotillion?" Mal muttered to herself.

Carlos knew what she was thinking. He didn't look happy that she was thinking what he knew she was thinking about right now.

"You're worried that your attempt to fix Gil and Sophie up is gonna get her hurt," Carlos guessed.

"If you're gonna give me the I'm-not-poison lecture, spare me," said Mal. "I don't care if anyone believes it. _I_ believe it, because it's the truth. You don't have to understand. You just have to focus on what you have to do, which is fight this war."

"Let me ask you," said Carlos. "What makes you think you're a deadly poison to all of us?"

"You mean besides what happened to you?" Mal replied. "Uma used cannonballs, Carlos. Cannonballs. I know Uma, and it's not like her to resort to such violence unless... provoked. I provoked her. It's one of the things I'm good at, but now... Ben is a prisoner on The Lost Revenge again, this time with an even angrier Shrimpy. It's like every person I come into contact with is fated to suffer, one way or another. I'm like the living embodiment of a dark plague. I don't need Diavolos' magic to make people even worse versions of themselves."

"Is this really about being living poison... or is it about Ben?" Carlos questioned.

"Well, I can't lie about my heart," said Mal. "But it's still about how I affect everyone around me. How can someone with a black heart, a dark soul, and an erratic morality like me ever be with someone with a big heart, a clean soul, and indomitable virtue?"

"You dated me, remember?" Carlos reminded her. "Despite so many reasons that would make us impossible, we still made it work somehow. Maybe our history is not as complicated as your history with Ben's, but if our relationship tells you anything, it's that anything is possible."

"Oldest lesson in the book," Mal commented.

"True, but the ways to learn that lesson are countless," said Carlos.

Mal smiles and says, "I wish I could kiss you. Too bad I'm throwing you at someone else."

"Yeah, well, I guess we haven't fully moved on from each other," said Carlos. "It has only been days since our actual breakup. Yet, it feels like a long time ago."

"As much as I love Ben, I do miss our time together," Mal said honestly. "If I could do it all over, it'd do it different."

Carlos chuckled. He remembered those words from the breakup letter.

"You should think about Ben when you say that," said Carlos. "He's the one for you. I know it. You know it. We all know it. If you really think your darkness will affect Ben, you have to think about how much you two need each other."

Mal just let out a seemingly disinterested _yeah_.

Carlos leaves Mal alone to think about her feelings for Ben. _He's right_ , Mal thought. In spite of everything that has happened between her and Ben in the past year, they still need each other. He keeps her in the light, and she keeps him grounded. But can she really rekindle the spark they once had? Can she really be the girl of his dreams? She knew that who she is now is someone who drives Ben and everyone else in her life crazy. She knew that she is hard to handle, hard to understand, and hard to deal with. She can only ask herself about what she would do if she could do it all over.

 **Mal**

 _If I could do it all over  
Baby, I'd do it different_  
 _Maybe I wouldn't be here_  
 _In this position  
_

 _I found you then I lost you  
Lookin' back is torture  
And it hurts to know I let you go  
You live right 'round the corner_

 _And I coulda had it all, coulda had it all  
_

 _True love  
I knew I had it  
True love was so hard to find  
True love  
If I could get it back  
I'd never let it go this time_

 _True love is an inspiration  
True love  
It was mine, all mine  
True love  
If I could get it back  
I'd never let it go  
I'd never let it go this time_

As if by magic (because it is), the waves around the yacht started to rise. Mal's emotions were once again making her lose control of her magic. She didn't care, however. She needed this. To confess to herself. To let it all out. To tell herself what she is feeling in order to know what to do the next time she sees the love of her life. They both want the same thing, but she doesn't know how to approach this.

 _Feelin' it all around me, wonderin' how I blew it_  
 _And I wanna know the secret of how they do it_

 _No such thing as perfection  
I'm still learnin' that lesson_

 _To forgive is key to forgettin' me_  
 _And I'm starin' at my reflection_

 _And I coulda had it all, coulda had it all_

 _True love  
I knew I had it  
True love was so hard to find  
True love  
If I could get it back  
I'd never let it go this time_

 _True love is an inspiration  
True love  
It was mine, all mine  
True love  
If I could get it back  
I'd never let it go  
I'd never let it go this time_

 _If I knew then what I'd do know, I'd be with you tonight  
If I knew then what I'd do know, we'd be alright_

 _I coulda had it all, coulda had it all  
Coulda had it all, coulda had it all_

The waters around the yacht rises and washes over the giant luxury vessel like a tide. Mal calms down a bit, in spite of the tear raining down her cheek, as her magic cooled down with her emotions. Mal stares at the sparkly blue ocean water below as she uses her magic voluntarily this time. She pulls a small portion of water out from the seas and forms it into a heart. Her voice, now soft and emotionally monotonous instead of loud and melodious, continued to express what she feels inside.

 _If I could do it all over_  
 _Baby, I'd do it different  
Maybe I wouldn't be here  
In this position  
_

 _I found you then I lost you  
Lookin' back is torture  
And it hurts to know I let you go  
You live right 'round the corner_

 _And I coulda had it all, coulda had it all_

 _True love  
I knew I had it  
True love was so hard to find  
True love  
If I could get it back  
I'd never let it go this time_ _  
_

 _True love  
It's an inspiration  
True love  
It was mine, all mine  
True love, yeah  
I'd never let it go_

 _I'd never let it go  
I'd never let it go this time_

As her song ends, she lets the heart-shaped water go back into the ocean. Mal watches in awe as two dolphins jumped in and out of the water gracefully, reminding her that life has a way of making your heart ache in a lovely way no matter how cruel the world can be. This only motivated Mal even more to put her song into action the next time she sees Ben.

"Hey, did anybody hear a mermaid singing?" Jay wondered, thinking that the one who sang just now was a mermaid.

"I don't know," Mal lied. "What was she singing about?"

"Something about true love and letting something go," said Jay. "Eh, she's probably gone by now."

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be behind the wheel?" asked Mal.

"Well, yeah, but Chad is chasing me because I took his wallet," said Jay. "Get this. He doesn't know I put it back in his pocket."

Mal snickered, amused. It only made her wish she could be more like her three best friends. They embrace their evil side and only use it for harmless games, unlike her, who uses her evil side to hurt others.

* * *

The Lost Revenge is now sailing into Atlantica territory. Ben forcibly sent a message to King Triton that he was coming for a visit and that he was bringing some "guests" with him. Just like Uma demanded, Ben asked Triton politely to leave his trident in the throne room because he wishes for this to be a completely diplomatic visit.

To make the ruse convincing, the other pirates hid somewhere inside the ship. One pirate was stationed at the cell below to watch over CJ. The only ones standing right beside Uma in the main deck are Harry, Gil, Ginny, Ben, and Arabella.

"This is never gonna work," Ginny said negatively.

"It'll work long enough for us to get our hands on the trident," said Uma.

"Mind if I ask a question?" Arabella said. "How exactly are you planning on overpowering an entire army with just one ship? You say you want a war, but you lack numbers."

Uma chuckles evilly and says, "Oh, you're gonna be in for quite a shock."

The Lost Revenge stops as soon as King Triton and about a dozen Atlantican guards rose to the surface. Triton was unarmed, which he left his trident at the palace. Arabella jumps overboard and her legs magically transform into a mermaid's tail as soon as she hit the water.

"Hey, grandpa," Arabella greeted.

"Oh, Arabella. I am so glad you're okay," said Triton, hugging his youngest granddaughter. "Your mother will be so happy to see you."

"Do you mind if I go home?" asked Arabella. "You can tell me all about this meeting later."

"Sure, dear," said Triton.

Arabella returns to the palace to reunite with her mother... or so Triton thought.

Triton faces the King of Auradon and says, "So, your majesty. You said that Uma here wishes to make amends."

"That is true," Ben said, trying to be convincing. "After a long talk, Uma has agreed to surrender and end this war."

"Honestly, I'm beginning to think this has been pointless," Uma lied.

"And you chose to start with Atlantic, why?" asked Triton.

"Because this is the closest place to where we were when I agreed to end all this," Uma joked.

"Pardon her. She needs time to work on her manners," said Ben.

"Don't we all?" Ginny joked.

"You are sounding more like Mal every day," Gil commented.

"Like I told her, she has _that_ kind of effect on people," Uma muttered to herself, remembering a conversation she had with Mal almost a year ago.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Meanwhile, under the sea (pun intended), Arabella, instead of saying hello to her mother, did as she was told and sneaked into the castle to steal her grandfather's trident. Uma threatened to hurt Triton if she tries to defy her in any way. Not willing to risk her grandfather's life, Arabella had to steal the giant golden fork for the second time in her life.

"I think I prefer being a background character in this story rather than an important one," Arabella muttered to herself.

Arabella hid behind columns and inside small caves in large corals before casually swimming towards the front gate. To make sure no one recognizes her, Arabella knocks out one of the guards and steals his armor. It didn't fit and the helmet felt awkward on her head, but she didn't want to be seen by anyone, not even her mother.

"I really wish Auntie Ariel wasn't at her castle right now," Arabella said to herself.

Arabella showed up at the throne room and made sure no one could see her. No guard, merman, mermaid, fish, or any organism that could report of theft. Arabella looked directly at the golden trident placed next to her grandfather's throne.

"Oh, why? Why? Why?" Arabella whined. "Okay, calm down, Arabella. You're acting like some drama queen on TV. Your friends can get you out of this. Just go along with this stupid plan until Mal, Evie, Audrey, and the others come for you."

Arabella grabs the trident. Unfortunately, somebody saw him. That someone screamed like a girl. It was Sebastian, shocked to see one of King Triton's granddaughters trying to steal his trident... again (there was that one time with Ariel's daughter, Melody).

"Uh, Sebastian, this is not what it looks like," Arabella promised.

"Help! Help! The trident is being stolen! Someone call the king's daughters! Call the king, if you must! I don't want to be turned into crab takeout! Please! Hurry!" Sebastian panicked.

Arabella was both amused and annoyed by Sebastian's panicked rambling.

"I gotta get out of here," Arabella said to herself.

Arabella was about to swim out of the palace, until she heard panicking amongst the staff and soldiers. She grabs Sebatstian and covers his mouth as she listens. It sounded like the staff was talking about reports of an attack on the kingdom.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Back on the surface, Ben was still keeping Triton busy with the lie that Uma is surrendering and wishing to make up for the time she tried to start a war between Atlantica and Camelot. Harry, Gil, and Ginny were trying to pass off as reluctantly wanting to redeem themselves to make the lie more convincing. Ben had to make sure he didn't look or sound nervous, for the sake of Triton, Arabella, and all of Atlantica.

"What do you offer, Uma?" asked Triton. "Arthur is a good friend of mine, and the fact that I was considering war against him does not sit well with me."

"I'll offer my services to Atlantica, if you'll have me," said Uma.

"And your friends?" asked Triton.

"King Beasty Boy offered to take them off my hands," said Uma.

"Good. You could use a break from us. I can tell Gil is getting on your nerves," said Ginny.

"Hey!" Gil reacted, offended.

"Just accept my captain, Triton. I know Uma, and I know when she wants to initiate the whole water-under-the-bridge deal," Harry said as he put his arm around Uma.

Uma blushed while Harry smiled at her and poked her nose with his hook. Ginny fake-vomited while Gil took a picture.

"Do you want Triton to host your marriage too?" Ginny joked.

"Unnecessary, but I would appreciate it," Harry said, still smiling passionately at his captain.

"Okay, too soon on wedding and stuff," said Uma.

"But would you say yes if I asked you?" Harry replied.

"I'm pretty sure you're supposed to wait until the proposal to know her answer," said Ginny.

"Well, this is, admittedly, a pleasant sight," said Triton, admiring the sight of love between Uma and Harry. "Anyone who is capable of love is capable of good. Maybe I might consider giving you my forgiveness."

"That would be much appreciated," said Uma.

"Well, um, this is all, well, wonderful," Ben said awkwardly. "Uh, so if King Triton here would be so kind as to give Uma here a chance to make amends, I can forget about giving out punishments..."

Ben was interrupted when Flounder showed up. He was trying to catch his breath, as if he's been swimming non-stop for hours.

"King Triton, we have a problem," said Flounder, trying to speak through the panting. "Three pirates ships... cannonballs... Atlantica being destroyed..."

"What?!" Ben exclaimed as he glared at Uma.

"Well, that was a little early," said Uma.

"What is going on?!" Triton asked as his voice boomed.

"Um, guys," Gil called. He was looking at something through a telescope. "There's a fancy ship coming towards us."

It was the royal yacht. Ben smiled with hope as he knew this meant that Mal and the rest of his friends were coming to save him. Uma frowned in anger as she knew this meant that Mal is coming for her. Knowing Mal, Uma knew that kidnapping Ben was a one-way ticket to pain town, and her escort there is the daughter of Maleficent.

"Right on schedule," said Harry. "Shall I call the rest of the crew?"

"Do it," said Uma.

"This was all a lie?" asked Triton, enraged.

"Duh," said Ginny.

"Um, excuse me. I'm lost here," said Gil. "How are there pirate ships attacking an underground kingdom? Is this the part you guys kept from me?"

"I think it's time to get down to business," said Uma.

Uma casts a small whirlpool in the ocean below to trap Triton, his soldiers, and Flounder. She then steers the boat away to avoid the royal yacht. As The Lost Revenge sailed away, a voice can be heard through a megaphone, talking directly to the aqua-haired sea witch.

 _"Uma of the Isle!" It was Evie. "This is Lady Evie of Auradon. You are holding the ruler of this kingdom hostage. Surrender him to me and we won't have to use excessive force. You have one minute to stop your ship."_

Then there was a brief silence. Through a telescope, Uma can see Mal whispering to Evie.

 _"Make that ten seconds!" Evie corrected. "Ten... nine... eight... seven... six... five... four... three... two..."_

Suddenly, Mal vanishes in purple smoke.

 _"One..." Evie continued and then paused, confused as to why Mal disappeared before the countdown ended._

Mal poofs up on The Lost Revenge and quickly socks Uma in the jaw. No surprise when Uma stood up with a bleeding lip.

"You got a little something here," Mal teased as she pointed to her own lip.

Uma just growled and wiped the blood off her lip. Ben ran past Gil and Ginny and up the quarterdeck, allowing Mal to see the damage on his face.

"What did she do to you?" Mal asked, horrified.

"It's okay. I'm okay," Ben assured her.

"Ben, your eye is practically black. You have a bruise on your left cheekbone," Mal pointed out.

Mal glared at Uma with rage in her eyes. As always, the expression is subtle, but it's as clear as daylight.

"He was being difficult, being noble and all," Uma said mockingly.

In anger, Mal conjures a purple light of magic in her hand and then throws it on the deck, causing The Lost Revenge to slow down exponentially. Harry had returned with the rest of the pirates, except for the one guarding CJ, to see what has happened. They all lost their balance when the ship came to a sudden stop. The ship as it stood on the blue waters almost perfectly still with only the waves to give it motion.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Meanwhile, the pirate guarding the cell got shook around by the sudden stopping of the ship. He ended up on his rear and leaning back on the bars. His head hit one of the bars, making him a little dazed. He shakes his head in an attempt to snap out of his daze. As he rubbed the area on the back of his head that hit the cell's bars, he turned around to check on the prisoner. Before he could see, he was grabbed by the face by CJ. She slammed his head on the bars as hard as she can, knocking him out. She takes his keys, the keys that unlock the cell.

"Payback time," CJ muttered angrily.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Back on the main deck, Mal really wanted to hurt Uma as much as she can. Uma crawled backwards in fear, knowing that she was in for a world of hurt if Mal got too close. Ben, however, did not want to see any bloodshed so he tells Mal what she needed to hear.

"Mal, Uma is attacking Atlantica," Ben informed her. "I don't know how, but it has something to do with cannonballs and ships underwater."

Mal takes out her phone, which has been on the whole time. Evie was on the other end and the phone's speakers were on so she could listen in.

"Heard that, E?" Mal asked.

 _"We'll protect Atlantica. You focus on saving Ben," said Evie. "And, please, don't kill anyone."_

"No promises," Mal said as she hanged up.

Mal then grabs the young sea witch and holds her sword against her throat. Mal's eyes glowed green as she stared right into Uma's soul. Harry wanted to save his lover, but Ben warned him with a simple shake of his head. Harry knew that if he made a move on Mal, he would make things worse for himself and his lover.

"Mal, stop!" Ben pleaded. "Save me or end her. You can only do one."

"I'm pretty sure I have the time to do both," Mal growled.

"Mal, look at me. I'm fine," said Ben.

"I did look at you. Your face is a sign that Captain Shrimpy here has stepped over a dangerous line," Mal said with subtle anger in her voice.

"You took Harry from me and hurt him right in front of me. I think this makes us even," said Uma.

"Oh, we're not even until you pay for what you did to Ben. With blood," Mal said, growling through her teeth.

"Go ahead. Show Ben who you really are," Uma dared.

Ben grabs Mal's wrist, trying to get her to put her sword down. Mal lets go of Uma and smacks Ben's hand off hers.

"She hurt you," said Mal.

"Yes, she did, but that's no reason to inflict greater pain on her," said Ben. "I know you are who you are, Mal, but at least try to show me that you don't let your anger manage all your decisions."

With Mal too busy staring into Ben's eyes, Uma slips away and turns the ship's wheel counterclockwise before running down to the main deck.

"Harry, sink that yacht!" Uma ordered. "I'm gonna go find that mermaid and make sure she did her job."

Uma jumps overboard. Mal snaps her fingers and transports Ben off The Lost Revenge before jumping into the water after Uma. This leaves Harry to carry out his captain's orders.

"Prepare the cannons!" Harry ordered.

* * *

Using her magic to allow her to breathe underwater, Mal ran on the sand as she looked for Uma. Along the way, she saw that three pirate ships "floating." They were firing cannonballs at Atlantica. She can hear the panicking screams of the merpeople. She can see other sea creatures swimming away in fear. She can see structures being torn down by 5-pound black spheres fired from cannons (apparently, Uma accounted for distance so water pressure doesn't eliminate the damage the cannonballs will create) Mal wanted to ignore this and focus on looking for Uma to make her pay for Ben's bruised face, but then she remembered what Ben just told her a few minutes ago.

 _"... show me that you don't let your anger manage all your decisions."_

If Mal let the citizens of Atlantica die, then she would only prove to Ben that she is even worse than the person she is trying to show everyone she is. As rotten to the core as she is, she does not want to be seen as someone like Uma. She may label herself a monster and a living plague, but she would always do the right thing her way.

"Alright, Ben. I'll destroy the ships. Happy now?" She said.

Mal was about to destroy the nearest ship with a simple magic blast, until she sensed something inside the ship. She quickly teleports herself to the captain's quarters of the ship, which is where she sensed you-know-who.

Uma.

She was sitting down behind a desk with Arabella tied up in her braids. In Uma's hand is King Triton's magic trident. The smile on the young sea witch's face tells all how she feels right now. Atlantica is bombarded by cannonballs and she has her hands on the very thing she needs to open the gate to the Wishing Well. For Arabella's sake, Mal stood still and just glared at the daughter of Ursula.

"I always wondered. You can magically give yourself the ability to breathe underwater, yet you allowed yourself to drown when CJ kicked you off Skull Rock," said Uma.

"Yeah, well, I had a bleeding wound in my stomach," Mal reminded her. "But I guess you can say I wanted to die. I wanted to remembered as the girl who inspired change and redemption among VKs rather than the girl who took a life because she wanted to."

Uma eyes the trident in her grasp and says, "It so does feel good when things are going your way."

"You felt that way when you kidnapped Ben the first time, and look where that went," Mal reminded her.

"Joke all you want, but it's clear who has the upper hand here," said Uma.

"Uma, you're mad," said Mal.

"And what makes you say that?" asked Uma.

"Ben told me about the first time you captured him. Harry wanted to hook him, but you didn't want damaged goods until it was time to barter," said Mal. "But now I find my ex-boyfriend with a face that looked like he just took a beating."

"And who's fault is that?" Uma snapped.

After a brief hesitation, Mal says, "Mine."

"And do you care at all?" Uma questioned. "I didn't want to stoop lower than my level, but I just... I was just so..."

"Angry," said Mal.

"I warned you about how you affect people, but you didn't listen to me," said Uma. "Or did you forget about that little talk?"

"Oh, trust me. I can recall every single conversation we ever had in vivid detail," said Mal. "And yes, Uma, I do care about how I affect people. The people that I've hurt, how I've hurt them, I can never stop thinking about it."

"Well, good to know that you're finally clearing your head," said Uma. "Too bad it came at the wrong time."

"You're right. It did," said Mal. "But I don't care. All I care about now is turning you into fried calamari. Maybe I'll dip you in sour onion cream for extra flavor."

"You're not really gonna eat her, are you?" Arabella asked, dreading the image in her head.

Uma uses a few more of her braids to cover Arabella's mouth, preventing her from talking any further.

"Shut up. The grown-ups are talking," said Uma.

"And what makes you qualify as a grownup?" Mal questioned. "I may be the living poison here, but you're the one who is causing all of this destruction. All because you can't let go of the past."

"Well, have _you_ let go of the past?" Uma retorted.

"No, I haven't," Mal admitted. "But at least I don't let it conquer my life, unlike you. We all gave you a chance to live a new life. Instead of taking advantage of every single second you stepped foot on Auradon Prep, you waste your time thinking about revenge. Why? Because you hate me? I hate you, but at least I know when and when not to take it personally with you."

"My war is with Auradon, Mal. Not you," said Uma. "You're just a bug on my windshield."

"And you're an ant just waiting to be crushed under my foot," said Mal.

"Well, I didn't totally _waste_ my time in Auradon Prep," Uma said, using air quotes on the word _waste_. "I meant what I said in court. You did help me with Harry, and like Harry, I suppose I do feel grateful. All the flirting and question-rejection stuff was fun, but... forward progress feels a lot better."

"I bet you two are just showering each other with I-love-you's," Mal commented.

Uma didn't respond.

"Unless you never told him that you love him," Mal realized. "Still a stranger to love, huh?"

"You're missing the point here," said Uma. "That little moment we shared with your friends and my friends in detention, it taught me one thing. Respect your enemies. That's why I'm winning this war. You'd think I wouldn't make preparations just in case you'd find out that we replaced the map in your diary?"

"Well, it's nice to know you think me and CJ are far superior villains," Mal mocked.

"And because I respect you, I'm gonna let you live," said Uma. "I want you to have a place in my new world. So many ideas, I can't choose. But I'm sure you'll love it, just not as much as I will."

"Let me guess. Your personal servant? Your mother's slave? Oh, how about your bridesmaid for the Huma wedding," Mal sassed. "FYI, Gil came up with that ship name, not me."

"If you're lucky, I might just bring Bal back in my world," Uma teased.

Uma disappears along with the trident. This just leaves Mal, Arabella, and three pirate ships still destroying Atlantica. The ship the two were on shook with every cannonball fired.

"Arabella, how would you like to be a hero?" asked Mal.

Mal poofs up three little magical pearls that glowed purple and gives them to Arabella.

"Plant one on each ship. Then come back to me when you're done. All I need to do is snap my fingers and these ships go kaboom," said Mal.

* * *

Above the surface, several fights were occurring in both the royal yacht and The Lost Revenge. Evie's mission to help Atlantica was halted by Harry's interference. Both ships sailed towards each other while The Lost Revenge fired cannonballs. Fortunately, Carlos had installed a shielding system on the yacht, protecting the luxury vessel from destruction. And so, everyone opted for an up-close-and-personal fight.

On the royal yacht...

Evie and Ginny are at it again. Evie's sword vs. Ginny's dagger. Ginny gets a bit of an edge with the magic she sprinkled on her mother's dagger, allowing her strikes to be more powerful. Evie, however, keeps using dirty tricks to get ahead, like blinding Ginny with her own hair. By the time Ginny pushed her hair off her face, Evie kicks her down.

"You may be the fairest, but your fighting is anything but," Ginny insulted her.

"At least I'm not the one lying down during a fight," Evie joked.

Carlos was doing the same thing to Anthony Tremaine that he did back on the Isle of the Lost last year. The white-haired tech prodigy shows off a series of martial arts movies to scare the snobbish son of Anastasia Tremaine. Just like before, Anthony seemed uninterested and didn't even do a single thing.

"Ugh. Whatever," Anthony said monotonously as he walked away.

"Yeah. Yeah. You better run," Carlos mocked him.

Sophie and Gil were just standing by the railing, talking. They didn't want to fight each other. They had crushes on each other and were even each other's dates in the most recent Royal Cotillion. Sophie looked like the angry girlfriend while Gil looked like a guy desperately trying to make his girlfriend not angry with him.

"You don't have to be evil, Gil," said Sophie. She holds Gil's hand affectionately and says, "I can tell you're not really a bad boy. You're sweet. You're passionate. And oddly enough, you're a good friend to anyone."

"But Uma is my captain," said Gil. "I have to do what she says or I'm on her bad side. You don't want to be on Uma's bad side."

"You don't have to be shackled to Uma just because she has power over you," said Sophie. "I may be Yen Sid's apprentice, but I chose to be here and risk my life for the greater good. You have a choice. A musclebound minion or a good person."

Lonnie got the chance to test herself against one of the fiercest pirates on the Isle, Harriet Hook. Their sword fight is full of fast swings, incredible showcasing of agility, and attacks that surprise each other. Harriet tries a combo attack that ends with a spin attack, but Lonnie flips for the dodge. Lonnie kicks Harriet on the hip and then knees her towards a wall.

"They weren't kidding when they said you are one deadly swordswoman. If you weren't a hero, I'd invite you to my crew," said Harriet, showing admiration for her enemy's skills.

"Why, thank you," Lonnie replied, flattered by the compliment. "But not thanks. I'm good with captaining R.O.A.R. teams. It's rewarding."

Freddie was facing off against 3 pirates from Uma's original crew. They surrounded her with their swords raised high in the air, ready to either force her to surrender or give her a scar or two. Freddie, however, wasn't intimidated. She lures them to a dark room in the yacht, which she used to her magical advantage. She manipulated her own shadow to mess with the pirates' shadows. She had one pirate hanging upside from the ceiling, slammed another pirate's head to a wall, and humiliated the third one by making him look like a puppet being controlled by a puppetmaster from the skies.

Freddie laughs and says, "Oh, man. I do love me some magic."

On The Lost Revenge...

Jonas may have size (being 6'4''), but Ben has all the skill. Jonas may be one of the best of Uma's crew, but Ben's strength and agility proved too much for him. Ben overwhelms Jonas with a series of smart and strong attacks. He even did a combo move, starting with a high swing, then spins left, and finally trips Jonas with a sweep kick.

"My dad taught me that," Ben mentioned.

Chad fought Bonny, who wasted no time growling and roaring as she swung her sword left and right with so much strength. Luckily, Audrey was close to him. She was fighting Desiree. Chad ducks Bonny's swing, allowing Audrey to kick Bonny in the thigh. In return, Chad disarms Desiree with a strong swing.

"That was actually kinda fun," said Audrey.

"You know it, baby," said Chad.

Clay was shooting from the quarterdeck. He may have missed every shot he took, but he still managed to give the heroes below a bit of a scare. But he wasn't looking for scares. He wanted to hit someone with a coin or a paper clip fired from his shotgun. Jane sneaks up on him by going up the stairs and staying out of his view.

"For the sake of our survival, out of this situation that is sticky, turn my enemy's ammo into something orange and icky," Jane cited.

Jane's magic caused Clay's shotgun to go empty. Clay looked inside the hole of his gun, only to get covered in pumpkin goo. Jane laughed.

"Jane, a little help!" Doug called.

Doug was struggling to keep up with Gonzo, who was beating him in a sword fight.

"Seashells, sand, and whale blubber, may my target's sword be as durable as rubber," Jane cited.

Jane's magic turned Gonzo's sword into a balloon sword. Doug just popped it with his own sword.

Jay was caught in a tussle with Harry. The two add so much power to their swings that their swords make such a noise when they clash. Harry tried his signature spinning attack, but Jay blocks it and then kicks Harry in the stomach. Harry recovers and uses his hook to gain advantage, causing Jay to almost lose grip of his sword. This gives Harry the chance to give Jay and cut on the arm and kicks him towards the railing, almost knocking him off the ship.

"I can do this all day, Jay," said Harry.

"I was about to say the same thing," said Jay.

The fight temporarily stops when Uma shows up, carrying King Triton's trident in her hand. The villains rejoice, while the heroes look in horror as they realize that the enemy now has one of the most powerful magical objects in history.

"Well, don't let me stop your little squabble," Uma joked.

And so, the fight continues. Everyone begins switching partners (except for Gil and Sophie, who continue to chat like boyfriend and girlfriend on the brink of a breakup). Suddenly, three strange bubbles popped on the surface of the water, which can only mean that three explosions occurred underwater. Mal shows up a few seconds later and uses her sword to fight against Uma and her newly acquired trident.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Carlos now fights Desiree. They've fought before and it was pretty tight the first time. Fortunately, Carlos has gotten better at sword fighting this past year. He overwhelms Desiree with the right kind of reactions. He uses quick swings to counter strong hits. He uses strong hits to counter fast swings.

Unfortunately, Desiree had a secret advantage. Jonas sneaks up behind Carlos and slashes his back, giving Desiree the chance to get advantage. Desiree hits Carlos in the nose with the butt end of her sword before kicking him down.

"Surrender, runt!" Desiree insisted.

"Carlos! No!"

Having seen Carlos get hurt badly, Evie quickly rushed towards him. First, she had to remove the two evil obstacles in her path.

Evie swings her sword at Jonas, who manages to get the advantage with help from Desiree. Desiree slashes Evie's calf to make her fall to her knees. Jonas grabs Evie by the face and touches her hair in a creepy fashion.

"I'd like my scarfs back, blue witch," said Jonas.

"Hands... off... the hair!" Evie said with vexation.

Evie back-kicks Desiree and stabs Jonas right through the shoulder, causing him to shout in pain. Evie's tiger-like rage face was replaced with a horrified one, realizing the ruthless act she just committed. She removes her sword from Jonas' shoulder, causing him to shout in pain again, and runs away to process what just happened.

"Since when did I become Mal?" Evie asked herself in fear.

Evie brushed these thoughts aside and focused on her injured ally and friend. There was a cut on his back and his nose was bleeding.

"Are you okay?" Evie asked, concerned.

"Are _you_ okay?" Carlos questioned. He looked horrified. "What happened to you back there? I've never seen you that ferocious since you found out that Mal and I were dating."

"I... I... I can't explain it," Evie said. Truth be told, she didn't know the answer.

Mal was shocked as well, having witnessed her blue-haired best friend run her sword through human flesh with barely any hesitation. Reminding herself that she was in a fight herself, she blocks Uma's next swing. The trident packs quite a punch, but Mal uses her magic to supercharge her sword and keep the fight evenly-matched.

"This thing sure does look good on me," Uma said, admiring the trident in her grasp.

"I'll shove it through your leg and it'll truly look good on you," Mal said sadistically.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Speaking of switching partners, Jay was now fighting the person he has been trying to reason with throughout the war. Ginny Gothel. Ginny's magical dagger proves to be too powerful even for Jay, but he uses his speed and athleticism to stay on his feet. He blocks Ginny's swings and catches her in a lock, giving him time to talk to her.

"Not too late to change your mind, Ginny," said Jay.

"Why should I?" Ginny questioned. "I want this. I want to take over Auradon. I want the people to know what it feels like to be looked down from above like ants."

"I used to want that," said Jay. "But things change."

"Oh, stop trying to persuade me, Jay. We're nothing alike besides being VKs," said Ginny.

"I wanted nothing more than to steal whatever I want, just for the fun of it," said Jay. "Okay, so that's different from your M.O., but we do have something in common. We both use our hobbies to mask what we really want. Maybe you want to be bad, but deep down inside, you don't want to do this anymore."

"Well, all this pirate stuff is growing tedious," said Ginny. "But unlike you, I'm staying on the side of evil."

"We gave you a chance to change your life," Jay reminded her. "Do you really want to waste that because you believe you're evil? News flash, Ginny: I'm still bad to the bone. But do you see me wanting to take over Auradon?"

As Ginny pushed to win the lock, Jay's words buzzed around her brain like a swarm of bees. She couldn't shake them off no matter how hard she tried.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Harriet was currently dangling off the side of The Lost Revenge after her fight with Lonnie. Fortunately, Harry chooses this one time to show concern for the big sister he despised so much. He offers her a hand and pulls her back on the ship.

"This changes nothing," said Harry.

"Not yet, but agreed," said Harriet.

"Ahoy!"

That all-too-familiar exclamation came from up above. Swinging down from the crow's nest in her own fashion, CJ Hook announces her presence with style. She faces her two siblings with a gleefully evil smile on her face. She draws her sword and circles around the both of them as they waited in anticipation for what she might do next.

"Oh, it's so good to be back," said CJ. "Because now I get to do this."

CJ swings her sword at Harriet, who blocks the swing with her own sword.

"Harry may be willing to play nice, but don't expect me to do the same," CJ said to her older sister. "All the insults, pranks, and humiliation end now, sis. Once you're out of the way, I will be the Hook family's only daughter. Maybe dad will finally see my greatness. Then again, I don't care. But I'd like to see the look on his face when I beat you, sis."

"You just love hearing yourself talk, huh?" Harriet replied, annoyed.

"You're right. Enough talk. Let's just fight," said CJ.

"Is this what you want, CJ?" asked Harry. "You can still be one of us."

"Sorry, Harry, but a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do," said CJ.

CJ and Harriet started their long-awaited sword fight. Harriet was fierce and skillful, while CJ uses her wits and agility to get the advantage. As if CJ couldn't look any crazier, she was fighting crazier. CJ looked like she was trying to stay composed, but the anger on her face and in her swinging were very transparent. Harriet takes advantage of this and has CJ stumbling sideways after dodging two swings consecutively.

"You look out of practice there, sis," Harriet taunted. "Had too much sleep?"

Enraged by the taunting, CJ lunges at her older sister again. However, her next swing was blocked by a sword. Not Harriet's, but Harry's.

"Believe me, CJ. I wanted to stick my sword into any part of Harriet for a long time, but now is not the right time," said Harry.

"Once again, you let your obsession and loyalty to Uma keep you from doing what you want," said CJ. "You want me back on your side, don't you? Then help me put our big bad sister in her place."

"I'm sorry, but I cannot," Harry said apologetically.

"Very well," CJ said vengefully.

And so, a 2-on-1 fight emerges. Harry and Harriet team up against their enraged younger sister CJ. Harriet was focusing on defending herself while Harry was holding back. CJ, on the other hand, was giving it her all. She overcomes the odds of numbers by being quick and furious. She overwhelms Harry with several strong hits while making sure she reacts to Harriet's swings in time.

"Okay, maybe I was wrong about you being out of practice," Harriet admitted, impressed by CJ's swordsmanship.

"Vengeance can be a powerful motivator," said CJ.

"While I see the point in your grudge, this is pointless," said Harriet. "You seek to harm me or take my life because I've been a bad sister. But never forget. You brought that on yourself by being, well, you. You're a disgrace to the name of Hook."

This only made CJ angrier. She swings faster, spins faster, hits harder, and screams louder. Harry and Harriet manage to keep themselves standing, but CJ's fury was too much to handle.

"I'm sorry, CJ," said Harry.

"For what?" asked CJ.

Harry responds by tumbling to the right and kicking CJ in the back of her knee. Harriet deprives CJ of her sword with a swift spin move. The two older Hook siblings point their sword at CJ's face, trying to force her to surrender.

"Looks like I was right. Out of practice," Harriet mocked.

"You're lucky Harry is fighting with you," CJ growled. "Once we face one-on-one, you won't be so lucky."

"Your mental state says otherwise, sister," said Harriet. "You don't see it, do you? Your failures. Your insecurities. Your so-called _bond_ with our brother. It has driven you mad beyond comprehension."

"Do not speak of her that way," Harry warned his big sister, pointing his hook at her face.

"Figures you'd defend her, considering you yourself are an expert of insanity," Harriet insulted her brother. "This is why I'm daddy's favorite. I may live on the Isle, which can drive anyone insane, but at least I know how to control my insanity. You two on the other hand... no wonder Harry grieved for you, CJ. Sentiment. It's a weakness."

"Then what is Brat-thony Tremaine to you?" Harry questioned.

"A strength," Harriet answered.

"Well, it takes strength to do something truly insane," CJ said half-sarcastically.

CJ swipes the vanishing potion that Harry was carrying and steps back towards the railing. Harry and Harriet stayed close to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid, although they knew she was just about to do that.

"See you soon, sibs," said CJ.

CJ jumps off the ship backwards. Harry and Harriet look down only to see red smoke disappearing. CJ has vanished. Who knows where she could be now?

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Mal and Uma remain evenly matched. This surprised Mal since she has humiliated Uma in their every fight after her death and resurrection. _It's just the trident_ , Mal thought to herself. Uma tries to stab Mal with the trident to subdue her, but Mal dodges every stab attempt and kicks Uma away from her, seeking distance from the trident.

"Harry!" Uma shouted. "It's time to depart!"

Uma whacks Mal with the trident, sending her flying towards the royal yacht. Fortunately, Ben caught her in his arms. The two stared into each other's eyes with awkward smiles on their faces.

"'Sup?" Mal greeted him as she blushed.

"Uh... 'sup?" Ben replied awkwardly as he too blushed.

Mal gets off Ben and says, "You guys have to retreat."

"Why?" asked Ben.

"I can't let Uma win this round," said Mal. "Maybe I can't beat her, but at least I can get the trident off her hands."

"You sound like you're making this your final stand," Ben said worriedly.

"Given what I'm about to do, it might as well be," Mal said darkly.

"I don't supposed there's any way I can talk you out of this?" Ben asked, even though he knew it was futile to try.

"No," said Mal.

"You do what you have to do," Ben said, remembering what she keeps telling him.

"But if I do come back from this... I just want you to know something," said Mal. She holds his hands in a very loving manner and utters three big words. "I love you."

Ben was speechless. It was bad enough that she was basically saying goodbye, but it's like she's really trying to push it. The way she said those three words were not just full of love. They were full of fear, desperation, and guilt.

Before Ben can say anything, Mal kisses him straight on the lips. Despite his wish to talk her out of what she is planning to do, his heart urges him to kiss her beg. The two former lovers embrace as they let their kiss express just how much they love each other. Mal wanted to get fierce, but opted for a slightly-above-tender level of a kiss.

After the kiss, Mal darted off.

Ben looked down at his signet ring to tell himself that everything will be okay, but he was shocked to discover that his signet ring is missing. His eyes turn back to Mal upon realizing just what happened to his family's golden ring.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Wearing Ben's signet ring on her finger, Mal leans on the railing and looks directly at Uma, who was still gawking at the trident she holds in her hand. Mal rolls her eyes at Uma as the young sea witch basked.

Mal kisses the ring on her finger and says, "Wish me luck, Ben."

While Ben and the other heroes escaped through a speedboat stored in the yacht in case of emergencies, Mal uses her magic to drag Uma on board the yacht. She activates Carlos' shield system, trapping herself and the aqua-haired sea witch on the yacht.

"You really think this can hold me, Mal? I have Triton's trident. I'm more powerful than ever before," Uma boasted.

"I know," Mal said nonchalantly. "I just want you to be here for the big finale."

"Oh, this is so far from over, princess," said Uma.

"You're right, Shrimpy. It's not over," Mal agreed. "But I just can't let you walk away with a big pointy fork. You could hurt someone."

"You want to take us down along with this boat," Uma guessed. "You do realize I can survive underwater, right?"

"This isn't about taking you down," said Mal. "It's about making sure you don't win."

Mal poofs up another magical pearl. She throws it at Uma. Uma whacks it with the trident like a baseball bat, but hitting it only caused it to detonate, creating a magical explosion contained within Carlos' shield. The yacht breaks in half and sinks as the shielding system died from the damage. While the whereabouts of Uma and the trident are yet to be discovered due to the smoke caused by the big boom, Mal was seen lying down unconscious and fatally wounded near a pile of rubble.

The floor beneath Mal collapses and she falls into the water.

Mal opened her eyes for a brief second, allowing her to see something. Someone. Someone glowing and coming straight for her.

But her eyes closed before she could see who is coming after her.

 **This is why I hate cramming too many characters into one story. It makes my chapters very crowded (I mean, you've seen how long my chapters were in "Ways To Be Wicked"). But man, this was one heck of a roller coaster. I just hope you didn't get lost (same thing I said when I wrote the final battle of "Long Live Evil").**

 **Notes:**

 **\- I know this is the third time, but... the Cotillion that Mal mentioned is the one from my previous story, "Ways To Be Wicked." (I just don't want any misunderstandings, that's all)**

 **\- I'm sorry, Bal fans, but the reason I keep mentioning Mal and Carlos' romantic relationship is because I wanted to make it clear that what happened between them in "Ways To Be Wicked" isn't just some phase but meant something to the characters. I may be setting up Bal for a return, but the whole Marlos stuff in** **"Ways To Be Wicked" was too emotionally impactful to just be ignored altogether.**

 **\- The reason I keep bringing up CJ's mentality is because I wanted to emphasize the psychological effects of living on the Isle of the Lost (I did put a warning in the first chapter about themes, hence the T rating). CJ is cool and I really love her character, but I always thought she was a little kooky (in a fun way, I might add). The superiority complex, going-solo mindset, and the love for soliloquizing and all. Given everything she has suffered in "Long Live Evil", I thought maybe it was fitting to really show how all of that has affected her mentally.**

 **"True Love" by Dove Cameron (It's my favorite song)**


	17. Who Do You Have To Be?

**A/N: Just in case you haven't re-read the previous chapter, you may want to read it (most specifically Evie and CJ's parts) because I made some re-edits that I had originally planned but forgot. I just got out of the hospital so my head isn't exactly 100%. Sorry.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the previous chapter: DragonEmperor999, EroSlackerMicha, CarvieCamfia, Mustang52, xez2003**

 ** _To_ _Mustang52_ : You're welcome for the Bal moments.**

 ** _To CarvieCamfia_: Well, the flashbacks serve their purpose.**

 _Five years ago..._

 _An out-of-control car was, well, driving out of control on the road. Inside the car is a 13-year-old girl sitting in the passenger's seat, trying to keep the car straight by grabbing hold of the wheel. Strangely, though, there was no one in the driver's seat, which makes it odd that the girl is not moving from the passenger's seat. As she reaches the Enchanted Wood, she lets go of the wheel._

 _"Okay... okay... okay... you can do this. You can do this," she said to herself._

 _With one free hand, the girl magically cuts the brake lines of the car, meaning that the car can't slow down and stop. It'll keep running at high speed._

 _"Okay... okay... next..." The girl tried to control her breathing, as she was very scared about what's coming next._

 _The girl unbuckles her seat belt, which is something no parent would ever tell their child to do, and then clutches her necklace in fear. That necklace is no ordinary necklace. It was given to her by her mother._

 _"I will make you proud, mom, wherever you are," she said._

 _The girl begins using the necklace's magical properties. The magic in her life force escapes her body and transfers itself into the necklace. This actions has made the girl's body mortal. Having done this for the first time, the act overwhelms the girl to the point where she passes out, leaving no one to keep the car under control._

 _The out-of-control car swerves left and right until..._

 _CRASH!_

 _The car crashes into a tree. The girl gets tossed out of the car, badly injured. The car catches on fire as a mini-explosion occurs. The girl lied there for an awfully long time, until she was finally found._

 _A limo stops near the wrecked car. Coming out of the limo are King Beast, Queen Belle, and their 12-year-old son, Ben._

 _"Is she okay?" Beast wondered._

 _Belle gently grabbed the young girl's wrist, searching for a pulse._

 _"She's alive," said Belle._

 _Beast looks inside of the wreckage of the car, searching for the little girl's parents. Unfortunately, there was no one inside. Beast then searched the area around the crash, just in case. He returns to his wife and child alone._

 _"There's no one here," said Beast._

 _"We can't just leave her here," said Ben. "She needs help."_

 _"Oh, no," said Belle, who was checking all of the girl's injuries._

 _"What is it, dear?" asked Beast._

 _Beast and Ben gasp in horror as they see a serious wound on the girl's back. Beast holds his son close to him and covers his eyes, not wanting him to look at the girl's injuries any more._

 _"Adam, she's waking up," said Belle._

 _The girl moans weakly as her eyes slowly open. The first thing she sees is Belle._

 _"Wh... wha... what happened?" asked the girl, who pretended that she had no idea what happened._

 _"Shh. It's okay. You're safe," Belle assured her._

 _"Where's my mom?" The girl asked._

 _"Was she in the car with you?" asked Beast._

 _"Yes," the girl answered._

 _"Don't worry. We're gonna find her," Belle promised. "Can you stand?"_

 _Belle and her son try to help the girl stand up, until she froze and stared at her legs with a horrified look on her face._

 _"I... I can't... I can't feel my legs," she said fearfully. "I can't feel my legs. I can't feel my legs."_

 _Beast, Belle, and Ben opened their mouths in shock as the girl cried from the thought that she may never walk again. Belle holds the girl close as if she was her own daughter in an attempt to comfort her._

 _"Don't worry. We'll take care of you," Ben promised. "I'm Ben. These are my parents, King Beast and Queen Belle. Who are you?"_

 _"Eleanor," the girl answered._

 _"Eleanor? That's a nice name," said Ben._

 _"Thank you," said Eleanor._

* * *

Mal gasps as she wakes up. She sits up only to find herself in a cave. She was lying down on a stone bed with a real pillow for her head to rest on. The scabbard that holds her sword is just right next to her. There was also a bamboo plate full of strawberries next to the scabbard, including a cup of water (the cup was made of leaves). Mal checked her finger to see if she's still wearing Ben's ring. She still is.

Then Mal remembered the last thing she saw before she blacked out. She had destroyed the royal yacht with Uma and herself still on it. She fell into the water, where she saw something coming for her. A light shaped like a person.

Before Mal can begin to wonder about who it was, that same light shined just right around the corner. Mal takes one strawberry and grabs her sword before walking towards the light. She keeps a tight grip on her sword as she readies herself for a fight. She backed up against the wall as she readied herself to make the turn around the corner. After a couple deep breaths, she makes the turn, only to see someone familiar.

"You," Mal said.

It was Eleanor, just sitting down at the cave's entrance, staring at the stars in the sky. She looked different, though. She was wearing a large, long-sleeved green dress. Her hair was longer and wavier than before. On top of her head is a golden crown. And most noticeably, she wasn't wearing glasses.

"Nice to see you awake, my friend," said Eleanor.

"I told you. We're not friends," said Mal.

"Maybe not, but I hope that all changes now," said Eleanor. "You said you wanted to know who I am. Well, here you are."

"Your mother... is the Enchantress," Mal realized.

Eleanor nodded.

Mal continued. "As in the same Enchantress who asked the spoiled Prince Adam for shelter from a storm disguised as an ugly old lady. The same Enchantress who transformed him into a beast as punishment for his cruelty. The same Enchantress who gave him a rose, which became the countdown to the permanency of his curse."

Eleanor smiled as she removed her crown.

"I thought that green dress you wore on Cotillion looked suspiciously familiar. I just never thought about it too much," said Mal.

"Well, I inherited my mother's love for green," said Eleanor.

"When you said your mother dedicated her life to correcting other people's lives, you weren't kidding. You just never mentioned how she did it," said Mal.

"So, now that you know, can we talk now? Like two civilized people?" asked Eleanor.

"Are we gonna have to sit down in front of a candle?" Mal asked jokingly.

"Actually... yes," said Eleanor.

"But wait," Mal suddenly realized something. "Ben. Evie. Jay. Carlos. The others. I have to go back."

"Don't worry," said Eleanor. "They're fine. They made it back to the castle safely."

"And why'd you bring me here instead of taking me back to the castle?" asked Mal.

"So that I can finally tell you everything. I can't continue my mission if you think I'm a threat," said Eleanor. "If you can calm down for a moment, we can finish here quickly."

"Fine," said Mal. "You have fifteen minutes."

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Mal and Eleanor sat down across each other in front of a scented candle. Mal hated the smell, but Eleanor felt relaxed. Just when it looked like Eleanor was about meditate, Mal snapped her fingers in front of the young enchantress' face, reminding her that she has a time limit to tell her story.

Eleanor started. "When Beast brought together all the kingdoms and banished the villains to the Isle of the Lost, my mother was the only one who didn't welcome the change. She may be on the side of good, but she always sticks to her duties. An entirely peaceful kingdom, while she appreciated the effort, disrupts the balance between good and evil. But she knew she can't do a thing about it because everyone in Auradon was content with the changes. She just chose to stay out of it."

"That explains why no one has seen her in ages," said Mal.

"So, she tried to find a new purpose in her life. Enter yours truly," said Eleanor, gesturing to herself.

"Who's the father?" asked Mal.

"She won't tell," said Eleanor. "Just like she won't tell me her real name."

"So, you didn't lie about that, huh? Some mother the Enchantress is," Mal replied.

"She wasn't the perfect mother, but then again, who is? They just do their best," said Eleanor.

Mal raised an eyebrow at her.

"Mothers of Auradon," Eleanor corrected herself. "But then my mom had a vision. I didn't know what, but she seemed spooked. She wouldn't tell me what it was. She only gave me this one task before she vanished from the face of the world. To watch over the future king of Auradon. Ben."

"The car crash. It wasn't an accident at all, was it?" Mal guessed.

"My mother wanted me to do this task in secret. Watch over Ben from the distance, but I didn't want that," said Eleanor. "Without mom, I was lost. I didn't want to be alone, so I staged the car crash at the exact same day Ben and his parents were going to the Enchanted Wood for a family trip. The spinal injury was real, but only when I'm in my non-magical form. I didn't just want to watch over Ben. I wanted some companionship."

"Your mother's vision? I'm guessing it's the darkness you told me about," Mal guessed.

"I believe it is," said Eleanor. "I believe that your battle with Uma for the fate of Auradon will bring about darkness. My job is to prevent it. Why my mother didn't do it herself, I don't know."

"A deadbeat mother. A desire for a new family. Seems like you and me aren't so different," said Mal.

"I'm glad you see it that way," said Eleanor.

"But that doesn't make up for you just doing nothing while we risk our lives in this war," said Mal. "You wanted to protect Ben as a friend, yet you still hide in the shadows when there's a war going on."

"I'm just doing what my mother would do. She doesn't just interfere whenever she wants. She only sets things in motion and lets the people determine the outcome, like she turned King Adam into a beast and let him learn to love on his own," said Eleanor.

To Eleanor's confusion, Mal started laughing. Not even Eleanor can keep herself from feeling creeped out by Mal's soft but sadistic-sounding laughter.

"You are so full of it, Eleo," said Mal. "You have spent the past five years being like a sister to Ben. Ben, who tells everyone that we don't have to be like our parents. Those words helped me redeem myself when I first came here to Auradon. Yet, you never strayed from your mother's methods?"

"Well, I did try to get Ben to find a way to keep you here in Auradon and saved you from drowning so you can stop Uma," said Eleanor.

"I didn't need your help," said Mal. "I would've been fine."

"Were you waiting for another resurrection?" Eleanor questioned. "Because the last time that happened, you turned into a villain more dangerous than your own mother."

"You don't think very highly of me, do you?" Mal accused. "I don't blame you, but I thought you would have more faith in me after all I've been trying to do."

"I do have faith in you," said Eleanor.

"But that faith is only for me to stop Uma, not to become a better person," said Mal. "Well, congratulations. You're right. I can't be a better person. You saw what happened with Evie and Carlos. Carlos got hurt and Evie drove her sword right through someone's shoulder in unbridled rage. Everything and everyone I touch become poisoned with my evil."

"Mal, this belief will only destroy your chances of ending this war," said Eleanor. "If you don't help yourself, your fear will result in your defeat and Auradon's doom."

"Oh, as if you give a damn about me," Mal snarled. "You only want me to do your dirty work and prevent Uma from unleashing this darkness on the world."

"What do you want from me, Mal?" asked Eleanor. "I helped you with your trial and saved your life, yet you still lash out on me."

Suddenly, Mal draws her sword and slams the blade down on the candle, turning off the fire and heating the battle a little. For unknown reasons, Mal touched the heated tip of her sword before it cooled down. Eleanor stayed silent due to the feeling of shock caused by Mal's sudden movement.

"I didn't want to be my mother anymore because I found a life outside of evil. It was wonderful. Even after everything that has happened since last year, I still wish I can take everything back," said Mal. "But I am who I am and I do what I do because I know this is who I have to be. What about you? Are you certain you are who you want to be? Enchantress 2.0? Your mother abandoned you to do some fool's errand, and you respond by trying to be her."

Eleanor wanted to say something, but Mal pointed her sword at her face to silence her.

"You need to decide who you want to be," said Mal. "An enchantress pulling the strings from behind the stage, or someone who is willing to sacrifice her secret to protect someone who is practically family to her?"

Mal sheaths her sword as she stands up. She holds her hand out and magically takes three more strawberries from the plate before leaving the cave.

"Oh, and a couple more things," said Mal. "Did you think my mother was going to take part in this darkness you predict will come?"

Eleanor remained silent for a while before she answered.

"Yes," said Eleanor.

"Second, do you actually like Carlos?" Mal asked.

"Oh... um... well... maybe, maybe not," said Eleanor. "But I am aware of the lesson you wanted to teach both him and Evie. You don't have to worry about me. But if I was interested in Carlos, and I'm not saying I am, can you blame me?"

"No, I guess not," Mal said with a smile.

"One more thing," said Eleanor. "I do care about your life, Mal. Ben loves you with all his heart. I do sincerely want you two to patch things up. While I have mixed feelings about you being the queen of Auradon, I care more about Ben's happiness. He's my family, Mal. I hope we can be like that someday."

Mal turns around only to see that Eleanor has disappeared.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere on an uncharted island, Uma wakes up only to bump heads with someone due to the rapid ascend of her head upon waking up. That someone she bumped with is none other than Harry.

"Sorry," Uma apologized.

"No apologies necessary, luv," said Harry. "I am just glad to see you awake."

"Oh, man. I got a headache, and I'm not talking about the bump," Uma complained, holding her aching head. "What happened?"

"Mal destroyed the yacht with you two still on board," Harry reminded her. "You were lucky. I had thought you perished."

Uma takes a look at herself. Besides some bone bruises, a couple aching joints, and a few burn marks, she was all right. Harry holds her hand, which hurt her a little because there was a burn mark there, but her joy of being alive to look at the face of her lover helped dull the pain. Uma holds his hand with both her own as she smiles at him.

"Takes a lot more than a boom to get rid of me," said Uma.

"Mal will pay for this," Harry said vengefully. "And I will make sure of it."

"That's sweet, Harry, but Mal's mine," said Uma. "Just be a good boy and just be who you are."

"Aye-aye, cap'n," Harry replied.

Harry helps Uma stand up. It hurt for her to try, but she didn't want to look weak. She had to fight through the pain just to stand on her two legs.

"Wait, where's the trident?" Uma asked.

"Lost," Harry answered. "We searched for it during our search for you, but we had to retreat before Triton and Atlantica's forces could capture us. I'm sorry, captain. We lost the one thing that would guarantee our victory."

"It's not over until we get the trident," said Uma. "We'll sink Atlantica into deeper, darker waters if we have to."

"What's the matter with you, luv?" Harry asked, sounding concerned. "You have been acting... stranger lately."

"There's nothing wrong with how I'm acting, Harry," said Uma. "It's just that Mal is..." She grunts in anger. "She just gets on my nerves so much. She just has that kind of effect on every life she touches. You should know. She made your grieve for CJ, who wasn't really dead."

"It makes you wonder why she insists on being a wannabe hero," said Harry.

"By the way, what about your loose cannon of a sister?" asked Uma.

"Just like the trident, missing," said Harry. "I was just getting through to her, but now she's out of my reach again."

"Harry, I know you care about CJ, but you can't let your feelings for her affect your priorities," said Uma. "We've come so close, yet so far. We have to claim our victory by any means necessary, which requires all of us to manage our priorities. Domination of Auradon now, CJ for later. Promise?"

"I... I promise," Harry said reluctantly.

"Harry," Uma said as her voice cracked. "When you say you love me, do you really mean it?"

"Of course I do," Harry said as he ran his hook down Uma's face in a very affectionate manner. "I've never meant anything more than my undying devotion to you, than fact that my heart bleeds for you. Why ask this? Do you have doubts?"

"Wha... no, no, no. I don't," Uma said nervously. "I just... this is difficult. We both grew up with parents who didn't care about us, yet you seem to be have a better grasp of the concept of love than I do."

"I guess that is because I have accepted how my heart beats for you," said Harry. "Maybe you haven't fully accepted what we have. But that is okay. We're villain kids. Love is complicated for us, but I can assure you, my love for you will always drive me back to you."

Uma smiled and coiled her pinky around Harry's hook, like she always did since they were kids.

* * *

At Castle Beast, Ben has been pacing around his room, anxiously waiting for Mal to come back. Unlike the previous war, Evie had more hope that Mal would return after seemingly perishing in the deepest depths of the oceans. She said they had to do was wait. But Ben didn't want to wait, which is odd considering how patient he usually is. He wanted to see Mal right in front of him. He wanted to hold her hand. He wanted to kiss her to tell her how much he loves her.

A knock on the door forced him to temporarily take his mind off Mal. He opens the door and sees Eleanor. As usual, she pulls the wheelchair act in front of the person she thinks of as a brother.

"Hey," Eleanor greeted.

"Hey," Ben greeted her.

"I hope you don't mind me intruding. I just wanted to make sure you're okay," said Eleanor. "Evie said you're getting very impatient just waiting for Mal to come back."

"I know she'll be back," said Ben. "I just don't want to wait anymore."

"Weird hearing that from you," said Eleanor. She holds Ben's hand and says, "Have faith, Ben. Mal is the toughest person this kingdom has ever seen. If she can survive drowning with a serious wound, she can survive anything."

"It's just that... the last time we talked, she sounded like she was saying goodbye," said Ben.

"Well, given what I've been told, it sounded like something no one would survive," said Eleanor. "But Mal is Mal. She'll turn up. I'm sure of it. Just do me one favor."

"Which is?" asked Ben.

"Try hard to win her back," said Eleanor. "I know she wants you back as badly as you want to be with her again. We're in a war and it's best to pursue your heart's desire even if it's the wrong time. But then again, there is no wrong time for love."

Ben smiles and says, "Thanks, Eleanor. I'm really glad you stayed."

"You're my brother, Ben," said Eleanor. "You did so much for me, and I can't ever repay you. I just want to be sure you're safe and happy. That's all I want for you."

"Glad to hear that, sis," Ben replied.

Eleanor smiled. It was the first time Ben has ever called her "sis." It only made her feel more like family to him. She just wished she could tell him everything.

"Well, goodnight," said Eleanor.

After Eleanor left, Ben closed the door. Despite the anxiety of waiting for Mal taking over him, he was happy to have people like Eleanor in his life. While he wishes he could find her mother, he was glad she could be here by his side. Ever since he found her in that car crash, all he wanted was to make her life better. Seeing her on a wheelchair pained him, but to see her so happy with her life made him feel a whole lot better.

"Strange girl."

Ben's heart beat faster at the sound of that voice. It was the voice he's been waiting to hear all night. Turning around slowly, he sees Mal sitting down on his bed with a little smile on her face and a bit of green glowing in her eyes. Mal stands up and walks towards him. She adjusts his suit a little and messes with his hair a little. Ben smiled. To see her here and to have her messing with him, he could not ask for more that would make this night better. The smile on Mal's face can only say what she feels. She had feared she would not survive her bold move back at the war on the seas, but here she is. Standing right in front of the love of her life. The man who changed her life and changed who she is. The man who she dreamed of a life with since their first date at the Enchanted Lake.

Instead of saying anything, the two leaned in and kissed with all the love they can throw at each other. Ben was still not used to Mal's fierce passion, but he tried his best to match it.

Mal grabs Ben by the suit and drags him towards towards his bed, still kissing him.

 **Okay, I'm gonna have to stop here. But wow, I can only imagine how you feel about Mal and Ben's reunion in this chapter.**

 **By the way, how do you feel about the revelation of Eleanor? Four stories of dropping hints left and right, trying to make it as not-obvious as possible. And now, here we are. No more mysteries. The full truth is out.**

 **Just in case you missed it, here were some of the hints I dropped about the identity of Eleanor's mother:**

 **1\. The Enchantress wears a green dress. Eleanor wore a green dress in Chapter 19 on "Ways To Be Wicked." (Bet you think it didn't mean anything, huh?)**

 **2\. Eleanor's mother is described as a teacher of life, as someone who tries to correct others. The Enchantress tried to correct Beast's behavior by teaching him about love using a beastly curse.**

 **3\. The name of Eleanor's mother is a mystery, even to Eleanor. No one knows if The Enchantress has a name.**

 **Note:**

 **\- Once again, I have to say, the Cotillion that Mal mentioned is the Cotillion is my other story linked to this ("Ways To Be Wicked").**


	18. Good Morning, Or Is It?

**What happened to Mal after the yacht explosion? Answered. What happened to Uma? Answered. Who is Eleanor? Answered. For this chapter, I'll be answering one more question. Where is King Triton's trident? Enjoy.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the previous chapter: DragonEmperor999, CarvieCamfia, Mustang52, xez2003**

 ** _To CC_: Well, I read your story. I left some comments. It's scaring me, honestly. Uma, especially.**

Morning has arrived. A "good" morning may not be the best way to describe this morning, especially since Auradon is at war with Uma and her villain kid crew. But for two certain teenagers, it _is_ a good morning. These two teenagers are named Mal and Ben. Last night, they had a very special reconnecting moment. Mal returned to Ben after drowning and they shared a very, very passionate kiss. Then Mal dragged Ben to his bed and they slept their for the night. Is that inappropriate to write down?

Well, now it's morning. Mal is the first to wake up. Careful not to wake Ben up, she slowly gets up from bed and grabs her purple jacket, which was on the floor. After putting it on, she goes to the bathroom. She washes her hands and her face. After wiping her face dry, she looks at herself in the mirror. Looking at a mirror can be haunting for Mal, as she still remembers what happened in the last war. She punched a mirror and then she passed out. She woke up with a fist covered in her own blood. She never knew what happened that led to her throwing her fist at her reflection. But Mal had given up on trying to remember. It was during last year's war, so it's best not to think about it now.

"This is the best morning of your life, Mal. Don't let something as a simple mirror get to you," Mal told herself.

Mal returns to the bedroom where she sees that Ben has just woken up. He puts on a shirt as he smiles at her. She smiled back.

"You face looks okay," said Mal.

"Thank Fairy God Mother for that," said Ben.

"Yeah, but thanks to _my_ magic, your face is 150% cute again," Mal laughed.

"My parents are gonna kill me, you know," said Ben.

"I know," Mal said with a smirk. "But it was worth it."

"Yeah, I... I guess it was," Ben agreed, if awkwardly.

"Hey, c'mon. I know it's wrong to do this when we're not married, but just call it practice," said Mal.

"Honestly, that sounds weird," said Ben.

Mal sits back down on the bed and says, "Oh, don't ruin this for us, Ben. I know your good boy code is keeping you from enjoying this even more than you should, but just live it while we're still here. We need a calm before the storm, anyway."

"I guess we do," said Ben. "For what it's worth, maybe I'd like to do it again."

"Ooh, there's that bad boy in you," Mal smiled.

Mal kisses Ben on the lips. He kissed her back without any hesitation. Being naughty is how Mal lived her whole life, and she still finds pleasure in it, especially now.

"The others still don't know you're back," Ben mentioned.

"Well, they're in for a little surprise," said Mal.

Mal leaned in for another kiss.

"I love you," said Ben.

"And I you," Mal said playfully, laughing afterwards.

"So, you don't think it's too soon?" asked Ben.

"Ben, I know there are still some hard feelings between us, but I'm done distancing myself from you," said Mal. "It's not about me making the right choice. It's not about you tolerating my choices. It's about both of us accepting each other."

"Do you accept me?" asked Ben.

"Ben, I wouldn't have you any other way," said Mal. "Well, maybe a little bit badder, but you're perfect just who you are. Mamma's boy and all."

Ben growled like a beast to show Mal that he's a daddy's boy too. Mal responded by laughing, amused. Mal kissed Ben again, pushing him down until he lied on his back.

"What about you? Do you accept me?" Mal asked.

"I... I hate to be honest, but... I'm still working on it," said Ben. "You're just so... so..."

"Inscrutable? Perverse? Malevolent?" Mal asked.

"All those things," said Ben. "But I guess things can always be worse."

"Yeah, they can. I could be hiding in the shadows planning to burn down the castle, but nope. Here I am, with you," said Mal.

Mal and Ben keep on kissing, until someone knocked on the door, interrupting their moment.

"Ben? Are you awake?"

It was Evie.

"Time for some fun," Mal sang.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Mal and Ben (quietly) arrange the bed and themselves before they can answer the door. They did it as quick as they can as to not keep Evie waiting. Once everything was in order, Ben puts on his blue coat, blue slacks, and brown shoes. He now answers the door.

"Hi, Evie," Ben greeted.

"Hey," Evie greeted. "You overslept. It's half past seven. Your parents and Mrs. Potts have been waiting for you in the dining room."

"Yeah, sorry. It couldn't be helped," said Ben.

Evie puts a hand on Ben's shoulder in a comforting way and says, "I'm worried about Mal too. But she came back last time. We both know she'll come back again."

"You tried using your Magic Mirror, didn't you?" Ben guessed.

Evie laughed nervously. "Ooh, busted. Darn thing just won't work for me these days. Either Mal is truly invisible from the mirror's sight, or its magic is dying."

"Ben, can you keep it down?! I'm trying to sleep..."

The sound of a familiar voice coming from inside Ben's room made Evie rush in. Lying down on Ben's bed using a pillow to cover her ears is Mal. Mal wakes up to see Evie's happy smile. Evie quickly runs towards her best friend and gives her a big hug.

"Okay, okay. Nice to see you, too," Mal said, feeling a little crushed in Evie's hug.

"I knew you'd be back! I just knew you would!" Evie shouted happily.

"Strange. Last time I drowned, you just accepted my fate," Mal reminded her.

"Please, don't ruin this. I'm just so happy to see you back, safe and sound," said Evie.

Mal just smiled. She too was happy to see her best friend again. Luckily, Mal could move her forearms, so she used those to hug Evie.

Suddenly, Evie gasped, sounding like she's shocked.

"Wait a minute," said Evie. "Were you two... did you two... spend the night together?"

"Shh!" Mal and Ben shushed her.

Ben closes the door so no one can see or hear them. Mal covers Evie's mouth with her hand.

"You tell Ben's parents, I'm gonna burn your entire fashion collection to ash," Mal threatened.

Evie, with her mouth still covered, gasped in horror. Mal then releases her.

"Okay, just... wow! I mean, wow!" Evie said. "I mean, I expected this from Mal, but you, Ben... wow. The kindest, most kindhearted boy in Auradon doing... this... wow."

"Okay, say _wow_ one more time and I'm stinking up your hair just like I did Shrimpy," Mal threatened.

"Are you ever gonna run out of threats?" asked Evie.

"No," Mal said bluntly.

"Evie, please, my parents can't know about this," said Ben. "Can we just keep this between us, please?"

"Well, you used the magic word, so I won't tell. I promise," Evie promised.

* * *

All of Mal's friends (and sort-of-friends... ahem... Chad) met with Evie in a guest room to see what she has to show them. It was Mal. Everyone smiled (including Audrey and Chad) as they approached her. They take turns sharing a hug with her.

"Good to have you back," Lonnie said as she hugged Mal. "Sparring has been boring without you. Freddie wouldn't stop using magic, and Audrey and Jane are just a bunch of wimps."

"Hey!" Audrey and Jane shouted, offended.

"Well, get ready for one hell of a butt-kicking," Mal said to the daughter of Lonnie.

Mal hugs Jay next.

"Man, I'm glad you're home," said Jay. "I have so much I have to tell you."

"Well, it can wait," said Evie. "Happy moment here."

Mal gives Audrey a hug.

"Welcome back, girl," said Audrey.

"Good to be back, girl," Mal replied.

Mal gives Jane a hug.

"I swear, I did not think you were dead for even a second," Jane claimed.

"Yeah, sure," Mal said sarcastically, knowing Jane was lying.

Mal gives Doug a hug.

"Have you been working on your sword skills?" asked Mal.

"I have. On my own. Smashed a mirror by accident," Doug explained.

Mal hugs Freddie.

"Still messing with Lonnie, huh?" Mal asked.

"Having a rival has its perks," said Freddie.

"Can we at least try to be more like friends?" Lonnie pleaded.

"We are friends," Freddie said to the brunette warrior.

Mal hugs Sophie next.

"You are quite the brilliant moron, Sophie," said Mal. "You really think you can change Gil?"

"I have to try," said Sophie. "Isn't that what we do? We don't give up on what we need to do. We keep trying."

"I do know there's good in Gil. It's his loyalty that you need to attack," said Mal.

And now, for the moment no one would ever think would ever happen. Mal gives Chad a... wait for it... Mal gives Chad a... hug.

"This is weird," said Chad.

"Yeah, I know," said Mal. "But you missed me, right?"

"Well, we'd be doomed without you, that I can admit," said Chad.

"At least you've grown a little bit," said Mal. "Just a teeny tiny bit, and that's good enough."

"Hey, I can grow even more," said Chad.

"Take some growth medicine then," Mal joked.

"That's our Mal," Evie smiled.

"Hey, where's Snowball?" Mal asked, having noticed that Carlos is not present.

"Actually, I don't know," said Evie. "I'll go look for him."

Evie leaves the room to look for Carlos. Mal sits down on a couch to relax. Ben sits down next to her and puts an arm around her, comforting her. Mal rested her head on his shoulder, accepting the gesture.

"So, uh, I hate to ask, but... are you okay?" Jay asked. "I mean, you died and came back to life again. Last time... you know... don't punch me. I'm just hoping you're not, you know, worse than before."

"I didn't die, Jay. Not this time," said Mal.

"So, you swam to safety on your own?" asked Jane.

"Point is, I'm still the same Mal after my first death," said Mal. "I'm still on your side. I'm not planning on burning anything to the ground. The only thing I want to burn is Shrimpy's heart. In my hand. After I rip it out of her chest."

"Okay, that's a nightmarish image," said Jane, trying to block the gruesome image from her head.

"Well, better Uma than us," said Jay.

Lonnie elbowed Jay on the arm in response. Jay just shrugged his shoulders.

"Mal, I have to ask. Have you seen the trident?" Ben asked. "Triton and his men couldn't find it. It's missing."

"If I had the trident, I'd bring it here. But it's now here because I don't have it," said Mal.

"Do you think Uma has it?" asked Freddie.

"I don't know," said Mal. "But her mother's necklace can lead her to the trident. If she ever gets her hands on it, no ocean patrol can stop her."

"So, do we go out there and look for Uma?" asked Lonnie.

"No," said Mal. "We stay here. Yes, I know that's ironic coming from someone who wanted to get out there and find Ben when he was kidnapped, but this time, I can't risk any more casualties. No more innocent civilians caught in the crossfire. 19 people in Atlantica died. Died! This fight is between me and Uma. Just me and her. And that is exactly what is going to happen."

"Mal, what did you do?" asked Ben.

"I sent her a message. A video message," Mal answered. "We end this on the Dragon Point, just me and her."

"Why Dragon Point?" asked Jay.

"It's nice to revisit the place where I humiliated her, made her bleed," Mal answered with a smirk.

"While it would better for us for you to embarrass her in a fight again, there is one flaw in this plan," said Doug. "Uma can control water, and Dragon Point is just right beside a huge body of water. If she gets the trident..."

Mal shuts up Doug by raising her hand in front of his face.

"You're all welcome to come if you want to protect me, but keep this in mind. It ends there," said Mal. "I spared her life. It's up to her on whether I should make that mistake again or do what I have to do."

Mal gets off the couch and leaves the room, not wanting to be lectured by everyone in the room.

"She's not really gonna kill Uma, is she?" Jane wondered. "Please tell me she's not gonna."

"If Uma won't surrender, there's a six out of ten chance Mal will... end it," Ben said, worried and scared.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Evie went looking for Carlos. She looked in the guest rooms. He's not there. She looked in the kitchen. He's not there. She looked in the ballroom. He's not there either. She looked outside and found him looking at flowers with Eleanor. Evie stayed hidden as she watched them. Carlos picked a blue rose and gave it Eleanor. Eleanor smelled it and then gave it back to him. Carlos takes her hand and kisses it. Evie's grip on the door hardened as her nerves tensed.

Eleanor leaves. However, she was heading straight for the front door. Evie runs and hides behind a column. Once Eleanor was inside and out of sight, Evie goes outside. Carlos was still holding the blue rose. Evie steels herself as she casually walks towards the white-haired tech prodigy, arms behind her back and looking down instead of looking up.

"'Sup, Snowball?" Evie greeted him. Her voice squeaked.

"Uh, h-hi," Carlos greeted her awkwardly. He hid the flower behind his back. "I'm afraid the use of that nickname is trademarked. Mal will sue you for copyright infringement."

"Sorry. It's just... that nickname is so funny," said Evie. "Imagine if your hair was red. What would she call you? Hothead? Flame Brain?"

Carlos chuckled and blushed. He kept the flower hidden from her sight. Evie wondered why. He knew she saw him hold it. Why bother hiding it?

"So, I saw Eleanor walk in before I got out here. Were you two picking flowers together?" asked Evie.

"She just wanted to talk to me about... something," said Carlos.

"About what?" Evie asked, curious.

"Uh..." Carlos started to sweat nervously.

"Dating?" Evie guessed.

Carlos laughed nervously, trying to look like he thought it was funny when he was still nervous.

"You and Eleanor... rumored to be in love... you two planning on making those rumors real?" Evie questioned.

"What, no, no, no. No, that's not what was happening," Carlos answered. "I mean... maybe it was about dating, maybe it was not. But Eleanor and I are not a thing. She's just a friend. She's family. My heart belongs to someone else..."

Evie cuts off Carlos by kissing him on the lips. She slips her hands behind his back and swipes the blue rose from him. The kiss didn't stop. Evie just kept on kissing him... and kissing him... and kissing him...

Carlos pulls away and asks, "Why?"

"Shut up," Evie said.

"Excuse me?" Carlos asked, surprised.

Evie kissed him again. Unbeknownst to Carlos, Evie was holding the rose behind her back, picking its petals off one by one, playing the "he loves me, he loves me not" game in her own head. Evie ended the kiss when there was only one petal left.

The two stared at each other awkwardly. Carlos was still sweating. Evie was breathing like she's containing her happiness.

"Mal's inside," Evie informed him. "She's giving out free hugs. You may want to claim yours."

"Uh... o-okay," Carlos replied awkwardly.

Carlos walks into the castle. When he closed the door, Evie takes the blue rose out from behind her back and looks at it. One petal. She picks it off.

"He loves me," Evie said to herself. She smiled.

* * *

At the uncharted island where Uma and her crew are hiding, Uma was sitting in a cave alone, replaying Mal's message on her phone over and over and over again. It surprised her that Mal would pull off something like this. Well, everything about Mal surprises Uma these days. Death and resurrection turned Mal into a complete enigma that is almost impossible to decipher.

 _"You and me, Uma. That's how it's been since we were kids. You and me, we caused trouble together for fun. You and me, we fought each other because we hate each other. You and me, we're the leaders of this war. You and me, that's how this should be settled. No sidekicks. No civilians. Just you and me. Meet me at Dragon Point tomorrow at dawn... or sunset, whenever you decide to show up. If you don't show up, I will come after you and I will show no mercy. Ben may have stopped me from ending you back at Atlantica, but nothing is gonna stop me from stopping you for good. Two choices, Shrimpy. No alternatives. Give up or die."_

"She sounds dead serious," said Harry, who showed up to hear every single word.

"You heard her. We have 24 to 36 hours until our big confrontation," said Uma. "We have to find that trident before we run out of time."

"You really think Mal is so over the edge that she would hunt you down?" asked Harry.

"I tried to sabotage her trial. I killed a civilian in front of her. I kidnapped her boyfriend twice. I tried to destroy Atlantica to steal the trident. She almost killed me. I think she's really lost it," said Uma. "And I thought CJ was crazy."

"Your necklace. It can find the trident, right?" asked Harry.

"That's what I'm counting on," said Uma. "Get the ship ready. We leave now."

Harry holds Uma's hand with his hook and says, "Victory will be yours, my luv."

"Victory will be _ours_ , Harry," said Uma. "It's time for Mal's winning streak to end."

Harry kisses Uma on the cheek before leaving the cave to carry out his instructions. Uma just stood there, flabbergasted. Uma runs her fingers down the cheek where she was kissed, thinking about Harry's feelings for him. Uma knew what she was getting herself into when she decided to move forward with him, but now that she's here, her mind and heart are still at conflict over her feelings for him.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Meanwhile, Ginny was trying to get out a pirate-infested area. All the argh-ing, pirate-themed songs, and swinging on branches were driving her nuts. She even got hit by a mug that was being thrown away. Clay kept accepting shooting challenges. He had to shoot at an empty glass bottle blindfolded. The pirates cheered when he successfully shot it.

"Oh, for goblin's sake, Clay!" Ginny cursed.

"Oh, yeah! I'm on fire-ah!" Clay celebrated as he removed the blindfold. "C'mon, Harriet! Try me."

"Sorry, Clay, but I'd rather break that gun of yours rather than feed your ego," said Harriet. "Although, your ego is why you're useful. Let's just hope it doesn't get you killed... like Zevon."

"He was a fool for relying on magic," said Clay. "I prefer old-fashioned villainy. Firepower." He kissed his shotgun.

"Okay, don't do that. That's weird," said Harriet.

"Immature. Repulsive. Self-important. I can see why Clayton is his father," Anthony insulted him.

"Oh, and you're the better son?" Clay questioned. "You fancy yourself a prince, yet you clean up after your mother, aunt, and grandmother until that brat Dizzy was born. You spent that brat's entire life exchanging longing stares with that log-haired pirate."

Harriet draws her sword and points it at Clay's throat.

"Call me that again, Clay, and I'll bury you with that gun," Harriet threatened him.

"Ooh, that's hot," Anthony said, enjoying seeing Harriet lose her temper.

"No, you are," Harriet teased.

Harriet and Anthony kiss, much to Clay's disgust.

"Enough!"

Harry showed up, ending his older sister's kissing session with her lover. Harry walks right through in between them, shoving them further away from each other. He stood on top of a crate and speaks to the crew.

"Our captain has spoken! We set sail immediately!" Harry informed. "Now, move! Move! Move your lazy buttocks and return to the ship at once!"

The pirates returned to The Lost Revenge. The villain kids, on the other hand, remained because glares are being exchanged.

"Careful where you seek romance, Harriet. You might just break your own heart," Harry warned his older sister.

"Funny. I was gonna say the same thing to you about your _love_ for Uma," said Harriet. "Still letting her wrap her pinky around your silly hook?"

"Don't test me, Harriet," Harry warned her, holding his hook beneath her chin.

"Ugh! I can't take it anymore!" Ginny yelled.

Ginny stormed away.

"Hey, Ginny, wait up!" Gil called, running after her.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Ginny was on her way back to the ship when she heard an "oof" behind her. Gil tripped and fell on his face. Ginny just rolled her eyes and continued her way back to The Lost Revenge. Gil picked himself up, spit out the dirt that got in his mouth, and tried to catch up with the daughter of Mother Gothel.

"I thought you love a good fight. We VKs love fights," said Gil.

"Well, maybe I'm tired of fighting," said Ginny.

"Is something wrong?" asked Gil. "You've been acting weird since our fight."

"Well, let me ask you something, Gil boy," said Ginny. "Have you ever wondered if what you're doing is not what you really want? Have you ever wondered if maybe there is something inside you telling you that there's more to your life than just doing what you think is right?"

"Uh... okay, trying to understand all that..." Gil tried to process the questions. "For the first question, my answer would be... uh... well..."

"You like Sophie," Ginny guessed. "You like her so much, you want to give up all this and just kiss her three to six times a day. Don't even deny it. I know it's true."

"Well, Sophie is cute and very nice. She taught me how to count and how to make bird calls," said Gil, daydreaming about Sophie.

"Well, maybe you should consider betraying Uma, Gil," said Ginny. "She may be your friend, but that red beating thing in your heart is telling you something else."

Ginny walks away again, not saying a word.

"Telling me what?" Gil asked, confused.

* * *

Jay said that he has something he needed to tell Mal. He managed to talk her out of moping alone so she can see and hear what he has to say. Jay takes her back to Auradon Prep and to his old dorm. He told her to lock the door just in case. Jay pulls out a rug from under his bed and throws it away. He pulls out another rug out of from under his bed and throws it away. He pulls out yet another rug from under his bed and throws it away.

"I know I left it here somewhere," Jay muttered.

Mal sighs, annoyed. "Jay, if this is some prank, I am not..."

Mal is silenced when Jay pulled out what appears to be the magic trident that belonged to King Neptune. She stood there, frozen and shocked.

"Interested," Mal finished.

 **There you go. All questions from the ocean war have been answered. Now, I know this brings up another question. "Why does Jay have the trident?" Well, you're gonna have to wait until the next chapter.**

 **So, what do you think of this chapter?**

 **Bal fans, where are you at?**


	19. Magical Toys

**So, I ended the previous chapter on a cliffhanger. It's time to answer yet another question. "How and why does Jay have the trident?" Enjoy.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the previous chapter: DragonEmperor999, MaliceMalAmyMalevFaery, Mustang52, EroSlackerMicha, CarvieCamfia, xez2003**

 ** _To Mustang52_: Oh, you got it all wrong, buddy. Mal and Ben spent the night together, yes, but nothing R-rated happened. Just the PG-13 version.**

"YOU STOLE THE TRIDENT?!"

Mal was furious. Once Evie and Carlos arrived at the dorm, Mal stops holding in her anger and lets it all out in one question, with yelling. Mal paced around muttering words no Auradonian should ever hear. Living in Auradon has made these kinds of words uncomfortable to hear for Evie, Jay, and Carlos. But they just remained silent as they waited for Mal to say something else.

"Anyone. Speak. Please," said Dude, bothered by the silence.

"Okay, before I rip that fork from your hands, tell me. How did you even get it?" asked Mal. "You guys were retreating on a speedboat. I had to blow up the yacht. The trident could've been at the bottom of the sea at that moment."

"After we made it back to shore, I had a thought," said Jay. "What if we just bring Uma to us? I was thinking the same thing you were thinking, Mal. What better way to ensure no innocent deaths than by luring Uma to us? So, I stole some diving gear, asked Yzla for a couple vanishing potions, told her it was for emergencies, and then returned to Atlantica to look for the trident. I had to avoid being seen by King Triton's men, and it was pretty easy actually."

"Well, that explains why you took so long in the bathroom," said Carlos.

Apparently, Jay's excuse to avoid suspicion of his plans was that he was going to the bathroom. According to Carlos, he was in the bathroom for nearly an hour.

"E," Mal called as she snapped her fingers.

Evie grabs a nearby coffee cup and gives it to Mal. Mal burns the cup in her hand, turning it into melting glass and then to ash.

"Okay, that's hot. I mean, _really_ hot," Dude commented. "I mean, I'm not calling purple head there hot. I'm saying..."

"We get it, Dude," Carlos interrupted him.

Seeing how furious Mal is, Jay throws the trident right at her feet. Mal didn't pick it up, however. She just stared at it.

"Hey, I was just doing us a favor," said Jay. "I mean, c'mon, Mal. Aren't you the one who keeps telling us that we have to do whatever it takes to win? Well, I did what I think I had to do."

"For mother's sake, Jay!" Mal cursed loudly. "Oh, why? Why? Why does this have to happen on today of all days?"

"Why? What makes today a bad day for me to steal something?" asked Jay.

Mal, however, just muttered to herself. "We kissed. We told each other we love each other. We just had a spectacular night. And now, _this_ happens? Why? Why is everything just working against me?"

Carlos moves closer to Evie and whispers, "She and Ben spent the night together, didn't they?"

"You're such a smart boy," Evie whispered with a smile.

"Mal, what are you going on about?" Jay asked, tired of not knowing what Mal is feeling.

"I'm going on about the fact that you guys just keep proving me right," said Mal. "Oh, and to think, I was actually starting to not believe it myself."

"You're being all cryptic again," said Jay. "Seriously, just tell us what..."

"I'M NO GOOD FOR YOUR GUYS, OKAY!" Mal shouted.

Evie, Jay, and Carlos kept their mouths shut as Mal took deep breaths to recover from her outburst. Mal sits down on Carlos' bed as she sulks.

"Does anyone wanna talk? No? Just me?" Dude rambled. "If no one's gonna talk, can they at least scratch my butt? It's itching."

"Dude, not now," said Carlos.

"Mal, seriously, what are you talking about?" Jay asked the purple-haired sorceress. His curiosity is killing him.

"You stole the trident... because you think it's what I would do," said Mal.

"Yeah, so?" Jay replied.

"It just proves it even more. I'm a bad influence. A poison walking among this Earth," Mal said. Her voice cracked due to her currently unstable emotional state.

"Mal, not this again," said Carlos.

"Not what again?" asked Dude.

"No, Carlos," Mal said. "I wanted to believe I wasn't, but I was a fool to believe otherwise."

"Mal, what do you mean you're poison?" asked Evie. "A bad influence, I get, but poison?"

"Evie, I saw what happened yesterday," said Mal. "I saw Carlos get hurt. I saw how you reacted. I saw you stab that pirate in the shoulder."

"Wait, what?" Jay reacted, surprised.

Evie turned away, feeling shame due to the reminder. It horrified her that she was capable of doing such a ruthless act, but even without Mal, she would always remember it. Carlos gently rubs her back, trying to comfort her.

"Evie, did you actually do that?" asked Jay.

"Y... Yes. Yes, I did," Evie admitted, still ashamed of herself.

"Ooh!" Dude exclaimed. "Didn't know the blue princess had it in her. I'm both proud and ready to use the toilet at the same time."

"If I'm not poison, then how do you explain you doing something I would do if someone hurt my friends?" Mal questioned, daring Evie to prove her wrong.

"I... I just..." Evie couldn't respond properly.

"Just what I thought," said Mal. "All you guys wanted is to reshape your lives, to be different, to be better, but here we are."

"But I didn't do anything wrong," said Carlos.

"No, but you got hurt," said Mal. "You got hurt because we're fighting a war. We're fighting a war because of me. Uma may have ignited the flames, but I'm the catalyst. I destroy every life I come in contact. I turn the people in my life into monsters. I spread chaos like a virus."

"Mal, do you hear yourself?" Evie questioned.

"Evie, you have no idea how messed up all of this is," said Mal. "Would you have done what you did to that pirate without me in your life? Would Jay have stolen that trident if I hadn't influenced to do what he believes it right? Would Carlos have turned into the worst version of himself without me?"

"Having you in our lives is why we're here, Mal," said Evie. "You can't seriously think we're better off without you. We love you, Mal. You're like our sister. The sister who scolds us when we do something stupid. The sister who plays with our emotions because she loves us. The sister we look up to..."

"And that's the problem. You shouldn't," said Mal. "I may have changed from the evil monster that wanted to burn the world down, but I'm still a bad girl. No one should follow my example. No one, least of all you guys."

"Okay, so I did a bad thing," said Jay. "It'll..."

"No, Jay," Mal interrupted him. "What you did, it's gonna get everyone killed. I'm supposed to be the one to lure her, to face her, not you."

"Well, I'm not taking her on alone, even though I can totally handle her," Jay said confidently. "I have you guys... and the others. We stick together and we can beat Uma. We'll, uh, ambush her. Yeah, that's it. We store the trident somewhere for her to find. When she thinks she can get her hands on it, BAM! We take her down and we save Auradon."

"You think it's that simple, Jay?" Mal questioned him furiously.

"Nothing wrong with a little optimism," said Jay.

"If I learned anything from TV, optimism equals good luck," said Dude.

"See? Even Dude agrees with me," said Jay.

"What you call _optimism_ sounds more like arrogance," Mal snarled. "Uma will come and she won't show any mercy. She's also on my list of people who I've infected with my darkness."

"Well, she has been a lot meaner lately," Jay mentioned.

"Exactly," said Mal.

"Mal, please, just think for a second," Evie pleaded. "You say you poison everyone you come in contact with. Well..."

Evie grabs Mal's hand and puts it on her shoulder.

"You're touching me, but am I turning into a monster? Am I being poisoned? Am I dying?" Evie asked seriously.

Mal takes her hand back and says, "You don't see it, but I know you can feel it."

"She did ask herself, _When did I become Mal?_ " Carlos mentioned.

"Carlos," Evie scolded.

"I got nothin' left to say to you guys," said Mal. "Just take the trident to the castle. Tell Ben everything and let him decide what to do with it."

"What about you?" asked Evie.

"You'd reproach me if I told you," said Mal.

Mal just snapped her fingers and vanished, teleporting herself to who knows where. Evie, Jay, and Carlos stared at the magical trident still lying on the floor.

"Well, what are you waiting for? You heard the boss. To the castle, chop chop," said Dude. "I always wanted to say that."

* * *

Evie, Jay, and Carlos did what Mal told them to do. They took the trident to the castle, showed it to Ben and the others, and Jay confessed his crime. Ben was not happy, that was for sure. If anyone in the room was madder than Ben, it was Lonnie, the girlfriend of the thief.

"So, let me get this straight," Ben started, looking directly at Jay. "You chose to bring the one object that would guarantee Uma's reign over Auradon right here, knowing it would lead to a fight that could endanger all of us."

"Yeah," Jay said casually.

Ben takes the trident and says, "I gotta talk to my parents. You guys wait here just in case Uma busts in at any moment. Lonnie, keep an eye on your boyfriend."

"No problem," Lonnie said as she glared at her boyfriend.

Jay scratched the back of his head, feeling ashamed for what he did to make her look at him this way.

"You stole the trident?!" Audrey exclaimed.

"Easy with the yelling. Mal already gave us enough of that," Jay complained as he covered one ear.

"Dude, bad enough you keep stealing my wallet, but this is too far," said Chad.

"Hey, look, I'm sorry," said Jay. "But it's not like I'm the only _one_ who did something terrible."

Jay gestured to Evie, who knew exactly what he was talking about.

"What is he talking about?" asked Doug.

"She stabbed a pirate," Jay said nonchalantly.

"Jay!" Evie shouted as she smacked Jay on the arm.

"Right through the shoulder, like, literally right through the shoulder," Jay emphasized. He even pretended to stab his own shoulder with an invisible sword and acted hurt, although it looked very goofy and over-the-top.

Evie smacked Jay on the arm again.

"You would never do that, right, Evie?" asked Doug.

Evie hanged her head in shame.

"Oh, gosh, you did," Doug said with wide open eyes, shocked.

Everyone was shocked. How can someone so sweet like Evie ever stab someone, least of all right through the shoulder like so? It made Jane squeal just picturing it.

"Can we just get back to scolding Jay for committing grand theft?" Evie said, not wanting to talk about what she did anymore.

"Gladly," said Lonnie. "Jay, what you did, it was more than wrong. It's a crime."

"Yeah, yeah, I know it is," said Jay. "But I just did what I thought would help us. I mean, we don't want innocents getting in the way. Might as well bring the fight to Uma."

"Dude, that is the worst idea ever," said Chad. "Even worse than letting Lonnie captain the R.O.A.R. team."

Lonnie kicks Chad on the shin as punishment for the insult. Chad tried to act like he wasn't hurt, but his grunt gave it away.

"I think it's the best idea ever," said Freddie. "Jay gets to do something bad, and we get Uma."

"Of course you'd say that," Lonnie replied.

"Oh, now you're gonna point that attitude at me, goody-two-swords?" Freddie retorted.

"Don't provoke me, Freddie," Lonnie warned.

"Maybe I want to," said Freddie, glaring closely at Lonnie.

"Enough, please! Just enough!" Jane begged. "All of this fighting is hurting us and, most of all, me. Have mercy."

"Oh, don't be such a whiny baby," Freddie insulted her.

"You heard her, Freddie. That's enough," said Lonnie.

"Lonnie, don't you see? She's provoking you on purpose. She wants a fight," said Evie.

"You've always said that you would only tolerate your rivalry with her. You don't want to act on it, right?" Doug said, worried.

"Okay, everyone just... this is crazy," said Audrey. "We're friends. We're family. We shouldn't be fighting each other like this."

"Blame _him_!" Chad yelled, pointing at Jay. "He's the reason we're fighting."

"Okay, Prince Jerk-face, you're asking for it," Jay said as he raised his fist.

Lonnie steps in between Jay and Chad, pushing them further away from each other to prevent a physical fight.

"Jay, you and me, outside, now," Lonnie demanded. "The rest of you, try to act nice."

Lonnie drags Jay outside the room while the rest just stare at each other in silence. Doug fake-coughed as he stepped away from everyone. Leave it to the talking dog to break the silence.

"I wish I had some popcorn. This is golden," said Dude.

Carlos facepalms again. Oh, why does Dude have to talk at the worst possible times?

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Lonnie takes Jay outside the guest room so they can talk together alone. Jay was trying to keep it cool, but Lonnie's disappointment wouldn't go away. Jay's never been a fan of drama, but now, the drama has come to him. To think, his relationship with Lonnie has been going very well... until now.

"I'm really disappointed at you, Jay," said Lonnie.

"Hey, it's Mal's fault," Jay said, trying to come up with the best excuse. "She got to me, made me do bad things."

Lonnie crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at him, knowing he's just trying to find a cheap excuse to get out of this conversation.

"How many times do I have to say, _I'm sorry_ , for all this to end?" asked Jay.

"A million times," Lonnie said sarcastically.

"Okay," said Jay. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so... oh, that was sarcasm, wasn't it?"

"Jay, you stole one of the most powerful magical objects in Auradon," Lonnie reminded him. "I mean, did you even think for a moment of the consequences?"

"It was risky, but I thought it would work," said Jay.

"Did you do this for our sake? Or was it because you wanted to steal it?" Lonnie questioned.

"Hey... what... are you serious?" Jay replied, offended. "Lonnie, you know I never stopped stealing. I just did this because I want this fight to end."

"First, Fairy God Mother's wand. Now, King Triton's trident," said Lonnie. "Jay, you really have to think about the possible harm your actions cause."

"I know I put our lives at risk," said Jay. "But we're the experts in fighting VKs. Who better to stop Uma than us?"

"While I agree with you with that, that doesn't change the fact that you stole the trident. Stole!" Lonnie said.

"I steal Chad's wallet every other day," said Jay.

"I can't believe you," said Lonnie.

Lonnie goes back into the guest room, leaving Jay to feel the gravity of his current situation. For the first time, his girlfriend is mad at him. And an angry girlfriend is never a good thing. Never.

* * *

Ben asks Lumiere to get his parents and tell them to meet him at his office. Belle and Beast were shocked upon seeing King Triton's trident on Ben's desk. Ben was visibly fraught, worrying his parents. They put chairs next to their son's so they can sit down and talk to him.

"It was Jay," said Ben. "He thought that by luring Uma here, we can avoid innocent casualties."

"Bold, but still wrong," said Belle.

"We should contact King Triton, tell him that we found his trident," said Beast.

"No," said Ben. "We keep it here. As much as I hate to admit it, Jay has a point. What he did may have been wrong, but he had good intentions."

"Then why are we here if you've made your decision?" asked Beast.

"I need some advice," said Ben. "Lately, we've been forced to make grey decisions to win this battle. Fairy God Mother lied in her testimony to save Mal. And now, I'm agreeing to keep the trident here so we can stop Uma and end this conflict. I don't know if I can handle it."

"Ben, the world isn't all black and white," said Belle. "Sometimes, we make hard decisions for the right reasons, even if it takes a toll on us."

"I can't exactly say I support your decision, son, but you are showing bravery by choosing this path," said Beast.

"So, you're saying I did the right thing?" asked Ben.

"We can't say for sure, but what we can say is that you shouldn't let your decisions weigh you down," Belle advised.

"You do what you have to do, and you keep yourself on your toes for the sake of your people. That is how a king acts," said Beast.

Ben smiled.

"I don't know if I could ever do this without you," Ben said to his parents. "Everything I've been through since childhood, training for the day when I wear the crown that symbolizes Auradon's monarch, you helped me feel like I earned the crown."

"You deserve it, sweetie," said Belle. "Just remember..."

"Listen to your heart," Ben and Belle said together.

Belle hugs her son, feeling so proud of him. Ben pats his son on the back, telling him he too is proud of him.

"How does Mal feel about this?" asked Beast.

"She's angry. That's all I know," said Ben. "She left without even talking to me about this. I don't know where she is now."

* * *

Where is Mal?

Dragon Point, that's where. It was where Mal told Uma to meet her for one final battle. But now, it appears that she and Uma are fated to have more battles, thanks to Jay. Mal can no longer deny her belief that she poisons everyone she loves or hates. Jay stole the trident because he believed it was something Mal would do. If Evie stabbing someone in cold blood wasn't enough to confirm Mal's belief, Jay's latest steal will. So, what is Mal doing here at Dragon Point?

Mal holds her mother's dragon necklace in her hand. But it was a fake. A fake that she had Carlos modify to make it more beautiful, using it as a symbol of their past love. Oddly enough, the fake necklace still meant something to Mal. However, it can't help her with what she is planning to do. Mal stores the fake necklace inside her jacket.

She kneels down and, using her magic, phases her hand into the ground. She pulls out the real dragon necklace, the one that contains the power of the Dragon's Egg, which was believed to be destroyed. The magic within it, however, wasn't destroyed with the talisman. Just holding the necklace the contains her mother's evil magic made Mal feel a strange chill in her spine. She doesn't need a mirror to know when her eyes are glowing green, which is exactly what is happening right now.

"By one way or another, the evil of this world must be purged. Should my hands bathe in darkness, oh help me fight this unrelenting urge," Mal muttered to herself.

Mal teleported herself to the Museum of Cultural History. Once again, she uses her mother's spinning wheel to put the security guard to sleep. This allows her to walk around the museum unnoticed, well, if she can avoid the security cameras, that is. She makes her way to the Gallery of Villains, where that statues of Maleficent, Evil Queen, Cruella De Vil, and Jafar stood.

"If you were here, mom, you'd be jiggling up and down in delight," Mal said to her mother's statue.

The real Maleficent, still a lizard, was still locked in her cage at Mal and Evie's old dorm in Auradon Prep. Mal had been too busy fighting Uma to help her mother. Lately, however, she was beginning to wonder if she should even bother. Given her strong belief that she poisons everything and everyone she touches, she doesn't know if she could help her mother. Two negatives may result a positive in Math, but in reality, it's much more complicated than that.

"I really wish you and I could be together like mother and daughter, I really do," Mal said. "But now... I'm afraid you're just gonna have to stay a puny little lizard for the rest of your life. Eleanor was right. You're too dangerous to help. Hell, I'm too dangerous to help you. But if you don't mind, I'd like to take your most prized possession."

Mal walks up to the statue and reaches for the scepter, which was actually the real thing. Mal's hand was blocked by a force field that Fairy God Mother placed around the scepter. Mal wouldn't let this stop her.

She wraps her hand around the scepter as the force field continues to shock her. Fighting through the pain, Mal squeezes as hard as she can. The force field was too strong, however. Mal started screaming in pain as she continued to squeeze. As her pained screaming reaches maximum volume, she finally shatters the force field. Blue lights briefly lit up the room as Mal's dark magic triumphed over Fairy God Mother's light magic. The Dragon's Egg magic from within Mal's necklace escapes and flows towards the scepter, creating a new Dragon's Eye to replace the fake one (which was made for the sake for a complete statue).

Mal's entire body starts to glow green as the Dragon's Eye lights up the entire room. Purple swirling smoke engulfs Mal, beginning a transformation. When the purple smoke disappeared, Mal could finally see the finale outcome of her transformation. She appears to be wearing her mother's infamous black robe. Mal couldn't feel her hair, so she poofed up a mirror to look at herself. Mal gasped in shock at what she saw. She had horns. Her mother's horns. The scepter has transformed her into the perfect spitting image of her mother. From head to toe, she looked exactly like the big bad Maleficent.

"Oh, hell no," Mal said. She hated this look on her.

Mal snaps her fingers and transforms herself. Instead of horns and a robe, Mal gets her purple locks back and a leather jacket. Strangely, she found herself in a black jacket that is only partially purple. Even her slightly ripped tights were black with a little bit of purple. Her combat boots were a shiny black with purple, green, and gold features. The dagger she keeps on her right boot remained.

"Much better," said Mal.

Mal looks at the scepter that she now holds in her hand. Maleficent has always dreamed of seeing Mal hold this very scepter in her hands when she grows up, and her dream came true... in a way. The Dragon's Eye glowed as Mal can feel the power of the scepter flowing through her blood.

"Okay, Shrimpy. If you want to play with magical toys, then let's play," Mal said darkly.

 **Ooh, Mal has her mother's scepter. Well, if Uma's gonna wield a trident, Mal might as well wield a magical object of her own. And it would seem that Jay's relationship with Lonnie is in trouble. If you've followed the entire series, I'm aware that Jay's relationship with Lonnie has been safe and happy, but I thought now would be the time to give the two of them an obstacle, especially considering what Jay just did.**

 **Hope you're ready for the next chapter.**

 **Before that, I have to ask you... what do you think of this chapter?**


	20. Shades of Purple

**Time for another round of Mal vs. Uma. Who will win this time?**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **I'd like to thank the following users for the most recent reviews: DragonEmperor999, MaliceMalAmyMalevFaery, xez2003, CC, The 007, Guest, EroSlackerMicha, ceara1888**

 ** _To MaliceMalAmyMalevFaery_: Well, it was only a matter time. Like you said, Maleficent's scepter belongs to Mal. No argument there.**

 ** _To CC_: You really think so?**

 ** _To The 007_: 5 bucks, huh? Fair enough.**

 ** _To EroSlackerMicha_: Lol I love your WWE-style commentating. I really love how you described Mal and Uma.**

 ** _To ceara1888_: Oh, hey. Long time no see. 19 chapters in 12 hours, really? Wow. Nice to know you're loving it so far.**

 **WARNING: Read at your own risk.**

Only less than twelve hours in Mal and Uma's battle on Dragon Point. The AKs and VKs at Beast Castle have been on the edge all day, expecting Uma to come barging in any minute and attack them just to get her hands on King Triton's trident, which remained in Ben's possession. Mal has not been seen since the morning, but no one bother to look for her. If Mal wants alone time, you give her alone time. That's the rule. But Evie, Jay, and Carlos didn't want to follow that rule today. After the intense conversation they had with Mal this morning, they were very worried about her.

Evie and Jay meet up with the others (minus Ben) at the gardens just outside Auradon Prep. Audrey, Chad, and Lonnie were chatting about the war, Freddie was teaching Doug some card tricks, Jane was watching over Dude, Sophie was muttering about Gil, and Carlos was taking care of Eleanor.

The last part made Evie's stomach turn, especially considering how smile-y they were with each other. She felt worse when Eleanor dared to touch Carlos' hand. I have to put a stop to this, she thought.

"Um, hey, Carlos," Evie said as she walked up to the white-haired tech prodigy. "Weren't you supposed to be looking for Mal?"

"I did, but I couldn't find her anywhere," said Carlos. "Then I found everyone here and Eleanor said I needed to relax."

"Yeah, he's so tense," said Eleanor.

"She offered me a shoulder massage, so I sat down on the ground and let her do her work," said Carlos. "She's really good at it, I must say."

Evie fake-laughs, trying to hide the jealous growl trying to escape her mouth.

"Okay, uh, think we can talk... alone?" Evie asked, talking through her teeth.

"Eleanor still needs me to push her around," said Carlos.

"She has two hands. She can take care of it," Evie said with a fake sweet tone.

Evie grabs Carlos' wrist and pulls him away from Eleanor. Eleanor was a little puzzled by Evie's behavior, but she shrugs her fingers and ignores it. She decided to comfort Sophie, who is still muttering about Gil.

Jay waved and smiled at Lonnie. He even winked at her, hoping to patch things up with her. Lonnie, however, just ignored him, obviously still angry at him for stealing the trident.

"So, no luck?" Carlos asked.

"She's not in her old dorm, her old room, or the Enchanted Lake," said Jay.

"I looked everywhere, but she's clearly hiding somewhere we wouldn't think to look," said Evie. "Which begs the question, why didn't we look in the places where she didn't expect us to look?"

"Because she didn't expect us to look at places we won't expect to find her," said Jay.

"But if we expected her to not expect us to find her where we would least expect her to be, don't you think Mal would expect that we would expect her to not expect us?" Evie wondered.

"Okay, we should stop before this gets too repetitive," said Carlos.

"Look, we just gotta find her," said Evie.

"What's the worst that can happen?" Jay asked nonchalantly. "For all we know, she could just be sitting on top of a mountain looking down on the world or doing some bird-watching."

Carlos turns his head to the right and says, "You many want to look now."

Evie and Jay look to where Carlos was looking. Their mouths opened with shock at what they saw. It was Mal, but she looked different. She usually wears purple clothing, especially her favorite purple jacket. But now, she everything that was purple was now black (except for her hair) and her shoes look like an upgraded version of her old one painted in black. She also had this scary smile on her face. It didn't take long until the rest of their friends noticed her presence. They too were freaked out by her new look and smile.

"Hi, everyone," Mal greeted them.

Her voice sounded so strange. No one could tell if she was using a fake sweet tone to hide her anger or if she was acting all loopy from drinking too much strawberry cider.

Mal dropped her smile for a second when she looked directly at Eleanor. Clearly, her antipathy towards the "paraplegic" daughter of the Enchantress remained. Eleanor just played it cool.

"Whoa-ho," Evie reacted to her BFFF's new outfit. "What's with the, uh, change in appearance?"

"Well, let's just say that while I was out, I went through yet another transformation," said Mal.

"You didn't die again, did you?" asked Jay.

"No, Jay. I didn't die," said Mal.

Jay sighed with relief. "Oh, good, because the last thing we need is Mal 3.0, a meaner, nastier version of Mal 2.0."

"Well, I'm a 3.0 now, Jay, but I assure you I'm not what you're hoping I'm not," said Mal.

"But _that_ look... more of then not, the color we wear is how we choose to express ourselves," said Audrey. "Black is slimming, but it's, well, it's black, as in..."

"Associated with evil and death?" Mal guessed. "My new colors come with the transformation, Audrey. I can't go back to purple even if I wanted to. Believe me, I tried."

"I like it," said Freddie. "So, dark and mysterious... makes me wish you moved your fight with Uma to right now."

"Well, at least your hair is still purple," said Jane. "I mean, purple is like the color of neutrality. There's red, a color associated with anger and passion, and then there's blue, which is associated with tranquility and calmness. Put them together..."

"We get it, Jane," said Chad. "Purple means Mal is neither good or bad. You don't have to explain it in a very long way. It's like Chemistry class."

"I'm surprised you got a B- in Chemistry," said Lonnie. "Are you sure you didn't have anyone helping you with your homework?"

"Actually, it was Dizzy," Evie revealed. "If anyone knows chemistry, it's her. She told me that she offered to help Chad with Chemistry. She just helped him review his lessons and gave him some pointers to help him learn. And it paid off."

"So, a sixth-grader is smarter than Chad. No surprise there," said Doug.

Mal laughed, which is never a good sign.

"You sound weird, Mal," Carlos said as he noticed a different tone in Mal's laugh.

"Oh, I'm just a happy little teenage girl, Snowball," Mal said playfully as she pet Carlos. "Look at you, so cute and so full of life. I envy anyone who ever has a chance with you."

Mal teased Carlos with a kiss on the cheek. Evie fake-coughed to hide how she really felt about seeing this. Jay looked away, hoping this doesn't go any further.

"Where's Bennyboo, by the way?" asked Mal.

"In his office," Audrey answered. "And do have to keep using _my_ nickname for him?"

"If you wanted that nickname to be copyright protected, you should've tattooed it on his arm," Mal joked.

Mal just vanished in front of everyone, no doubt teleporting herself to the castle to see her probably-not-gonna-be-ex-boyfriend-anymore. If Mal has undergone yet another personality transformation, it scared them to think what would happen.

"So, Lonnie, um... care for another carpet ride across the kingdom?" Jay asked, still trying to tame his angry girlfriend.

"Depends. Did you buy a carpet or did you steal it?" Lonnie replied bitterly.

"Ooh! Ouch! You got burned there, Beanie Boy," Dude commented.

* * *

As a matter of fact, Ben was not in his office right now. He was, but he just left. He was now in the library, reading a book called _Descendants_. Two years ago, the book industry wanted the story of Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos to be told to the children, so the four VKs shared some (if not all) parts of their story that they believe would be appropriate for kids. It made Ben laugh every time he read the part about where Mal cast a love spell on him. Ben had assumed that Mal used the love spell to get him away from Audrey, but her attempt at stealing the wand during his Coronation had him guessing the real reason she spelled him.

But Mal told the writer of the Descendants book that she spelled Ben because she had a crush on him and she didn't trust him with Audrey. Ben let this one little lie slip because it was kind of hilarious. As for why the book is called Descendants, the four VKs thought it fit because the story is about four kids who are descendants of villains, not to mention they went to a boarding school and met kids who are descendants of heroes.

"Still think it was for me to lie?"

Ben turned around, surprised to hear that familiar voice. There she was. Mal. She was leaning back on the wall with that enigmatic smile on her face.

"I was worried," said Ben. "When Jay said you were angry about him stealing the trident, I could only imagine how you were doing."

"Well, as you can see, all that happened is some new threads," Mal said, gesturing to her new clothes.

"Well... you look amazing," Ben said sincerely. "But... black? I mean, it looks great on you, but..."

"Just shut up for a moment, Bennyboo," said Mal.

Mal sits down next to Ben and holds his hand. She dropped the carefree expression on her face and replaced it with a grave expression.

"Look, I know I pretty much destroyed the beauty of our special night with the message I sent to Uma," Mal started. "But that was before Jay told me what he did and now it would seem that my message doesn't matter anymore. Still, I really had planned to fight her one last time at Dragon point tomorrow. A stolen trident doesn't change what I had in mind."

"What are you trying to say?" asked Ben.

"I'm saying... You're not gonna like who you'll see tonight," Mal said darkly.

"I don't understand," said Ben, confused.

"Ben, I pretty much destroyed the beauty of our special night with that threatening message I sent to Uma," said Mal. "But that was before I knew about Jay stealing the trident. But that doesn't change what I had in mind. Obviously, the final battle between me and Uma is gonna happen way before dawn. While I was out, I may have gone under yet another monumental transformation."

Ben was bothered and a bit horrified by the sound of this.

"No, I didn't die, just in case you were thinking that," said Mal. "Ben, I know you want nothing more than for Uma and her crew to find peace and redemption. Me, on the other hand, I just want to stop Shrimpy before she and I contaminate this kingdom with darkness."

"Mal, are you gonna keep letting this ludicrous belief of yours drive you for the rest of the war?" Ben questioned. He knew Mal wasn't just talking about Uma's evil schemes.

"Ben, I can't expect you to understand how much I've hurt everyone I know and love and hate," Mal said. "But that belief is why I'm in this getup. Consider this my penance for my past sins. Then again, I never collected my penance from my first confession."

"Mal, it's obvious you're dealing with a lot of guilt and regret," said Ben. "You have to be able to find the strength to forgive yourself, no matter how unforgivable your sins are."

"That's what the _priestess_ said at my confession," said Mal. "But I don't have time for self-forgiveness." She gestured to her black leather jacket and said, " _This_ is my penance. I'm gonna use it to correct the mistake I made with Uma."

"Why are you telling me all this?" asked Ben.

"Because I want you to carefully consider if you still want me to be your queen," said Mal. She then looked down at the gold signet ring on her finger. "Just so you know, I would say yes. It's up to you if you still want to ask me the question after tonight."

"You're certain Uma will come tonight?" asked Ben.

"She still thinks my threat stands," said Mal. "She wants the trident and that's what she thinks she's going to get."

"I assume you're going with Jay's plan," Ben guessed. "He told me about the ambush thing."

"Well, what other choice do we have?" Mal confirmed. "But just remember. I love you."

Mal kisses Ben before disappearing. Ben coughed a little due to the purple smoke left behind, but he was more bothered by what Mal is planning to do tonight.

* * *

The night is here. Uma and company are sneaking up on Beast Castle during midnight (or five minutes before midnight, to be specific), believing everyone is asleep. Uma, Harry, Gil, Ginny, Harriet, and Anthony go through the front door while the other pirates find try to go in through the windows to check other rooms in case of surprises. So far, there are no surprises as Uma and the front door attack team enter the through the front door without any surprises so far.

"So, where's the trident?" Gil wondered.

Ginny hits Gil on the noggin and says, "Be quiet. You never know who might still be awake."

"Auradon follows a strict sleeping schedule," said Uma. "No one's awake."

"Unless Mal's habit of staying up late hasn't died," said Harry.

"Wow, can that girl stay up all night," said Harriet. "Remember when she spent all night setting up pranks for us in our sleep?"

"She still owes me for that burned coat," said Anthony. "And I will make sure she delivers the payment."

"Okay, enough talking," Uma whisper-shouted.

Uma's necklace glows brighter as it pulls her towards a certain direction.

"Follow me," said Uma.

"We do that all the time," said Ginny.

"Get your attitude in check, Ginny. We're here to secure our victory, not judge each other," Uma warned.

Ginny quietly mocks Uma behind her back as the front door attack team follow the aqua-haired sea witch to where Ursula's necklace is leading them. It led them to the library, where they found Jay, who had the trident. It looked like he was sneaking around.

"Hold it right there, Jay," said Harry. "You have something that belongs to our captain."

"Funny. I don't see her name on it," Jay joked.

"So, you stole the trident, huh?" Uma asked. "And judging by your presence here, you're trying to hide it. Why? Do your friends not know about this?"

"Ooh, someone's been going behind his friends' backs," Ginny guessed. "Someone's been a bad boy."

"Two for the price of one," said Uma. "The trident and a rogue villain-turned-hero."

"Okay, you caught me," Jay said as he raised his hands and dropped the trident. "Only, you forgot one thing."

"And what would that be?" asked Uma.

Jay smiles a mischievous smile and says, "I don't keep secrets from my friends."

Unexpectedly, Uma gets hit in the back with a magic blast, courtesy of none other than Mal. She was joined by the rest of her friends, both AK and VK (except for Audrey, Jane, Doug, and Sophie). Even Dude wants a piece of the action.

"ATTACK!" Dude shouted, just having fun with the moment.

"You heard the dog," said Mal.

Everyone (who owns a sword) draws their swords as they move forward. Mal and Uma face off in another one-on-one sword fight. Jay guards the trident as he and Ginny square off. Ben and Chad gang up on Gil. Lonnie got her rematch with Harriet. Harry chooses a new opponent and that is Evie. Carlos and Freddie double-team against Anthony.

"What are you gonna do, pretty boy?" Freddie mocked as she picked up one of her special cards.

Anthony draws his sword.

"You think my sweet Harriet would let me come here without the skills needed to survive?" Anthony said.

"I got this," Carlos told the young voodoo magician.

Carlos engages in a sword fight with Anthony. Fortunately for Carlos, Anthony was too disinterested in swords to even put up a decent fight. Freddie got bored watching Carlos toy with Anthony, so she just threw a magically-charged card at the wannabe prince, knocking him down.

"I'm surprised Lonnie doesn't hate you for real," Carlos said sarcastically.

"It was getting boring," said Freddie.

Evie was getting overpowered by Harry's strong and fast sword strikes. Harry even did his signature spinning strike. Evie blocked it, but was pushed down on one knee. Harry keeps pushing and pushing, trying to get Evie down on her back. _I can't believe I'm gonna do this_ , Evie thought to herself. Evie spits at Harry's face, giving her the chance to strike. She swings as fast as she can and kicks Harry in the stomach.

"Your beauty is clean, but your fighting style is dirty," said Harry.

"Survival of the meanest, remember?" Evie replied.

Jay was actually using the trident instead of his sword. Compare that to Ginny's dagger, it looked like Ginny was using a toy knife. Jay just toyed with the trident while Ginny swung around like an angry child. All she could hit was the trident, thanks to Jay's reflexes, and her dagger couldn't do any damage to the golden fork. Ginny even unleashed a magical wave from her dagger, but the trident absorbed the blow. Jay was only pushed back by a few inches. Ginny was starting to get tired from all the swinging.

"Okay, while you're trying to catch your breath, let's talk about why you're still on Uma's side," said Ginny.

"You... you..." Ginny wanted to insult him, but she too tired.

Jay pats Ginny on the shoulders and on the top of her head with the trident, both in a comforting and teasing manner. He even added the "shh" thing.

"You're tense. You're angry. And not just at me," said Jay. "Tell me. Are you having doubts? Having second thoughts about the evil path?"

"Oh, stop with the altruism, Jay," Ginny interrupted. "You're doing this for you, not for me."

"Okay, fine. Maybe I am," Jay admitted. "But not at first. I really did want to help you, but..."

Jay glanced at Lonnie, who was still engaged in an evenly-matched sword fight with the oldest Hook sibling. Lonnie flips to the left for an attack, but Harriet tumbles away and counter attacks. Lonnie gets slashed on the arm, but she keeps on swinging. The two get caught in a lock, but Lonnie kicks Harriet away. Lonnie throws two agile kicks, but Harriet dodges both of them as their blades clashed.

"Oh, so you and the warrior princess have some issues," Ginny realized.

"I did steal the trident, and she's angry about it," said Jay. "So, maybe now me trying to reach out to you is more about helping myself instead of you, but... I also care about ending this war."

"Well, I don't have any doubts or second guesses," Ginny said bitterly and slightly awkwardly.

Jay raised an eyebrow, knowing that Ginny is lying. Ginny attacks again, forcing Jay to use the trident as a shield agian.

Chad and Gil get caught in a lock. Gil uses his great strength to push Chad until the prince was on his butt. Ben kicks Gil away from his former Tourney teammate as he exchanges swings with the son of Gaston. Chad tried to find an opening to strike, but Ben and Gil were too busy swinging at each other for him to hit. He just puts his hands on his hips and waits for the right time to fight Gil.

"Let me know when it's my turn," Chad said jokingly.

"How about you check on Audrey and the others," said Ben. "Make sure they rounded up all of the pirates."

"Okay. Okay, your majesty. I'm going," Chad replied.

Mal was once again being nonchalant as she toys with Uma, while Uma was swinging her sword around like a toddler with a tantrum. Uma charges forward and swings high, but Mal casually spin-ducks. Uma keeps swinging at Mal's face, but Mal was just dodging her swings like they're no big deal. She then tags Uma in the back and karate-chops her down to the floor.

"Pathetic," Mal insulted her. "I don't know why I waste my time with you. I could just be fighting CJ instead. She put up more of a fight."

"Just because you have these new dark clothes, you think you're all bad, huh?" Uma mocked her.

Uma swings high and low, but Mal continues to be chill about a sharp blade threatening to cut her. Mal blocks Uma's next swing, grabs her arm, and then throws her down to the floor again. Uma gets up, looking extremely angry, and takes another swing. Mal blocks her swing with her sword, knees her in the stomach, steals the sea witch's sword, and then elbows Uma in the face, knocking her down to the floor again. Mal burns Uma's sword to ash with just a little fire.

"C'mon, Shrimpy. Put up a fight," Mal mocked her.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Chad leaves the library to look for the others. Audrey, Jane, Doug, and Sophie were tasked with checking for forced entries, like breaking in through a window. Chad found the four of them in a guest room with unconscious pirates. They were tied up.

"Evie's sleeping perfume really does the job," Audrey said happily, holding up the perfume bottle with pride.

"I spread it across the dining room like a mist with my magic," said Jane.

"I may have gotten punched, but Sophie save me," said Doug.

"Again, you're welcome," said Sophie. "How's Gil?"

"Ben's fighting him," said Chad.

"Well, I'm gonna go talk to him. You stay here with these three," said Sophie. "Oh, and there's only one unaccounted for. Bonny. Keep an eye out for her. She's a wild one."

"Tell me about it. That girl is quite the animal," said Chad.

Sophie ran towards the library to talk to Gil. On her way, she found the missing pirate. Bonny, who was trying to sneak around unnoticed. It amused Sophie that Bonny didn't even bother to check behind her. _Savage but not so bright_ , she thought. Sophie incapacitates Bonny with a simple magic bolt from her wand. She dragged Bonny back to the guest room before she proceeded to the library.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Mal hid the hand that held her sword behind her back as she slowly approached the battered and exhausted Uma. Uma takes another swing, but Mal grabs her blade and bends it like a paper clip. Mal slugs Uma across the face, swiftly kicks her on the leg, headbutts her, and then slashes her thigh, causing her to drop to the floor again.

"Surrender or die," Mal reminded her. "Your choice."

Ben decided to use books to defeat Gil. He grabbed a book, opened it to the middle page, and then throws it at Gil's face. By the time the book fell off Gil's face, Ben kicks Gil down.

Harriet strikes Lonnie's sword off her hand, but Lonnie uses her martial arts skills to her advantage. She gracefully dodges Harriet's swings and then unleashes a butterfly kick, kicking the brunette pirate down to the floor.

"Aren't you the deadly one," Harriet complimented her opponent.

"Hey, I do more than just swords," said Lonnie. "Maybe I can teach you."

"You wouldn't join my crew, so I'm gonna have to refuse," said Harriet.

Jay swipes Ginny's dagger with a smooth slide across the floor. He hits Ginny in the back with the other end of the trident. Ginny growled in anger, but Jay just laughed.

"And the winner is... the good guys!" Dude cheered.

"You heard the dog, Uma. We won," said Ben. "Now, please, do yourself and Mal here a favor and surrender."

"And if she doesn't?" Mal asked.

"I'm not gonna let you kill her," said Ben.

"Her choice," said Mal. "And I do what I have to do."

"Things may look like they're going your way, princess," Uma said furiously. "But I have an ace up my sleeve. I mean, haven't you wondered where Clay is?"

On cue, Carlos gets shot in the leg by what appears to a thumbtack. It smashed right through the library window at high speed. It was followed by a hail of coins, paper clips, and more thumbtacks. The good guys run and duck for cover. The shots were coming from none other than Clay Clayton, who was stationed outside as a sniper just in case things go wrong for Uma.

"And now, to claim what is rightfully mine," said Uma.

Uma holds out her hand and the trident comes flying towards her. Once again, the trident has fallen into the hands of the daughter of Ursula.

"Let's give this a try," Uma said evilly, glaring at Mal.

Uma fires a magic blast from the trident and successfully hits Mal, pushing her out of the library. Mal crashes into the wall in the hallway just as Sophie was about to come in. Mal crashed down to the floor, seemingly unconscious. Sophie tried to wake her up, but she was out cold.

"Sophie!" Jay called. "She'll be fine. Help us!"

Sophie takes out her magic wand, but Clay shoots it out of her hand. Sophie stays outside the library to hide from the rain of randomly fired objects. Sophie couldn't help but notice that Mal had vanished from where she lied just a few seconds ago.

"Hey, Sophie," Gil greeted her. He left the library just to see her. "You look nice."

"Um, thanks," said Sophie, flattered and caught unprepared for that compliment. "Why do you have to be a part of this? How many times do I have to beg you?"

"It's just that... Uma is my captain and... you're really nice to me, but..." Gil was at lost for words.

Sophie had no choice but to resort to the ultimate persuasion technique. A kiss on the lips. Gil was stunned during and after the kiss. His only response is blinking. The rest of him was frozen stiff.

"I thought you'd like that," Sophie giggled.

Back inside the library, Uma continued firing magic blasts from the trident, seemingly enjoying herself. Heck, she just blasted the bookcases for no reason other than to make a mess of the place. Ben tried to run, but Uma fired at him, forcing him to run. The explosion from the magic blast sent him flying a few feet in the air. Freddie throws one of her cards at Uma, but she destroyed it with another one of the trident's magic bolts.

Hiding just right behind Uma, Jay makes a move on her to steal the trident back. Unfortunately, Jay got hit by three coins and two thimbles coming in through the window at high speed. Jay lies down, seemingly too hurt to get up. Uma sees him and aims the trident at him. Lonnie, despite her anger at Jay, rushed to help him, but Clay's rapid shooting kept her from getting closer to the ex-thief.

The closest person to Jay was Ginny.

"Ginny! How about a little hand?" Jay pleaded. "Before you say no, ask yourself this. Is ruling Auradon what you really want?"

Ginny was starting to budge. She tried to stay in her safe space away from Clay's line of fire, but something in her was fighting to break free. Ginny growls with anger as she gets out of her hiding spot. "Darn me," she grunted. Ginny jumps in and pushes Jay away just as Uma fires another magic bolt from the trident. Ginny gets hit instead.

"What?!" Uma exclaimed, shocked.

The heroes and villains were shocked. Did the fierce and nasty Ginny Gothel just save villain-turned-hero Jay from certain doom?

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Outside the castle, Clay was frozen in his sniper position. Through a scope mounted on his shotgun, he saw what Ginny did for Jay. He too was shocked by the act of heroism committed by the daughter of Mother Gothel. Remembering his mission, he resumes with shooting at the heroes.

"Very foolish, Ginny," said Clay. "Why turn on us now?"

"Maybe because she's not an idiot, unlike you."

Clay turns around only to get grabbed by the shirt. It was Mal, glaring at him with the glowing green eyes that strikes fear into anyone's soul.

"Uh... nice jacket," Clay said nervously.

"Thank you," Mal said sarcastically. "So, a sniper, huh? I have to admit, for an idiot, that was smart."

"Well, you got me," Clay said, apparently surrendering as he knew that he's no match for Mal. "I guess I'm going to prison now. But hey, can't blame a master marksman like myself for trying, right? I got my father's aim, after all. That's why Uma put me out here."

"Oh, you're not going to prison," said Mal. "You hurt Carlos, and he still has my mark on his shoulders. You know what that means, don't you? You know what's about to happen to you."

Mal stares into Clay's eyes with the evil stare that would make even the toughest of VKs like Uma and Harriet shake in fear like little children. Clay tried to fight it, but it was futile. He screamed with fear as Mal's stare filled his mind and heart with so much darkness.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Back in the library, everyone was still too shocked by Ginny's act of heroism to make a move. By the time they were all ready to move and fight again, purple smoke signaled the return of everyone's favorite purple-haired sorceress. Only this time, she was holding something very recognizable and very terrifying in her hand. It was Maleficent's scepter. The Dragon's Eye glowed bright along with Mal's green eyes, meaning that the user and the weapon are linked to one another through the blood of Maleficent.

"Mal... h-h-how?" Ben wondered, shocked and horrified.

"I told you that you wouldn't like what you'd see tonight," Mal reminded him.

"So, you finally have your mother's scepter," said Uma. "Well done. I guess this makes us evenly matched."

"We'll see about that," said Mal.

Mal fires a green magic blast from her scepter. Uma fires a golden magic bolt from the trident. The two beams crashed into each other, fighting to neutralize the other. The ground shook as the combined power of the scepter and the trident overwhelmed both the people inside and the area around them. Mal increases the power of her blast, causing her beam to push the golden beam back. Uma was beginning to slide backwards, but she didn't yield. She too increased the power of her weapon, allowing the trident's gold magic beam to fight back against the scepter's green beam.

"Surrender!" Mal demeanded.

"Never!" Uma shouted.

The beams' combined power continue to shake up the room and everyone inside, until...

BOOM!

The two beams caused a magical explosion that sends everyone flying back high and crashing down hard. Uma slowly gets up, fighting the pain from the magical boom. She was about to reach for her trident when she saw something from the corner of her eye. Mal, who seemed unfazed by what just happened. She slowly walked towards Uma with her scepter still in hand. Uma crawls as she desperately reaches for her trident, but Mal kicks it away.

"Surrender or die," Mal reminded her again. "You chose to die. I didn't want to do this, Uma, mostly because I enjoy our little rivalry too much for it to end. But now, it ends here."

Mal raises her scepter high and slams the Dragon's Eye on Uma's back, unleashing its dark power on her. Uma shouts and screams in pain as the Dragon Eye Scepter's power tried to destroy every piece of her, inside and out. There was no use fighting back. Uma stayed down as the scepter's power slowly but painfully forces its dark magic through her entire body, slowly destroying her.

"Uma! No!" Harry cried.

"Mal, don't!" Evie pleaded.

Just when it looked like Uma was done for, a magical blast comes out of nowhere and knocks the scepter off Mal's hands. The blast came from Sophie's wand, which was held by Ben.

Mal and Ben can only stare at one another with shock and confusion. Mal couldn't believe that Ben would dare try something so drastic at a time when she could've ended this war. Ben couldn't believe the malevolence he just witnessed right in front of him. While it may not be the first time he's seen it, it was certainly different this time, scarier this time.

Uma manages to regain some of her strength, yet she still feels weak. Seeing Mal and Ben occupied with each other's eyes, Uma reaches out her hand and retakes the trident. Just as Mal turned her head towards the sea witch, Uma covers the entire library in a thick, grey cloud. When the cloud vanished, so did Uma, Harry, Gil, Harriet, and Anthony. She left Ginny behind, for a very obvious reason.

"How's Ginny?" Lonnie wondered.

"She's still alive," said Jay. "But she needs a doctor."

Mal grunts with fury as she stares out the broken library window. She had Uma dead to rights, only for her ex-boyfriend to interfere. No words can describe how incandescent she was right now. She shrunk the scepter in her hand and stored it in her jacket for later use. All she can do now is question the King of Auradon.

"Why did you do that, Ben?" Mal asked him furiously. "Why?! I could've ended it there. This war could've ended tonight."

"I wasn't gonna let you sell your soul for the sake of everyone you love," said Ben.

"Well, your selfless act just cost us the trident and Auradon itself," said Mal. "Congratulations, your majesty. You have failed your kingdom."

"Wait, what about Clay?" asked Carlos.

"Mal, what did you do?" Evie asked, worried Mal did something bad to the son of Clayton.

* * *

Outside the castle, at the spot where Clay positioned himself to get a great sniper's view of the library, there lied Clay Clayton. Paralyzed by fear. You can't even tell if he's alive or dead. He was just lying there, stiff. Not a single finger or eye twitched. No breathing either. Just fixed in a very specific lying-down position with a face that looked like he just saw something so terrifying, so horrific, so mind-bendingly grisly that he is literally frozen with fear.

Only one person was present to see what has become of him. CJ Hook. She looked both impressed and spooked by what has happened to Clay.

"Oh, Malsy. What have you done to yourself?" CJ wondered.

 **When I said, "read at your own risk", I was talking about Clay's fate. I may have to question myself for putting such a horrific scene in this chapter, even if it's a dark T-rated story, but as is said here, Mal has undergone another transformation that may have shook up her personality a bit, if not a lot.**

 **Ooh, so many questions to ask now. Now that Uma has the trident, will she achieve victory? What will become of Ginny if, and only if, she gets better? Is Clay alive or the opposite? Why did CJ only show up at the last minute? Will Jay and Lonnie be okay again? What was going through Gil's head when Sophie kissed him? Even as the writer who knows what'll happen, all this suspense is killing me. This chapter was just so intense.**


	21. The Enigma That Is Mal

**I know it's only been a few days, but I hope I didn't take too long. Enjoy.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **I'd like to thank the following users for the most recent reviews: DragonEmperor999, xez2003, Mustang52, ceara1888, Pnk fan, Bobba, The 007, EroSlackerMicha, Guest(s)**

 ** _To Mustang52_: Man, you are really loving all the Bal in this story, aren't you? Well, I'm happy to satisfy.**

 ** _To ceara1888_: Well, my series is all about hardship and the consequences of your actions. Peace is not easily accomplished in my series, but that is for story purposes.**

 ** _To Guest (the one who talked about Harriet and Clay)_: A little too late to be talking about Clay, don't you think (considering what happened in the previous chapter)? But regarding the physical descriptions of Harriet and Clay, I re-edited Chapter 14, specifically the part where Harriet, Clay, and Anthony were introduced. I added physical descriptions for all three of them. Hope you're satisfied.**

 ** _To Pnk fan_: A big Marlos fan, huh? Well, so am I. That's why I wrote a Marlos love story for "Ways To Be Wicked". And believe me, if I could make Mal and Carlos endgame, I would, but this series is targeted for the biggest fan bases, and there's no Descendants fan base bigger than the Bal fan base. But don't worry. Mal still loves Carlos, it's just that she's trying to move on. What happened between Mal and Carlos in "Ways To Be Wicked" was powerful, pure, and definitely true love. But Mal was too caught up on being hard on herself. And yup, Evie really needs to get it under control. Then again, one chapter in "Ways To Be Wicked" was titled _Blue Envy_ and it was about Evie's feelings about Carlos dating Mal. There's a reason I chose that title.**

 ** _To The 007_: Well, thank Ben for that.**

 ** _To EroSlackerMicha_: It was a lose-lose situation, if you really think about it.**

It's always awkward if Ben and Mal start fighting with witnesses around. This time, the poor unfortunate souls who have to listen to the two former lovers yell at one another are Belle and Beast. Mal and Ben were arguing in Ben's room while the two parents were listening through the door. They wanted to ignore it at first, but as parents, they were concerned about Ben's well-being, and as former leaders of the kingdom, they were worried about Mal's behavior. It wasn't pretty so far and it sounded like it was only gonna get uglier. Yet, their ears are still against the door.

"Are we doing the right thing here, Adam?" Belle asked quietly. "It's just a lover's spat. It'll blow over."

"That's our son in there, Belle," Beast reminded her. "If it gets way too heated in there, then we barge in."

"Let's not _barge_ in. Let's just calmly open the door," said Belle.

Beast nodded at his wife as the two continued to listen in on the argument between their son and their would-have-been daughter-in-law.

"I'm not gonna apologize for saving you," said Ben.

"No, but you can apologize for saving Uma," Mal said angrily.

"I didn't want you to cross that line," Ben argued.

"Oh, I've crossed that line a long time ago, Bennyboo," Mal said darkly.

Belle covered her mouth as she giggled. That nickname really amused her, despite the fact that it came from a suck-up princess whose name is Audrey.

"You let Uma get away when I could've ended it there," said Mal.

"Mal, this is more than just taking a life," said Ben. "You wanted to make Uma suffer, to make her beg for her life."

"No, I wanted her to beg for death," Mal corrected.

"That's exactly my point!" Ben exclaimed. "What is wrong with you? I know you like to hurt people if they anger you, but what I saw earlier today, that was someone else entirely."

"Well, you can say I am someone else entirely," Mal said as she gestured to her new black leather jacket.

"Okay, let me see if I can recall what you told me earlier," Ben said. "You stored the Dragon's Egg magic inside your mother's necklace, kept it hidden from us, and then used it to power up your mother's scepter, which you stole from the museum, and that just triggered another transformation?"

"Ben, I can't change the color of my jacket even if I wanted to," said Mal.

Mal tried to revert her jacket back to her signature purple, but no matter how hard she tried, the color black covered every spot of purple in an instant.

"It's who I am now, Ben," said Mal. "I'm still the same, but now I have the will to do what is necessary."

"How is this any different from when you died and came back?" Ben asked.

"It's different because dying destroyed my inhibitions and gave me a new vision of life," said Mal. "What makes it different now, besides my black clothing, which I actually kinda like since there's still some purple in there, is that I have a better understanding of my own inhibitions and how to act upon my understanding. Maybe the scepter corrupted my mind a little, but be glad I'm aware of that. Absolute power corrupts absolutely and all that stuff. What could be worse than me not being aware of my own corruption?"

"Mal, we all just saw what you did to Clay," Ben reminded her. Earlier, someone left Clay's motionless body for everyone to see. "I can't even fathom... the horror in all our faces... is he even alive?"

"His heart's still beating. He just can't do anything," said Mal. "See? I have my personal restrictions."

"Mal, I know you're bad, but how can you not see the horrors of what you do?" Ben questioned.

"I grew up on the Isle, Ben," said Mal. "If you really want to understand my people, remember where they're from. Maybe VKs can forget about that past, but the past will never forget about us. Why do you think Uma is still doing all this after an entire year of an opportunity to be good?"

"What about you?" asked Ben. "You had an entire year to think about who you want to be to your friends. Maybe you have gotten better, what with Carlos and re-adjusting here to Auradon, but you still put on this mysterious persona that insists on making it nearly impossible for everyone understand and predict her."

"You know why I do that, Ben?" Mal questioned. "I do it because I'm trying to block as much of the ugliness inside me as I can while still being as me as I can. But now I can't block the ugliness."

"There's ugly in all of us, Mal," said Ben.

"But the difference is that I'm not afraid to show my ugly side, as clear as possible," said Mal. "All of you... you'd rather be your best selves. I'm just being who my gut tells me to be, no matter how painful it is for myself."

"Mal, how many more _transformations_ do you have to go through until you start thinking about how we think about it?" asked Ben.

"You think I don't think about what you think, Ben?" Mal replied. "Okay, so maybe I didn't the first, but you guys kept me prisoner in the library! I tried to make things right even if I would still be ticking people off. And yes, I did think about all of you when I stole my mom's scepter from the museum. I knew I was gonna be different after I grabbed it and united it with the new Dragon's Eye. But after what Jay and Evie did during that whole ocean war stuff... I don't know, Ben. I'm running out of options."

"You keep worrying about poisoning the lives of those you care deeply about, but now you're just doing that to yourself," said Ben.

"Yes, Ben. If anyone should be infected with my darkness, then it should be me," said Mal. "Evie shouldn't be stabbing people like a lunatic. Jay shouldn't be stealing something as huge as a merman king's trident. Carlos shouldn't be subjected to any more harm; he's had too much in his life. I reap what I sow."

"So, you believe making yourself suffer will help anyone?" asked Mal.

"I wouldn't say I'm suffering from what I'm putting myself through, but if it means everyone's hands stay clean, so be it," said Mal.

"What's the point of subjecting yourself to this much darkness if no one would ever see who for you want them to see you as?" Ben questioned.

This got into Mal's nerves, as she looked like she was trying to repress her anger.

"Why you wise, noble, kindhearted, virtuous son of a..."

Mal was cut off when Beast opened the door with force. There was no way he was gonna let Mal insult his son in such a provocative and unspeakable manner.

"Beast," Mal finished. "I was gonna say _beast_."

"Young lady, you and I need to have a word," said Beast. "Belle, be sure Ben's ears are still clean."

"I didn't bring any cotton buds," said Belle.

"I didn't meant literally clean," said Beast.

Beast asks Mal to follow him out of the room, leaving Ben with his mother. Belle jokingly checked Ben's ears for any "stain" from Mal's language. Ben silently laughed. His mother constantly insists on being funny when it's not really necessary, but that's one of the reasons she is a good mother and a good person to everyone.

"Mom, I'm used to Mal's obscene language at this point," said Ben.

"Even if, no one should talk like that," said Belle.

"Agreed," said Ben.

"Ben, where's your ring?" Belle asked, noticing that Ben is not wearing his signet ring.

"Mal took it from me before she blew up the yacht," Ben answered. "Apparently, she's... ready... to start over. Well, maybe now she's not ready again. I didn't ask her. Too busy..."

"Fighting," said Belle.

"I love her so much, mom," Ben said sadly. "But I just don't know if I can ever really accept her for who she keeps believing she is."

"Well, I don't know exactly how to help you with that. Honestly, she's quite the enigma these days," said Belle.

"You have no idea," said Ben.

"I think the best you can do is support her unless you feel you have to help her," said Belle.

"She almost killed Uma, mom," Ben reminded her. "I feel like I should always be trying to help her, but she keeps on being stubborn."

"Okay, I give up. I don't understand her anymore," said Belle. "My brain hurts."

"Everyone's brain is hurting because of her, mom," said Ben.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Mal follows Beast to Ben's office. It used to be Beast's office when he was king, of course, butt now that his son is the king, Ben owns the office. Beast sits down behind his son's desk and asks Mal to sit down on the other chair. Beast was not happy and pretty much every person would not want to see him unhappy. Mal, however, just looked at him with a blank expression on her face. Beast was kinda disappointed that he couldn't intimidate her.

"I know you mean well, Mal, in your own way," said Beast.

"We're starting to understand each other," Mal said sarcastically.

"But you don't have to act like a mystery around my son," said Beast. "Is there something wrong with just trying to be open about who you are?"

"No, there's nothing wrong with it," said Mal. "It's just I don't want everyone to fully understand me."

Beast facepalms as he sighs. He was beginning to understand how difficult it is to deal with this brand new Mal. _No wonder Ben complains so much_ , Beast thought.

"Let's go with something simple then," said Beast. "Why take Uma's life? Surely, my son would want to help her."

"He already tried. Hell, we all tried," said Mal. "But she can't let go of the past. She still wants revenge for all those years she was abandoned and treated like dirt."

"But we let her come here," said Beast. "We gave her a chance to find a new life, to see the benefits of not being evil, yet you're telling me she won't stop this war because she was..." Beast's words trailed on. "A prisoner on the Isle... without proper love... surviving off rotten food... and she wouldn't have been through all that suffering if... if..."

"Three... two... one... and now," Mal counted, predicting something specific coming.

"If I hadn't ignored all the villain kids all these years," Beast said as he slumped on his seat.

Mal seemed satisfied with herself. For the longest time, no one has called out King Beast on his decision to ignore the VKs in the first place. It was only when Ben became king that the VKs were given a chance, not during King Beast's reign. Beast can suddenly feel his heart weighing down so much that it might as well have crumbled from the pressure.

"Well, good to know it wasn't completely my fault," Mal smirked. "But don't worry. I'm not holding any grudges. I don't blame you. I mean, considering how horrible our parents were, you could only imagine how their children would be."

"But I shouldn't have thought like that," said Beast. "I never thought about the villain kids because of, well, what you just said. But I should've known better. I thought villain kids were just future villains, but the real villain here... is me."

Mal drops the smirk as she actually feels kinda guilty for making Beast feel like this.

"Maybe, but there's no changing the past," said Mal.

Beast continues to sulk behind the desk. Clearly, the realization that he is responsible for the villain kids' misery hit him like a sack of bricks to the back. Ouch, Mal thought.

"Adam, you may be responsible, but it's not all on you," said Mal. "I mean, sure, we all suffered in our own way growing up on the Isle. Evie spent ten years alone in a castle with her mother and grew up obsessed with beauty. Jay was one hell of a kleptomaniac, the best of us. Carlos was a slightly autistic nerd with cynophobia, and plenty of other phobias, because of an abusive mother. Uma became a very, very, very angry witch. Gil was and is still an idiotically dimwitted dunderhead. Freddie was a princess of mischief among the mischievous. The Hook siblings are, in each their own way, crazy. And me, I'm... ha-ha... I'm insane."

"You're not insane, Mal," said Beast.

"I started torturing other VKs just for the fun of it when I was 3. I find amusement in other people's pain; I still do. I torched Auroria and Neverland. I hurt my friends physically, mentally, and emotionally for revenge. I killed 2 of my own people, half-killed one just recently, and I enjoyed it," Mal enumerated. "How am I not insane?"

"Because you are capable of love, Mal," said Beast. "You still love my son. You can never be truly insane when you love Ben that much."

"Well, keep believing that," said Mal. "But I do love your son, very much. That's why I'm wearing _this_ again." She showed him the gold signet ring on her finger.

"I do still wish you could be an official part of the family," Beast said sincerely.

"Me too, Adam. Me too," said Mal.

* * *

At the very wide lakes next to the Enchanted Wood, there sailed The Lost Revenge. The ship was seriously understaffed right now. With the pirates captured, Ginny's betrayal, and whatever the heck happened to Clay, the only ones on the ship are just Uma, Harry, Gil, Harriet, and Anthony. The captain stared at the trees as she held the magic trident in her hand tightly.

"I can't believe we had to leave the crew behind," Uma said angrily.

"Hey, you made me leave my crew behind on the Isle," Harriet reminded her.

"But look on the bright side, we have the trident," said Gil. "We make our wish and our crew will be free."

"As much as I would despise the idea of concurring with Gil, he's correct," said Harry.

"I am?" asked Gil, surprised.

"All we have to do is open the door and organize our evil wish," said Harry. "Once it's granted, our brethren will be free and our reign begins."

"As long as we have this..." Uma gestured to the trident. "Our victory is assured."

"But what about the younger pirate?" Anthony asked, referring to CJ. "She's got a knack for dramatic timing, right?"

"Harriet's right. Imagine it. There we are, in the cave, making our wish. Just when we think we've won, CJ comes swinging from some king of rope that she probably tied to the ceiling to make some dramatic entrance," said Gil.

"We'll be expecting her, as well as Mal's party," said Uma. "Our victory may be certain, but the fight's not over yet."

"I hate to sound pessimistic, but Mal looked different back there," said Harriet. "And I don't just mean the clothes. I think she's gotten darker, crueler, maybe eviler. She did just try to kill you."

"Don't have to remind me," Uma said as she rubbed her back. It was still sore from before. "But you're right, Harriet. Mal has her mother's trident now. Maybe it turned her into more like her mother, minus the horns and the cloak clearly. She looked more powerful and she was definitely ready to end me had Ben not stopped her."

"Why would he stop her?" Anthony wondered.

"Because Ben is Mr. Goody-Two-Shoes, remember?" Uma reminded. "If Mal really is like her mother now, go figures Ben would try to stop her from being like her mother."

"So, basically, Ben will help us stop Mal from killing you?" Gil asked.

"He'll want her to settle this peacefully or just spare my life if she wins the next fight," said Uma. "But now that I have the trident, I won't lose."

"You did kinda lose back there," said Gil.

Uma grunted, annoyed. "Someone hit. Ginny's here to do it."

Harriet did the favor, smacking Gil across the face.

"Ow!" Gil cried. "That hurt, but you don't hit like Ginny."

Harriet hits him harder.

"No. No. It still doesn't feel the same," Gil said, sounding as if he missed Ginny's way of hitting him.

"Miss her already?" Harry questioned.

"Well, her hitting is kinda like our friendship thing," said Gil.

"I'm surprised you two don't sip tea and sing songs about ponies together," Uma said sarcastically. "Ginny betrayed us, Gil. She chose to save Jay at the cost of her life, like a hero."

"Ginny's not dead, right?" asked Gil.

"I-I don't know," said Uma. "But we'll find out when we get to the well."

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Gil leaned towards the railing and stared at two flamingos in love in the water. The two flamingos leaned at each other lovingly. Their beaks and necks formed the shape of a heart. Gil was familiar with this sight from TV. It only made him think of Sophie, which made him think of the kiss she gave him.

A hand was waved in front of his face. That hand belonged to Harriet. She did this for a minute, but Gil still stared at the flamingos. So, Harriet punches him in the back of the head.

"Still don't think I can hit like Ginny?" Harriet asked sarcastically.

"When Ginny does it, she does it with some emotion. Hate and love combined," said Gil. "You're just hitting me."

"What, you think you and Ginny have this frenemy kind of bond?" Harriet questioned. She rolled her eyes.

"I've never seen anyone who would harm another out of respect. It's always anger and hatred," said Anthony.

"Well, I wasn't even thinking about Ginny," said Gil. "Although, she is part of the reason I'm thinking what I think I'm thinking now. I think."

"It's about Sophie, isn't it?" Harriet guessed. "Yes, Ginny has informed me of your so-called love for her. And I saw her kiss you. You were frozen stiff afterwards."

"Well, it was just a kiss from a pretty girl," said Gil.

"Look, Gil. One of our just betrayed us," said Harriet. "The only reason I'm not telling Uma about that kiss is because you're too damn loyal to betray her. Just be sure you know which side you're on when we get to the cave. 'Cause if you think about abandoning ship, it won't just be Uma who will have to deal with you. I may be #3 on the VK Evil Ranking, but I can be worse than Mal and Uma if I want to."

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

In the captain's quarters, Uma was sitting on her throne, fiddling with the trident in her hand. It still felt surreal to her. She had wanted this for so long. She almost had it last year when she fixed her mother's necklace and found it within the waters of the Isle of the Lost, only to lose it to Mal. But now, here she is, holding it in her hand. The link between it and her mother's necklace, the power flowed through her and it was a good feeling. She felt more powerful than before, powerful enough to go toe-to-toe with Mal like the bad old days (she still can't forget about the humiliating sword fight at Dragon Point last year).

"There she is. The Queen of the Seas," Harry said as he entered the room.

"Shouldn't you be taking the wheel?" Uma said.

"Harriet will take care of it," said Harry. "And I had to see you, my luv. I thought maybe my presence would make this triumphant moment worthwhile."

"Well, you're not wrong," Uma said with a loving smirk on her face.

Harry touches the trident with his hook. To think, one of the most powerful magical objects is now in the hands of the crew of The Lost Revenge (although it wasn't as much of a crew now, much less a small VK gang).

"Beautiful, isn't it?" asked Uma.

"Not as much as you, my captain," Harry said in his own charming way.

"You overestimate my appearances, Harry," said Uma.

"If I was, then I'm a fool," said Harry. "We both know I'm not."

Uma curls her pinky around Harry's hook. It was one of their favorite flirtatious gestures, and it's not gonna go away even if their relationship is official. Official. The word made Uma think.

"Harry, are you sure you're ready for us?" She asked nervously.

"I've been ready for a long time, Uma," said Harry. "I'm just waiting for you to be."

"Do you promise to always stand by my side?" asked Uma.

"Always," Harry said as a breath of love escaped his lips.

"Do you swear it?" asked Uma.

"I swear from the bottom of my heart," Harry answered as he placed his hook on his chest where his heart is.

"How much are you willing to give up for us?" asked Uma.

"The whole world, luv," Harry answered.

Uma smiled uncontrollably. Then she did what she didn't think she would do on today of all days. She leaned forward and smashed her lips against Harry's. Harry quickly gave in and kissed her with so much passion. And Harry was quite the passionate guy, so this kiss is not just your everyday kiss.

"Hey, Uma, I..."

That was Gil, who was entering the room. Uma and Harry stopped kissing when they heard him. And now the room is silent and filled with awkwardness.

"I'll, uh, I'll close the door," said Gil.

Gil left the room and made sure to close the door.

* * *

Back at Beast Castle, in the living room, Fairy God Mother was using her magic to heal Ginny's injuries. The daughter of Mother Gothel was still injured from the magic blast that Uma fired from the trident. She lied down unconscious on the couch as the other AKs and VKs watched. Evie, meanwhile, was looking into her Magic Mirror. Carlos and Lonnie take a look and see that the blue-haired narcissist has found Uma. She was currently sailing The Lost Revenge across the conveniently large lake next to the Enchanted Wood.

"Well, about time this thing finally worked," said Evie. The mirror didn't work when she tried to look for Uma's ship and when Mal disappeared after the yacht explosion. "Too bad it had to be when Uma is so close to victory."

"We'll stop her," said Carlos. "Question is, how long are we gonna sit here until we're ready to make a move."

"Until Mal or Ben say we can go," said Evie.

"Well, they're the bosses of us," Carlos replied.

"How's your leg?" Evie asked, looking at the bandage on the boy's leg.

"It's just a thumbtack wound. I've had worse. I'd pull up my sleeve just to prove it, but I know how much you hate looking at them," said Carlos, referring to the M-shaped scars on his shoulder.

"Mal did what she did to Clay all because you're marked," Evie said softly, still dreading the scars on Carlos' shoulders. "Never thought I'd be happy that you have those scars."

"That's why I never asked her to remove them," said Carlos.

"I'm sure she'd protect you even if you didn't have those scars," said Evie.

"I know, but I guess you can say the scars have sentimental value," said Carlos.

Fairy God Mother had finished sprinkling healing sparkles all over Ginny's body. All they have to do now is wait until Fairy God Mother's magic completely heals her.

"She should wake up in a few hours," said Fairy God Mother.

"Thank you," Jay said gratefully.

"The was very heroic of her, risking her life to save you, Jay," said Fairy God Mother. "I'm actually impressed and quite surprised. I heard you're not the type to give emotional pep talks."

"Hey, I have my moments," Jay said with a little arrogance.

"Don't get ahead of yourself," Lonnie said as she playfully elbowed her boyfriend on the gut.

"So, are we good?" asked Jay. "I mean, I got Ginny to save me. I think I'm getting through to her. Surely, you must be impressed."

"Well, I can't say I forgive you for stealing the trident... yet... but I can say, you're the best, Jay," said Lonnie.

Lonnie kisses Jay on the cheek. Jay smiled at her with that smooth look in his eyes. Lonnie just smiled a little smile at him, telling him that they're on their way to patching things up.

"So, I hate to ask, but where's Clay's body right now?" asked Jane.

"He's not exactly dead, so you don't have to say _Clay's body_. Just say _Clay_ ," said Evie.

"In a coffin... with a few holes punched in for oxygen," said Fairy God Mother. "That way, he can still breathe..."

"If he can even breathe," Jay joked.

"And for us to not have to look at him," Fairy God Mother finished.

"Tell me about it. I think I'm gonna have nightmares of Clay's immobile body for the next month," said Doug.

"I'm gonna be seeing that dead face in my dreams for the next year," said Dude, traumatized.

"I know we have the right to know what happened to Clay, but who would show us his, well, not-quite-dead body?" Audrey wondered.

The answer of Audrey's question came crashing in through the window, shouting "Ahoy!" Swinging down from a rope and landing in style is CJ Hook. She reached behind her back and took out Clay's shotgun. She just tossed it down, deciding not to keep it.

"Guns aren't my thing," said CJ.

"Did you have to break the window?" Chad questioned. "And how did you not get hurt doing that? This isn't a movie."

"Wait, you were the one who left the body in the kitchen?" Evie asked the blonde pirate.

"Well, no way I was keeping it. It looked so dead," said CJ. "Is he dead?"

"His heart's still beating," Jane answered.

"Wow. Mal really outdid herself with fates-worth-than-death stuff," said CJ.

"What do you want, CJ?" Evie asked as she drew her sword.

"Ooh, Evie's gone feisty. Guess Mal's really gotten into your head. I like it," said CJ. "Well, believe it or not, I'm not here to fight."

"Then what else could you be here for?" asked Fairy God Mother.

"I... I want my brother back, and I want your help," CJ admitted.

 **WHHHAAAAAAAAAAAATTT?! (Lol sorry, but if I someone else wrote what CJ just said, I would have lost my mind due to so many questions in my head)**

 **Just so you know, we're nearing the end of the story. I mean, Uma finally has the trident and that's beena big part of her plan in this whole story, so... Just one more chapter before we get to the big one. There are a few things I need (and want) to explore in the next chapter, such as why CJ just showed up at the end of this chapter.**


	22. Shy

**One more chapter before the big final battle between Mal and Uma. A few more questions to answer, a relationship still in need of fixing, and something I've been wanting to do since I started this series. Enjoy.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the previous chapter: DragonEmperor999, Nature012, ceara1888, MaliceMalAmyMalevFaery, xez2003, Carvie12, The 007, Mustang52**

 ** _To Nature012_: Well, I did leave "read at your own risk" warning at the chapter where Mal encountered Clay.**

 ** _To ceara1888_: Yeah, well, Gil and Ginny have that love/hate kind of (sort of) friendship. Yeah, I miss writing about Marlos. Honestly, I feel like there were a few things about their relationship in Ways To Be Wicked that I haven't touched upon, but I had to move on.**

 _ **To** **MaliceMalAmyMalevFaery**_ **: I don't know.**

 ** _To The 007_: Lol good one**

 _One year ago..._

 _It was time for Auradon Prep's End-of-the-Year celebration. The first for Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, and Freddie in Auradon. Taking place at the same venue where the very first Neon Lights Ball took place, everyone wanted to dress to impress for the final school-related party before summer began. The school opted for a mix between a classic royal gathering and modern dance parties, allowing the students to look fabulous and just party like millennials do. Everyone made room for the dance floor when King Ben and Lady Mal arrived._

 _"Now, to get this party started, our king and his lovely 'lady' will have the first dance," said Ally. "Lonnie, if you please."_

 _"You got it, girl," said Lonnie._

 _Lonnie stops playing "I'm Your Girl" and plays some slow music. The spotlights lit up the very center of the dance floor, where Mal and Ben started their romantic slow dance. Mal looked as stunning as always with a brand new purple dress with a little bit of green and black, not to mention the wonderful choker that Evie made for her. Ben went with the traditional royal blue and gold, but that's just his kind of style. With Mal's left hand on his shoulder and Ben's right hand around her waist and their free hands holding each other, they danced in slow circles to the magnificent music that made the moment feel magical._

 _"I don't understand why we have to do this. It's just the end of another school year," Mal whispered._

 _"Well, a little celebration hurt anyone," said Ben. "Besides, there's only one more year before it's really all over."_

 _"Don't we have college?" Mal asked._

 _"Not for the king," said Ben. "But you have a choice. Stay in the castle with me and my parents to continue your royal education, or go out there and explore, Lady of the Court or not."_

 _"Ain't that such a big choice," Mal replied._

 _"Your choice," Ben repeated. "But you have a whole year to think about it. Just keep it up, learn as much as you can, and do your best."_

 _"Just like every year in school," Mal commented._

 _"Well, except that it'll be Senior Year," said Ben._

 _"Remind me again why we're in the same grade when you're a year younger than I am," Mal replied._

 _"Academic acceleration," Ben answered. "My teachers were so impressed with my grades during sixth grade that they wanted me to skip seventh grade and jump straight to the eight grade. My mother is the one who convinced me to accept the acceleration."_

 _"Handsome, kindhearted, and very smart. Audrey sure lost a golden piece of treasure," said Mal._

 _"Well, I'm your gold piece," said Ben. "Are you willing to keep it?"  
_

 _Mal laughs, playfully smacks Ben in the face, and jokingly says, "Well, I certainly don't want to lose my lucky gold coin. I'd rather keep in my pocket rather than trade it for a scholarship."_

 _Ben laughed, if quietly as to not attract too much attention from the crowd attention. As far they know, the couple are just joking with each other while dancing._

 _"Can I ask you a question, Ben?" asked Mal. "Is it possible to have everything you want?"_

 _"When you've earned it all, yes, it's possible," said Ben. "And I say you've earned and deserve everything you have."_

 _"Even after I tried to run away from this life?" Mal asked disparagingly._

 _"Hey, that's the past. We're here now," said Ben. "And you do have everything. You got friends, a good life, and, well... you got me."_

 _"Well, I definitely earned you," said Mal. "But do you really believe we'll live happily ever after?"_

 _"If you believe in anything, you can accomplish anything," said Ben. "And I believe we're destined to be together. Don't you?"_

 _"How can I lie about that?" Mal replied._

 _"You're not having doubts again, are you?" asked Ben. "You defeated your mother, you stopped Uma, and you prevented war between Camelot and Atlantica."_

 _"I guess I just... I'm worried about Uma returning," Mal said quickly._

 _"I think being in Auradon has made you a worse liar," said Ben. "Mal, c'mon. Part of being in a relatonship is that we can tell each other anything. What's wrong?"_

 _"I can't tell you," said Mal. "But I can tell you that I'm not exactly ready for what's coming and it's kinda scaring me."_

 _As the slow dance continued, Mal rested her head on Ben's shoulder so he couldn't see the worried look on her face. Haunted by this dream she kept having every night that she felt was sending her a dark and evil message, it made her fear for the inevitable future when Ben might pop the big question and ask her to become his queen. Needing a way to distract herself from the horrors of her nighttime terrors, she stopped dancing._

 _"Okay, let me be honest. This is a little boring," said Mal. "The first dance should be fun for everyone. Hey, Lonnie! Raise the volume, will ya?!"_

 _Lonnie gives Mal a thumbs-up and changes the music. She pumps up the volume to near maximum as she rocks out to "Freak the Freak Out." Everyone else started "freaking out" on the dance floor, including Mal and Ben (both whom were still given room in the very center of the dance floor). Ben danced as fast and as crazy as everyone else. Mal looked like she was trying too hard, when in reality, she was faking the exaggerated energy she was showing. To convince Ben further, Mal holds Ben's hands as she made both of them do a bunch of crazy moves, be it twirling, spinning, or purposely/accidentally stepping on his foot._

 _"Feeling better already?" asked Ben._

 _"Oh, definitely," Mal half-lied._

* * *

CJ's presence was a cause for alarm. She was quickly chained and taken to the castle's basement... with a tray of nuts, peanut butter cookies, and lemonade so she wouldn't get hungry. After a few hours of being left alone, half a dozen people visited her. Mal, Ben, Evie, Jay, Carlos, and Freddie. They were a little surprised that she never touched the cookies. The bowl of nuts and glass of lemonade were the things on the tray that were empty.

"My mom made those cookies," said Ben.

"Not in the mood for the sweet stuff," said CJ. "Nice jacket, Malsy. So dark and so you."

Mal takes one of the cookies, eats it, and then says, "You know we don't trust you, right?"

"Well, how can you trust me?" CJ replied.

"That's why I didn't ask you to help us fight Uma. I just used you to get into her head and Harry's," said Mal.

"Wait, that's what you were doing?" Evie questioned, sounding surprised.

"You said it yourself, E. CJ is ten different kinds of crazy. No way I was gonna let her off her leash," said Mal.

CJ glared at Evie for the insult. Evie just looked away with a fake smile on her face, embarrassed that CJ had to hear the insulting comment she made about her.

"I know I've been more off the edge since I woke up, but if I was ten different kinds of crazy, I'd just slaughter all of you," said CJ. "But I didn't."

"Where have you been since the attack on Atlantica?" asked Carlos. "For a minute, I actually thought you probably had the trident."

"Oh, believe me, I planned on getting it," said CJ. "But then I saw Jay sneaking around and planning to steal it himself, so I decided to leave it alone."

Jay winced at the mention of him stealing the trident. Good thing Lonnie isn't here to give him the look. They were just beginning to work their relationship back to 100%. He just wanted to forget about the whole stealing-the-trident thing.

"Then what have you been doing?" asked Carlos. "I'd guess plotting, but this is something else entirely."

"Like I said, I want my brother back," said CJ.

"Who's to say you're not doing this just to get to the Wishing Well and use it for yourself?" Mal asked suspiciously.

"And why go after Harry?" Evie wondered. "He betrayed you."

Evie's reminder made CJ look away from everyone, as if she didn't want to talk about why she, all of a sudden, wanted her brother back by her side. She knitted her eyebrows as she calmly breathed.

"Can you give Mal and I some space, please?" CJ asked. "I'd rather talk about this with just her."

Mal faces the others and says, "Give us the room."

"No way. I'm not going anywhere," said Freddie.

"Well, I guess us two old friends need to catch up," said CJ.

Evie, Jay, and Carlos decided to give the sorceress, the pirate, and the voodoo magician some space. Ben leaves as well, only for Mal to grab his wrist. She whispers something in his ear.

"Enchanted Lake. One hour," she whispered.

"But Uma is already on her way to the Wishing Well," said Ben.

"Ben, just promise you'll see me there," said Mal.

Mal pushes Ben out the door. Evie, however, refused to leave. She takes out Carlos' Micro-Surveillance Contacts and puts them on. Apparently, she loved them too much to give them up. Carlos was more than happy to let her keep them. Thanks to the audio-visual functions of the contacts, she can decipher the murmuring behind the door and figure out what Mal, Freddie, and CJ are talking about. Ben decided to leave, as he had a promise to keep to Mal. He'll just let her tell him what happened.

"So, like Evie asked, why do you want Harry back?" asked Mal.

"Look, when you told me Harry kissed me and woke me up, I didn't want to believe you," said CJ. "How can I believe that the person who is my brother who chose obsessive love over family would ever love me? When I escaped The Lost Revenge, all I could do was think about it. Think about what I was planning do to Harry and why I wanted to do it. Make that lick-spittler walk the plank, maroon him on the Isle of the Doomed, or lock Uma in Davy Jones' Locker to make him saturnine, but... I didn't feel like doing anything despicable to him, because he has my heart twisting in so many uncomfortable ways."

"You miss your brother. I think that's easy enough to say," Freddie said, growing tired of CJ's idiolect.

"Quiet. I'm soliloquizing," said CJ. "Point is... you were right, Malsy. How can Harry not love me if the kiss worked? When I was prisoner, he seemed so desperate to regain my trust. All I could think about was giving him another chance... and making Harriet pay, of course."

"But what about the Wishing Well?" Mal asked suspiciously.

"As fun as it would be to change things up in this lousy kingdom and make Harry forget about Uma, I want to do this by myself," said CJ. "I want to use my... oh, do I dare say it... my f-f-f... my fe-fe-ee..."

"Feelings," Mal finished it for her.

"Ugh. I can't believe I'm sounding like a sap right now," CJ complained. She has felt compassion before, but now she feels like a naturally good person (and it disgusts).

"CJ, there is nothing wrong with admitting that you love your brother," said Mal. "You just have to tell him that and mean it."

"Who am I talking to?" CJ asked sarcastically. "The girl who made Clay sleep with his eyes open forever, or the girl who turned good after being born bad?"

"CJ, I hate you and your brother so much, you know that," said Mal. "But I'd be lying if I said that I didn't feel even a ounce of guilt for making him believe you were dead. He was a broken mess, a heartbroken bonehead, or anything that's synonymous with the phrase _poor unfortunate soul_."

"I just want things between me and Harry to go back to normal," CJ said as her voiced cracked. "I could care less about anything else."

"But are you sure you don't have an ulterior motive here?" Freddie asked, still suspicious. "Well, besides revenge on Uma and Harriet."

"One thing I can promise you is that I'm not touching that Wishing Well," said Freddie. "Besides, you already searched me and I got nothing that would implicate a third objective."

"Look, CJ, whether or not you're telling the truth, you're still a loose cannon," said Mal. "You stay here until I say you can come out."

Mal turns and leaves, but CJ had one more thing to say.

"Mal," CJ started. "I want Harry spared. That's my price for my cooperation."

"Don't worry. The only one I want dead is the tentacle-faced, waterlogged sea witch he calls captain," said Mal.

Mal slams the door shut on her way, which clearly expresses her anger towards Uma and her determination to stop Uma once and for all. Freddie and CJ just looked at each other without an idea what to say to each other. CJ waited while Freddie just wanted so badly to reach out to her (if Mal or Harry hadn't already done it). It's still odd to see CJ act like someone who actually cares.

"So, you and the Lonn-ster still hate each other?" asked CJ. Before the first Neon Lights Ball, Freddie told her that she made a rival in Lonnie.

"Actually, that was really just me," Freddie confessed. "I just mess with her for the fun of it. But she's not bad at all. Too good for her own good, but she's cool."

"So, what, you two do some friend-y friend stuff together? Braiding each other's hair? Sharing makeup tips?" CJ teased.

"No, I just throw cards at her and poke fun at her," said Freddie. "Why, you jealous?"

"Well, I did mess it up big time with our partnership," said CJ.

"Oh, so now you're ready to own up to me abandoning you?" Freddie questioned. "I don't whether to be touched or to accuse you of trying to trick me into letting you go."

"Hey, you can leave anytime you want, but you're still here," said CJ.

* * *

Ben did exactly as Mal asked of him. He took his scooter to the Enchanted Lake. All he had to do now was sit down and wait. The Enchanted Lake will never stop bringing him pleasant memories. His first date with Mal at this very place was wonderful and truly magical (if you count the love spell she cast on him, which washed off when he swam in the lake). Thinking of Mal didn't bring much joy to him, unfortunately. One minute, they shared a lovely evening together, and then the next Mal undergoes a transformation that will only threaten to tear them apart even more.

It's like the world wants to keep him and Mal from their happily ever after... if that can even exist these days.

"Feeling the nostalgia?"

Ben was surprised by the familiar voice suddenly speaking to him, but he didn't turn around. He knew who it was, and she can talk all she wants. He's always going to listen anyway.

"That's why I asked you to come here," said Mal.

Mal sat down next to Ben as they stared at the sparkling lake. It was quiet for a few minutes, with the exception of chirping crickets and singing birds.

"We're pressed for time, your majesty. Please, speak," said Mal.

"Why?" Ben said.

"Why what?" asked Mal.

"Why were you having doubts in the first place?" asked Ben. "Everything was so wonderful after our first Cotillion. We got back together. We were inviting more VKs to Auradon. You were on your way to becoming queen. I had everything. You had everything. Why wasn't it enough? Why the identity crisis? Why the soul-searching? Why misuse your resurrection?"

"I told you before that my first time transforming to a dragon had a special effect on me and my magic," Mal reminded. "But it also came with something scary. You see, three days before our first Cotillion, I once daydreamed of me and my friends going back to our wicked ways and causing mischief around Auradon Prep. We fed everyone apples to make turn them wicked. We turned classes into wild parties. I spray-painted on your father's statue. I kinda wish it did happen."

"You missed being bad, I understood that," said Ben.

"But it doesn't stop there," said Mal. "Ever since I turned into a dragon, I've been having that same dream every single night. I have no control over it. I just keep having it."

"Mom says our dreams are often messages from our hearts, intending on telling us something," said Ben. "But what does this dream have to do with the war against CJ?"

"It was sending me a message," Mal confirmed. "And I've checked pretty much every little thing in the box. Be evil again, check. Fall in love with Carlos, check."

"Wait, what do you mean _fall in love with Carlos_?" Ben asked with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"He and I had a bit of a _hot_ moment in my dream," Mal said, teasing Ben. "There I was, just leaning back on the lockers I spray-painted, watching everyone succumb to the evil spell of my apples. Then Carlos came towards me in a very smooth way. He looked at me with those nasty eyes of his, could've pinned me to the locker if he wanted to, but he put his arm around me and carried me off. It was, oh, I didn't even think much of it until after my first dragon experience. The evil, delicious way he looked and smiled at me, the bold way he just carried me away..."

"Okay, okay, I've heard enough," Ben said, feeling uncomfortable listening to this.

Mal giggled. What started out as a dramatic conversation turned into a girl-teases-boy moment and she loved it.

"I know the old saying that we should follow our dreams, but, Mal, the way you followed yours was misguided," said Ben. "You should've come to me with this dream. I could've helped you."

"Ben, the fact that everything was perfect after Cotillion was the reason I didn't tell you," said Mal. "I didn't want any more trouble. No more problems. No more worries. Just you and me. I wanted to deal with this on my own. Telling you about it would've made no difference. I was destined to fall back into the darkness."

Ben would argue with her, but there was no point. The past is the past. Mal turned evil, killed over a hundred of his people, and tried to make those she called family suffer for treating her like a criminal.

"Okay, but why Carlos?" Ben asked curiously.

Mal shrugged her shoulders, twitched her lips casually, and said, "He's cute."

"Are there any more surprises from this dream I should know about?" asked Ben.

"From what I can tell, I don't think so. I think I've already deciphered every single secret message that dream has given me," Mal answered.

That was a lie. Mal intentionally left out the part that the wheelchair-bound blonde known as Eleanor was a significant part of her dream and that she just recently discovered why.

"You say it's your destiny to go on this unforeseeable journey of self-discovery, but did you even think about what it would do to me, to all your friends?" Ben questioned.

"No, I didn't," Mal replied sincerely. "At least, not from the emotional perspective. I kept you all out of it because I didn't want any of you to get hurt. But I guess it was gonna happen one way or another."

"Mal, we can't get back together if you insist on believing that you're no good to the world," said Ben.

"I know," said Mal. "But I gave you the option to either pop the question or keep that ring buried until you find someone more worthy to be your queen. I've made up my mind. It's your turn."

Mal starts taking off her jacket and sets it aside as she scoops some water from the lake and washes her face. Before Ben can say anything, Mal suddenly puts her arms around him and drags him into the lake with her. The ex-lovers remained underwater for about fifteen seconds, until Ben freed himself and dove back to the surface for air.

"Mal, seriously?!" Ben shouted.

Mal surfaced to the top and put her arms around Ben again.

"I thought you wanted me to swim with you," Mal said with a teasing tone. "Well, here's your chance, Bennyboo."

Mal kisses Ben on the cheek before dragging him back to the bottom of the lake. Ben, however, frees himself and swims back up again.

"At least give me a warning," said Ben.

"Warning," Mal joked.

And so, Mal dragged Ben back into the lake again. _Why can't the Enchanted Lake cure her darkness_ , Ben wondered. _Or at least temporarily make her as tranquil as the waters so I can get out here_ , he also thought. Right now, all he can do now is hold his breath and play along, for his own sake.

* * *

Back at Auradon Prep, Evie was taking one last self-tour of the school she grown to love. Once the war against Uma is over, then she won't be stepping foot in this school except for celebrity visits. Remembering that she's a graduate reminded her that she still hasn't decided on whether or not she should go to college or move to the castle to resume her duties as Lady of the Court. Sometimes, Evie forgets that she is part of the royal court. Right now, she's walking across the halls while talking to Ben's secretary, Deborah.

"Just notify me of the Seven Dwarfs' progress on the ruby mining operation," Evie ordered. "This festival demands the best and it starts in seventeen days. I don't wanna disappoint the people of Auradon City."

 _"I can go to the mines if I must," Deborah joked. After a brief laugh, she says, "Don't worry, Lady Evie. I'll notify immediately as soon as I get a report."_

After hanging up, Evie heads outside to the locker area. She leaned on the railing as she looked at the trees and lunch tables that reminded her of so many memories. The time Mal made Chad trip on a rock and he landed with his face on his tray of food. The time Jay chased Carlos all around the school because Carlos stole $80 from Jay. The time Freddie made Ally fall down a rabbit-hole-like hole in the ground. The time her sleeping perfume and Mal's magic accidentally collided and ended up spreading the perfume's scent to the entire eating area, putting everyone to sleep (Fortunately, Fairy God Mother was so forgiving to let them off the hook since it was an accident).

Evie turns on Carlos' Micro-Surveillance Contacts and replayed a video of her conversation with the Carlos plushy. She was so embarrassed listening to herself talk to a toy, but the toy was so cute just like the real deal that she couldn't stop watching and listening.

"Oh-ho."

Evie heard those two words through the contacts audio-visual functions. It sounded low, nervous, and pretty awkward. The contacts say it came from behind her. She turned around and saw Carlos. He looked strange as he waved at her. She just waved back.

"You, uh, still playing with my contacts?" asked Carlos.

"Just... dabbling," Evie lied. "Do you want them back?"

"No, not yet. You can hold on to them for a while longer," said Carlos.

Carlos leaned on the railing next to her, thinking of the same thing she is thinking right now. The memories they had in this lunch area, the good, the bad, the half-bad-half-good stuff, the funny, the ridiculous, the ludicrous, the magical, etc. The two, unfortunately, could not stop glancing at one another.

"You first," they said simultaneously.

"No, you first,"

"I insist. You first."

"Okay, that's cute, but stop."

"Stop it!"

"Poison apples! This is creepy!"

"Dalmatians! Cut it out!"

Evie and Carlos laughed. _I thought this only happens on TV_ , they thought. Only, they didn't know they were thinking the same thing. Huh, odd? What is going on?

"You first," said Carlos. "Ladies first and all."

Evie steadied herself as she spoke. "The blue rose. Eleanor's back massage. You were testing me, weren't you?"

Carlos nodded.

"Carlos, you know that ever since we moved here, we've been trying our best to not be like our parents," Evie continued. "But before now, I realized that I'm more like my mother than I thought."

"What do you mean?" asked Carlos.

"Jealousy," said Evie. "It was what drove my mother to try and kill Snow White. Jealousy was her motivation. Jealousy defined her actions."

"And?" Carlos asked, expecting more.

Evie continued. "Have you wondered why I was so protective of you when your with Jane and when you were with Mal? Why I would threaten Jane? Why I was so hateful towards Mal? I was jealous. Jealous because they had you. Jealous because I couldn't have you."

"You... you were?" Carlos asked, shocked to be hearing this from her.

"And just thinking about the possibility of you and Eleanor, I was letting my jealousy get the better of me again," said Evie. She holds Carlos' hand and says, "Ever since the day we met, something inside me started ticking. I couldn't understand what it was. I thought I had the flu or some kind of heart disease, but... the flu was the blush in my cheeks every time I smile at you. The heart disease is my heart beating very fast every time I look at you, every time I hold your hand, every time my lips touched you."

Carlos chuckled involuntarily as his own cheeks blushed and his own heart beat faster than normal.

"And I know that the same thing happens to you when you look at, talk to, and think of me," said Evie. "I've been denying it since we met. I just thought you were another victim to my beauty, but then time went on and I realized, I make you feel the same way you make me feel."

Carlos holds Evie's hands with both his own and says, "You have no idea how long I've waited for this moment."

"Same here," Evie smiled.

"When we first met, I knew I was attracted to you, but I just shrugged it off as a little childish crush." said Carlos. "Because let's face it, you could make any boy on this planet melt, make them kneel before you, make them submit to your ever whim by just letting them get a glimpse of your pretty face."

"Well, you're not wrong," Evie agreed.

"But then I realized it was more than just a stupid crush," said Carlos. "Way more. I felt so defenseless inside when I'm around you. You turn my freckles into the same color as my jacket every time you smile at me. You're my everything."

"I never told you the truth before because I didn't want to destroy our relationship. I didn't want to make you feel like you can't look at me, and I didn't want to make myself feel that I can't look at you. It scared me what my feelings could do you," Evie confessed. "What about you? How come you never told me the truth?"

Carlos started leaning closer. Evie smiled when she knew what he wanted. She leaned in slowly. Unexpectedly, Carlos leaned back, freed his hands from hers, jumped over the railing, and ran across the field towards the trees.

"Hey, come back here!" Evie said with a playful chuckle.

Evie jumped over the railing and chased after him with a smile on her face. Carlos was fast, that was for sure. Heels or no heels, there was no way Evie was ever going to catch up with him. But she ran after him anyway, desperate for an answer. A game of chase quickly turned into a combination of chase and peek-a-boo. Carlos would hide behind a tree, but when he peers around the tree and sees Evie on the other side, he would run and hide behind another tree. Evie just kept on following him while laughing. They both felt like children.

 **Carlos**

 _Every time you walk into the room  
Got me feeling crazy_  
 _Shock my heart, boom, boom_  
 _Any other boy would stare but me_  
 _I look away, 'cuz you're making me scared_

 _Tryin' not to breath 1, 2, 3  
Tryin' not to freak when you're looking at me  
Gotta make a move but I freeze  
You don't have a clue what you do to me  
_

 _Girl, you make me shy, shy, shy  
You make me run and hide, hide, hide  
Feel like I get lost in time  
Whenever you're near me  
Girl, you make me shy, shy, shy  
I'm fightin' butterfli-fli-flies  
Yeah, you make me lose my mind  
Whenever you're near me  
Girl, you make me shy  
Oh, ooh, oh_

 _Rejection is a word that I don't wanna know  
But a girl like you could kill a boy real slow  
A million words stuck in my head  
Waiting to be said but my tongue is stumbling_

 _Tryin' not to breath 1, 2, 3  
Tryin' not to freak when you're looking at me  
Gotta make a move but I freeze  
You don't have a clue what you do to me  
_

 _Girl, you make me shy, shy, shy  
You make me run and hide, hide, hide  
Feel like I get lost in time  
Whenever you're near me  
Girl, you make me shy, shy, shy  
I'm fightin' butterfli-fli-flies  
Yeah, you make me lose my mind  
Whenever you're near me  
Girl, you make me shy  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Oh  
_

The chase ends when Evie, having a used a shortcut to surprise him, comes out of nowhere and tackles him to the ground. The two wrestle as they tumble across the grass while laughing. The tumbling ends with the blue-haired narcissist right on top of the white-haired tech prodigy. They smiled at each other as their hands touched and their fingers curled around each other's. Evie closes this fun and beautiful moment by crashing her lips down on his lips. It started out soft, but then became even more intense with each passing second.

Unbeknownst to the two of them, the purple specter that has watched them since they lived on the Isle is spying on them again. Using an invisibility spell to hide herself from Evie's contacts and filming the whole thing on her phone, Mal quietly snickered as she watched the blue-haired beauty queen and the white-haired puppy lover kiss each other like they never kissed before.

"These two make me and Ben look pathetic," Mal said, almost sadly. "Speaking of Ben, I better get back to the lake before he finds out I'm gone."

* * *

At the living room in Beast Castle, Ginny Gothel was finally waking up. A few moans of pain and grunts of anger escaped her mouth as her eyes opened. She tried to sit up, but her body ached. That trident blast hurts like hell, she thought. As if she wasn't mad enough already, she finds herself around the company of the enemy.

"Hey, Ginny. Welcome back from Unconscious Land," Jay greeted.

"Figures you heroes are too good to just let me bleed to death," Ginny sassed.

"Hey, you should thank us," said Jay. "And Fairy God Mother, of course."

"You could've been asleep for a very long time had I not healed you," said Fairy God Mother.

"My mom's the best," said Jane.

"Okay, thank you," Ginny said half-sincerely. "So, now what? Do I go to jail or something? Back to the Isle?"

"Before we decide your fate, we want to know one little thing," said Lonnie.

"Why did you save Jay?" asked Chad. "I thought you hate us."

"I do hate you," said Ginny. "But Jay... he told me that I'm doing this just to hide what I want. He used his kleptomania to hide his desire for companionship. I use my ferocity and desire to look down on others to make them feel inferior just to hide the fact that I want... that I want... that I want a new life outside of being bad."

"Atta-girl," Jay said proudly.

"Ugh! Being soft feels so... weird," said Ginny.

"Sort it out later," said Lonnie. "Right now, I know you just woke up, but how would you like to help us stop Uma?"

"I don't think that's advisable," said Doug. "She can barely set up and her injuries haven't fully healed."

"She got away with the trident, didn't she?" Ginny guessed. "Well, considering she made me waste the last twelve months of my life, count me in."

Mal and Ben entered the room just in time to hear her say that. Ben was definitely glad to hear her say this. Everyone noticed that Mal and Ben were a little wet. Mal was drying her hair and Ben had to take off his wet suit.

"Did you two go swimming?" Jay asked, laughing.

"Did Uma attack?" Evie asked worriedly.

"Mal tried to drown me," Ben answered rather casually, obviously still a little annoyed by Mal because of before.

Freddie chuckled and said, "Oh, wish I could've seen that."

"I finally swim with him and he ends up screaming for his life," said Mal.

"Next time, give me a warning _before_ we jump into the water," said Ben. "Or do I have to be more specific?"

Mal shrugged as she looked at Ginny.

"So, you're ready to join the good side?" Mal asked, sounding strangely concerned. "You just woke up from almost dying."

"Hey, if anything, almost dying strengthens your guts," Ginny said with determination.

"Too bad you won't get to use them," Mal muttered.

"Huh?" Ben asked.

Mal hangs her head with a dark look on her face. A look that can make anyone feel unsettled. Given Mal's unpredictable nature, this look was scarier than before. She turned around and headed out the door.

"Mal, is there something wrong? Do you want to talk about it?" asked Evie.

"I love you guys," said Mal.

"Huh?" Everyone in the room reacted.

"You've given so much for the sake of Auradon and I appreciate your efforts," Mal continued. "But I'm afraid I can't let you leave."

"Wait, you're not planning on going up against Uma alone, are you?" Carlos guessed.

Mal answered this by casting a red force field on the doorway. Ben ran towards Mal, but the force field shocked him like a taser, forcing him to back away. Mal faced Ben with a contrite look on her face.

"Mal, if this is about last year, this is the worse time for payback," said Ben.

"This isn't payback," said Mal. "This is for your own protection. I've let enough people get hurt fighting my battles. Only I can win this war, but I have to do it alone."

"Mal, don't do this," Evie pleaded.

"We're your family," said Carlos.

"And family stick together," said Jay.

"Please, Mal. Don't go," Ben begged.

"I'm really sorry," Mal apologized. "But I have to do this. Only I have the will to do what must be done to ensure this kingdom never sees another war again. You may forgive, maybe you won't, but I have to embrace who I truly am."

"Mal, no!" Ben cried.

Mal blows a kiss at Ben, poofing up a purple heart-shaped bubble, and then vanishes, leaving her friends (and Ginny) trapped inside

"Mal!" Ben shouted.

Fairy God Mother raises her wand and says, "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo!"

Nothing. Fairy God Mother's wand did nothing to the force field. Mal's magic was indeed stronger than hers.

"We can't just let her go out there on her own," said Audrey. "She's outnumbered and way, way in over her head."

"Wait a minute. The urn," Carlos remembered. "I asked Zeus for it back after the we came back from Atlantica. If I can get my magic back, I can destroy the force field. Oh, but it's in the school, and we're locked here in the castle."

"I can call my parents," said Ben. "But I just sent them to Auroria for protection. They can't get here on time."

"Eleanor's still in the school," Evie remembered. "Call her."

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

In the basement, CJ finally started eating her cookies. They were quite delicious, she admitted. She now wishes that she ordered more. Just as she finished the last cookie, the door was kicked open. Mal walks in and magically uncuffs CJ. She gives CJ back her sword. CJ draws her sword and plays with it a little, clearly glad to have her weapon back.

"So, you've decided, huh, Malsy?" CJ started.

"You want your brother back, right?" Mal asked.

CJ nodded.

"Then get ready for one more showdown with Shrimpy," said Mal.

"We outnumber them. Trident or no trident, this'll be no problem," CJ said confidently.

"Actually, it's just us," Mal revealed.

"Ooh, so it's the world's deadliest villainous descendant and the world's most awesome-est up-and-coming pirate against a crew of five. I like it," said CJ.

"Avast, me heartie," Mal joked.

 **Looks like the roles have been reversed. Now, it's Mal who keeps her friends locked away from the war. I hope you're ready, because the next chapter is the final showdown.**

 **Notes:**

 **\- As a reminder of Part 1: "The Kids From The Isle", do you remember the musical daydream that Mal had at the beginning of Descendants 2 ("Ways To Be Wicked")? Of course, you do. Now, I know that the moment at the lockers between Mal and Carlos is simply friendly, but you should've seen the YouTube comment section at the time the video was released. So much Marlos-this, Marlos-that, #Marlos, so on and so forth, mostly because of that one moment at the lockers (I honestly can't blame them from thinking it was a "hot" moment). I simply used it as a sign in Mal's nightmare from Part 1 as one of the things that will affect her in the future. Reverting back to evil, check. Marlos, check. Identity of the girl in the wheelchair, check.**

 **\- For those who actually read the prologue of my series, "You and Me", now you know the purpose of that story. Although, while it did seem obvious (especially with the tagged couple), I wanted to develop Carvie slowly. I wanted my series to focus on other plots and relationships.**

 **\- As a reminder for Part 2: "Long Live Evil", the beginning of that story showed Harry watching Auradon Prep's End-of-the-Year celebration on TV. This chapter's flashback featured that exact same celebration.**

 **"Shy" by Jai Waetford**


	23. The Poorest, Most Unfortunate Soul

**The next (and probably final) showdown between Mal and Uma is here. Who will win? Is it gonna be a fairy tale ending? Or will it end another way? Read, enjoy, and find out.**

 **A/N: If you're not a fan of brutality, you might wanna read at your own risk (I'm sorry, but after one reviewer expressed concern on the violence of Long Live Evil's final battle, I just want to be sure).**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the previous chapter: DragonEmperor999, Carvie12, MaliceMalAmyMalevFaery, Mustang52, xez2003, ceara1888**

Uma, Harry, Gil, Harriet, and Anthony have made it back to the secret cave underneath the small pond at the Enchanted Lake. As usual, it was fun for Gil going down the slide. Harriet had no comment and Anthony just shrugged it off as boring. Once again, Uma comes face-to-face with the accursed door that is keeping her from using the very thing that would give her everything she wants. Fortunately, she has what she needs to open it. King Triton's trident.

"Ooh, this is gonna be so cool," Gil said, aching to see what would happen.

"Oh, it will be," Uma agreed.

"Just get it over with," said Anthony, bored. "All this basking bores me."

"Patience, Anthony," said Harriet. "Victory tastes so sweet, you want to savor every moment."

Uma touches the giant door with the trident. The swirly pattern carved on the door started to light up like good. Once the swirls were lit up completely, the door backed up a bit, causing a bit of quaking. The door then rolls to the side like a wheel, allowing the five VKs to enter.

"Cool," said Gil.

"But _this_ is even cooler," said Uma.

There it was, the Wishing Well. At the very center of a very, very large cavern. Within the cavern is crystallized stalactites, a huge circular lake, and a rock bridge to go right over the huge circular lake. Uma, Harry, Harriet, and Anthony walk in while Gil just stared in awe at the crystals on the ceiling. Harry grabs him by the shirt and pulls him in.

"The moment is here," said Uma. "Now, according to what I've read, you can organize your wish before the Wishing Well can grant it. You have to be specific about what you want."

Uma dips the trident into the Wishing Well, but the waters were protected by some kind of spell. Uma repeatedly attempts to break the force field with the trident, either by hitting it or by firing magic bolts at it. The protection spell, however, remained. Uma grunts angrily.

"So close, yet so far," said Harriet. "I guess we shouldn't have expected it to be easy."

"I need more power," said Uma. "But the trident isn't enough."

"So, does that mean we're going after Fairy God Mother's wand again?" asked Gil.

"No, no you're not."

That familiar scary voice echoed through the walls, forcing the five VKs to turn around. Standing right there by the very large hole where the magical gate used to be is the owner of that familiar scary voice. Mal. But she's not alone. Standing by her side is CJ Hook.

"Step away from the Wishing Well, Shrimpy!" Mal insisted. She pulls out her scepter, grows it back to normal size, and adds, "Or things are gonna get real ugly real fast."

"Whoa!" CJ reacted, surprised. "So, the villain kid becomes the villainess now, huh? Won't your mother be proud?"

"She would... in a way," said Mal.

"Well, ain't this a lovely surprise? I hit a roadblock that can only be destroyed by something with more power, and you, princess, just happened to bring it to me," said Uma. "Although, I'm guessing you won't give it up without a fight."

"It ends here, Uma," Mal said darkly. "No more second chances. No more third chances. No more distractions. No more delays. No more funny business. Just you and me, right here, right now, to the death."

"Wow, has someone really lost her mind?" Uma commented. "And I thought CJ was crazy."

"Hey, aren't we all crazy?" CJ questioned. "We were all born on the Isle of the Lost. Insanity is just on the tip of the iceberg of the many ways the world can describe us."

"Oh, so I'm gonna get a lecture on insanity from you, CJ?" Uma questioned. "Because there's only one person in here who is more qualified."

Uma looked directly at Mal with a smirk on her face.

"If there's something you want to say, Shrimpy, then just say it. But don't waste your breath. I'm gonna waste it for you soon," said Mal.

"Do you really think you're accomplishing something by stopping me?" Uma questioned. "Sure, you stopped your mother and you get a happy life in exchange. You stopped me and you got one step closer to being Queen of All. But lately, your so-called heroics have done you nothing but grant you a miserable, miserable life."

"As if it wasn't already miserable," Anthony commented disparagingly.

"Oh, the list of the many ways your goody-goody acts have backfired on you, it'll so fun to write," said Harry.

"Indeed it is," Uma agreed. "Look at it this way, Mal. You stopped CJ last year, but you got yourself banished because of all the evil stuff you did last year. You try to stop me, but you've done some pretty awful stuff along the way. What's defeating me gonna do for you? A castle? A king? A kingdom? Does Beasty Boy even want you back?"

Mal knew Uma was trying to get on her nerves. And while the purple-haired sorceress is definitely losing her temper, but she kept her anger bottled up in the Dragon's Eye Scepter, waiting for the right moment to strike. CJ seemed to be anxious to get the fight started.

"You know, despite how I hate you, Mal, there is still a part of me that wishes we could go back to who were before," said Uma. "You don't belong here, not anymore. You may still be a good girl, more or less, but you're still a bad girl, Mal. This Wishing Well can give all of us what we want. It can give you what you want too."

"But you have issues with positions of power," Mal said. "How can you even consider offering me this choice? What makes you think I can accept it?"

"Aren't you tired of not having things your own way?" asked Uma. "We know I am. We all are. All we want is to get what we want."

"Well, what I want is the ashes your remains," Mal snarled.

"I'm talking about truly personal desires, Mal, not petty hatred," said Uma. "Don't you just want all of the hardships to end? To just live your life the way you want it? I'm not asking you to join me, Mal. I'm just asking you to think about it. One wish, no more misery."

Mal would be lying if she said she wasn't tempted. Lowering her scepter as she ponders over Uma's words, Mal reminds herself of every single moment of her life since she attented Auradon Prep. She fell in love with Ben and publicly announced during his coronation that she wanted to be with him. Even when the pressures of being the royal girlfriend got to her, she overcame to pressures and became Lady of the Court. But then she died, and came to back to life as a (nearly) entirely different person. She's gone through an evolution no person in his history has gone through. Sometimes, she couldn't even recognize herself. What if the Wishing Well can give her the inner peace she's been wishing for? Should she risk it?

"No," Mal decided.

"Uh, what?" Gil asked, having not heard Mal's soft response.

"No," Mal repeated. "Taking the easy way out is never the solution. If I want a good life, I'm gonna get it through just being myself, not by some stupid wishing well."

"Well, you made your choice, princess," said Uma.

Uma tries to zap Mal with the trident, but the dark energy from Mal's scepter cancels out the trident's magic. Charging at Uma with graceful speed, Mal started spinning her scepter in front of her really fast, creating a large sphere of dark energy. Uma slams the trident down, creating a magical force field in front of her. Unfortunately for Uma, Mal's dark sphere destroyed her force field and sent the aqua-haired sea witch flying high and crashing into the rocky wall.

"Uma!" Harry cried as he ran after her.

Harriet draws her sword and charges at Mal, but CJ gets in the way. CJ draws her sword and the Hook sister showdown begins.

This just leaves Gil and Anthony, both whom are obviously no match for Mal. Gil tried to act brave as he draws his sword, but Mal simply melts it to ask with a wave of her finger. Gil now shows the fear on his face and backs away.

"You got something you want to say, Anthony?" Mal asked. "Or are you just gonna stand there and act uninterested?"

"Your attitude revolts me, even for a villain," said Anthony. "Once we make a wish on this well, you will address to me as prince."

"Pfft! Like I would ever," Mal sassed.

With a flick of her wrist, Mal sends glues Anthony to the ceiling and decides to leave him up there. She then moves on to Uma, who was trying to get back up after a hard slam towards the wall. Harry was there for her, holding her hand as he helps her stand on her two legs. The two gazed at each other lovingly as Uma's

"Aham!" Mal fake-coughed.

"Go help your sister, Harry," Uma ordered.

"Which one?" Mal joked.

"Don't worry. I know who," Harry assured his captain.

Harry leaves the two rivals alone. Uma picks up her trident and stares Mal down, all the while trying to keep herself stable. That wall slam definitely left plenty of marks on her body.

"Do we have to do this forever?" asked Uma.

"The death-or-surrender is no longer on the table, Uma," said Mal. "So, no, we don't have to do this forever. Although, it feels like we've been doing this forever. From the Isle to this damn cave, we've been at this for a pretty long time."

"Do you ever miss it when we just shouted at each other and threw stick at one another?" asked Uma.

"Uma, when Ben accepted your request to join Auradon Prep, I was hoping things would get back to sort-of normal," said Mal. "But you made your choice."

"And so have you," said Uma.

Instead of swords, the two rivals fight each other with the magical weapons they hold. They charge with their weapons tight in their grips. Uma starts with a high right swing, but Mal dodges it and immediately slugs Uma in the gut. Their weapons clashed, and then Uma decided to throw a punch. Seeing the punch coming a mile away, Mal grabbed her arm. Uma spins to break free and swings, but Mal ducks under the golden weapon. The kept on swinging and swinging, until Mal elbowed her on the shoulder and back-kicked her in the leg. Uma falls down on one knee, but manages to react in time to block Mal's next swing. Uma tries to use one of her braids to whack Mal in the face, but the purple-haired sorceress dodges this with an athletic tumble.

Mal dodges Uma's next couple swings while spinning with grace as she lands a butterfly kick, hitting Uma in the face. Mal fires a dark sphere from the scepter and blasts Uma across the cavern, giving her even more bruises. As if the wall smash wasn't enough.

"That all you... agh... got?" Uma taunted, despite the pain.

"Your magic plus the trident may rival my power, but I still have you beat in everything," said Mal.

"You are just so full of yourself, aren't you?" Uma criticized. "Just because your mother was the most powerful villain, it doesn't make you the best."

"No, but it does make me more powerful than you, and that's what matters," said Mal.

Uma gets up and swings her trident like an angry child, but Mal ducks under her swing with ease. The scepter clashed with the trident many times without the other managing to hit the ones holding them. Mal grabs Uma's arm again and performs a sideways flip, mildly twisting Uma's in the process. As Uma whines, Mal kicks her towards a stalagmite, breaking it.

"You can't be me in combat, Uma," said Mal. "No amount of training or magic can help you."

"I don't have to waste my time with you," said Uma.

Using the lake in the cavern, Uma carries herself back to the other side, right next to the well. Mal quickly fired a purple magic beam at Uma, who fired a yellow magic beam at her. Once again, the beams crossed and attempted to push the other back. However, instead of trying to increased the power of her blast, Uma directs both beams towards the Wishing Well. The combined power of the Dragon Eye Scepter and the Magic Trident destroyed the protection spell guarding the well's waters.

"No!" Mal shouted with dismay.

"I guess rage does blind us," said Uma. "Or you, in this case."

Uma blasts Mal with a bolt of magic and gives her a taste of what it felt like to slam into the rocky wall hard. Mal dropped the scepter during the impact. Just when she could make another one of her miraculous recoveries, Uma didn't stop blasting. With Mal just sitting there, she could only use her two hands to keep the blast from doing too much damage to her. One thing's for sure, Uma's not gonna stop blasting until she is either dead or too weak to stop her.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

CJ and Harriet were evenly-matched in their sisterly showdown. CJ gets a brief break when she kicked Harriet away from her. Harriet charges and swings high, but CJ ducks and tumbles away. Harriet was about to strike her from behind, but CJ raises her sword with both her hands to block the attack. The two keep swinging their swords at each other, but neither one could outdo the other. CJ manages to get a brief upper hand when she wrapped arm around Harriet's and throws her a few feet away. CJ takes out what looks like one of Carlos' mini-bombs, activates it, and throws it Harriet. The mini-bomb unleashes a flare that temporarily blinds Harriet and knocks her down.

"Why are you helping her?" Harriet asked.

"Because she gave me something meaningful," said CJ. "Something I can only repay with my alliance. I don't like it, but a pirate's honor is a pirate's honor."

"And unlike dad, you're staying true to that. I'm impressed, actually," said Harriet. "Too bad you're gonna have to carry that honor to your shame."

"I thought you were gonna say, _to my grave_ ," said CJ.

"I may be a villain kid, CJ, but I'm no lunatic, unlike you," said Harriet. "Insanity is but a word to me. For you, it's what dominates that twisted brain of yours."

CJ charges at Harriet and two continue their sword fight. After blocking CJ's swing, Harriet performs a spin move that catches CJ off guard for a second. That one second is all Harriet needed to knee CJ in the stomach. As CJ falls on her knees, Harriet tumbles left and kicks CJ on the hip. CJ drops her sword as she rolls on the ground. Before she could pick up, Harriet

"Because you're my sister, I'm gonna give you this chance to stand down," said Harriet. "You want the Hook family to be united, right? Well, then I'm offering the same deal Uma gave Mal."

"I've thought about it before I got here, and I made up my mind," said CJ.

CJ quickly grabs Harriet's blade and then kicks her sister in the shin, forcing her down on a knee. CJ steals Harriet's sword and threatens her with, pointing it at her and keeping it at a dangerously close range to her neck.

"And now, I'll be the only heiress to the Hook mantle," said CJ.

Just as CJ was about to strike Harriet down, a hook hooked her sword, preventing her from doing it. Of course, this hook belonged to Harry.

"Believe me, a part of me has always wanted to do this, but we're not on opposite sides anymore," said Harry. "Surrender and you will be spared."

CJ responds to this by kicking Harry in the gut. Harry picks up CJ's dropped sword and uses it to defend himself. Harry only had a defensive mindset in this fight, as he still wishes to do no harm to his sister. CJ was all about the offensive, which made her powerful swings too much for Harry. Harry used on his famous spin moves that he knew she would block, hoping a sword lock would them time to talk.

"You do not have to die, sister," said Harry. "None of us do. We're villain kids, all of us. You must remember that."

Still feeling bitter, CJ suddenly pulls back from the lock, causing Harry to stumble forward. CJ kicks him in the back of his knee and hits him in the head with the butt end of her sword. Harry gets back up, but CJ's sword against his face forced him to stay down on his knees. The two siblings stared at each other with neutrality while Harriet waited to see what would happen.

"I love you, sis," Harry said suddenly. "And that is the only reason I will allow you to have your vengeance."

CJ then remembered why she was here. She was so caught up on her battle with Harriet that she almost forgot the real reason why she is in this fight. She wanted to reconcile with her brother, the person who she is currently pointing a sword at. She slowly lowers her sword, which Harry noticed.

Before CJ can say anything, she was zapped by a gold bolt of magic, which came from none other than the trident. Harry and Harriet see Uma still standing with the trident in hand. Mal, on the other hand, was encased in ice, much like Ursula's sister Morgana when Triton use his trident on her.

"Cool," Gil quipped. "Get it? 'Cause she's trapped in ice? Ice is cold. Cool is another word for cold..."

"Quick! We have to make our wish now," said Uma. "We'll deal with CJ later, Harry."

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Harry, Gil, and Harriet run towards Uma. Uma magically released Anthony from the ceiling. Harriet kissed him for comfort. The five VKs all stand around the Wishing Well, eager to start wishing.

"The well was designed to grant selfless wishes, but any piece of powerful dark magic, like mother's necklace, can change that," said Uma. "Just dip your hands into the well and think about what you want to wish for. Think about everything you want. For yourself. For others. Our thoughts will be combined into one wish that can change everything."

"But what if one of us thinks about bunnies?" Gil wondered.

Harry once again hits Gil with his hook.

"Still not the same as Ginny," said Gil.

"It's simple, Gil. Don't think about bunnies," said Uma. "Nothing can go wrong. We have to get this right."

Using her mother's necklace, Uma warps the Wishing Well's waters to suit the needs of herself and her crew. Everyone dipped their hands into the water and closed their eyes, thinking about everything want. They focused on what they want for themselves and for others. The glorious feeling of victory had to be limited in their minds as they think hard about everything they want to wish for.

Unexpectedly, a wave of red magic comes out of nowhere and sends the five VKs flying away from the well. Uma, Harry, Harriet, and Anthony land on the other side of the laker while Gil falls into the water.

"Mal!" Uma shouted.

As it turned out, Uma didn't need to yell. Mal was still trapped in the ice, only for her to start breaking free. She breaks out of the ice in an instant with her dark magic, sending ice shards flying everywhere. Gil resurfaced only to have to dive back into the lake to avoid getting killed by incoming shards. Mal picks up her scepter as she turns to where the wave of red magic came from.

The magic that pushed Uma and her crew away from the well came from...

Carlos De Vil.

Standing behind him are Evie, Jay, Ben, Audrey, Chad, Lonnie, Jane, Doug, Freddie, Sophie, and Ginny.

"Sorry to crash your victory party, Uma, but no way we were gonna let you start the party without us," said Carlos. Lighting his hands red, "We even brought fireworks."

"Goody. A cavalry with lame puns," CJ commented sarcastically.

"Playing for the good guys now, CJ?" Ginny asked.

"Well, I'm playing and I'm having fun. Sort of," said CJ. "By the way, since when did Carlos De Vil have magic? Is his father Hades or something?"

"Not Hades, but rather his brother, Diavolos, who has been hidden from history, apparently," Carlos explained. "Did Mal tell you about locking us up in the castle?"

CJ nodded.

"Well, _this_ is how we escaped," Carlos said, gesturing to the red magic sphere in his hand.

"Look out!" Jane screamed.

Uma fires a gold magic blast from the trident at Mal's friends. They all jumped out of the way to avoid getting zapped. Carlos uses his magic to summon a giant red bat and sends it flying towards the villains. To their shock, the bat can breathe dark magic like a dragon breathes fire. Even though the five evil VKs managed to make a run for it, the impact from the dark magic blast sent them flying up high again.

"Whoa, that was cool," said Evie. "When did you learn to do that?"

"Actually, I didn't," said Carlos. "I was going for a red magic ball, but I got a giant bat instead."

While Uma and her crew are busy lying down, Mal approaches her friends with an unpleasant look on her face. Jane hid behind Ben. Doug gulped nervously. Audrey and Chad held on to each other. Mal begins this encounter with a lengthy inhale and then exhales calmly.

"You got Eleanor to get you the urn, didn't you?" Mal guessed.

"Wait, you knew I asked Zeus for the urn back?" asked Carlos.

"Believe me, I would've talked to you about it, but I was too angry at Jay to think about it. I didn't even think you'd ever use it again, and honestly, I didn't even think your magic could break my barrier," said Mal. "You guys shouldn't be here."

"No, we should be here," said Evie. "You were stuck in ice while Uma and her friends are making their evil, world-changing wish. And CJ was just standing there doing nothing. You need us."

"I would've broken out just in time to stop Uma," said Mal.

"Mal, please, listen to us," Ben pleaded. "I know you think us being here will get us hurt or worse, but we want to be here because we choose to be here."

"Actually, I wanted to stay behind," said Jane.

"Jane!" Audrey scolded her former roommate.

Ben continued. "But the point is, Mal, we're not just gonna let you do everything yourself because you believe you have to. We're a family, aren't we? Well, family stick together no matter what challenge they face. There's always one person who is the glue who keeps us together. Believe it or not, Mal, you're the glue."

"I always thought it was Carlos," said Evie.

"Really?" Mal and Carlos reacted at the same time.

"Uh, yeah," Evie replied.

"Okay, I'm giving you guys one chance," said Mal. "Get out of here, right now."

"Or what? You're gonna lock us up in the center of the Earth?" Jay replied, daring her to try and stop them.

"The center of Earth is theoretically 10,800 degrees Fahrenheit. We'll be incinerated in less than a nanosecond if we get locked up in there," said Carlos.

"That doesn't matter," said Ben. "Mal, what does matter is that you're never ever going to have to pay for your sins alone. We will always have each other's backs. Always. Maybe you don't want to prove anything to us, but we're asking you to prove to us that you're one of us. I love you, Mal. We all do."

Ben holds her hand. Mal flinched, but she didn't pull her hand back.

"Maybe being a part of your life puts us in danger, but we chose to be a part of your life," said Ben.

"Yo, morons!" CJ shouted.

"HEY?!" The good guys shouted, offended.

CJ pointed at Uma, who was beginning to shine a bright aqua-colored aura as she tapped into the power of her mother's necklace. Freddie throws one of her cards at Uma, but it disintegrated when it hit Uma's light.

"Do you ever run out, Freddie?" Uma asked, annoyed.

"With magic, I have an endless supply," Freddie said as she poofed up three more cards.

Uma faces Ginny and says, "So, I guess leaving you behind was the right choice."

"What can I say? Being bad was fun, but when you're surrounded by good influences, it actually feels good," Ginny admitted.

"Game over, Shrimpy," said Mal. "There's no point in going on."

"Do you ever wonder why I do this?" Uma asked. "You think this is all about revenge?'

"Well, yeah," Freddie replied bluntly. "You're mad that you were born on the Isle of the Lost. News flash, Uma, all the VKs in this room were born on the Isle. But some of us got over it. You need to get over it."

"There are poor souls on that island who just want to be free, just like us," said Uma. "But to be free, we can't play by the rules."

"So, you want to help the unfortunate who live the Isle, is that it?" Mal questioned. "I have done what I can to make their lives better."

"Yet, you still keep them imprisoned," said Uma.

"To help them prepare," Mal defended herself. "You and your crew, Shrimpy, are living proof that going to Auradon right away doesn't immediately change your ways. Don't you dare put this on me. I may not be a saint, but at least I'm not a pertinacious, inexorable sea wretch."

Audrey covers Jane's ears.

"I do this for myself and for our people, Mal," said Uma. "You just delude yourself into thinking you know what's best for them."

Uma turns around and lets herself fall into the lake. The waters glowed as everyone waited for her come back up. Mal knew exactly what was going to happen, however. The ground started to shake a little as the lake's waters started to bubble.

Coming out of the waters is Uma, except that she has once again transformed into a giant, eight-tentacled creature just like her mother. The trident also grew, in both size and power, to fit Uma's current form. The good guys watched in fear (except for Mal, who just gritted her teeth) and the bad guys watched in awe, especially Harry. To see his lover in this form, he would say _majestic_.

 **Uma**

 _I admit that, in the past, I've been a nasty  
They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch  
But you'll find it nowadays I've mended all my ways  
Repented, seen the light, and made a switch  
And I unfortunately know a little magic  
It's a talent that I always have possessed  
And here, lately, please don't laugh  
I use it on behalf of the miserable, lonely, and depressed_

 _Poor unfortunate souls  
In pain, in need  
This one longing to be thinner  
That one wants to get the girl  
And do I help them? Yes, indeed  
Poor unfortunate souls  
So sad, so true  
They come flocking to my cauldron  
Crying, "Spells, Uma, please!"  
And I help them! Yes, I do_

Uma uses one of her large tentacles to smack the good guys aside. The only one who dodged it was Mal, who got down and tumbled to avoid the wet and sticky limb. She quickly ran towards an unconscious Ben and tried to wake him up as she glared at Uma.

 _Now, it's happened once or twice  
Someone couldn't pay the price  
And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em across the coals  
Yes, I've had the odd complaint  
But on the whole, I've been a saint  
To those poor unfortunate souls_

 _Poor unfortunate souls  
In pain, in need  
This one longing to be thinner  
That one wants to get the girl  
And do I help them? Yes, indeed  
Poor unfortunate souls  
So sad, so true  
They come flocking to my cauldron  
Crying, "Spells, Uma, please!"  
And I help them! Yes, I do_

Uma fires a magic bolt at Mal. Mal raises her arm and creates a purple shield, but the magic bolt was too powerful. Mal gets thrown to the wall again. Uma tried to snatch her, but Mal lights herself on fire to burn Uma's incoming tentacle. Mal fires a magic blast from her scepter, but Uma blocks it easily with the trident. To Mal's horror, Uma snatches Ben in her one of her tentacles. Mal desperately attempted to rescue him, but Uma uses the trident to trap Mal in a water twister. Uma then fires a magic bolt at the water twister, causing Mal to crash into the wall once again.

 _The men up there don't like a lot of blabber  
They think a girl who gossips is a bore  
Yes, on land it's much preferred for the ladies not to say a word  
And, after all, dear, what is idle prattle for?_

 _They're not all that impressed with conversation  
True gentlemen avoid it when they can  
But they dote and swoon and fall  
On a lady's who's withdrawn  
It's she who holds her tongue who gets a man_

 _Poor unfortunate souls  
_ _Go ahead! Make your choice!  
I'm a very busy woman and I haven't got all day  
It won't cost much, just your voice  
Poor unfortunate souls  
It's so sad, so true  
If you wanna cross the bridge, you got to pay the toll  
Take a gulp, and take a breath, and go ahead  
Sign your scroll  
_ _Poor unfortunate souls  
In pain, in need  
This one longing to be thinner  
That one wants to get the girl  
And do I help them? Yes, indeed  
Poor unfortunate souls  
So sad, so true  
They come flocking to my cauldron  
Crying, "Spells, Uma, please!"  
And I help them! Yes, I do_ _  
_

Uma closes her version of her mother's song with an evil laughter. To Mal's fright, Uma started squeezing Ben. Mal tried to do something, but one of Uma's tentacles slammed down on her. The other heroes wake up in time to gasp in horror at the sight of Ben about to meet his doom.

"Say goodbye, Beasty Boy," said Uma.

"Uh, Uma, do you really have to do that?" Gil asked, not sure if he wanted to see Ben meet his end.

Harry punches Gil in the face for daring to speak.

Ben grunted and screamed in pain as Uma squeezed harder and harder. Just when it looked like it was Ben's end, something came bursting in through the ceiling. An entity surrounded by bright light slowly descends into the cavern. This entity wore a large green dress, a tiara, and her hair shined a golden blonde.

"Is that the Enchantress?" asked Jane.

"No," said Carlos. "It's Eleanor."

This caused some gasping among the heroes. The magical being hovering above is... the girl who was confined to a wheelchair? What?

"So, does this mean her mother is the Enchantress?" Sophie asked.

"The similarities in fashion can't be a coincidence," said Evie.

"But then why was she on a wheelchair?" Chad wondered.

"Mal!" Jay cried, seeing Mal pinned down by one of Uma's tentacles. "Guys, help me here!"

While the good guys try to lift Uma's tentacle off Mal, Eleanor looked straight at Uma. Uma was too dumbfounded by the sight of the supposed paralyzed Eleanor right in front of her. Eleanor conjures up some light (and bright) magic and then unleashes it by spreading her arms wide. Uma gets pushed down in a big "timber" moment and ends up dropping Ben. Eleanor teleports herself down to catch Ben before he hits the ground. Ben looked at his the one who saved him. He was glad to see Eleanor, but was shocked to see that she wasn't on a wheelchair. Even more shocking, she was dressed just like a certain "enchantress" he's read about in his parents' story.

"You're not gonna turn me into a beast, are you?" Ben joked.

Eleanor laughed.

"I'm sorry I lied to you, Ben," Eleanor apologized. "But my mom didn't want anyone to know. Granted, she didn't want me to make friends either, but I only disregarded _that_ part of her instructions."

"You can tell me all later," said Ben. "But thank you. You know, for saving my life... sis."

"You're welcome... bro," said Eleanor.

Thanks to Eleanor, Mal is freed from Uma's tentacle. Unfortunately, she looked unconscious. Evie, Jay, and Carlos call out her name repeatedly and even try to shake her awake, but her eyes remained closed.

"Maybe I can try something," Carlos suggested.

Suddenly, Mal's eyes shot open, startling her friends. What startled them even more is that her eyes are glowing green. Her breathing sounded like a Mal-like tantrum was coming. Purple smoke started to cover her as her friends stand back, knowing exactly what was happening. The purple smoke got bigger and bigger until it disappeared. And there she was. Mal... as a dragon. Her roar attracts everyone's attention, frightening every single person in the room.

"Good thing this cave is really big," Freddie commented, amazed that the cavern is big enough for a dragon and an overgrown octopus to fight in.

Mal starts flying towards Uma and their fight begins.

"Let's finish this, Mal. Once and for all," said Uma.

Uma starts by slapping Mal in the face with her tentacle. Mal was unfazed and breathed fire at the sea witch. Uma protected herself with a water shield, using the waters from the lake. Uma lunges another tentacle at Mal, but Mal grabbed that tentacle with her own tail. She swung the tentacle back at Uma, hitting her in the face with her own tentacle.

"Oh, so you think that's funny?" Uma questioned.

Mal roars and as she flies further from the sea witch, only to come back at high speed, spinning in a rapid spiral-like motion. Mal hits Uma straight in the stomach with a strong spinning _nose_ -dive, causing the sea witch to have another "timber" moment as she fell on her back. Mal breaths fire at the sea witch and keeps it at it, seemingly determined to burn the sea witch to ash. Uma manages to save herself by hitting Mal in the face with a big chunk of water from the lake.

"Great. Now I smell like calamari," Uma complained.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Meanwhile, the normal-sized people in the room are left to fight each other. Fortunately for the good guys, they outnumber the bad guys. Evie, Jay, and Lonnie opted to help CJ fight Harriet. Audrey, Jane, and Doug seem to be engaging in a staring contest with the defenseless Anthony, except they could blink. Freddie, Ginny, and Sophie "play" chase with Gil. Carlos, Ben, and Chad fight Harry.

Gil tried to run as fast as he can, but the three girls chasing him are covering all sides to make sure he can't get away. Ginny even threw her mother's dagger at him. Gil moves his foot aside before it hit his leg. Good thing Ginny didn't want to kill him. She just wanted him to stop running.

"Look, Gil, we can keep at this all day or you can just put down the sword and surrender," said Sophie.

"I, well... Uma wouldn't like it if I surrender," said Gil.

"Can't I just use my magic?" asked Freddie.

"No, don't hurt him," Sophie pleaded.

"You're right. I don't want to waste my cards on this knucklehead. I'll just use my fists," said Freddie.

"I'm with you," said Ginny, cracking her knuckles.

Sophie continued to plead. "Gil, please, just listen. I heard what you said when Uma was about to kill Ben. You didn't want her to do. If you were a villain, you would want Ben dead. But you don't, do you?"

"Well, I... I, uh, um... n-no," Gil admitted.

"Face it, Gil. You're not a bad boy. You're a good boy," said Sophie. "You just have to learn to decide for yourself. Don't let your loyalty to Uma define your choices."

"Well, even I wanted to be with you, Sophie, how can I do that?" Gil asked, feeling lost.

Ginny smacks Gil upside the head and says, "Just say you don't wanna be bad and kiss your girlfriend, dummy. Simple."

Despite the pain in the back of his head, Gil smiled at his fellow VK.

"What're you smiling at?" asked Ginny.

"I missed you hitting me. With you, it's full of emotion," said Gil.

Sophie holds Gil's hand affectionately and says, "If Ginny can turn over to the good side, don't you think you can to?"

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

CJ was fighting Harriet on her own again, insisting that Evie, Jay, and Lonnie stay away. The sisterly sword fight was evenly-matched and showed no signs of slowing down. CJ strikes harder, but Harriet was too skillful to be overwhelmed easily. Harriet endures as she goes from slow to fast in a matter of seconds, almost surprising CJ.

"CJ, just let us help," Evie pleaded. "This'll end even faster."

"I don't need your help," CJ said.

"Really? 'Cause you look like you need a lot of it," said Harriet. "Maybe I can wish for you to be locked up in an insane hospital. You can suffer and heal at the same time. Much more satisfying than just getting rid of your insanity altogether."

Harriet gets hit in the hip with the butt end of a thrown sword. That sword belonged to Jay, who just whistled and pretended he didn't do anything. Despite being angry at him, CJ headbutts Harriet and kicks her down.

"CJ, stop," said Evie. "Do you really want to do this?"

"Well, maybe I do, maybe I don't," said CJ.

"Is this why you're here?" asked Evie. "For vengeance?"

"Or did Mal promise you something more?" Lonnie guessed.

"Like, oh, let's say... your brother?" Jay guessed, remembering why she came to them for help in the first place.

Instead of killing her own sister, CJ just kicks her in the face, knocking her out. Besides, she didn't exactly want to kill Harriet. She just wanted to humiliate her and make her see who the superior Hook sister is.

"Next time, Snake Boy, don't help me," CJ said, glaring at Jay. Flirtatiously, she adds, "But I can stop being angry at you in exchange for a kiss."

"Hey, back off, girl," said Lonnie, shielding Jay from the blonde pirate.

CJ just giggled to herself.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Anthony, meanwhile, continued to play "blinking staring contest" with Audrey, Jane, and Doug. No one said anything. Anthony didn't try anything sinister. Jane didn't try to subdue him with her magic. They just... stared in silence. Until Doug broke it.

"So... Anthony, is it? What did you wish for?" Doug asked. "A, uh, paradise for you and Harriet? I heard you two were in love."

"Something like that," said Anthony. "But I do not have to waste my breath with you bores."

"If anyone's a bore, it's you," said Audrey. "Seriously, do you ever show any emotion besides love and boredom?"

Anthony just yawned, bored of the conversation.

"My mother will have a lot to say about you," said Jane. "And your mother. I mean, did she raise you to be this... um... monotonous?"

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Harry was losing in a one-against-three fight against Carlos, Ben, and Chad. He tried his best to keep up, but three swords against one did not help him at all. So, Harry went with something drastic. He starts spinning fast with his sword extended, forcing his three enemies to step away from the blade. Chad gets slashed in the forearm, unfortunately. After he stopped spinning, Harry uses a vanishing potion to disappear.

"Where'd he go?" Chad wondered. "Come out and face us, coward."

The three's attention was captured by roaring. They turned around to see that Uma has stabbed Mal through the heart with the trident. Mal tries to stay airborne, but slowly falls down until she's grounded.

"I gotta help her," said Carlos.

Carlos was about to use his magic again when, all of a sudden, he gets stabbed in the gut with something sharp. Ben and Chad turn around and see Harry Hook, who just came out nowhere after vanishing earlier.

"No more magic for you, I'm afraid," said Harry.

Harry pulls his hook out and Carlos falls down with a hand over his bleeding wound. Ben and Chad quickly tend to him. Evie saw what happened and ran towards the white-haired tech prodigy.

A still grounded Mal turned her head just in time to see Harry stab her ex-boyfriend. Enraged by Harry's action and scared for Carlos' life, Mal lights up completely on fire, startling and scaring Uma. Mal flies back up as if the stab wound in her chest was no big deal. Uma tried to hit her with one of her tentacles again, only for the tip of her tentacle to be partially melted. Mal takes a deep breath as black-n'-purple-colored dark magic mixes with her inner flame. She unleashes this dark magical ball of fire on Uma with full power. Uma screams in pain as she gets burned, only to transform back to her normal state. The trident shrank down to normal size along with her.

Mal transforms back to her normal self with her eyes still glowing a very bright and very scary green. Uma, too weak to stand, moans in pain as she reaches for the trident. For some reason, it won't come to her hand. She looked at her mother's necklace, only to see that it wasn't glowing. The magic in it is gone.

"H-How?" Uma asked weakly.

Mal holds in her hand a Tiki necklace. The eyes were glowing with the color of aqua, meaning that there's magic stored within it. Uma's magic.

"I'm sure you can remember this from my little trade I made with Freddie last year," said Mal. "But since you only cared about the dark magic I gave her, let me remind you then. To put it simply, it's a necklace that can absorb and store magic. Your magic. You can't get it back unless I give it to you."

Uma manages to crawl a little bit and reaches for the scepter, but Mal kicks it away from her. Mal even stepped on Uma's hand just to discourage her from trying.

"No! Uma!" Harry cried.

Harry runs towards Uma, only for Mal to teleport right in front of him, stopping him in his tracks.

"Oh, she's not the one you have to worry about right now, Harry Boy," said Mal.

Mal pulls out the dagger hidden on her shoe and swings, but Harry blocks it with his sword. Mal supercharges her dagger with her magic and cuts Harry's sword his half. Quickly after, she swings again and... cuts his left hand off.

Harry cries out in pain as he dropped to the ground holding onto the wound where his hand was. It hurt so bad. The pain was agonizing, and Mal seemed to enjoy watching him look so helpless on the ground.

"Never forget the basic rule, Harry. You hurt my Snowball, you get the flame," Mal reminded. Sarcastically and sadistically, she adds, "But look on the bright side. At least you can finally wear an actual hook from now on."

Mal's moment of enjoying Harry's pain was interrupted when she remembered that Carlos needed medical attention. Evie, Ben, and Chad tried to stop the bleeding, but it was no use. Fortunately, Mal managed to seal the wound with her magic. Carlos stopped squirming and grunting and relaxed as his wound started to heal.

"Th-thank you," said Carlos.

"Hey, no one scars you but me," Mal said playfully.

"You have no idea how happy it makes me feel to see this side of you," Ben said, smiling at Mal.

"Well, like you said, we're family," said Mal.

Evie holds Carlos' hand tightly as she smiles at him. The tears of fear raining down her cheeks turned into tears of joy. Carlos smiled at her, assuring her that he's gonna be fine. Everyone would assume that Evie is like the sister worrying about her little brother dying in this scenario, but only Mal could see the truth. The way Evie and Carlos stared at each other, it was the way a boy and a girl who love each other look at one another. _It's so obvious yet no one but me sees it_ , Mal said in her head.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Uma manages to regain enough strength to crawl towards the trident. Slowly, she stands up as she tries to carry the trident. She could barely stand on her two feet, but she had the will to keep herself up. She aims the trident at Mal and prepares to fire. Without the link between Ursula's necklace and the trident, Uma can only do so much damage with the golden weapon. Unfortunately, she doesn't care. She just wants to hurt Mal as much as possible, considering what happened just a few minutes earlier.

"Let's see how you like it," Uma grunted, if weakly.

Suddenly, the trident was knocked out of her hands. It was because of another one of the Freddie's magic cards.

"As a hero would say, that doesn't belong to you," said Freddie.

Pushed to her limit, Uma draws her sword and charges at Freddie. Freddie can only let out an "uh-oh" as Uma came at her as fast as she could despite the pain she suffered. Freddie dodges a couple of Uma's swings and then takes out another one of her cards. With correct timing, Uma lets Freddie charge the card with voodoo magic before making her move. She steals card and throws it at Freddie. Freddie flies backwards a couple dozen feet, hurt by her own playing card.

"Not bad, sister," Freddie teased in spite of the pain.

"I'm not your sister," Uma growled.

Uma shouts at she charges at Freddie, preparing to end Freddie with her sword. Freddie closes her eyes as Uma gets closer and closer. Unexpectedly, CJ comes out of nowhere and stands in between the voodoo magician and the sea witch. Uma ends up stabbing CJ instead of Freddie.

"CJ?" Freddie reacted, shocked.

Uma pulls her sword out of CJ, leaving the pirate to fall on her back as she bleeds on the rocky floor.

"No!" Freddie cried.

"CJ!" Harry cried as well.

Having wrapped his arm in Gil's bandanna (which the son of Gaston offered as an act of kindness), Harry could focus less on his severed hand and more on his injured sister. Kneeling down next to CJ, he uses his own hat to try and stop the bleeding.

"Leave her, Harry. She's not with us," said Uma.

"No, but she is my blood," said Harry.

"Once we're finished here, it won't matter," said Uma. "Please, Harry. We're closer than ever before. Please, come with me. You and me, isn't that what you always wanted?"

Uma holds out her hand, waiting for Harry to take it. She seemed completely certain that Harry would take her hand, as seen by the smile on her face. Harry was tempted to hold her hand. He was about to, until he pulled his only hand back.

"I am through letting you control me," Harry said.

Uma couldn't believe this. Did Harry just refuse her?

"How could you, Uma?" Harry asked. "You know how much she meant to me."

"Don't look at me. She got in the way," said Uma.

"Why?" Freddie asked the blonde pirate.

"Isn't that all part of being a hero? To be willing to die so your friend can live?" CJ replied with a small smile.

"Fr-Friend?" Freddie was surprised to hear that word coming from CJ.

CJ nods and says, "Yes... friend."

Harry's eyes begin to water at the thought of losing his sister for real this time. He tried his best to stop the bleeding, even offering the bandanna that kept his own arm from bleeding out, but CJ told him no.

"It's okay," CJ said weakly.

"No, it's not, sis," said Harry. "I am not losing you again."

"For so long, I hated you," CJ started, sounding weaker and weaker as she continued. "But then I recruited you for my little crusade and everything changed between us. I became proud to call you my brother. Then you betrayed me... the you thought I had perished. I hated you with all of my being, but you showed me that you still care about me... like a true brother would care for his sister."

"No, CJ. You're not leaving me again," Harry said sadly, begging for CJ to keep fighting for her life.

"But this time, I get to say goodbye," said CJ. "At least now... I get the chance to say... to say... I love you, Harry."

A tear escapes Harry's eye as he uses his only hand to hold his sister's. She seemed ready to accept her fate, but he was not ready to let her go. CJ's eyes begin to close, much to Harry's horror.

"Mal!" Harry shouted. "Do something, please!"

Mal teleports closer and uses her magic in attempt to heal CJ's wound. Unfortunately, it didn't work. Something was blocking her. CJ's wound had magic on it, magic that was preventing Mal's healing spell from doing anything. Mal traces the magic on the wound back to the source.

Uma's sword.

"I can't heal her," said Mal.

"Why not?" asked Harry.

"Uma's sword," Mal answered. "She enchanted it with her own magic, probably did days ago. Any fatal wound caused by it can't be healed by foreign magic."

Mal suddenly punches Uma in the face. The sea witch once again ends up on the ground, weak. But Mal didn't stop there. She thrust her foot forward and kicked Uma in the face.

"We gave you everything!" Mal shouted.

Mal kicks Uma again.

"A new school!" Mal shouted.

Another kick in the face.

"New friends!" Mal shouted.

Mal kicks Uma in the stomach.

"A new opportunity!" Mal shouted.

Another kick to the face.

"But you wasted it!" Mal shouted.

Mal magically glues Uma to the wall, preparing to end her with Maleficent's scepter. Mal unleashed her evil stare to strike fear into Uma's heart, feeling that it would make her demise all the more satisfying.

"Mal!" Ben called.

Mal turned around and saw Ben. For some reason, he just stood there. He did nothing but say something important to her.

"Mal, please, don't be the person I was forced to banish," he said.

And then nothing. That's all Ben could say. He knew, however, that this one sentence was enough to make Mal reconsider about taking Uma's life. Mal looked back and forth between Uma and Ben. Ben, the man she loves. Uma, the sea witch she hates. Ben, the man who turned her life around. Uma, the ungrateful villainess who never appreciated her. Ben, the man who wanted nothing more than for her to be happy. Uma, the cruel teenager who wanted nothing more than for her to be miserable. Mal had to decide which is stronger. Her love for Ben or her hatred for Uma.

As her hand shook just aching to use the scepter on Uma, the beat of her heart just thinking about Ben was overwhelming her. In the end...

Mal drops the scepter.

"You know what, Shrimpy. I think things will be better if I let you live," said Mal. "Because I want you to feel the pain and humiliation of losing to me again and again and again and again and again, until all that is left of you is a gigantic hole in your heart that can never ever be filled."

"I hate you," Uma snarled.

"And let me show you just how much I hate you," said Mal.

Mal dunks Uma's head into what appears to be a trashcan full of shrimp. Enchanted shrimp, apparently. As Uma tried to get her head out of the can, Mal grabbed her scepter and walked towards Ben, smiling at him.

"Where did you get all that shrimp?" Ben asked.

"I had it stored in the janitor's closet after graduation, just in case I would need it," Mal answered. "Only this time, no magic but mine can get rid of that awful smell. There are fates worse than death."

"You don't have to remind me," said Ben, shivering at the memory of Clay's fate.

Just when it looked like everything had calmed down, the Wishing Well lit up a very bright blue, capturing everyone's attention, including the still breathing CJ. The sound of magic rang in everyone's ears as a beam of blue shot out of the Well. Everyone finds themselves being surrounded by sparkles, as if they were being sprinkled with Pixie Dust, only this isn't pixie dust. It's something else.

Uma, who finally got her shrimp-smelling head out of the barrel, notices the sparkles all over herself and asks, "What is going on?"

"The Wishing Well is granting your wish," said Mal.

"But... but we're not finished," said Uma.

Mal watched everyone hold on to their loved ones. Evie embraced Carlos. Harry cries on CJ's shoulder while Freddie comfortingly pats him on the back. Jay and Lonnie hold hands. Audrey, Chad, Jane, and Doug put their arms around each other. Sophie leans on Gil as she holds hands with him and Ginny. Anthony and Harriet kiss and hug. They were bracing themselves for what's gonna happen.

Mal, meanwhile, stares at the well as the craziest idea in history popped into her head. She looks at Ben one more time with a look that made him worry.

"What are you planning to do?" Ben asked.

"I can't let Uma win, finished wish or not," said Mal. "I have to disrupt it, see if I can make any changes before the well begins changing the world."

"But why does it sound like you're not gonna make it?" Ben asked, hearing the grave tone in Mal's voice.

"We don't know what'll happen," said Mal. "But if there's any chance the changes made will tear us apart... I just want to know one thing. If we were to tie the knot, would you say _I do_?"

"No, this is not how I want us to be married," said Ben.

"Ben, I'm serious," Mal said as she held his hand very tightly. She poofs up Ben's engagement ring in her hand and asks, "Will you marry me?"

Ben couldn't help but laugh a little, considering the role reversal in this proposal. That smile dropped when he saw the look on Mal's face. Ben realizes that maybe she's right. If everything changed for the worse, this could be their last chance. _It's time to be realistic_ , he told himself mentally.

"Do you have to do this, Mal?" asked Ben. "I know you do whatever you want, but _why_ do you have to do this?"

"Because I have unfinished business," said Mal. "I haven't payed for my penance. I haven't forgiven myself for everything that I've done. And now, I may not get that chance. But if a new world can give me the chance to rectify my sins, I have to take that chance."

"Then take me with you," said Ben.

"No," said Mal. "You won't survive. I have to do this alone. There's no other way."

Ben refused to believe this. "Mal, please..."

"Ben," Mal interrupted. "Will you marry me?"

Ben bit his lip nervously before he answered. "Yes, yes I would."

Mal slips the engagement ring on, and then pulls Ben closer for a kiss. Ben kissed her with as much love as his heart can give. If this was really the end, this kiss has to mean something.

"I just wish you could've accepted me for who I am before now," Mal whispered after the kiss.

"I love you no matter what, Mal, and that's enough for me," said Ben.

Mal slowly walks away as her hands parted from Ben's. He still reached out for her, but he knew she was gonna do what she was planning to do. Ben just smiled and watched as she walked towards the Wishing Well.

"I love you," Mal said sadly and lovingly.

"I love you, too," Ben said sincerely and heartily.

Mal stares into the blue glowing waters for a while, marveling at the beauty of this magical wishing well. Absorbing as much power of the Dragon's Eye Scepter as she could, Mal dips her hand into the well's waters. The blue light slowly turned into purple as Mal tries to fight back the magical current that sought to push her away from the well. Mal closed her eyes and let her magic interfere with the changes.

"This is beyond dangerous, Mal," Eleanor said ominously. "If you do this, then you will only prove yourself as a bringer of pain and misery to the people you love. Don't do this."

Mal ignored Eleanor.

Instead, Mal begins to speak of an incantation. "With the power of the darkness and the light, I seek to change the fate of all. As the powers of good and evil collide with dissonance, may this world see the rise but not the fall. As the sun matches the power of the shadows, let not poor unfortunate souls fall to their knees and wrawl. By the powers of Maleficent, allow me to change my destiny."

Once Mal was finished, the Well begins the wish-granting process. Everyone closed their eyes as they were all captured in bright light.

Mal could see so much white through her closed eyes.

And then everything went black.

 **Whoa!**

 **This is not the end just yet. There is one chapter left, which will act as a short answer for what happened following this chapter. I hope you're active for the next few days because I'll be posting the final chapter very soon. Like I said, it'll be short, so it won't take too much time for me to write it. I just hope this chapter was not too much for you, and I hope the violence did not leave a bad taste in your mouth. Again, the T rating is not just there for show.**

 **A/N (to Bal fans): This probably may not have exactly been the Bal return I promised (since they're not fully and officially back together). I had always planned to make them official by the end of this story, but then I thought... no amount of rushing is gonna be enough to fix all the problems they've had throughout my series. I just hope you're okay with that (especially with all the Bal I managed to put in this chapter). Being slightly realistic and more dramatic with love is just how I approach all this.**

 **What do you think? What was your favorite part of the final battle? Did anything surprise you? And who do you think truly is "the poorest, most unfortunate soul" in this story?**

 **Notes:**

 **\- The Tiki necklace that Mal used here was introduced in "Long Live Evil". Boy, is that such a long time? But I knew I could find a use for it someday. I thought now would be the time.**

 **\- Have any of you listened to China Anne McClain's version of Poor Unfortunate Souls? It's really good.**

 **\- This may be unnecessary, but just in case anyone either forgot or don't know... Carlos has M-shaped scars on his shoulders (caused by Mal). As long as he has those, anyone who hurts him without permission will feel Mal's wrath, hence what she did to Harry.**


	24. Enter Darkness

**Are you still reeling from the cliffhanger of the last chapter? Well, I can't give you all the answers just yet, but all I can show you now is what happened to Mal. Read and enjoy.**

 **A/N: I'm gonna be very busy in real life starting next week onward, so my time for writing is gonna have to be decreased. In other words, it's gonna be very, very hard for me to find time to write Part 5. But rest assured, I'm going forward with Part 5.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the previous chapter: DragonEmperor999, Mustang52, TheGreatGodzilla, xez2003, Carvie12, CC**

 ** _To Mustang52_: Well, you don't have to say everything you think about my story if it's too much for words. You can just say a few things, one or two. That would be nice.**

 ** _To TheGreatGodzilla_: Hey, been a while. I can't say I missed your comments ( _*fake cough*_ Mal needs to be executed _*fake cough*_ ), but thanks for the review anyways. I really appreciate how much you expressed about what you think of the previous chapter, especially your favorite part (Mal proposing to Ben). I guess it would be kinda hard to know who is the poorest and most unfortunate soul, but that is up to everyone to decide.**

 ** _To CC_: Keep your fingers crossed.**

Mal wakes up after what felt like an eternity of darkness. The last thing she remembered is trying to use her magic to disrupt the Wishing Well in order to prevent Uma's dream world from becoming a reality. There was a bright light, and then everything went dark. It's as if she was staring right into the end of the world, only to open her eyes and see the light. Well, barely any light, that is. Either she's been sleeping for too long or the sun hasn't risen fully yet. One thing she's certain... the bed was soft and comfy. At least she had a pleasant sleep.

When Mal sat up, she became confused by what she saw around. For one thing, she was sitting on a king-sized bed with purple sheets, a purple blanket, and a pillow covered in a purple sheet. The blanket even had her signature Long Live Evil painting sprayed on it.

"Okay, I must dreaming," Mal said to herself.

Mal then noticed that she is wearing a light purple T-shirt with amethyst-colored short sleeves and black leather shorts. She always did like leather. It came as a surprise to her that she found her favorite purple leather jacket hanging on a golden coat rack.

"Huh? I guess the Wishing Well worked," Mal said. As much as she loved her all-black look, she loved purple even more.

As Mal puts on her jacket, she looks around again to find herself in a rather large bedroom. This was definitely not her guest room at Beast Castle or her bedroom on Bargain Castle. Everything is purple and black with a bit of green. It was only now that she saw that the headboard of her bed had thorns on it. While it was cool, she wondered why she would ever want a bed decorated with thorns. At least they're pointy, she thought.

There was a bunch of graffiti on the wall. _Yup, this is me alright_ , she thought. But not just any graffiti. All of her favorite works back on the Isle...

Her signature "Long Live Evil" painting with the Maleficent silhouette.

Several green and purple fires with the "Down with Auradon" painted on them.

Green flames shaped like Maleficent's horns with her eyes, and below the eyes say, "She Is Watching You."

Crowns. Crossbones. Snakes. Dragons. Skulls. Octopuses. So many different, very dark colors.

"I wish I can get rid of all this so I can do it all over again," Mal said to herself.

Mal continued to pace around her "room." The floor was made of shiny black marble with white features that made it look like the floor was cracking. She found a desk that had a laptop and other electronics, all purple. One giant screen TV. A bookshelf with books named after history's greatest villains. She grabbed the book titled "Maleficent" and jumped straight to the ending. She immediately closed the book after reading how it ended.

"Okay, this has got to be some practical magical joke," Mal hoped.

Mal rushes to the bathroom, which is also bleak and purple like her bedroom. Washing her face with water, she was hoping this was just a dream. It wasn't. Looking into the mirror, her face is still wet and her eyes were glowing. No, she's not dreaming. Deciding to step away from the mirror before she could even think about punching it, Mal returned to her room and looked out the window. Something isn't right. What she can see outside looks bleak and dark.

Trees surrounded by giant thorns.

A sky covered in dark clouds (and her phone says it's 7:49 AM).

Three puffs of smoke in the air seen in the distance, caused by fire (Mal knows her fires).

As she tried to process what she saw outside, she found a tail sticking out from under her bed. Fortunately, it was just a toy dragon. It was purple and its tongue was sticking out of its cute smile.

"Violet, I don't think we're in Auradon anymore," Mal said to the toy.

 _Violet_ is just a name she gave the toy until she can find out its real name. She sits down on her bed and hugs the toy since she is feeling a little scared right now. She doesn't care if she looks like a little girl. This is it. A whole new world. She doesn't know what has changed or how much has changed, but judging by what she saw outside she can only assume that things have taken a turn for the dark and ugly.

Someone knocked on her door.

Mal hides the toy under her bed and opens the door. As she discovered through her ability to sense magic, the lock was enchanted to be opened only by her magic. When she opened the door, she found...

A goblin. It was holding a tray. On the tray is a bowl of strawberries and a glass of water.

"What is this?" Mal asked.

"Your breakfast," the goblin answered. Fearing he did something wrong, he fearfully asks, "Why, is something wrong with the strawberries? Is there too little water?""

"Um..." Mal didn't know to respond.

"Oh, please don't burn me again, your malevolence! I'm down to my last pair of underpants," the goblin begged, fearing for his life. He even got down on his knees.

"No, you did nothing wrong," Mal said as she sighed, annoyed by the goblin's begging. "I was just expecting... more."

"More strawberries, on it," said the goblin.

Before Mal can explain, the goblin runs away with the tray to get more strawberries, having misinterpreted what Mal told him. Mal just raised an eyebrow as she watched the goblin run way. She was, no doubt, stupefied by the sight of the goblin.

"Since when did Ben let goblins in the castle?" Mal wondered. "Unless... Ben is no longer in charge..."

* * *

Mal slowly and quietly roams the halls of the castle on her way to the throne room. It looked like Beast Castle, except it was changed to look like a villain's home. The gargoyles near the ceiling. Candles being the only source of light. Rats scurrying in and out of little holes in the wall. Spiders spinning webs on the ceiling. The hallway carpeting was halfway torn, as if the castle has been ravaged and even the carpets weren't safe. And the goblins, who seem to be the workers of the castle. Seeing Mal makes them squeamish and they stay out of here way to keep themselves alive.

"Wimps," Mal insulted them.

One unlucky goblin accidentally ran into Mal. He now lied on his back as he looked up at the dreaded daughter of Maleficent.

"AAAHH!" The goblin screamed in terror. He gets on his knees and says, "Please, my malevolence, don't harm me. I was in a hurry and I wasn't watching where I was going. Plea-ea-ea-ease don't hurt me. I'll take any punishment, but..."

"Silence!" Mal interrupted him. She decided it was time take _playing along_ to a new level. "Because it was an accident, I'm gonna let you walk away. But remember, if you get your filthy goblin germs on me again, I'll make you run until you can't run anymore. Understood?"

"Un-un-un-u-u-understood," said the goblin.

Mal kicks the goblin aside and proceeds to the throne room. When she entered through the giant doors, Mal gasped in shock at what she found. The throne looked exactly like her mother's throne room. From the slightly damaged columns to the circular pit in the center to the raised platform where Maleficent's throne stood, it was a perfect if slightly improved copy. The place looks a little cleaner but still retains the menace and filth that can be expected from the Mistress of Evil. Now, it only made Mal wonder if...

"FOOLS! IDIOTS! IMBECILES!"

Mal's body shook at the sound of that familiar voice saying that very familiar line. Those three insults were the same ones Maleficent used in the same sentence when she scolded her goblins for failing to find Aurora.

"No, this is not what I wanted," Mal muttered under her breath. "Not this way."

Just as Mal was about to move...

"Mal!"

Mal slowly turned around to see _her_. Maleficent. No longer a lizard but back to her true form. Clad in a long black robe, holding the Dragon's Eye Scepter in her hand, and smiling than evil smile of hers, Maleficent truly is back. Mal only feared that she would be in big trouble considering the fact that her mother has been a lizard for two years and that she would remember the old world.

"You overslept. That's so not like you, dear," said Maleficent. Mockingly, she asks, "Bad dreams?"

Mal remained silent as she stared at her mother, surprised that here she is back to normal.

"Cat got your tongue?" Maleficent joked.

Mal didn't speak.

"Well, say something," said Maleficent.

Mal finally spoke. "What do you want me to say, mom?"

Mom. To say that to Maleficent's face (her real face) is already proving to be a challenge for Mal after so long.

"Why, my dear, it's the 16th anniversary of our 5-year-war against Auradon," said Maleficent. "You didn't forget now, did you?"

Mal was trying to swallow all this really fast. Did her mother just say that today is the 16th Anniversary of _their_ war against Auradon? Is that what her actions have caused? Has she created a world where her mother reigned supreme for 16 years after a long-fought war against the heroes? Considering that the view from her bedroom resembles to a view from a window at Beast Castle, the hallways are similar to Beast Castle's in terms of layout, and the skies outside are awfully gloomy even though it's morning, Mal had little to no reason to doubt that she has transformed Auradon into a nightmare.

Although, considering her mother believes it has been 21 years since this supposed victory over Auradon, it's clear to Mal that Maleficent doesn't remember the old world. Good, Mal thought.

"I guess I'm just not interested," Mal said, hoping she sounded convincing.

"Oh, nonsense, my dear," said Maleficent. "You love these anniversaries. You sneaking off to have some wild parties with your fellow youth. Setting random buildings on fire. A celebratory execution. Oh, I remember how much joy you had when you sliced off the head of that worthless farmer."

One would call Mal a hypocrite for feeling guilty about murdering an innocent when she has taken the lives of over a hundred innocents. But this is different. Not only has she grown out of that evil post-death phase but also she doesn't even remember executing a farmer. It must be the rewritten history of this new world that said she did such a horrible thing.

"Yeah. I can never forget the pleasure of executing all of those executions," Mal joked. She just played along as if she knew what her mother was saying.

"Well, you're about to have another one tonight," said Maleficent. She then cackled because she was excited for it.

Mal didn't have the heart to laugh, so she hoped a sadistic-looking smirk would suffice.

"Although, I assume you'll be sneaking off against to another one of your stupid parties?" Maleficent asked bitterly.

"I'm 18, mom. I'm allowed to make my own choices," Mal said firmly. "I do whatever I want to do whenever I want to with whoever I want."

Maleficent looked like she was about to scold Mal. Mal didn't show any weakness and stared at her mother resolutely, showing her that she is her own woman and she will do as she pleases. It reminded her of their stare-off at Ben's coronation, only this time her mother isn't a dragon right now.

"Disobeying your own mother... That's my nasty little girl," Maleficent said, feeling proud of her daughter.

Maleficent pinched Mal's cheek, much to the annoyance of the purple-haired sorceress. Mal just rolled her eyes and shrugged it off.

"Come," Maleficent ordered.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Maleficent takes Mal to the balcony on the highest tower of the castle. They looked down at the kingdom below. Once again, the sight of the bleak version of Auradon disturbed Mal. All she wanted was to make sure Uma's half-finished wish didn't come true. Mal didn't even wish for anything when she touched the Wishing Well's waters. All that was on her mind is the desire to ensure the world would not fall too deep into the darkness. Yet, here she is.

"Beautiful, isn't it, Mal?" Maleficent asked, reveling in the evil that fills the skies and the ground of Auradon.

Stoically, Mal says, "It's glorious."

Maleficent stayed silent for a while as she looked down on the villains and their sidekicks enjoying the land that they own. Mal, however, was too busy looking up at the sullen skies above.

"I heard you shout at the goblins again," Mal mentioned. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, those morons let those stupid resistance dunces get away again," said Maleficent. "We may have ruled this land for 16 years, Mal, but those Auradonian dolts continue to resist us. They won't go down without a fight. We still don't know where they're hiding, but they can't hide for long. All of Auradon belongs to us."

"If the resistance thinks they can end all we've accomplished, then they're bigger fools than the goblins," Mal said, still playing along.

"Mm," Maleficent agreed.

Maleficent really looked like a proud mother. The proud mother Mal always wanted. It is a very strange sight for her. Can she get used to this?

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I have some important matters to attend to," said Maleficent. "Would you like to join me, Mal? I know you're more of the burning-everything-down-to-the-ground type of teenager, but one of these days, you're gonna be the ruler of everything. I still have to give you some pointers about what it means to be mean and in charge."

"No, thank you," Mal replied. "I think I'll stay here. I love the view. So much carnage, so much destruction... you can just smell the evil in the air."

"Well, if you insist," said Maleficent.

When Maleficent left, Mal could finally drop the act and think about her true feelings about all this. All this carnage and destruction, it's not pretty, even for her. She had set fire to Neverland and Auroria, emotionally tortured her friends after they locked her up like an animal, and killed two of her own people (Clay doesn't count because his heart beats even if his body won't move, although he may not be in a catatonic state now due to the wish).

 _"There was once a time when all of this would've been a dream come true for me. There was once a time when I would have sacrifice blood, sweat, and tears to make this holocaust a reality. But that was a long time ago. Despite my latest transformation, there is still a trace of goodness in my heart. That goodness is telling me that everything I'm seeing is wrong. This whole world is wrong. Worse, I created it. I put my hand into that well and I changed the world for the worse. I always thought that I only infect the lives of the people close to me, friend or foe. But it's worse. Far worse. So many ways to be wicked. And the worst way... I poison everything I touch. Everything."_

Mal's hands started to burn the stone railing of the balcony as a tear escaped her eye. The storm of emotions inside her, it was more than even the mighty Mal can handle.

 _"What am I gonna do?"_

 **THE END**

 **What is Mal going to do? What else has changed here? Well, I'm afraid it's gonna take a long while before I can give you any answers. If you read the A/N I left above, you know it's gonna be a tough time for me starting next week onward. I'm still gonna write the sequel. It's a matter of finding time to do so.**

 **Before I say goodbye (temporarily), I just want to ask ya'll some questions, as I do at the end of every story from my Forever Wicked series. You can answer them or not. It's your choice. But I would appreciate it very much if you answered. But only answer the questions you can answer. If you don't have an answer for this one question, then you can leave it alone.**

 **A/N: September 16, 2018 Re-edit - I had to change Question #1 because the previous question was very dumb on my part. I'm too late now, I'm aware, but still...**

 **1\. What do you think of Mal's journey in this story?**

 **2\. What did you think about the Mal vs. Uma storyline here?**

 **3\. Mal and Ben may not be officially back together, but I want to know... what did you think about their love story in this story?**

 **4\. What is the ONE thing you want to know about the "new world"? Just one. (I'll always keep it in mind. The review list is just one click away, after all.)**

 **Well, see ya next time.**


End file.
